


Exchanging Companions

by CarolinaCullen2012



Category: Twilight
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-05-01
Packaged: 2017-12-05 23:21:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 34
Words: 160,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729062
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CarolinaCullen2012/pseuds/CarolinaCullen2012
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exchanging Companions is a popular TV show were spouses trade and live at another home for two weeks. When Bella/Jake and Edward/Kate trade places something happens that no one saw coming. What goes on behind closed doors if the conditions are right?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Black Family

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> I have to credit this idea to my brother in law. He was standing in the kitchen one day talking about the TV show Wife Swap or Trading Spouses I don't know which, but I got to thinking and tuned him out. What would happen if they swapped and something else happened? What if they fell in love? What if an affair started? So many questions… so, the birth of my latest story.
> 
> This chapter we will find out about Bella and how she finds herself in the middle of the popular TV show Exchanging Companions. We will find out about what she was doing prior to the show.
> 
> Happy Reading

Exchanging Companions

Chapter 1

BPOV

My life was comfortable and easy. I was a Kindergarten teacher at Forks Elementary School, and my husband, Jake; he owns an auto shop out of the small two-door garage at his dad's house. Billy doesn't mind having the makeshift garage there, but Jake is quickly outgrowing the building.

Jacob and I had been friends since we were little. We used to make mud pies in the backyard of my father's house. As we grew up our relationship became comfortable, he was my best friend and confidant. We never dated and never entertained the thought.

Straight out of high school, Jake married his high school sweet heart and my best friend, Sarah. Sarah quickly became pregnant, and before long, they were struggling to make ends meet. I came home from college when Sierra was born, and loved the little girl with all my heart. She has beautiful black hair and big dark eyes; she could make anyone instantly fall in love with her.

I went back to school to finish my degree. Two years later, I returned home to find Sarah pregnant again. Thing were extremely tight on the couple, and Jake had to take a job at the local mill to help support his growing family.

Sarah had taken to working at the local dinner when she found out she was pregnant, and figured she could work all the way to the end. A month before Riley was supposed to be born; Sarah was coming around a curve on Highway 101 from Forks, when one of those big mill trucks ran her off the road.

Thankful there was another car a good way behind her, and saw the whole thing. However, it didn't save Sarah, and just barely saved Riley. She spent months in the NICU.

Jake not only lost the love of his life that day, but he almost lost Riley too. I stepped in to help him deal with everything. I handled Sarah's funeral, and fixed everything so life would be easier for Jake when he came home. I took care of Sierra so Jake could focus on grieving for his wife, and focusing on taking care of his daughter.

When Riley came home, things didn't get any better. Sarah had been the rock that held Jake together and he didn't know much about taking care of the kids, because Sarah had spoiled him. I stayed with Jake so much and helped him learn everything that I even gave up getting a job. It wasn't until Ri was a year old that things changed in our relationship.

I couldn't leave him with the children, and we worked so well as a team. I guess at some point I fell in love with the man that he was. Riley and Sierra were just as much my children as they were Sarah's. Sierra remembered little things about Sarah, but Ri had nothing to go on. We didn't talk about the accident, but we did honor the fact that she was their mother and I wasn't. They never called me Mom, but I stepped into that position and I loved them as a mother would. They usually just called me Bella or whatever they could pronounce during that stage of life.

Two years after the accident, Jake and I got married. Ri was two, and I had finally gotten a job at Forks Elementary. We got married so the girls could reap the benefits of my health insurance. I never adopted them, but Jake and I did sign documents allowing me to be their legal guardian and make decisions in regards to them, which allowed me to place them on my health insurance.

Things were going great for us and the last five years had been interesting. Jake and I didn't want any more kids. I thought of the girls as my own so I didn't see the need for a child of my own with him. I stayed on my birth control constantly; because there was no way I has having a baby and Jake wasn't going to use condoms the whole time. We had moments that scared the ever-loving shit out of us, but I stayed consistent with my medication.

Everything was fine until two weeks ago. Jake was acting weird lately and I couldn't figure out what was going on with him.

He came home one afternoon with this bright idea, or so he thought.

"What would you say about doing a TV show?" he asked during dinner.

I laughed; like anyone would want to see a show about us.

"I'm being serious Bella," he lightly scolded.

"Who would want to see what happens in our family Jake? We are plain, nothing."

I shrugged I didn't understand what had gotten into him.

"They take applications over the internet, and we could earn $50,000 just for doing the show," he stated around a mouthful of lasagna.

"Is that so, and which show are you thinking of putting us on." I was still thinking he had completely lost his mind at this point. The money sounded good, and we could use it to pay off the doublewide we had just bought. God knows we were going to be in debit for thirty years for this little model.

"Exchanging Companions," he stated quietly, but I still heard him.

"What?"

"You know that show where the wives traded places for two weeks. Experience the other existence, and then at the end they decided where the money is distributed."

"I don't know about that Jake," I stated.

"Just think about it Bella. I have to head back out I am looking at buildings again."

Jake was looking at moving his current location to a bigger one hoping to bring in more business. Once he was gone, I sat there thinking about what he had purposed.

I couldn't even finish eating my food at this point. I didn't want another woman in my house, and I sure as hell didn't want some diva sticking her nose where it didn't belong. I wasn't jealous of Jake, I mean; it wasn't like he was going to leave me. I wondered if this was the reason for his funky attitude toward me.

Of course, it could be the fact that this is the time of year that the auto shop has the hardest time making money. One thing I noticed about the auto business was it had waves. Times when the money was really good, and Jake was so busy he couldn't even get home for dinner. Then there were times where he just stood around the shop with his arms folded across his chest, and the money would be nonexistent.

He also wanted to upgrade and get out of the little two-car garage he was currently working out of.

This was why I was currently working two jobs just to make ends meet. During the day, I was a teacher at the local elementary school, teaching kindergartners how to read and write. In the afternoon, I worked at the diner in town as a waitress. During the summer, when school was out I would take care of children in our home, that is if they were not having summer school, and I could teach older kids.

I figured the true reasons for Jake wanting to do the show was to make extra money. He always felt bad that I worked so hard, and he only had the one job. He would try to get others, but there wasn't much in the small town of Forks. His other option was to drive to Port Angeles, which was an hour away. He didn't want to be that fair away in case something happened and I needed the car. Plus, I used the car to get back and forth to work myself.

I couldn't believe what Jacob wanted us to do. I have never entertained the thought of being on TV, let alone being on a show where I would be living with someone else. I was going to live with some woman's husband, and take care of her kids while she was here at my place.

Sometime after dinner before Jake arrived home, I decided I would do the show. I mean, how hard could it be to take care of someone's house and children. I was a teacher; I took care of children all day long. I would treat the husband as if he was l Jake, well, with the exception of sex. I could be hospitable, kind, and caring.

I wanted to make sure that Jake and I were on the same page. I wanted to make sure he understood what we would be getting ourselves into. I stayed up until he was home, and once we were in our bedroom.

"So, why do you want to do this show?" I asked as he stood at the dresser taking off his clothes.

"We need the money Bella. I need to expand, and with you working two jobs money is still tight. I can't get another loan for a new building being we just got the house, but what if we could make the money by giving up two weeks of our life."

"The money won't cover a new building Jake."

"I know that, but dad said he would get the loan for me. All I would have to do was come up with the down payment."

"How much is the down payment?"

"All he wants is $20,000. If I can get the woman that comes here to look at my business, and tell her how much it would mean to us to expand maybe she might go along with my wishes."

"What if she doesn't Jake? The women on those shows are usually the opposite of me, what if she is a rich, snot nosed diva, who thinks more about spas, manicures, and massages. What if she leaves the money for a new wardrobe or a new car? Something we could do without because we can manage. We do it all the time."

I wanted to make him see that this could turn out to be a bad decision for us. If she didn't distribute the money like Jake was thinking, how would going on the show help us?

"I've thought about that too. See I want her to spend as much time as possible down at the garage under the pretenses that you worked there to part time as my accountant, secretary or something. Allow the TV show to film there and show the work that Rose and I do. Maybe we could get a spin off or something."

I scoffed, "Jake do you have stars in your eyes?"

He was being ridiculous with those thoughts.

"What if that doesn't happen? Jake, stop being such a dreamer," I scolded. Jake was never one to step out of our bounds or go off on wild tangents.

"For once in your life Bella take a chance. Take a risk. What if it does work? Would our life be better if it did?"

I knew. What if it did happen? Jake and I would make a good bit of money. But at what cost? I had been told that dreams could come true. I told my children in kindergarten that all the time, but I didn't believe in it. I sighed.

"How do we fill out the application?" I asked before I lost my nerve.

Jake ran out of the room to gather the laptop from the dining room. He sat on the bed and pulled up the webpage to the show. He handed the laptop over to me, and rolled over to go to sleep.

Jake and I had to be legal residents, be legally married, never been convicted of a felony, and I had to list every damn misdemeanor Jake had ever had. This includes all of his traffic violations, which would take some time. Jake wasn't known to drive slowly, and wasn't opposed to running the occasional stop sign or red light.

I was the daughter of the local Chief of Police and held myself to a high standard in driving. That's a lie … I just knew all the cops and could talk my way out of a ticket.

We weren't related to anyone who was involved with the show, we weren't running for any public office, and neither of us had ever been on one of their shows before.

The first part of the application was fairly, simple just the basic information our names, address, my occupation, Jake's occupation. Like I said basic information, but then it just seemed like the wanted to much information. They wanted everything down to our dates of birth and if there was any custody issues between the two of us.

The second part of the application was about household information. I had to list the closest major airport, which was Sea-Tec; located two hours away in Seattle. I told them how long we had resided in our current location, and that we were the owners. Apparently, had we been renting or had a property owner they would have had to contact them.

Now, to describe my house … I sat and thought about the things I loved about my house. I have a four-bedroom two bath doublewide trailer. It sets on a permanent foundation and is about 1500 square feet. We have a beautiful sunroom, den, living room, kitchen, and dining room. The doublewide is brand new and has the most spacious bathtub. It is white on the outside with a red entrance door, and red shutters. We are settled on five acres of land, and nestled in the woods.

I chuckled at the next questions on the list. Who wears the pants and why? Maybe it was a good thing I was filling out this application because Jake would put him, but we all knew I was the one who ruled the house here. If he got to do anything it was because he ran it by me first.

I took care of the entire responsibilities list: childcare, shopping, cleaning, cooking, money, planning social life, kid's homework, and anything else that came our way. Don't get me wrong if Jake wanted us to go somewhere we usually did, but he would always check with me first. For the longest time, my schedule was set it wasn't until I took the extra job at the diner that things changed.

We didn't have pets so that question was fairly simple to answer. So, if the person they selected was allergic to cats they wouldn't have to worry. We didn't even smoke, so that ruled allergies out.

When I got to the questions about dinner, I felt a little guilty. Prior to me taking the second job at the diner, we always had the traditional family dinners. Now a days the girls came to the diner with me, and had dinner while I worked. In between customers, I would assist the girls with their homework. Sometimes, Lauren would sit with the girls and help them.

I didn't want to put this as my answers, so, I replied with the way things were before my second job. I would come home from work at four, and bring the girls with me. I would prepare dinner while they sat at the dining room table, and did their homework. I would stop at times and help them. When Jake would get home we would all sit down and have dinner together. We would talk about our day, and share things with one another.

We didn't have a specific diet per se; we weren't vegetarian or anything like that. I didn't mind eating steak. I monitored the girl's intake of junk food and soda. We didn't have any dietary restrictions or allergies that I needed to make the show aware of.

During the school year the girls schedule was set, and so was mine. We woke every morning at six thirty, dressed and traveled to school. Where the girls would eat breakfast, and then begin their day. Once school was over, they went with me to the diner, and when Jake was done with work, he would come to the diner to eat and collect the girls. When I got home which was usually late. He would already have the girls in bed.

During the summer it was another situation; if I wasn't working we would get up late, and eat breakfast together. Then we would go to the beach, and play with the children on the reservation. Weekends were spent the same way as the summer was. We did our cleaning on Saturdays being it was the only day I had off, and then we would spend the night down on the reservation listening to the elders talk about tribal life. Unless there was something that Jake and I planned to do, then we would leave the girls with Billy to go have dinner or something else romantic.

The next question on the list wasn't exactly hard for me to answer, but I didn't want the other women whipping my children. Our girls were well behaved because we taught them from an early age to respect their elders. If they misbehaved, they would receive proper instructions three times. Once the third warning was issued if they didn't straighten up they would spend time in the corner. Corner time was calculated by the age of each girl.

I was never able to put my girls in the corner for more than two minutes when they were two years old. They wouldn't have been able to sit still long enough.

The warnings would always be issued on their levels so they understood that we didn't look down on them. We showed them respect, so they would learn to also show us the same respect.

The girls rules where simple or they were to us. If you make a mess, you clean it up, if you need help, you ask, and you are never to be mean to one another. No hitting or screaming at one another always be respectful. Ask before you take something, and if the person said no respect their wishes.

I didn't think that Jake and I were strict parents, and there bed times where set because the girls were still growing and needed there rest. We censored their TV time, and in fact, Jake and I hardly watched TV even though we owned one. The biggest work out the TV got was when Charlie would come over to watch the game on Sundays. The girls were allowed an hour a day for video games, internet, and things of that nature, but it was supervised by Jake or myself. It really just depended on who was home.

I lied on the next couple of questions on the application especially when they asked why my family should be selected to participate in the show. I put something down along the lines of being excited to spread our love of one another with the others that would join our family for two weeks. This was what to me set my family apart, we loved and care about one another greatly.

If I was given the chance to participate in this show, I wanted to show other children, and their families; compassion, understanding, caring, and the kindness we all have for each other. I don't know what the other family could teach us, and didn't know how to respond to that question. I racked my brain for hours trying to figure out something the other family could teach my own, but came up short and decided to leave the question blank.

Tired of filling out the application for tonight I saved what I had worked on and snuggled deep into the covers.

~EC~

The following morning I didn't have time to look at the application, and pretty much didn't think about it anymore until after working my shift at the diner.

If it wasn't for Jake, I would have left the application until months down the road. I wasn't in any hurry to have the show knocking on our door, and if something good came out of the situation, then so be it.

It wasn't until Saturday came around that I was finally able to get back to the application. I took a deep breath, opened the application, and was struck with the first question. How would you describe your relationship with your partner?

Jake was a good guy and a great father. He was loving and romantic. He never abused me or did anything out of the way toward me. He respected my wishes, and stayed away when I was mad. There were times he did stupid stuff or said stupid things and it was during those times I wanted to choke the ever-loving shit out of him. But, he was loyal and trustworthy. Our situation was such as, more friends with benefits than actual lovers, but I didn't put that on the application.

Our relationship with the kids was great. We went to church every Sunday, and it was usually on the reservation. We followed the traditions of the tribe as close as we could.

I would be whom I was when I was with the other family, but I wouldn't force them to do anything. I would explain my opinions, but leave the option to them. I didn't want to go into the house making waves with everyone. That wasn't who I was, and I might make suggestions. But, no forcing or demanding they follow me or else.

We all had seen an episode of the show, and I wasn't impressed to say the least. Jake seemed to like it all right, but I wouldn't let the girls watch at all. Some of the things exhibited in the show didn't set well with me. Of course, I didn't put that in the application. I just simply stated a yes, and didn't know which episode it was.

I hated answering some of the questions they asked they were almost too personal and not information I really wanted broadcasted to the whole world. We pinched pennies to have the things we had. We sacrificed and did without to make sure the girls had a good healthy home. That was the best way I would describe our financial situation. I would never spend extra for something that wasn't needed, and it was often times hard to make ends meet.

The only thing in the world that pissed me off about people was when they assumed we were poor. Did we have it rough? Yes. Did we do without? Yes. But, we had love and we had one another and as long as we had those things we could get through anything together. That was something Jake and I learned early on when Sarah died.

I had to explain how I was raised and it was the same things we had instilled in the girls. As a young child I was more of the tomboy who would rather dig in the mud and get my hands dirty than to sit with a pretty dress on and worry about getting dirty. I never cried if I broke a nail, and it wasn't the end of the world if something happened that I didn't like. The only things that changed from my high school days until now, is I didn't let people's opinions of me matter anymore. I wasn't in a popularity contest anymore, and I didn't see the need to impress people.

We never used drugs. None of us used prescription medication. None of us had anything wrong that I could think of. The children didn't have issues, we all were relatively healthy.

Neither Jake nor I have been arrested, charged, or convicted of a crime. We had never been in trouble so those questions were the easiest to answer.

We had never filed bankruptcy or chapter 11. Never participated in any TV, radio, or film before; we had never been a contestant on a game show, and never competed in a TV show. Hell this was the first show we had ever applied for.

When the application was completed and signed. I quickly mailed it off and waited to see if we would be selected to participate in the show.

~EC~

It took about a month to hear anything back from the show. Jake walked into the house hollering at the top of his lungs.

"Where in," he hollered.

"I heard you Jake, what are we in," I hollered from the kitchen where I was preparing dinner. Jake was home early tonight.

"The show; we made it, here look at the letter."

He handed me the letter after I wiped my hands on the dishtowel that hung from my waist.

Dear Black Family,

We would like to congratulate your family for being selected to participate in the show Exchanging Companions.

The episode you have been selected for will begin shooting in August 5th through August 19th, 2012.

Mrs. Isabella Black will be heading to Portland, Oregon on August 4th, your ticket will be covered by the show, and you should receive them closer to time of shooting. You will be staying with Mr. Edward Cullen and his two daughters for the duration of your stay.

If you have any questions please feel free to contact Aro Volturi, producer at 1-888-785-8765 ext 456.

If for some reason you must cancel for the above dates please be advised that there is no guarantee that we will be able to use your family in another episode.

Once again congratulations, and we will be seeing you soon.

Sincerely,

Aro Volturi, Producer


	2. The Cullen Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> I have to credit this idea to my brother in law. He was standing in the kitchen one day talking about the TV show Wife Swap or Trading Spouses I don't know which, but I got to thinking and tuned him out. What would happen if they swapped? Does anything else happen? What if they fell in love? What if an affair started? So many questions … so, the birth of my latest story.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful, I couldn't do the things I do without them. Beta(s): dannibags
> 
> This chapter we will find out about Edward and how he finds himself in the middle of the popular TV show Exchanging Companions. We will find out about what he was doing prior to the show.
> 
> Happy Reading

Exchanging Companions

Chapter 2

I was at work and filling out the stupid application to join that God-awful show about exchanging wives. I couldn't believe that Kate wanted to be a part of something of its caliber. I mean, it didn't seem like her speed at all, but according to the last episode I was forced to watch I would be willing to bet she was hoping to exchange places with some celebrity.

Filling out the application had been relatively simple so far, and I had just gotten past the basic information. I chuckled when I enter the information on the mother's type of work. Nonexistent, Kate loved to have homemaker attached to her name, but she really wasn't a homemaker. Kate never worked a day in her life. She always had things handed to her by her parents.

I, on the other hand built my construction company from the ground up, and was no stranger to working my ass off to get the things I wanted out of life. I worked eighty-hour weeks, and majority of the weekends too. My brother Emmett was my lead supervisor, and he also helped to get the company off and running.

I went back to the application and wondered if Kate really wanted to do this … I mean, what if she landed in BFE and was pissed that it wasn't the celebrity I knew she was hoping for. There would be no way she would be able to survive in the woods of West Virginia on her own. I didn't know if that was where she was heading, but that would just be her luck.

The closest major airport to us in Portland, Oregon was … Portland International Airport. We had lived in Portland for five years now; Kate didn't want to leave her parent's so this is where we settled. We owned our home; there was no way we would be able to afford rent if I had allowed Kate to rent. She would have selected one of those upscale apartments that would have cost me thousands a month.

If Kate would have realized how much our home actually cost she would have a fit. I had purchased one of those modular homes and had it built back on a couple of acres of land. The house was two stories, four bedrooms, a two car parking garage, spacious living room, and dining area. A kitchen big enough for twenty people to fit in, which Kate refused to use. Our home had two bathrooms, a game room, and a nice music room for me to play my piano.

Who wears the pants and why? Kate …why? Because no matter what I thought or did, she always did what she wanted to do. Even when it comes to the girls, she won't even allow me to make decisions about them.

Kate might wear the pants in this family, but I am the one who takes care of the all the responsibilities. Kate doesn't have a responsible bone in her body, and sometimes I have to call her parents just to reel her in from time to time.

Our nanny, Carmen Denali … takes care of the children ninety percent of the time. She helps the children remain on schedule and does their homework. She makes sure they have lunch, and picks them up from school. I work so much that I don't spend as much time with them as I should, and Kate is too busy playing the social butterfly to even give a shit about the girls. I refuse to pay for the nanny, but when Kate told her parents, they chipped in and took care of it. I don't ask and don't care at this point, which is a prime example of how she undermines me. Kate doesn't clean either, and neither do I we have a maid; Samantha Collins, I don't mind paying someone to come and clean the house. Kate doesn't mind shopping, in fact, she shops too much. But, she keeps the kids and I clothed so, I won't complain about that. She doesn't cook. She cooked one time back in college and about burned down the damn apartment in the process. So, I pay for a cook too. I handle all of our financial situations, and allow Kate an allowance to spend how she chooses, but lately we have been having an issue. Kate plans our social life, and I have to go along to keep up pretenses, but I hate having to go to the country club for their boring parties. Thank God, my parents and brother go otherwise I would be bored to tears with the constant talks of religion, golf, politics, and the ever popular economic down turn of the nation. Like I said boring shit I could care less about. I have money, and I don't mind being a member to hit a couple rounds of golf, but hate the whole high and mighty attitude that a lot of the men and women carry around that place.

We don't have pets in fact; Kate is allergic to cats, so I must make sure to put that here. I would hate her to get a companion that has animals especially a cat and have Kate sick.

Dinnertime around here is nonexistent. Carmen eats with the children, and Kate is usually gone. They do get home cooked meals because of the cook. I don't eat any meals at the house if I can help it.

How would you describe your diet? I laughed if I had my way about it I would be eating steak and potatoes at every meal. However, Kate doesn't like meat at all and absolutely refuses to eat it. As long as I have known her she wouldn't eat it, and I never thought she would extend that rule to me. We were not allowed any junk food or carbonated beverages. I keep those at work locked in the last drawer in my desk.

The nanny set our families schedule and daily routine in place. I didn't come home at dinner, and most times I wasn't home until way late. Kate sometimes wouldn't be home at all. I assumed she was staying at her parent's house, but never bothered to check. She partied late with her friends at clubs, and sometimes I wondered if she was cheating on me. I often thought about going down to the clubs to see if she was with anyone, but I didn't have the time to devote to such things. I figured when I was ready to get a divorce I would hire a private investigator to track her whereabouts. Kate sometimes wouldn't be home at all. I didn't know how she was going to pull off doing this show when she wouldn't even stay here for longer than a day or two tops.

Reading the next question on the list of things they wanted to know for the show gets me to thinking about our life. How do you discipline your children? I don't, Kate won't allow me to discipline the girls, and I don't push it. Hell, their father is still relatively in the picture, but Kate doesn't even allow him to punish them. I love the girls dearly, but they are spoiled brats just like their mother, which depress me. I can't answer the questions they want to know about discipline and whether or not we restrict their interactions with TV and other forms of media. I would have to talk to Carmen before I could answer those questions. In fact, anything that has to do with the girls I would have to refer to her.

Their father, Garrett, was my best friend and the reason I am in this terrible relationship. Garrett and Kate were a couple during college. I introduced them and thought they would be perfect for each other. But, when Kate found out she was pregnant with the twins, Garrett quit school and hightailed it out of the relationship.

I couldn't stand to see Kate in the predicament she was in and she even talked about have the twins aborted. I couldn't stand it and felt guilt for even introducing them, so I asked Kate to marry me, and to keep the girls.

When the girls were three, Garrett waltzes back into the picture. He didn't want to be with Kate, in fact, he is married to Lexi; but he did want to be in the girls life. As a father, he is doing all the things I should have done. He doesn't like the fact that the girls are with the nanny all the time when they are hear, and has often times threatened to take them from Kate. I can't really say that I blame him, but Kate always pulls the I have more money than you so just go ahead and try me. It usually works and Garrett backs off for a while.

I don't know anything that makes our family unique or even standout. I guess you could say we are the typical rich family that has a nanny, a cook, and a maid. I don't make billions, but I have done very well for myself. Kate is spoiled and haughty to people she meets. I have no clue why the producers of the show would ever entertain the thoughts of having my dysfunctional family even considered for this show. Hell, I don't even want it to happen.

The only thing we could teach another family is how to be just as flawed as we are, or worse how to ignore children and leave them to be raised by wolves. I knew what our family needed to be less broken. We needed to be shown how to love and care about one another on a level that was less self-serving. Everyone in my home was so wrapped around themselves that they could never consider the feelings of others long enough to function properly. Kate or the girls neither of them think about whether they might say or do something that will hurt someone else's feelings. All they care about is how the public will perceive them. Which I find completely funny because everyone already has a preconceived notion that they are spoiled rich brats. But, they seem to enjoy that type of notoriety.

How would you describe your relationship with your partner? How many words can I list here: unfulfilling, dutiful, disrespectful, a hassle, a chore, and exhausting? Kate and I had been married for eight years. I got into this situation by feeling sorry for a friend whom had been shitted on by another friend. There are times I think I love Kate, but in truth, I don't know what love is or what it feels like from a couples stand point. Now, I was just going through the motions of being married. We don't have sex in fact; it has been a good long while since we actually slept in the same room. We tried after we first got married, and things were awkward at best. Kate is a very attractive woman, and she would appeal to a lot of men. Tall with long blonde hair, fake boobs, and petite; she has a beautiful smile if she would use it, and I have seen it on rare occasions. The majority of times she looks like she is pissed at the world, and acts it too.

She's not my type at all, and I would rather my women be field with laughter, smiles, crazy little things that drive you wild, loving, caring, kind … another list that could go on for miles. Just rest asserted it would the opposite of Kate Cullen.

Sometimes I could just kick my own ass for allowing her relationship with my friend, and the guilt of introducing them get the best of me until I married her out of pity. What if the woman I was supposed to marry is still out there single and waiting for me? Who was I kidding nothing in my life would have ever panned out that way. I was destined to be where I was … in a loveless, uncaring marriage that sometimes sucked the ever loving life out of me.

How would you and your spouse describe your relationship with your kids? Nonexistent that was the word I chose to use for the application at this point, and was quickly growing tired of answering these stupid questions just to appease Kate once again.

Are you willing to share your thoughts and feelings and enforce your rules on another family? Kate would no doubt, but I wouldn't. I wondered briefly if the woman they would send to my home would be able to open the girl's eyes to another way of living. Would I finally find the courage I was looking for to break away from my marriage to Kate? Not saying I thought the other woman would interest me, but maybe she could give me the hope I needed to finally take the plunge and leave this situation behind.

When it come to questions about money this was a simple question. Yes, we had money per se, and there were two types of spenders in my household at the moment. I like to watch and pinch pennies if possible; I splurged on things like new tools or tuning my piano. Kate on the other hand didn't have a penny pinching bone in her body. She was one of the reasons for doing the show. She had spend $50,000 in one month on clothes, spa days, manicures, pedicures, and other things that women do, or someone like Kate does. I about had a shit fit when I tallied up all the shopping trips and the amounts of money she had spent. I told her she had to do something to rectify the situation, and this was her bright idea.

There isn't anything that pushes my buttons really I am a rather laid back guy, but I wouldn't tolerate someone disrespecting the girls. I wouldn't like to hear things about Kate either, but I could tolerate a few things even if I knew if they were true.

I wasn't brought up the way Kate was she was always handed everything on a silver platter, my parents make me work for the things I was given. I came from money too, but they never babied my siblings or me. I wasn't always the easiest child to get along with either, and had always been the loner. I would often time turn to playing the piano in times of distress or just for comfort. I never talked about my problems, and I never wanted anyone in the middle of things. I was like this all the way through high school. I figure that is way I stay late at work often to avoid interactions and talking about why I am unfulfilled in my marriage and life.

The show wanted to know if there was any feuding within anyone in my family, and I laughed at the thoughts. Let's see if I could summarize our current problems. Kate was an only child, so she didn't have problems from that aspect. Her parents seem to like me okay, but don't always agree with me not spending money on their daughter or always letting her have her way. Which is ludicrous she always gets her way one way or another. She acts to them as if I don't give her money so she can have more, and she always puts me in a spot with them begging me with her eyes to go along with what she said.

My family on the other hand, absolutely despises Kate. They would love nothing more than for me to get a divorce, and leave Kate with nothing. They also think she signed a prenuptial, but she didn't. If I was to get a divorce from her I stand to lose half of my company to her, and I can't do that. I guess I could always give in and trade the house for my company, just sleep on the couch in the trailers on the job sites, but I won't, not yet anyways. Not to mention the fact that I would have to probably pay her alimony because the entire time we have been together she hasn't worked at all. So, by the time the divorce would be finalized I would probably been in deep, to deep to take the risk. I would essentially be broke, and would have to start from scratch. I just wasn't ready to take that plunge yet.

I hated having to answer the questions about my family. Carlisle and Esme Cullen had adopted me years ago, and that was something I had to list. They wanted to know if I had ever tried to contact my parents, and that was something I didn't really feel comfortable answering. I had contacted my biological mother when I first learned at the age of eighteen that I was adopted. I refused to tell them what happened, other than it didn't work out.

Finally finishing the application, I saved and closed my laptop it was already time to head back to the house, and I dreaded every minute of it.

Dear Cullen Family,

We would like to congratulate your family for being selected to participate in the show Exchanging Companions.

The episode you have been selected for will begin shooting in August 5th through August 19th, 2012.

Mrs. Katrina Cullen will be heading to Forks, Washington on August 4th, your ticket will be covered by the show, and you should receive them closer to time of shooting. You will be staying with Mr. Jacob Black and his two daughters for the duration of your stay.

If you have any questions please feel free to contact Aro Volturi, producer at 1-888-785-8765 ext 456.

If for some reason you must cancel for the above dates please be advised that there is no guarantee that we will be able to use your family in another episode.

Once again congratulations, and we will be seeing you soon.

Sincerely,

Aro Volturi, Producer

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: How do you like the story so far? Getting everyone in their places for the cameras, and as always review.


	3. Mrs. Black Goes to Portland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we will find Bella packing and heading out to Portland, Oregon to meet the family that she will be living with. This chapter will cover her arrival and the first thoughts about the family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> I have to credit this idea to my brother in law. He was standing in the kitchen one day talking about the TV show Wife Swap or Trading Spouses I don't know which, but I got to thinking and tuned him out. What would happen if they swapped? Does anything else happen? What if they fell in love? What if an affair started? So many questions … so, the birth of my latest story.
> 
> I wanted to let people know that the things the producer will have Bella sign during this chapter … I don't know if the shows do that type of thing. It just seemed logical that they would cover their ass. So, somethings might not be typical, but these are my thoughts on the situation. Thanks.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas. I couldn't do the things I do without them. Beta(s): dannibags, piesmom
> 
>  
> 
> Happy Reading :)

Exchanging Companions

Chapter 3

BPOV

Time for the show to start shooting was slowly approaching, and the girls were preparing for the newcomer. We received another letter not to long after the first with information about the woman that would be taking my place while I was gone. She seemed interesting, but a bit stuffy for me. I didn't know how things were going to work out for the girls or Jake. From the way her list looked, I was sure that Jake would have his hands full during her stay here in Forks.

I had arranged with Leah, one of our neighbors, to check in on the girls often. I wouldn't tolerate this Kate Cullen being mean to them, and wanted to make sure that they were taken care of. I also instructed the girls, if anything happened out of line, to go to Leah immediately. She would call me and I would instruct her or the girls from that point.

Mrs. Cullen just seemed like she didn't really care about kids from her questionnaire. I also received a list of rules for her house to follow during the first week. All of her demands for the first week seemed a bit up absurd to me.

I wasn't allowed to do any housework; the maid would be taking care of everything. I wouldn't be allowed to cook because apparently the Cullen's were vegetarian so, I was already out of my element. Which then brought up the whole what will I do on the second week when I was to changed the rules.

Wednesday's I was to take Kate's already scheduled salon day because she couldn't cancel it. The nanny would take care of the children, and I wasn't allowed to interact with them all that much the first week except for participating with the girl's everyday during yoga.

After reading her rules for the first week, I decided that I would show the Cullen girls what they were missing in a mother, and maybe some of the things I taught them would carry on once their mother was back.

I had prepared my own list for Kate and she was in for a rude awakening. We didn't have nanny, maid, or a cook. She would have to be responsible for the children, keep the house clean, and everything running smoothly.

She had better learn how to cook before she got here, or learn how to pick up her phone and call for takeout. I was sure Jake was going to love the second week when she started to feed him tofu. I just knew she would try to change my family into eating like her. I wasn't going to stoop to that level. I goggled a couple of things I could make during the week to stay within their diet restrictions. I wasn't going to force my diet on them. It didn't really matter to me what a person ate; there were ways of staying healthy while eating red meat.

My tickets finally arrived and it would be the first time I have ever been on a plane. I was so nervous about it that when I saw my doctor for a checkup, I asked for something that would make the ride just a little more bearable.

Packing was a mess. I had never owned a suitcase before in my life … when I moved to college I used boxes and drove the distance from Forks to Seattle. Jake and I never vacationed and our honeymoon was spent at the Lodge. Clothes were not exactly required for the honeymoon. I ran to Wal-Mart in Port Angeles to pick up something that looked decent enough to make the trip. I knew that the Cullen's had money, from the way Mrs. Cullen talked about her lifestyle. There was no way in hell that going to the spa every Wednesday and having a cook, a maid, and a nanny came cheap.

The day I was to leave quickly approached, and the tickets stated that my flight would take off around three in the afternoon. So, Jake, the girls, and I made the two hour journey to Seattle. While standing in the crowded airport, I gave the girls and Jake the biggest hug and kissed them all letting them know I would miss them terribly and to be on their best behavior. I reminded everyone that if they didn't have anything nice to say … to not say anything at all.

I didn't want the girls to come across as spoiled brats on TV, and I figured that Mrs. Cullen might cause my children and husband some discomfort. If they could stay strong and remember to be polite, things would go smooth. Kill them with kindness was always my motto when dealing with difficult people.

I pulled Jake in for one more hug and whispered in his ear, "I really hope this turns out the way you wanted it to Jake." I kissed his cheek one more time and pulled away from my family.

The plane ride was relatively easy … well that Xanax I took before I boarded defiantly took the edge off. The flight didn't take that long, and with something calming my nerves; it seemed like mere minutes before we landed in Portland.

Trying to find out where to go was confusing, I had to check my two larger bags in Seattle since you are only allowed one carry on along with your purse, and it has to be a certain size and weight. I followed the signs marked baggage claim. Once in this area, there were all different carousels spinning with different pieces of luggage on them. How was I supposed to know where to go? It wasn't until I saw a man standing by the doors with a sign with my name on it that things seemed to get a little better.

"Mrs. Black?" he asked when I walked over to him.

"Yes, but please call me Bella," I replied reaching out to shake his hand.

"Nice to meet you. I am Stefan and I will be your driver while you are here with the show. Did you bring any bags with you?"

"Yes, but how do I know what carousel they are on?"

"See the screen above each one, that shows you your flight number, that's the one your bags will be at," Stefan said looking at me confused.

I found the one that matched my flight number and since it took me so long, my bags were the only two still going around the circle.

He reached down and grabbed the bags I had brought and walked toward the doors. I quickly followed adjusting the carry-on bag and my purse on my shoulders. He led me to a sleek Mercedes it was nice. Black with dark windows and wheels that looked like they shined, I could just imagine Jake's response to a vehicle like this.

Stefan opened the back door for me, and I graciously climbed in.

"You will be meeting with Aro before we take you to your new home for the next two weeks. You have some papers to sign, and then the camera will start rolling and film the first time you arrive at the house. He will explain more once we are there."

I sat back and watched out the window as we drove and the view wasn't much different than that of Seattle. I guess I would have had to head toward the east coast in order to get a different view.

It didn't take long before we pulled up in front of a nice looking house. It was weird that we were meeting at a house and not some type of building.

I watched as a man in his early fifties stepped from the home and approached the car. When he opened the door, I slowly got out and waited to see who this man would be.

"Mrs. Black I presume," he said grabbing my hand and raising it to his lips to kiss.

"Bella, please," I replied. I was only Mrs. Black in my classroom and nowhere else.

"Bella, then. I am Aro Volturi, producer of Exchanging Companions. This is our temporary sight during this episode we are shooting."

He gently placed his hands on the lower part of my back and ushered me into the house.

"We have several things to discuss before we head over to the Cullen's, so would you like anything to drink?"

"Water would be fine."

"Steve … grab Bella a bottle of water please," he yelled over his shoulder. I watched as a young boy jumped from his seat. He walked in a few minutes later carrying my bottle water.

"First, we have to sign some legal agreements here. Consenting to allow us to video tape will also be signing an injury clause. It states if you are injured during the taping of this show, while residing at Mr. Edward Cullen's home, he will be responsible for any injuries. We do not take responsibility for things that might happen."

I wasn't really expecting either party to take responsibility if something happened. It wouldn't be anyone's fault if I fell over air, which I sometimes do. I broke my foot last year while playing with the girls in the yard.

I looked over the contracts and skimmed through the legal aspects. Once I signed, Aro handed the pages to Steve.

"I want copies of all of these," he stated and Steve took off again.

"Did you receive the instructions from Mrs. Cullen about her daily habits?" Aro asked looking through stacks of pages again.

"I received a letter telling me the things I would be allowed to do, and things about her usual days." I pulled the letter out of my pocket book and showed him what I had seen.

"Well, this was a very basic letter. Here is the itinerary of things that will be happening while filming the episode."

I looked over the list that he provided me and about fell out of my chair. Monday I was going to get $1000 to go shopping. I had never spent that much money in one shopping trip in my entire life. Maybe a hundred or two, but never that much.

"Excuse me, Mr. Volturi," I said nervously, getting his attention.

"Bella, first relax, everything will work out, and please call me Aro."

"Who is this money coming from for the shopping trip? Why do I have to go? I don't like shopping, and if she wants me to go to a specific place I don't think I can do it."

"Bella, this money is from the show. We want you to get a taste of Mrs. Cullen's lifestyle. This is what she does on Mondays. There is no specific place you will have to go; you will be free to shop wherever you want."

I guess I could live with that, and he didn't say I had to spend all the money. Maybe I could save some for another time, or use it during my week of rules.

Tuesday her friends Heidi and Jane would come over to the house, and we would be going to the country club where they all were members of for a day in the sun. Wednesday was the spa day where the expenses would be covered by Mr. Cullen, which felt all kinds of wrong about him having to pay for a massage and a manicure … and a what? I stopped reading; there was no way I was getting waxed.

"Hum …" I didn't know how to say this to a stranger "… what if there is something on the spa day that I don't want to participate in? Do I have to? I mean, I will go to the spa have my nails done, hair trimmed, and get a massage. But, there is no way I am letting them wax anything on my body."

I didn't want to specify the location to him, and I knew he had seen this on the itinerary, but I wasn't about to say it aloud. We were in a room full of people running in and out.

"Relax, Bella … just go to the spa and do what you want. You can get whatever treatments you want."

Okay, I can do this … I repeated to myself. This Mrs. Cullen didn't do much other than pamper herself all day long, spend Mr. Cullen's money like it grew on trees in the back yard, and partied it appeared. That was the next thing on the list.

On Thursday, her friends would fetch me once again, and we would head to 'Midnight Sun' a local club in the area and dance the night away. I scoffed. Mrs. Cullen must be twenty or something. The kids must have belonged to Mr. Cullen … they hadn't really explained the entire breakdown other than they had children. However, with her lack of interest in the children and constantly being away from the house must have meant the children were his from a previous relationship. I had seen this type of behavior several times in some of the parents at school.

On Friday, the girls were to come again, and take me to another hot spot in the local area. This time a club called 'Eclipse' was where we would once again party the night away. I needed to find an away to escape these two trips, and didn't know if I would even be able to get along with her friends. I wondered if Mr. Cullen went with Mrs. Cullen on her clubbing nights, but washed that notion away quickly … I mean why else would her friends go if that were the case.

Saturday and Sunday would be days with the family. Saturday I would spend the day with the children at the country club. There was a family dinner for Sunday with Mr. Cullen's Family, which I was a little concerned about crashing.

I looked over the list and made sure I knew what would be happening and asked Aro a couple of more questions. He called in a couple of girls that fixed my hair and touched up my makeup … giving me a subtle look.

Once Steve had my copies, I was ushered out to a black Escalade and Steve placed my things in the back. Aro climbed into the passenger seat.

"Okay Bella the cameras are located here and here," Aro said while pointing to their locations in the SUV.

"I want you to be truthful in your thoughts, feelings, and words while filming this episode. If something makes you mad I want to see it, if it makes you sad the same thing goes. I want you to be yourself. I want to experience the true … Isabella Black."

He patted my hand and yelled, "Action."

We wheeled up in front of this huge house in the middle of the woods. It was so far back that it seemed like it took forever just to get to the house itself. The house was a white two-story with a red door. The porch wrapped around the house was huge and beautiful. It looked like one of those Jim Walter's homes I had seen when Jake and I were looking to buy. We almost considered getting one, but felt that our needs would be better matched with a double wide.

The lawn was green and big with a swing set on the side. There was a two-door garage and what looks to be a pool on the other side. I couldn't be sure though because it was hard to see. This place was utterly beautiful and I wouldn't mind living in a place like this. I had been worried that I would be walking into a mansion, but this was more to my liking. Maybe there was hope for this family after all.

When the car finally stopped, three people came out of the house to stand on the porch. From what I could see as I was getting out was the two little girls. They appeared to be twins, they had the blondest hair, and the man that stood with them must have been Mr. Cullen. Well, it could be the nanny too. They never specified the gender of the nanny taking care of the girls.

It wasn't until I was completely out of the car, and standing on the porch that I noticed how handsome the man was. He had this Greek God look about him … tall and lean, with unruly bronze hair, and the greenest eyes I had ever seen. His eyes could give the greens of Forks a run for their money.

"Mr. Cullen … this is Mrs. Isabella Black. Your new companion for the next two weeks," Aro introduced us. Mr. Cullen reached out his hand to shake mine, and that's when I felt it, a jolt of electricity shocked me. I pulled back quickly gasping at the sensation. He must have noticed it too, and rubbed his fingertips looking at his hand.

"I didn't mean to shock you Mrs. Black," he said with a rich velvety voice that called to something deep inside of my body.

"Bella … just Bella," I shyly replied.

"A pleasure to meet you Bella, these are the girls … Tanya and Irina," he said while pointing out which one was which. Tanya was beautiful, deep blue eyes and platinum blonde hair. Irina's hair was a little darker more a sandy color, but they both shared the same color eyes. I reached out and shook both their hands noticing right away the disgust on their faces. They didn't say anything and with that I was thankful.

"Shall we," Mr. Cullen motioned inside the house, and I followed behind the girls as they entered. Mr. Cullen lightly placed his hands on the lower part of my back guiding me into the house. I don't know what possessed him to do it, but it wasn't uncomfortable in fact, I welcomed the light touch.

Mr. Cullen gave me the tour of their home and the kitchen was absolutely something to die for. The stainless steel refrigerator and the top of the line stove looked like something from a movie. I was instantly in love.

He showed me all four bedrooms. He told me whose was whose, and he gave me the choice of which room I wanted. I took the one that he said was the guest room. I was astonished to learn that Mrs. Cullen didn't share the same room as Mr. Cullen. There was no way I could be married to a man as handsome as him and not share the same room with him. Maybe there was more going on in this home than I was made aware of. I placed my things in the guest room and finished out the tour. The living room was huge with a big sixty-inch plasma TV, a beautiful sectional couch with two recliners on the sides. The dining area housed a huge dark table with high back chairs. The table was something I could only wish I could have. The bathrooms in the house were roomy considering what I was accustomed too. I couldn't wait to try out the claw tub in the bathroom off the guest room. The game room seemed interesting it had all the latest game systems, and even had things I hadn't seen in years. Mr. Cullen had one of the original Pac Man games in the corner and I felt the sudden urge to play. It had been years since I had seen something from my childhood that called to me. The music room was nice, it had a baby grand in there that shined like a new penny, and I briefly wondered who played.

"Mr. Cullen, you have a very lovely home," I said as we headed back to the kitchen.

"Edward, please call me Edward. Mr. Cullen is my father," he replied smiling. I couldn't look away, it was like I was caught in his trap. His eyes, that smile, and his hair lured me in. I closed my eyes to force myself to breath, because apparently his smile could melt the clothes clean off my body.

"Edward, I think it's time for me to retire for the evening."

He nodded and I parted from him in the kitchen. It was late when I arrived and between the travelling, paperwork and just being somewhere different. I knew I needed to rest before things started in the morning.

Once I was showered and changed. I lay in the bed for hours thinking about the next two weeks. Wondering what to plan, and how I was going to reach out to the girls that snubbed me at the door? I briefly thought about Edward too, and knew I had to keep a small amount of distance. He was too gorgeous for his own good, and if I didn't tread lightly there was a good chance I could care more than I should.

One thing I did know when I finally fell asleep. Mrs. Cullen was in for a rude awakening when she entered my house.


	4. Mrs. Cullen Goes to Forks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we will learn about Kate. What she had been doing since the decision to do the show? We will see a little of her dynamic with Edward and her parents. By the end of this chapter, she will be in the Black household.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> I have to credit this idea to my brother in law. He was standing in the kitchen one day talking about the TV show Wife Swap or Trading Spouses I don't know which, but I got to thinking and tuned him out. What would happen if they swapped? Does anything else happen? What if they fell in love? What if an affair started? So many questions …so, the birth of my latest story.
> 
> I wanted to let people know that the things the producer will have Kate sign during this chapter … I don't know if the shows do that. It just seemed logical to me that they would cover their asses. So, somethings might not be typical, but these are my thoughts on the situation. Thanks.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas. I couldn't do the things I do without them. Beta(s): dannibags, piesmom

Exchanging Companions

Chapter 4

Kate's POV

I hadn't been home in almost a month, since Edward found out about my shopping spree. Well, it wasn't really a shopping spree. I had spent $50,000 in one month and that was on drugs, dresses, salons … whatever I wanted, I got. I was sitting in LA at one of the many clubs here hoping to meet someone who would take me away from the shitty world I called an existence. That's where I met the man who would be my salvation, Aro Volturi. He was the producer of this stupid little TV show where married couples swapped spouses, and sometimes the couples fight at the sit-down at the end of the show.

Edward didn't like the fact that I spent so much money, and was holding me to paying it back. Not only did he demand I find a job, he also cried to my parents who threatened to stop paying for the nanny. So, I had to come up with something fast, and Aro Volturi would be my solution.

I knew that if I could get Aro to allow me to do the show. I could give Edward his precious money back. He was such a stick in the mud all the time. He never wanted to have fun and live a little. He acted like an old prude … we were not that old anyways …twenty-eight isn't that old. I didn't share that information with anyone though.

I danced over to Aro and a couple of other men standing around the bar.

"Would you like to dance?" I asked; batting my eyelashes using the seductive voice.

"I would love to," he said holding out his hand. He led me to the dance floor and I turned up the charm grinding my ass into his cock several times until I could feel the tale tell signs he was interested in something more than a little bump and grind on the dance floor.

He pushed my blonde hair out of the way, and leaned down to whisper in my ear, "Would you like to come to my room?"

"Yes," I replied quickly. Letting my body fall back on his, still rubbing in all the right places men liked to be touched.

He kissed the side of my neck, and reached for my hand. He waved to the men at the bar, and gently placed his hands on the lower part of my back leading me to his room. The club we were at was located in a hotel, apparently, where he was staying.

When we got back to his room, I watched him swallow one of those blue pills and knew that my night had just gotten a little longer. I wasn't worried about Aro's advanced age, and knew he would eat up the attention. What older man didn't like a younger woman hitting on him?

Once the deed was done, we were lying there rolled in each other arms, I decided to ask him what he did for a living. To start the first part of my plan, I had to pretend I didn't know who he was. When he told me, I asked how hard it would be to get onto the show Exchanging Companions.

I left the next day with my plans set in place as to how to get both Edward and my parents off my back.

Once I landed in Portland, I called Edward.

"What do you want?" he answered.

"You need to fill out an application for the show Exchanging Companions. This will get you the money you want back."

"How is that? Doesn't the other spouse decide how the money is distributed?"

"Yes, but you will work your charm and make sure that she makes the right decision. Hell, dazzle her Edward."

"What if it doesn't work, Kate?"

"It will, just do it," I said before I hung up on him.

I sat back in the car that picked me up from the airport. I was staying with my parent's tonight because they had something important to tell me. I didn't want to go home anyways.

This only led to me thinking about why I had not terminated the pregnancy and allowed myself to marry Edward Cullen. I guess you could say Edward was a good man, but I couldn't live with his brooding ways. He was always so down and depressed, I couldn't live that life. The girls … well, they were a means to more money if something happened and someone finally got tired of supporting me. If Edward even dare thought about leaving me, I would make sure he paid spousal support for as long as possible. Then I would find someone else and live off the money they made. Maybe if I get lucky on this Exchanging Companions, I might swap with one of the celebrities, and potentially lure them into bed. I had seen a couple of shows were they had celebrities swap.

I finally pulled up to my parent's house and headed inside. My father, Eleazar Denali was a lawyer in Portland, but he took case all over the globe. He was that sought after. My mother, Sasha, well she taught me everything I know.

"What's up?" I asked as I headed into the living room.

"Sit Kate," father demanded.

I didn't like the sound in his voice and knew that things wouldn't be good.

"We are cutting you off," he said.

"Why?"

I was pissed; why were the cutting me off. I bet Edward had something to do with this.

"It's time hell, it's past time. We should have demanded that you finish college after you had the girls, but we also assumed you would be a mother to them. We didn't mind hiring a nanny at first; we just thought you might use her once or twice a week. But, you utilize that woman day and night. All this ends now."

"Is this because of Edward? Did he cry to you about the money I spent last month?"

"We are aware of the situation between you and your husband, but we also know that what he did was something we should have done from the beginning."

"You have got to be kidding me," I screamed.

"No, you have until the end of the month to get your act together."

"I have something lined up to get the money I spent back."

"Good, that shows that you are taking on responsibility," my father said.

I sat in the chair for a while trying to come up with something that would make my parents change their minds. I decided I would have to make sure that everything went according to plan now with the show.

I called Edward and when I learned that he had put in the application already, I was delighted. I hung up on him once again and quickly called Aro. Thank God, he had given me his number, but apparently, he was looking for a repeat performance.

I explained to him that I had submitted my application to his show, and would love for him to make it happen. I told him if he could get me on the show, I would make it worth his while.

I was satisfied with the way things were going at the moment. I would soon be able to give Edward back his money and I didn't worry about my parents they would come around. They always did what I wanted.

~EC~

I didn't hear anything more from Aro and continued my life. My parents had given me a month before they took away Carmen, so, I took advantage of the situation.

"You got a letter today," Edward said as I walked into the kitchen.

"Hello, how are you?" I replied sarcastically.

"We got onto the show. They will be sending tickets soon." I shrugged and walked out of the room. Edward would take care of everything for me, and I didn't need to worry.

I was going clubbing tonight, and didn't have to worry about the show. However, I would tell my parents and let them see that I was finally taking care of things.

~EC~

"I think you should read this letter before you are hell bent on doing the show," Edward said walking into my bedroom.

"Yeah, why is that?" I asked; applying my makeup. Heidi and Jane were on their way to pick me up. We were going to 'Midnight Sun', a club in town. I couldn't wait to dance the night away, and find someone to go home with. Edward and I didn't have sex anymore. After I had the girls, I tried to be with him to have a father figure for my children because Garrett wasn't stepping up to the plate at the time. Edward did it willingly without the first reservation.

We quit college, got married, and our families helped to get us established with a home. He got a job working construction, and worked every chance he got to provide for us. I guess I could say he did the right thing by me, but we were never in love. It should have been Garrett making those sacrifices, not Edward.

Actually, I thought when I married him that his parents would support us like my parents did, but they wouldn't. They made Edward earn whatever he had, and that is how he finally built himself up to owning his own construction company. He still gets dirty with the rest of the workers from time to time. Sometimes I drive by his worksite's just to see all the workers with their shirts off.

Edward is gorgeous. I have to give him that, and women usually fall all over him. His problem is he doesn't know how to act around women and at first it was cute. But, now it's disgusting. How he is still that shy around them? He doesn't even look at Heidi or Jane when they are here. Sometimes, I wonder if he is gay.

"Are you listening to me?" he asked getting pissed.

"No, I wasn't. I have better things to do," I huffed.

"Fine, have it your way then."

He turned on his heels and left the room.

~EC~

The tickets came and I was leaving in a few hours for Forks, Washington. I wasn't really looking forward to being there, but I did need the money. I had all my bags packed and ready to go.

I saw a letter address to the Cullen family. Picking it up, I saw it was from the show. I quickly opened the letter locating my tickets. Edward hadn't brought them to me. I thought he had them, and would give them to me in the morning. He told me about the letter, but I was too busy with the girls.

I pulled the letter out and read it. She wants me to clean, cook, and take care of her children.

"Hell no," I screamed.

"What is your problem?" Edward asked coming around the corner.

"She wants me to cook, clean and take care of her children. I don't think so," I said pissed.

"Kate, you've seen the show. They pair opposites. I tried to tell you this a couple of days ago, but you wouldn't listen. Once again your social life was more important that figuring out your real life."

"Fuck you, Edward," I yelled.

"No, thanks," he replied.

"She can't do this … I won't do the things she wants me to do."

I put my hands on my hips. Hell, I would call Aro and get out of doing what she wanted.

"You are going to go and you are going to do what Mrs. Black expects you to do during the first week. If she wants you to wash the damn dog, you will. You want to know why you will? Because this … was your bright idea on how to pay me back for the money you spent. You are going to learn something from this situation even if it kills you."

"I will go to get the money, but I am not following her rules."

He grabbed my things and threw them in the back of the car. I screamed at him to take it easy. He shrugged.

The ride to the airport was cold and silent. I didn't know where I stood with him anymore. But, I think I had finally broken him. It didn't matter to me. He was one in a million. I could have another man in a matter of minutes, and I would take him for my half of everything.

~EC~

The flight was exhausting … well it took longer to get to LA than Forks. But, after fighting with Edward before I left, and spending all night celebrating the fact that I would soon be on TV with the girls, I was still dragging ass.

I gathered my bags, and headed toward the doors. I saw the sign, and shoved my bags at the driver's feet. I didn't even stop to see if he was following me or keeping up. When I was outside, I turned to him to point out the car we would be riding in.

He pointed to the black Mercedes at the end of the row of cars. I stood by the door and waited for him to open the door. This driver was a little behind on his education of how to treat a lady.

Once he was seated in the front, we pulled from the airport.

"My name is James and I will be your driver for your stay in Forks. You will be meeting with Marcus, the assistant producer, before we take you to your new home for the next two weeks. You have some papers to sign, and then the camera will start rolling and film the first time you arrive at the house. He will explain more once we are there."

I didn't say anything. There wasn't anything for me to say to him at this point. He wasn't my problem.

The ride took forever … about two hours to get to some little house. I briefly wondered if this was the Black residence, but remembered James saying something about meeting with Marcus. I wondered why Aro wasn't the one I would be meeting with today. You would think he would want another chance to sample the goods.

I patiently waited for the dimwit driver to come and open the door. When he finally figured out I wasn't getting out by myself, he opened the door. I walked toward the house and knocked. A man in his late forties opened the door and motioned for me to walk in.

"Mrs. Cullen," he said holding out his hand for me to shake.

"Kate," I huffed. I hated to be called Mrs. Cullen. It reminded me that I need to change my last name and pull away from Edward.

"Kate, then. I am Marcus Volturi, assistant producer of Exchanging Companions. This is our temporary sight during this episode we are shooting."

"Please have a seat Kate we have a few things that need to be handled before we can take you to your new home for the next two weeks."

"Would you like anything to drink?" he asked.

"Water."

"Felix … grab Kate a bottle of water please," he yelled over his shoulder.

"I need you to look these contracts over and sign. Make sure that they are to your liking first."

"What are the papers I am signing?"

"An injury clause and permission to tape you contract. Also, a release of personal information that could be brought up during taping of the show. Just standard contract stuff and the rules that Mrs. Black made up for the first week."

I didn't look at the contracts and just signed there was no point in arguing about them.

"Please look over the instructions that Mrs. Black provided you, while I get you copies of these contracts."

Marcus stood up and left while I read the list the goody two shoes had left for me to follow.

Monday, I had to wake up at eight and have breakfast ready for Mr. Black and his two daughters. I would be taking the rug rats to the park. Then, I was to prepare lunch and deliver it to Mr. Black at his place of business. Mr. Black would give me a tour of his place of business. I was to go home and prepare dinner for Mr. Black and his children. Right before bedtime, I was to spot clean the house. Tomorrow sounded like it was shaping up nicely.

Tuesday, I had to wake up at eight and have breakfast ready for Mr. Black and his two daughters. I would be taking the rug rats to the public swimming pool. Then, I was to prepare lunch and deliver it to Mr. Black at his place of business. Once home again, I was to play games with the children until time to prepare dinner. Right before bedtime, I was to spot clean the house. What the hell is spot clean anyways? Crazy damn woman.

Wednesday didn't appear to be shaping up any better. When did this woman ever just go out and have fun with friends. I had to wake up at eight and have breakfast ready for Mr. Black and his two daughters. I would be taking the children to La Push beach. We would pack lunches today, so I wouldn't have to deliver it to Mr. Black's shop. Once home again, I would assist the girls in getting ready and head out to dinner with the family. Right before bedtime, I was to spot clean the house. Going to the beach didn't sound too awful, but I would have to keep up with the kids while there, and I wasn't even getting my massage this week.

On Thursday, I had to wake up at eight and have breakfast ready for Mr. Black and his two daughters. I would take the children to the local library where they had a children's story hour. I would prepare lunch for Mr. Black and deliver it to his place of business. Prepare dinner and spot clean the house.

Friday was the same things as Thursday … with the exception that this time I would be taking the girls to the park again. Did this woman every do anything other than cook, clean, and tend to the children? She's going to have a blast at my house with the things I have asked her to do during the week of my rules.

Saturday's rules seemed to be shaping up nicely. The usual breakfast routine, then take the children over to Charlie's house, who is Mrs. Black's father. He will bring them with him to the bonfire on the beach, where the family will listen to legends of the Quileute's. Clean the house from top to bottom.

Sunday quick breakfast, church, and lunch at the diner. A light dinner, complete laundry and spot clean.

"How much of this shit do I have to do?" I asked Marcus.

If there was away for me to cut corners, I was going to.

"You are to follow all of her rules just like she has to follow all of your rules."

"She will love my rules … her … all she does is cook, clean, and tend to the children. She doesn't have fun or relax. She is surrounded by the children all day. I would even bet she is the one who takes care of them at night too, which means they will be running into my room if they are sick."

"Kate, you have to do it."

"I don't even know how to cook or clean … taking care of children," I whined as a shudder ran though me. The thoughts of taking care of someone's sick children repulsed me. I don't even take care of my own sick kids.

"Mrs. Cullen, learn." Marcus looked at me sternly.

Marcus stood up and talked to a couple of other people. I called Aro to give him a piece of my mind for not being here. I also told him to fix it so I wouldn't have to do anything.

It wasn't long before they were ushering me out to an SUV. I again had to wait for James to open my door.

"Okay Kate, there are two cameras located here and here," Marcus said while pointing to their locations.

"I want you to be truthful in your thoughts, feelings, and words while filming this episode. If something makes you mad, I want to see it. If it makes you sad, the same thing goes. I want you to be yourself. I want to experience the true … Katrina Cullen," Marcus said then hollered, "Action."

We drove for another ten to fifteen minutes before we pulled up in front of a mobile home.

James quickly opened the door, and he leaned his hand in to assist me out of the vehicle this time. The house, if you could call it that was a shitty doublewide trailer surrounded by woods.

I was ready to shoot everyone on this production team, Edward, and my parents. Aro for not being here and getting me out of this situation, and my own self for being so stupid to think I would end up with a celebrity.

Three people stepped out of the house walking down the steps to stand on the lawn. The man was tall and definitely Indian. He had long dark hair, big dark eyes and tan skin. The two girls that stood beside him resembled him. I wondered if Mrs. Black was a Native American herself.

"Welcome to our home," the man said.

I barely reached out and touched his hand. They look greasy and something about him smelled awful. I crinkled my nose to show my disgust. I was in Hell.

"I am Jake and these are the girls … Sierra," one of the girls stepped forward shoving her hand out too me. It looked to have some kind of brown stuff on her hand. I didn't shake it for fear she had been scratching her ass and that was shit on her hand.

"… and this is Riley," he said as the other girl approached. She didn't offer her hand thank God, but placed her hands on her hips and turned up her nose at me.

Of all the things, didn't this woman teach her children any manners? At least the oldest one or she appeared to be the eldest seemed to have them. I assumed quickly this Riley was the one in the home who had an attitude.

I could work with attitude, and dish it right back at her. The family motioned for me to step in and looked around. The tour was over in a matter of minutes. Jake gave me the master bedroom, stating he had recently changed the sheets. Thank heavens; I wouldn't want to wallow in their juices. Yuck!

They left me to my own devices in the middle of the bedroom. I looked at pictures and learned that my earlier thoughts about Mrs. Black where wrong; she wasn't Native American.

I knew she would have the time of her life living in my shoes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All right, hoped every likes this next installment. We learned what Kate has been doing from the beginning. Saw her have an argument with Edward and even made it to the first night in the Black household. The next chapter will be Monday week one … let's see how these women enjoy the others existence. As always … be kind and review!


	5. Monday, Week 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we will see how both women are making it through the first day of house rules week. Bella's POV first and how she spends the money that the show gave her to shop. Kate's POV second to see how she is handling being a responsible wife, and stand in mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.
> 
> Thanks to my wonderful betas, I couldn't do the things I do without them. Beta(s): dannibags, piesmom

Exchanging Companions

Chapter 5

BPOV

I finally got to sleep in for once in my life, but I really didn't sleep long. During the summers, I usually was up at eight. Nevertheless, it seems that today I need to sleep until nine-thirty. It felt great not to have to worry about getting up. However, I wouldn't get adapted to this lifestyle. I wouldn't mind once a week maybe, and maybe when the kids are a little older, but not anytime soon.

When I first read what was expected of me today, I didn't like the thoughts of spending money. Last night, while unpacking my bag it looked like I would need to pick up something to wear at the end of the week for the clubs I had to attend to experience Mrs. Cullen's life. So, that was at least something I could get, and I knew just were to head to find what I was potentially looking for.

I used the restroom and stretched smelling the coffee brewing in the process, and allowed my nose to take me straight there. Edward was standing in front of the coffee pot with his mug ready to go. He was dressed in dress clothes, and looked absolutely … delicious in his attire.

I cleared my throat alerting him to my presence.

"Good morning," he said with a crooked smile.

"Good morning," I replied with a smile as big as his smile. Today was a good morning, I knew what I wanted to do and I could still be myself while doing it.

"You are going shopping today correct?" he asked

"Yes, shopping is not something I would have wanted to do today, but … I have to. I am just happy to be able to do these things the way I want to."

"Good, Kate doesn't spend a lot of time at home. Shopping seems to be her favorite thing to do, so, I am not surprised it was on the list."

"Do you guys want breakfast?" I asked; finally being able to pour myself a cup of coffee.

"Cook ... remember …" he said smiling again "… Vladimir has already cooked and everything is in the dining room. Go have a seat and eat." He lightly nudged me toward the dining room, and I was amazed at the things I saw on the table. Cereals, grains, nuts and fruit were all over the table. It was like a buffet bar at Shoney's in here. Well, with the exception of bacon, eggs, and sausage. I pulled out a seat at the head of the table, and quickly took out a plate and placed different things on it.

I was moaning around the taste of a strawberry when I looked up into four sets of eyes. The two blues studied me curiously, the greens looked like they were about ready to pop out of his head, and the browns across the way looked mesmerized.

"Sorry …" I said wiping the juice from my lips "… this strawberry was so juicy and good. I couldn't help my response."

Edward cleared his throat.

"You're fine Bella. We are not used to a woman eating at this table and enjoying what she is eating."

I smiled and went back to eating my food trying to keep my thoughts, and sounds to myself.

After breakfast, Stefan was waiting in the foyer to take me out shopping. I was grateful to have someone driving me that knew the area. I went straight to the local Goodwill, and it didn't take me long before I found two dresses and a couple of outfits for Sierra and Riley. I felt bad that I didn't know the twins sizes. I would have gotten them something also, to lighten the tension I felt from them.

I would have to talk to Edward to see if there was something that the girls liked, but didn't get it often. Or, just something that might break the ice for next week when things changed around the house.

After placing my purchases in the back of the car, Stefan took me to the local Books a Million, where I spent the rest of the day sitting in a chair drinking coffee from the café on the premises, and reading the latest novel of my favorite author. Besides the dresses, I walked out of the Goodwill with, I also purchase the two books I had been putting off buying to save money. I did great with the money to only spending a little over a hundred dollars on my trip. I was happy with my shopping trip.

For the first day of taping, things were going great. I had to get adjusted to having a camera crew following me around. But, I didn't even notice them after a while. I did have a couple of people looking at me weird, and a couple asked me if I was a famous star. I chuckled at their question, but told them no. I didn't want to get into a big conversation about whom and what I was really doing.

I arrived home right when dinner was being severed and even though I wasn't obligated to attend I did anyways. I was shocked to find that a lot of the food on the table tonight I was able to eat and enjoy.

"So, how was your shopping today," Edward asked.

"Great, I found two dresses for the club. I was able to find some really nice things for my girls at home, and I got a couple of books."

My smile was huge … I felt like I had done what was required of me, but still found a way to make it my own.

"That's great … did you spend all your money. I just want to know … if you don't want to tell me I will understand."

"It doesn't bother me, but no. I only spent a little over a hundred dollars. The books took up the majority of the money. Then sitting at a coffee shop for the majority of the day and buying coffees at four dollars a cup … is where I spent the most."

"I see. How does your family do financial? Don't answer that I am over stepping my bounds," Edward said looking down.

"No worries … I am an open book when it comes to things. Right now, we are struggling a little. My husband is a mechanic and the business comes in waves for him. I am a Kindergarten teacher by day and a waitress by night to make ends meet." I shrugged. That was our life I wasn't going to act like it was something it wasn't nor was I going to act like we were starving because we were not.

"Have you always worked two jobs?" he asked.

"No, it wasn't until we recently purchased a home that forced me into taking another job."

"Kate could learn a lot from you," he replied.

I didn't say anything. I didn't want to be in the middle of something between the two of them, but there was something off about their relationship.

Once dinner was over, I tried to help Vladimir clean the kitchen, but he wouldn't allow it. So, I was forced to retire for the evening.

I tried to sleep, but I couldn't settle down enough to go. I quietly walked through the house. I wanted a glass of water or maybe some warm milk to make me fall asleep. When I rounded the corner, I was startled to find a bare chested Edward standing with the refrigerator door open looking inside.

"I'm sorry." I turned to head back to my room.

"Nah, your fine," he said pulling fruit out.

"You want some?" he asked showing me what he had in his hands.

"Sure," I replied.

"So, tell me more about you?" he asked.

I didn't hold back anything, and the cameras were not here filming. Therefore, I was just myself. I told him about how Jake and I found ourselves together, and how over the last couple of weeks, he had become more standoffish.

"Do you think he is cheating on you?" he asked taking a bite of vanilla ice cream. We had given up on the fruit rather quickly and moved to ice cream. It was a small box, but he was eating the vanilla and I was eating the strawberry on the other side of crate.

"I don't know … I don't think he would."

"People do things we would never think they would do. Would you like to hear why I am with Kate?"

"Sure," I replied listening as he began his story of how he had introduced her and his best friend during college.

His story really wasn't that different from my own, just with different circumstances that found us both trying to take care of people we thought needed taking care of. We talked about a couple of other things that didn't really matter. Like our favorite colors, movies, and books before parting ways.

That was the first night, I dreamt of Edward Cullen.

~EC~

KPOV

There was a knocking at my door early this morning, and I didn't want it to be one of those rug rats with the flu or something. So, I didn't get up and when I finally rolled out of bed, no one was home. I looked around the house and tried to figure out how to make coffee.

Yes, I was one of those people everyone always took care of me, and that meant making me coffee every morning.

I noticed a note sitting on the breakfast bar.

When you finally get up please call me. Jake

Shit, I had forgotten about getting up and doing everything I was supposed to do today. God, how I missed my life. My Monday's would consist of shopping until my feet ached and being happy with all purchases I had.

I pulled out my cell phone and quickly called the number listed on the note.

"Jake's Auto," someone answered.

"May I please speak with Jacob?" I asked trying to be as nice as possible.

"Sure, hang on a minute."

"Jake," they shouted.

"Hello," Jake answered.

"This is Kate," I replied I didn't know what else to ask or say for that matter.

"You're not following the rules of the house, Kate. I don't like it. I am not going to hold back with you and treat you like you are a child, even though you clearly don't have a responsible bone in your body. I had hoped that you would be different."

I had never been talked to like this before, and right when I was about to pull my bitch card out and use it on his ass, he started talking again.

"The girls are at the park with a family friend, Leah. She will be with you wherever you go because I don't trust you with my children. You will call James and get him to take you to park located close to the elementary school. That is where the girls like to play the most. You will follow the rules for the remainder of the day," he stated before he hung up on me.

I was so pissed that I took my time showering and getting ready to go to the park. They had someone with them, and didn't really need me in attendance.

Once I was ready, I called James. I didn't want to have to prepare a lunch for Jake or the girls because I didn't know how to cook either. Plus, there was no way I was going to touch anything that had been killed in order to make food. So, I asked James where I could cover meals for the next week.

It didn't take much … James was like all the other men I had been around all my life, easy. They loved the attention of a beautiful woman, and once I had my claws in them, they would do anything to get my attention.

It wasn't long before I was fucking James in Mr. and Mrs. Black's bed. I knew it was wrong, and I would change the sheets, but it was my personal way of telling them fuck you without showing my ass on national television.

I would lay the loving on James so thick he would be my little puppy for the next couple of weeks hoping to get a piece of me again. Plus, he would do anything I wanted him to, which would work to my advantage.

This is how I got everything I ever wanted in life. Either fuck the shit out of someone, or manipulate the situation until they had no choice in the matter. It worked on everyone in my family. Edward and Garrett where my first victims and it worked beautifully … the payout would be out of this world.

Dangle the kids over Garrett's head to keep him in place. Bully Edward around until he felt like he wasn't living up to taking care of the girls. Those girls were my goldmine from the beginning.

I didn't want to get pregnant, but I was failing out of school, which no one knew about. Knowing my parent's would have cut me off for failing out, if they knew. I did the next best thing, and got pregnant thinking that Garrett would be my meal ticket.

Little did I know that he had issues and would run out with his tail tucked between his legs. But, Edward … sweet Edward felt bad for having even suggested we date. So, when he proposed, I accepted. I didn't love either one of them, and was just happy to find a free ride somewhere.

Edward shocked the shit out of me when he quit college to get a job. That was something I wasn't expecting. I figured his parents would help us and support us while he finished his education.

That's one of the reasons none of the Cullens like me. They felt like I ruined their son, which I did, but … I didn't. He worked his way up and worked his ass off for us to have the things we did. So, everything panned out in the long run, but if he hadn't made it when he did, I would have left him for something else.

Right now, I was lining up the next big thing, and if Aro would ever return my calls, he was the one I wanted to run to next.

We finally left the house and made it to the park where I sat on a bench until dinnertime. Jake sent me a text telling me to bring the girls by his place of work before heading home. He really wanted me to see what he was doing down at his shop.

When we wheeled up at this shack of a house, I didn't know what to think about the way it looked; was this …his shop?

The girls lead me around back showing me a two-car garage where Jake and a woman were leaning over a car talking.

"Daddy," the girls cried making Jake spin around.

"Hey guys you finally made it. Did you have a nice day?" he asked giving me a narrowed look.

"Yes, Daddy Leah played with us all day," one of the rug rats, responded and I didn't know who was who.

"Did Kate play with you?" he asked still giving me a shitty look.

I would give anything to be off camera at the moment and hit him with something just to wipe that condescending look off his face.

"No, she didn't want to get dirty," the other girl with attitude, said rather ruefully.

"Yes, well it appears that getting dirty and playing with children are not something Kate feels she is capable of doing."

I glared daggers at him … allow him to look like the ass. You cannot help that you don't like children and the viewers will side with you. Who would want to play with those children anyways?

"Rose, this is Kate Cullen. I told you about her coming for the show Exchanging Companions," Jake stated while the woman turned around.

She would be a beautiful girl if she didn't have her blonde hair tied in up in a messy bun, grease was smudged under her eyes and on her forehead.

She held her hand out for me to shake, but I shook my head. There was no way in hell I was going to let her touch me. She glared at me for a minute, but then dropped her hand.

Jake took me on a tour of his shitty little shop, and talked about getting the money to buy a bigger place for him to work. I could have given two shits what they did after I left this crappy existence.

Actually, I couldn't understand how his wife was even still around after everything I had seen this first day, and I still had to endure more of it. Once Jake finally decided that he had talked about cars long enough; James drove the girls and I to their home.

I didn't talk to the girls much, and they didn't communicate with me. I asked James what there was around here available to eat quickly. It seemed I had very few options. The diner, a pizza joint, and the lodge, I needed something easy to clean up after and went with pizza.

James suggested I order a veggie for me, a meat for Jake, and a pepperoni for the girls. I didn't argue and gave him the cash.

When Jake came home, he had dinner. I ate before he got home, and didn't sit down with the family to eat. I didn't come back out of my room, and never cleaned up like she wanted me too.

I talked to Heidi and Jane well into the night not giving a shit if I got up in the morning or not. When the house fell silent I remembered that I was the one who held the cards … I got to determine where all the money went at the end of the show.

~EC~

EPOV

I about fell off the front porch when I finally got a good look at Mrs. Black. She was absolutely stunning. She was everything I think I ever wanted in woman. She had dark chocolate eyes, long mahogany hair, and was built slender. She was a little shorter than I would have liked, but I could live with that.

I had to clear my head before I lost my mind.

"Mr. Cullen … this is Mrs. Isabella Black. Your new companion for the next two weeks," Aro introduced us.

I reached out to shake her hand and that was when I felt the jolt … the electricity coursed through my body and headed straight to my groin. I didn't know if it was static electricity or something that was all Mrs. Black. She pulled her hand back quickly, and I looked at my fingertips like I was burned.

"I didn't mean to shock you Mrs. Black," I said.

"Bella … just Bella," she replied quietly.

"A pleasure to meet you Bella, these are the girls … Tanya and Irina," I said while pointing out which one was which.

Both of the girls reached out and shook her hands, but I noticed the distain on bother their faces, which bothered me. This was something Kate would do to someone she deemed lower than her and that was pretty much everyone. I was thankful that they didn't say something awful while the cameras were rolling.

"Shall we," I said motioning toward the inside the house. She followed behind the girls, and I took the liberty of lightly lowering my hand to the middle of her back. I don't know why I did it … it just felt right in that moment.

The tour of the house went by quickly … she absolutely loved the kitchen, and was quick to take the guest room instead of Kate's room, which I loved that. It was almost like she wanted her own little space that was hers here. I also loved the fact that her eyes seemed to sparkle when she saw the Pac Man arcade that sat in the corner of the game room. I would definitely have to make a point to challenge here to a game while she was here.

"Mr. Cullen, you have a very lovely home," she said as we walked back to the kitchen.

"Edward, please call me Edward. Mr. Cullen is my father," I replied smiling.

I couldn't look away from her eyes, it was like I could see into her soul as she stood radiant before me … calling out to me. I was lost in the vision of her before me. The shape of her face, the biting of her lip, which she didn't notice, but I did. The way her eyes glassed over for the briefest moment before she spoke again.

"Edward, I think it's time for me to retire for the evening."

I nodded because if she didn't leave this room at the moment I wouldn't be held responsible for my actions. I didn't see Bella for the rest of the night and I was extremely happy with that. No, I wasn't. I couldn't sleep knowing she was down the hall, and I couldn't deny the fact that after the show was done filming. Kate and I would be over. Damn, the consequences!

I awoke the next morning having dreamed of Bella. I had a rather difficult night fighting with my emotions. I showered and walked to the kitchen making another pot of coffee. Vlad always makes one when he arrives, but this morning he must have been stressed and had already finished one pot.

I liked having Vlad around sometimes. He worked as my advisory board with things about Kate. He would often times wonder why I hadn't take the plunge and left the marriage. I could never truly answer the question without diving into the past.

I was still standing there in my work clothes; I had to meet with a client today, and needed to look my best when I heard her throat clear behind me. When I turned around, I was blown away. She looked beautiful! she wasn't all made up like Kate would have been, if she would have been up this early in the morning.

She was everything I ever wanted and more. I planned to keep sizing her up during the week to make sure she wasn't too good to be true. Kate would often make you think she was one way, and then turned out to be another.

"Good morning," I said smiling.

"Good morning," she replied with a smile that lit the whole room.

"You are going shopping today correct?" I asked.

"Yes, shopping is not something I would have wanted to do today, but … I have to. I am just happy to be able to do these things the way I want to."

"Good, Kate doesn't spend a lot of time at home. Shopping seems to be her favorite thing to do, so, I am not surprised it was on the list."

"Do you guys want breakfast?" she asked while pouring herself a cup of coffee. I couldn't believe she offered. Kate never would have, if she had been up.

"Cook ... remember …" I said smiling again "… Vladimir has already cooked and everything is in the dining room. Go have a seat and eat."

I had to nudge her toward the dining room. Her eyes were as big as saucers as she took in the feast before us.

I wondered if she missed having meat. I did and I was hoping that when it came to her week of rules, she would allow us to eat it, so I wouldn't have to sneak and eat it at work.

"Mmmmmhmmm," she moaned while eating a strawberry. I about died right then and there, that sound went straight to regions that hadn't seen action in years.

"Sorry …" she said wiping juice from her lips "… this strawberry was so juicy and good. I couldn't help my response."

I had to clear my throat before I started talking because the sound that came out would indicate I was having a difficult time controlling myself. Then watching her finger swap the juice from her lips almost had me coming from the sight.

"You're fine Bella. We are not used to a woman eating at this table and enjoying what she is eating."

She smiled and continued to eat and I tried to reel in my wandering mind. I had to ask her something to find out more about this woman in front of me. I decided I would talk to her later.

~EC~

I had just made it home and was sitting down to dinner with the family for once in a good long while. I didn't count Sunday dinners with my parents because Kate usually didn't go, and very seldom did she allow the girls to go either.

"So, how was your shopping today," I asked.

"Great, I found two dresses for the club. I was able to find some really nice things for my girls at home, and I got a couple of books."

That smile again … I loved to see her smile.

"That's great … did you spend all your money. I just want to know … if you don't want to tell me I will understand."

"It doesn't bother me, but no. I only spent a little over a hundred dollars. The books took up the majority of the money. Then sitting at a coffee shop for the majority of the day and buying coffees at four dollars a cup … is where I spent the most."

"I see. How does your family do financially? Don't answer that. I am over stepping my bounds," I said looking down.

I didn't mean to be so forward, but I wanted to know it all when it came to her and money. Kate didn't have a problem spending, and I wondered how Bella handled things like that.

"No worries … I am an open book when it comes to things. Right now, we are struggling a little. My husband is a mechanic and the business comes in waves for him. I am a Kindergarten teacher by day and a waitress by night to make ends meet."

She shrugged like it was no big deal that she worked two jobs. To me it was a huge deal. Kate wouldn't even work, in fact, she plain out refused. This was one of the reasons why I instead she pay the money back. I was tired of working my ass off for her to blow through my money as if I had money trees growing in the back yard.

There were times I was tired and wanted to just take a break from it all, but couldn't because Kate couldn't be responsible enough to even take care of her own children. She couldn't do anything other than bitch and moan about how she needed everything. I need somebody like Bella … someone who would help and work just as hard as I did if not harder even.

"Have you always worked two jobs?" I asked.

I had to know now how long she had been going on this way.

"No, it wasn't until we recently purchased a home that forced me into taking another job."

"Kate could learn a lot from you," I replied.

She didn't reply back and for that I was grateful … I didn't need words from her. I knew Kate wouldn't take to her rules while living at her house, but one could hope because I don't know what would happen if she didn't grow up.

I overheard her asking Vlad if he needed help in the kitchen, but he constantly turned her down. I was impressed.

I turned in for the night, but couldn't sleep. So, I went to the kitchen looking for something to eat. I didn't notice her walk into the room until I heard her speak.

"I'm sorry," she stated and tried to turn and leave the room. I couldn't let her leave; this would be a good time to get to know her better without all the cameras in our business.

"Nah, your fine," I said pulling fruit out of the refrigerator.

"You want some?" I asked holding up the watermelon.

"Sure," she replied.

"So, tell me more about you?"

She was very open and honest about her relationship with her husband. She had done the same thing I had. Trying to clean up a mess that was left behind from a best friend only there circumstances where different and death had been the driving force behind her discussions. I couldn't blame her. I would have done the same.

"Do you think he is cheating on you?"

"I don't know … I don't think he would."

"People do things we would never think they would do. Would you like to hear why I am with Kate?"

"Sure," she replied.

I told her all about Kate, how we came to be a couple and married. I told her about quitting college to make a living for us. About my parents getting mad and wanting me to get the marriage annulled. I told her about the girl's births. How much I cared about the girl's future, but wasn't allowed to make decisions for them.

When we parted ways after talking about a few other inquisitional things, and when I finally fell asleep that night. I thought about Bella and it was the second night, I dreamt of Bella Black.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All right guys … I wasn't planning on putting an EPOV, but I felt everyone would love to know what he was thinking. I will try to work a Jake POV and maybe even the girls at some point. The primary POVs will be the traded wives. As always be kind and review. Show some love!


	6. Tuesday, Week 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we are on day two of week one. Let's see how the girls are fairing with following the others rules. Bella is headed to the country club with Kate's friends Heidi and Jane. Kate has to cook, clean, and manage to take the girls to the public swimming pool.

Exchanging Companions

Chapter 6

Tuesday, Week 1

BPOV

I woke up on Tuesday feeling good about the day before, but didn't know how things were going to go with Kate's friends. I climbed out of the bed and went downstairs to the kitchen. I needed my coffee before getting a shower and this morning, I wasn't leaving as early.

According to my itinerary, the girls would be here at noon to pick me up for the day at the country club, and I was worried that I wouldn't fit in there. I wasn't exactly country club material. I just didn't have the money to fit in there. I knew they put their pants on the same why I did, but if they knew how much money I had, they would snub me quickly.

I was standing in the kitchen looking for coffee when Edward walked in. He leaned over me; I could feel his chest pressed against my back. As he leaned in and reached for the coffee on the top shelf, I bit my lip trying to suppress the emotions threatening to escape my mouth.

He pulled away from me setting the coffee on the countertop in front of me. I didn't turn around … afraid he would see the blush that had taken residence in my cheeks and down my chest. The tank top I was wearing would show just how far the blush went down my chest.

"Good morning," he rasped.

"Good morning," I replied fixing more coffee in the pot.

"Vlad must have drank another whole pot," he mused.

"Does he usually make the coffee in the morning?" I asked.

Yesterday, Edward was making the coffee and I just assumed it was something he does every morning.

"Vlad makes the coffee in the morning, but if he is nervous or having a difficult morning, I have to make another. I will have to talk to him about his caffeine intake."

I giggled while he chuckled. We both stood side by side with our mugs proudly out waiting for the coffee to percolate.

We didn't say anything else, and went about things. I didn't feel the need to always talk to him. I could be content in keeping to myself, which I needed to do to try to avoid him. Maybe I should sleep longer, and avoid coming into the kitchen at all. It seemed like the main place he was.

In the dining room was the same spread as yesterday, and I could see why Vlad would have drank another pot. Getting all this together would mean that he would have to be up early to make sure all was prepared. I wondered if he did this everyday.

"Is breakfast like this all the time?" I asked putting things on my plate to eat.

"No, usually we have simpler things. Why do you not like the spread?"

Edward looked over at me wondering if something was wrong, and Vlad just looked concerned.

"No, I mean you don't have to fuss over me like this. I like simple. If you guys are happy having this much food on the table by all means, but I just feel like the majority of this will go to waste."

"Your right … Vlad, tomorrow give us a couple of muffins, cereal, and some fruit. None of these other items will be necessary."

"Please don't do this because of me." I begged. I didn't want them to change things because of me.

"Your fine, Bella. We usually just have muffins and cereal available. Kate doesn't usually eat with us and if she does eat, she gets Vlad to make her something later. She is more a lunch person than a breakfast person."

I snickered because she was defiantly getting a rude awakening at my house.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked.

"Nothing really … it's just my family is big on breakfast and usually I have to make pancakes, or something more filling than cereal or muffins. Mrs. Cullen is in for a treat."

Edward and Vlad both laughed and the girls smirked into their bowls. I couldn't help but laugh a little too at her expense.

After breakfast, I retired to my room to get ready. I was wearing a bikini today and I wondered if it would be okay for the country club, I didn't want to embarrass the Cullen's or their friends with my attire.

I slipped out of my room and looked all over the house for the nanny or some female that might be able to assist me. I apparently was out of luck and ran straight into Edward coming out of his room.

"Edward," I asked timidly.

"Would you do me a favor?" I asked biting my lip.

"Anything," he replied.

"Would you let me show you a couple of swimsuits in order to make sure they are not to risqué for the country club. I don't want to embarrass you and your family there, since I will be a guest of yours."

I shuffled back and forth on my feet. I didn't want to ask him, but time was running out. I wasn't about to ask Heidi and Jane for fear they wouldn't be nice to me.

"Sure, hum … where do you want to show me?" he asked running his hands through his hair.

"Uhmm in my room the cameras can't come in there."

"Okay."

I turned on my heel walking back to my room with him hot on my tail. Once we had both entered the room, he reached down and locked the door.

"We both need a reason to lock this door, you wouldn't want your husband to see this on national television. The same way I wouldn't want Kate to know either."

I nodded because I didn't want to hurt Jake like that.

I pulled out the three swimsuits I brought with me. They were all the same with a little difference. The first one was a red strapless top. I really didn't think I wanted to wear this one just in case I decided to jump off diving boards. I could potentially lose the top in the water. The bottoms were made out of ruffles, and weren't too high or low cut. I came out of the bathroom and showed Edward, and went back in to get the other one.

The second swimsuit was black and it had all it sides. It was a little more to my liking, but the bottoms were also a little lower riding than the others were. The top would be easier to keep in place, if I decided to jump off the diving board.

The third swimsuit was a yellow string bikini I could feel secure with the top, and the bottoms were not as low riding, but the strings on the side could be quickly pulled.

"So… which one would you suggest for the country club?" I asked standing in front of him still wearing the little yellow bathing suit.

"None of them, you need something else. Maybe Kate has something in her room. No … no that won't work either. She has these skimpy things."

He pulled at his hair then stood quickly and paced the room. I hadn't seen him like this since I arrived here.

"I'm sorry Bella … any of them would be fine. None of them pushes the envelope of being unacceptable and you are covered. Just wear whichever one you like the best," he said quickly leaving the room.

I finally decided to keep the yellow bikini on and decided to find a wrap that would cover over it for the most part, unless I wanted to go in the water. I gathered all my things and waited for Kate's friends to come.

I was sitting on the swing on the front porch when Stefan arrived and two girls quickly got out.

"You must be Bella," the brunette reached out her hand.

"I'm Heidi and this is Jane," she said introducing herself and the other girl. They seem like any other girls who had money. Their hair and makeup was done, and they were wearing jewelry with their wraps. They quickly pulled me toward the car even though I hadn't said anything.

I didn't say much during the ride Jane and Heidi talked about people I didn't even know, and they basically ignored me during the ride. When we arrived at the club, they introduced me to couple of the others there, and we quickly found loungers along the poolside. I put my things close to them because I didn't really know any of the others.

I laid my towel along the lounger and sat down. I pulled the big hat from my bag and placed it quickly on my head. If I didn't have a hat the sun would turn me into Rudolph the Red nosed Reindeer in a matter of minutes.

Jane and Heidi gave me a weird look, but continued to ignore me. Today was shaping up to be a great day.

I fell asleep in the lounger listening to the two twits talk about other people. They even talked about Kate from time to time. When I would try to join their conversations, they would ignore everything I had to say. I didn't see the point of even trying anymore. That was when I saw the girls in the pool, and decided I would try to talk to them.

I stood up, pulled the wrap from around my body, and walked over to the edge were the twins were playing. I sat down and put my feet into the water.

"Hi," I said trying to open up the lines of communication with them.

"Hello," they both replied at the same time.

"I didn't know you guys were coming today," I said looking around to see if Carmen was with them.

"Edward took today off, and wanted to come being it was such a nice day," Tanya said looking over her shoulder. It was then I noticed Edward sitting under an umbrella with an older gentlemen. Both were clothed in a floral shirt with swimming trunks. I couldn't see either of their eyes because the aviators they were wearing didn't allow me to see the directions their eyes were looking.

I swam with the girls and played with them building a bridge between the three of us. I loved children, and didn't mind sharing the love no matter who they were. We dove for treasures, played tea party under the water, and even had an interesting game of Marco polo.

When it was time to go, Heidi and Jane had left me, and I didn't even care. They were too stuck on themselves anyways. Edward approached us girls. I was helping them get their things and dry their hair.

"Ladies," he addressed us.

"Would you be interested in getting an ice cream with me?" he asked.

I looked down at the girls who were all smiles and nodding.

"That sounds good to me," I said.

We all changed and climbed into the car with Edward. We stopped at an ice cream shop on the way, and the conversations flowed between all of us.

Even though Kate's friends ditched me … I had a wonderful day interacting with the children. When we all talked while eating ice cream, I finally felt at easy with this family.

~EC~

KPOV

I heard the banging at my door once again, and slowly pulled myself from my bed. I dreaded today and didn't know how to get out of not going to the pool with the ankle biters.

I slowly strolled to the kitchen, and pulled the first box of cereal I saw from the cabinet. I reached in grabbing the milk. I placed the box of cereal and the milk on the table.

"Breakfast is served."

I didn't even stay to see if Jake and the brats ate.

I went back to the room and laid down for another couple of hours. This wasn't what I signed up for.

At noon, there was another knock on my door.

"What?" I screamed.

"Are you taking the girls to the public pool today?" some woman asked from the other side of the door.

I climbed out of bed and walked over to the door jerking it open.

"Leah," I said under my breath. This was the same woman from yesterday at the park. I didn't care anything for her. She was hateful and had an attitude with me about Jake and the girls. I didn't need her giving me shit over the situation.

"What can I do for you today?" I asked walking away from the door allowing her to enter. I gathered my things to take a shower. If I was going to be going out, I would have to get myself together.

"Are you planning on going with us? We are getting ready to leave. The girls have the same schedule every week and anticipate spending time there with their friends."

"I don't give a shit about them or their friends."

Leah pushed me into a corner.

"You will treat those girls out there with respect. I don't like you and you don't like me. I didn't sign up to play nurse maid to you for the next two weeks, but you will be respectable to those girls. They don't deserve your distain. If you would take a moment and ask them about their lives, they would gladly tell you how they don't have a mother because she died, and how the woman you replaced this week has done everything in her power to make sure their life is full of love and happiness. You need to get on board before you are in a world of trouble here. The tribe's people speak up for these girls and they won't mind sending your ass packing before the filming is over."

She stepped away and it was at that moment that if she ever got that close again, I was going to sue her for everything she was worth. I wasn't beyond lying to get my point across not to fuck with me.

"You better never and I mean never get in my face again. You will live to regret it if you do," I stated before I pushed past her heading toward the tiny shower.

"I'm leaving with the girls … take Jake his lunch then meet us at the public pool. James knows where to go."

After I got dressed and ready for my day in the sun I called James and found a lunch on the table with a note to take to Jake.

Once in the car, James was all over me, and I couldn't hide the smile that took over my face. I loved the attention men gave me. When we pulled up to Jake's makeshift garage, I walked in heading straight for him and threw the food at him. It was in a paper bag so it wasn't like the food fell out. Too bad.

When I turned around, I saw a handsome man standing at the door of the garage looking amused. I didn't waste any time and walked straight to him introducing myself.

"Kate Cullen," I said holding out my hand for him to take.

"Royce King," he replied smiling.

"My fiancée," Rose stated from behind me.

"Sorry about that. He just didn't seem to fit into this small garage and I figured I needed to introduce myself."

I smiled … I could have him. The way he was dressed screamed more than small town hick. I would have to learn more about Mr. Royce King. Maybe he would be more interesting than Mr. Volturi, who still wasn't returning my calls.

I climbed back into the car that James had running. We stopped along the way to have a little fun on the side of the road.

Once at the public pool, I was completely disgusted. It was an awful sight to see; so many people piled into one small pool. I couldn't even find an acceptable lounger to lay back and enjoy the rays from the sun. I was completely livid.

I stormed over to Leah, who was laid out on one of the loungers. I stood in the way of her sun until she looked at me.

"Excuse me," she said while holding her hand over her eyes.

"Get up," I said putting my hands on my hips.

"No," she replied.

"Where am I supposed to sit?" I asked.

"You see this spot beside me that has nothing on it?"

"Yes," I replied hateful. I saw the spot; that didn't mean I was sitting there.

"Well, if you plan on staying, that is your only option."

She rolled over on her stomach completely ignoring me, and faced the girls who were in the swimming pool. I stomped my foot and stood there for a while trying to decide what to do. There was no way in Hell I was getting in, and I wasn't going to sit on the cement.

I stormed over to what looked like the information desk. They had taken my money when I came in and I knew that they would be able to find me something to sit on.

"Excuse me," I said to the young boy working the counter. I would use my charms to get him to find me a lounger.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied.

"I was wondering if you would be a dear and find me another lounger to sit in. They all seem to be taken." I batted my eyelashes and played with the hem of my wrap exposing a little of my body for him to see.

Men, so typical … I scoffed.

"Let me see what I can do," he said leaving the counter.

I smiled to myself and examined my manicure. I wondered if they had a shop in town I could get my nails fixed. They were starting to chip and I need a fill in before my nails broke off.

"Ma'am," the young fellow came back to the counter looking sad.

"There are no more I am sorry, so you are going to have to wait for someone to leave."

I couldn't believe this little twit couldn't find something for me to sit in. I walked back over to Leah, and made a big production of spreading my beach towel on the cement.

I heard her snicker when I finally sat down. Bitch!

~EC~

Jake's POV

I was really regretting asking Bella to fill out the application of this show. Kate had been a royal pain in the ass. I thought Rosalie was a pain in the ass, but Kate out did her by a country mile.

I was in the middle of working on a '66 Fastback Mustang when Leah called.

"Hey pretty lady," I answered the phone.

"That bitch you have living at the house is getting on my last nerve."

"Yeah, join the club," I said wiping my hands on the rags that hung from the hood of the car.

"She didn't even come with the girls, and then when she finally got here. She demanded that I give her my lounger like she's the princess of here."

"Leah, you have to remember that they send the opposite of Bella who is a sweet, caring, good girl. So, it's only natural they send a self-centered, Prada wearing rich bitch in her place," I said listening to Leah snicker on the other end of the phone.

"Yeah, well there is going to be a cat fight. I bet Charlie would love to arrest me again."

"Bella would find it funny."

"Have you talked to her?" she asked.

"I talk to her every night before she goes to bed. Things have been easy for her. She doesn't have to lift a finger around the house."

"Why doesn't that surprise me?"

"I will talk to Kate," I stated. I need to reel her in before half the neighborhood was ready to beat the shit out of her. Leah and Rose would probably lead the march too.

"Be careful Jake, I don't trust her. She still holds the card when it comes to the money at the end."

"I know and I will … I love you Leah," I said before getting off the phone.

I didn't know what to do with Kate and Leah did have a point. I needed to tread lightly if I wanted her to give me the money needed to open a bigger garage.

I looked around making sure no one heard me tell Leah I loved her. We had been secretly seeing each other for the past couple of years. She wanted me to end my marriage with Bella, but I just couldn't see breaking Bella's heart to do it.

She didn't want someone around to find out that we were together and tell her. I understood her concerns. When things for the shop take off, and I can better provide for the girls, I will tell Bella then.

~EC~

EPOV

Once the little importune bikini show was over, I had to run to the bathroom and alleviate the problems she had created in my pants. After a bit of relief, I sat on the side of the bed regretting the fact that I had to work, and couldn't be with Bella at the country club. I hated that I worked all the time and I wished I could take days just to relax. Kate's use of money is the main reason I had to work the way I did, but what if I was with someone like Bella?

I wouldn't have to work all those hours because she would work too, and make things easier on her family. She wouldn't spend every last stitch of the saving to buy some dress she would only wear once just so she could keep up with others. Bella didn't look like the type who would manipulate people into doing what she wanted either.

I picked up my cell that was sitting on the night table, and called Emmett.

"Hey, Eddie," he answered right away.

"Don't call me Eddie. I'm not coming in today," I said quickly; hoping he would ask questions.

"What do you mean you're not coming in today?"

"Well, I'm going to the country club with the girls to enjoy the sun for once in my life."

"Does Bella have something to do with this?" he asked.

I told Emmett all about Kate and her spending. I told him Kate's wonderful idea of making the money back, and about the woman who was now sharing my home.

"No," I replied quickly.

"I bet … the parent's are at the club today. You might run into them," he said chuckling. I had been avoiding them since Kate's little spending spree. Mom and Mrs. Denali had talked on several occasions, and I assumed they knew what was going on at my house. I had been avoiding them until my mother demanded my presence at her house this Sunday. I wasn't looking forward to the dinner, but I was hoping the addition of Bella would soften the blows of my mother.

"I'll take my chances," I replied and hung up.

I quickly gathered the all things the girls and I would need for a day in the sun. I would have to make sure to pack the extra sunscreen because we were all very pale.

I heard the moment when Jane and Heidi arrived to pick up Bella, and watched them live from the window of my room. I didn't like either one of those girls. They were both married, but cheated on their husbands constantly. When they were in here in the house, I had to fight them off with a stick, and I couldn't stand it. Neither one was a bit appealing to me in fact; they weren't any different than Kate.

I told Carmen I was taking the girls for the day, and she was so happy to be getting a day away that she kissed me on the cheek. I told the girls where we were going, and they were on board with my plans. Within fifteen minutes, they had everything they needed and we were off.

No sooner than we walked through the door of the country club, the girls were gone. I looked all over and when the girl behind the reception desk pointed toward the pool, I quickly followed.

I didn't really want Bella to see me, so I didn't draw attention to the girls running around getting themselves together to get into the pool. I didn't do anything other than find the first available table with an umbrella and place all our stuff there. I watched as the girl jumped in and started to play with a few of the other kids already in the pool.

I looked back over to where Bella was seated with the twin bitches, and noticed her try to engage the both of them in conversation only to be snubbed. I watched as she shook her head, and leaned back in her lounger. They weren't the best people to have her hanging out with while she was here, but this was all about Kate's rules.

Bella had been doing a fabulous job following her rules, and what few modification where made were primarily done because of circumstances. She didn't bitch or complain about her activities, and she didn't try to force everyone's hand to get what she wanted. I was very mesmerized by her.

I watched her climb out of her lounger losing the wrap she had around her body. I choked on the drink I was drinking when I saw the last bikini she had shown me. They were all nice, but this one made her body stand out to me.

Bella had a nice looking body too … one you just wanted to bury yourself so deep in that your plans for pulling out any time soon would be futile. She was all natural and all I wanted. Her breasts were ample size probably just barely a B cup, but big enough in my opinion. Her waist was slim and came down to meet the tops of her hips making her have a nice hourglass shape. Her hips broaden out, but just enough to pull off the shape. He legs were tone and lean, and good size for her body. Bella wasn't a size zero, she had curves and I liked that about her.

Kate was fake … plastic. Kate had her nose done two years back, her breasts done after the twins were born, and then she had a tummy tuck when she couldn't lose the weight after the girls. When she had on clothes, she looked shapely, but when you pulled them off you could see where she had the work done. She didn't look bad, but she wasn't my cup of tea, never had been. Before she had the girls she was a little on the heavy side, but once she had the money to get everything fixed, she did.

I watched as Bella approached the twins, hoping they would finally open up to her. I was so caught up in the girls that I didn't even notice dad sit down beside me.

"So, is that your new house guest?" he asked. Mrs. Denali must have talked to mom.

"Yeah," I replied still watching the girls, and waving at them when they looked my way. Bella watched us for a minute longer before she went back to playing with the twins.

"She's a nice looking girl," dad mused.

"She's not nice looking, she beautiful," I replied lost in the visions before me. Bella was playing in the water with the twins, and I was glad that the girls finally allowed her some time with them.

"Oh shit … you've got it bad, don't you?" he asked.

"Bad … isn't how I would explain what I have for Bella."

Dad snickered and I couldn't help the chuckle that left my lips.

"Tell me about her Edward."

I didn't waste any time and told him everything I knew about her.

"Her favorite color is green, and her favorite flowers are Gerber Daisies," I said finally finished telling him everything I knew.

"What's Kate's favorite color?" he asked.

I racked my brain trying to come up with an answer.

"What's Kate's favorite flower?" he asked again, and I still hadn't come up with the first answer.

"My suggestion Edward …" he said looking over at Bella and the girls "… get divorced from Kate."

"I will lose everything, if I do," I whined.

I wanted to be rid of her, but I couldn't solve the issue of not allowing her to have my company in the process.

"Sell … get out, start somewhere else. Don't tell her about the selling and sell cheap."

"Who? Who would I sell to?"

"Garrett," he said while sipping his drink.

Garrett had been working for me, and Kate didn't know. When he first came back into the twins lives, he wasn't working, and didn't have any skills that would have been marketable. I took pity on the fact that he was, at one time, my best friend, and offered him a job. He had been working for me for about six years in one way or another. As I moved up the ladder, so did he, and now he could run the company.

I didn't say anything more and thought about the things that my dad said and started devising a plan to set into place when the show was over. I would sell the company to Garrett for next to nothing, and when Kate wanted her half of the sale, it wouldn't be much.

I just needed to find a way to make sure the twins went to Garrett when I was out of the picture.

I didn't get much more time to think about my life because it was time to go. I walked over to the girls who were standing around talking. Bella was helping them get ready to leave.

"Ladies," I said as I approached the trio.

"Would you be interested in getting an ice cream with me?" I asked.

Bella looked down at the girl as if she was asking if it was okay with them. It didn't take long for the girls to nod their heads in agreement.

"That sounds good to me," she said.

I waited for the girls to change and when they came out of the dressing room, we all headed toward the ice cream shop on the main street. We sat at the table in front of the little shop and talked about all kinds of things.

It was the first time, in a very long time, that I actually felt like a family with the girls. Everyone was all smiles and giggles, and I couldn't get enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All right … Tuesday is over of the first week. I have thrown in both the boys POVs here. We learned a little more about Jake, and Edward finally felt like he had a family. Bella teased Edward with a bikini show … I think he liked it very much. Kate got hers from Leah with making the princess sit on the ground. As always be kind and review!


	7. Wednesday, Week 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter we will find out what the girls are doing for their Wednesday week one activities, and things heat up around the houses. Can Bella resisted Edward's charm, does she go through with getting the waxing she was against in the first couple of chapters. How does Kate fare going to La Push with the children? Will Leah have to kick her ass soon? Adding the boy's thoughts will be a bonus, I don't know if I will in this chapter.

Exchanging Companions

Chapter 7

Wednesday, Week 1

BPOV

I woke up on Wednesday dreading the day ahead of me. I wasn't worried about the massage or getting my nails done, that I could handle. The problem was that I started to think about getting waxed, and I wasn't thinking about my eyebrows either. I knew that some men enjoyed the fact that women were bare down below, but I was never a fan. I kept things neat and clean, otherwise wearing bikinis like I did the day before would have been impossible. The question that plagued me all night long was … was Edward Cullen one of those men? Did he like his women bare? When I thought about this, I got mad at myself. Yes, I was attracted to him more than I should have been. Nevertheless, there was something about him, and I don't know what part that was, that made my girl bits tingle with anticipation.

Jake hadn't touched me in months sexually, and I was beginning to get a little worked up over the situation. I mean, I handled things myself, but it wasn't the same. Maybe that was one of the reasons why Edward appealed to me. I would shake that thought away and conclude that he was just pure sex on legs and even if I were getting it twice a week, I would still want him.

He was paying for my spa day too, which meant that when he got the bill he would see that I had my crotch waxed at his expense. That sent a new wave of emotions through me … would he be mad? Would he want to see the work the Esthetician did in the area? I was being utterly ridiculous about the whole thing.

I put on my big girl pants and walked down to the kitchen to find some coffee. I walked into the kitchen to find the usual site, but I didn't have to wait this morning. I don't know who made it, but Vlad was standing in the kitchen with his own cup. Edward was pouring his and whispering to Vlad. I cleared my throat just in case they were talking about something I shouldn't overhear.

"Good morning," Vlad said in his thick Russian accent. It was the first time I had ever really heard him talk and it was kind of creepy.

Edward spun around and looked all rosy this morning. Odd, was he blushing? What had Vlad and he really been talking about in the kitchen?

"Good morning," Edward said taking a sip of his coffee and quickly scurrying from the kitchen.

"Morning," I whispered as he left.

Walking into the dining room this morning was a little uncomfortable. I noticed that Vlad had indeed only made the minimal amount of food, which pleased and bothered me. I didn't want them altering their routine because of me. I let it go because when it was my turn to rule the house, I was planning to give Vlad the week off. I loved to cook, and I could manage just fine with the things here.

Everyone was quite this morning and Vlad didn't stand in the dining room. I ate a blueberry muffin and drank my coffee. I was getting up to leave when Edward grabbed my hand as I walked past.

"You're going to the spa today?" he asked.

"Yes … I wanted to talk to you about that. Uhm, you don't have to pay for my services. I would be more than happy to cover the cost of what I get done."

I had decided that in order to keep it private from him, I would just pay for the waxing myself … if I choose to get it done.

"No, it is my treat," he stated.

"But, you don't have too. I wouldn't expect you to pay for me getting my nails done or even getting my hair cut."

"Don't get your hair cut … well you can trim the ends, but please don't get your hair cut short. Your hair is beautiful," Edward's thumb rubbed circles on my hand that was still in his.

"I'm only getting a trim, I like my hair long," I replied looking down at our hands.

He stood from his seat, but didn't let go of my hand. He raised his other hand and let it skim down the length of my hair.

"You're so beautiful Bella," he said; leaning down to kiss my forehead before pulling away. I watched stunned, as he walked from the dining room. To me he was getting bolder in his touches, and last night while at the ice cream shop, he didn't mind touching me casually. Now, things were getting a little more intimate. Touching casually like friends, not that big of a deal … a slap on the shoulder. A push, a little holding on when you are about to fall … is okay for friends. Comforting moves like rubbing my hands, touching my hair, and kissing me on the forehead. A little more than just friends in my opinion, but I wasn't complaining, it was more than Jake had shown me.

I shook off the feelings that rose in the pit of my stomach and retreated to my room. Getting ready for the day ahead and the pure fact that I would once again be exposed to the witch bitches Mrs. Cullen called friends. If those girls were her friends, I would hate to see who her enemies were.

The car wheeled up right on time, and Stefan greeted me. He opened the door and helped me in. Once seated, I noticed both Heidi and Jane took up the backseat. I didn't even acknowledge them there. I didn't mind not being in the back with the biddies, it was a blessing to sit in front of them. I didn't try to encourage them into conversation. I gave up yesterday and decided I didn't need any more friends. Plus, the way they were whispering in the back made me think they were talking about me anyways.

We pulled up to a Salon and Day Spa down town and I quickly noticed the sign on the door 'The Wonderland'. I chuckled at the name of the place and briefly wondered if I would get sucked down the rabbit hole. It wasn't until I walked inside that I truly leaned how much I could have done here today.

Once completely inside the doors, I was astonished by the way things looked in here. It didn't look that big on the outside, but in here, it looked like it housed everything under the sun. I stood looking around as Heidi and Jane rushed around me and approached the receptionist desk.

"Hey girls," the receptionist replied.

I could vaguely make out what they were saying to her. I watched them point over their shoulders at me, and then scurried away like the good little vermin they were. When I approached the receptionist desk, she gave me a narrowed look. I hadn't done anything to her yet, but she was judging me because of the Double Mint twins. Great!

"Bella," a woman said behind me. I looked over my shoulder to see the shortest woman I had ever seen. She had short black hair that stuck out everywhere, and she was bouncing in place.

"My name is Alice, and this is my shop. I will take care of you today."

She reached down and grabbed my hand dragging me to one of the salon chairs.

"So, what are you looking at having done today?"

"Maybe just a trim?" I asked.

"A trim would be exactly what I would do too. Your hair is beautiful and in good condition," she stated; while running her fingers through my locks.

She reached over into a couple of drawers and pulled out everything she would need.

"So, tell me about yourself?" she said while she got be ready and led me over to wash my hair.

I spent the next couple of minutes tell her all about myself, and how I found myself in Portland. She asked all kinds of questions while she worked. Sometimes just watching her work would make me dizzy. She moved so fast and she was so sure of herself as she worked. I was amazed by her.

"Okay, your cut is done. Are you getting your nails done today too?" she asked.

"I don't want fake nails, maybe if you could just trim them; put some clear polish on them that should be fine with me."

"Anything you want," she replied grabbing my hand again and leading me to another area of the salon.

She quickly placed my hands and feet into some kind of soapy water, and the massage she did on both my hands and feet were relaxing. I opted out of the massage being that the hand and foot massage relaxed me enough to tackle the next task.

"So, wax next?" she asked as a question and quirked her well manicured eyebrow at me.

"Could we speak privately about that?" I whispered.

"Of course," she said once again grabbing my hand and leading me to the back of the salon.

"Okay, spill," she said and I didn't hesitate, Alice had been just the person I needed during my stay here. I felt like I could tell her anything and everything.

"I don't know if I want one … I've never had one before," I said looking down at the ground. I knew this was nothing to be embarrassed about, but I was sure all these uppity girls around here did this kind of thing all the time.

"First time, well that's interesting, but what made you decided to try it?"

"I don't know … well … yeah I do. I told you about the show right. Well, this was one of the things that Mrs. Cullen has on her list to have done today, but I didn't want one until I thought about whether or not Mr. Cullen would like to see one."

I quickly slapped my hands over my mouth and my eyes grew about three sizes in pure horror. Why did I tell her that? She giggled; pulling my hand from my mouth.

"You're fine and just for the record. I think Mr. Cullen wouldn't mind seeing something like that. He hasn't seen one in years."

"How do you know?" I asked.

"Well, first of all, I am his sister. It's nice to meet you finally. Second, he hasn't been with his wife in years. I've heard her talk in here, and I have accidently overheard him talk about not getting laid."

"Oh my God!"

"Don't worry about it, trust me. I have heard it all in here, and this doesn't bother me one bit. Now, back to the waxing and let me tell you the looks we have.

"Okay you can get the bikini line done which is just the area that could potentially show while wearing a swimsuit. The full bikini is only a small amount of hair left on the top. We have the European, which is the removal of everything except for a small patch. It's more than the full bikini. The moustache is everything except a wide, rectangular patch right above your clit. The heart, which I don't recommend unless it Valentine's Day. Nevertheless, we cut the hair into the shape of a heart and dye it pink. The Landing Strip, everything is removed and just a small line is left. The Playboy Strip, everything is removed except a long narrow rectangle. Then the last is the Brazilian, where everything is removed."

I never knew there were these many different ways to decorate your muff. I didn't know which one to choose.

"If I was you, with it being the first time and all … I would go for the Landing Strip or the Playboy Strip. Then you don't have to take everything off."

"Just give me the Landing Strip." I swallowed my pride and followed all of Alice's instructions. I felt so uncomfortable being laid out in front of another woman, but most of all in front of a woman who was the sister of the man I fantasized about.

She explained to me how to use different lotions, and that I still needed to refrain from sexual activities after being waxed. She also promised to discreetly bill Edward so he wouldn't know what I had done. But, also insisted that he knowing might not be a bad thing.

When I was finally tortured enough, I called Stefan and had him take me back home. I was thankful that the only thing the filming crew caught on camera was the nails and the haircut. I would have died if they had been present for my other haircut.

~EC~

Kate's POV

Banging on my door had become my wake up call. Like Tuesday morning. I walked into the kitchen, found the first box of cereal, grabbed the milk from the fridge, and sat it down on the table.

"Happy breakfast!" fuckers .

I laid back down trying to get a couple of more hours. Didn't they know I needed my beauty rest in order to look as good as I did? I was looking forward to this day a little more because I would be able to sit on the beach and soak up the sun. Leah would probably tag along and take care of the children; so I wouldn't have to worry about them.

At eleven, I climbed out of the bed and got myself together enough to head out. I didn't even holler for the ankle biters because I assumed Leah was here to take care of them.

I called James to get a ride to the beach and when he informed me that he wasn't driving me today, I got pissed. Why wouldn't he be driving me? I need him to get food and different things I had to provide for the little shitheads.

I screamed at him for a good ten minutes before he called me a bitch and told me to walk.

I guess I had lost James' help. I needed to find another one quickly. I walked out the door and looked around. I headed down the driveway and then remembered I had asshole's number in my phone. I quickly dialed his number.

"What?"

It's amazing; after a couple of days, he sounded like Edward answering the phone. Like his time was so precious he couldn't even answer a simple question.

"Hello, asshole! Tell me how to get to the beach. I don't know anyone to call to come and get me. My driver refuses to take me today," I said.

"Your driver doesn't have to drive you to the beach, you stupid brat. You can walk to the beach from our backyard, which is what Bella does every Wednesday."

"Yes, well I am not this Bella person and my Wednesday's are usually spent in a salon getting massaged and pampered like the princess I should be treated like. Not like the slave which you seem to treat your wife like."

I wasn't going to hold back any longer … from now on I was going to show the people of this shitty little puke hole who was boss.

"I am not a slave driver … Bella enjoys being a mother figure for the children and she loves doing things for herself instead of depending on people to do it for her."

"Independent huh … I see where that has gotten her. Maybe she should have played the damsel in distress more. Maybe she would have married better. Must I remind you that I have you by the balls and you should make my life easier so I give you the precious money for your shitty little garage," I cooed at the end trying to soften the blow of my words. However, I meant every word I said … if he wasn't going to help me out here. I wouldn't give him what he wanted.

I walked around the house and through the woods behind, listening to the silence on the phone.

"Look Jake, I don't want to be a bitch, but I have been spoiled all my life. I expect a certain amount of things done for me, and I never do anything for myself. Simple as that. I am not going to change because of this crappy little show, and anyone who thinks I will be coming home with a different attitude, obviously doesn't know me all that well."

I looked up seeing the ocean right in front of me.

"I will talk to you later," I said hanging up on the idiot.

Once on the beach, I found a spot to my liking and placed my beach towel on the sand, disappointed they didn't have something for people to sit on besides the ground.

I finally had gotten comfortable and had positioned myself to get the best possible amount of sun on my body. When someone stood in the way of my sun, I raised my hands over my eyes to see who was standing there.

"Well, how is the princess bitch today?"

"I was good until a sea urchin stepped into the suns way," I replied.

"Do you even realize you left the girls home alone when you decided to go to the beach?" Leah asked.

"I thought you had them. What are you doing falling down the on the job? Jake will be disappointed that you couldn't keep up with his wonderful wife." I pouted out my lips as I said the last lines. I wondered if I would hit a nerve.

"Don't you dare … first of all Bella could run circles around your lazy ass. Jake won't be the only one who has seen the error of your ways. If you think people watching this little show will be impressed by your behavior or attitude, you are going to be shocked."

"I don't give a shit," I replied; because technically, I didn't care what people thought about me, but I knew they would side with me. Who would want to be in my shoes right now?

"You should because Jake left the kids in your care and you walked away from the home, leaving them unsupervised. You have blatantly left them to someone else to care for while they are your responsibility while filming this show. Jake has enough footage to potentially get you for endangerment of minors."

"Let's see how that works out," I said growing tired of hearing her talk.

"You're lucky this is for Jake, otherwise I would have already kicked your ass."

"Don't hold yourself back," I said hatefully; I wanted her to hit me. I would make her pay dearly if she did.

"Don't worry princess today is your lucky day," she said walking off. That's what I thought, she knew who was boss.

I caught the glimpse of a handsome man down the beach. It was Royce King … I headed his direction. When he saw me coming, he smiled and motioned his head toward the forest. I didn't hesitate and quickly picked up my pace to catch up with him.

Once alone in the forest, I quickly made him mine, and allowed him to fuck me up against one of the big trees there. Another fuck you to this useless town and the dumbass people in it. I still hadn't figured out this Royce character yet, and if he was worth something, I would gladly give him a run for his money.

Walking back to the beach, I wore a smile on my face. I had yet to do anything Mrs. Black wanted me too, and I was pleased as punch to be getting by. A couple of more days and I would turn this family and this town on its head.

Soaking up the sun paid off to my advantage; it lifted my spirits. I took Jake his lunch like I was instructed by Leah, and I let Rose know that I had seen Royce today on the beach. She didn't look all that happy about it, but I couldn't help to knock her down a peg or two.

When I got home or to the shack I was being held captive, I quickly showered and got ready to go out to dinner. For once, we were doing something normal. I walked out of the room and heard hushed voices in the living room. I creped down the hall and stood listening to Jake and Leah talking.

"I don't want to leave her with the children ever again," Leah stated.

They were obviously talking about me.

"Is there some way you could take the girls while I am at work?" Jake asked.

"You know I would do anything for you and the girls, I love you guys," Leah said.

"I love you, too," Jake replied.

"We have to tell Bella soon … I can't keep doing this Jake," Leah said.

Bingo! I now knew a secret about the wonderful Black family. It appeared that Jake was getting his buns buttered by the next-door neighbor behind the little wife's back.

I could let this little tidbit of information slip and have both Leah and Jake eating out of my hands in a matter of minutes. I was going to sit on the information just a little while longer or at least until later tonight.

~EC~

EPOV

I called Alice right after Bella left with the girls heading toward the salon. I never understood why Kate insisted on using Alice's place, but that was her preference. It worked out easy for me, Alice would always bill me for Kate's procedures or whatever in the hell she did there. Alice would also give me a discount, which I hoped Kate didn't know about. She mainly did it for me and not her.

"The Wonderland, Alice speaking," she answered.

"How did I get so lucky to speak directly to you?"

"I knew you would be calling. I talked to Dad yesterday. He said something about your new companion coming to the salon. Figured you would call to make arrangements for payment," she said giggling.

"What are you laughing about, pixie?"

"Oh, Dad said you had it bad. Is he right? Do you have it bad?" she asked.

"I don't know what I have to be quite honest with you. She's married, but they don't have a regular relationship."

"And what my dear brother is a regular relationship? Because I haven't the first idea what you mean."

"Well, their more like friends, but not with benefits anymore."

"Wasn't that what you and Kate were for a while … friends with benefits and then friends without benefits, and the present bitch with attitude."

"Something like that … uhm … I don't know what Kate had signed up for today. I get a wild feeling that Bella hasn't done stuff like this before. She's not the doll up type, but I don't want her to be overwhelmed. Would you take care of her? Don't let her cut her hair."

"Edward I can't tell her not to cut her hair, and why does it matter to you? I will take care of her. If Dad is right, she is going to be very important to us soon."

"Okay, thanks."

I went on to work and talked to Emmett about selling the company to Garrett. He quickly agreed with my plans. Emmett wasn't an owner or even a share holder, but he would take care of that once Garrett purchased the company from me. We had devised a plan that Garrett and Emmett would purchase the company from me. Emmett would be a silent partner and have the majority of the control so in the event Kate wanted to try to take Garrett for more money, she wouldn't be able too.

I just needed to figure out a concrete way to make sure that Garrett would get the kids. I could get Carmen and the rest of the house staff to talk about Kate's lack of interest and the times she has put the kids in harm's way. I would have to make sure her parents were on board with the plans and wouldn't give her money to fight Garrett. I knew if I was still with her … she would use my money, but that was something else I had to work out.

Before I knew it I was heading home to the girls, and things had been going great. I couldn't wait to see what was next. I walked into the house and it seemed quite. I was a little concerned at first, but didn't think anything of it.

I could just barely make out the girls laughing in the game room. I hurried to my room and changed my clothes. I wanted to get down there and see what they were doing that was so fun.

Walking in to the game room was a sight I had once hoped that would have been Kate. But, the woman in front of me pulled off being a parent better than Kate ever thought about being. I had always known that it didn't matter if the child was biologically yours or not, but I always thought when they were … people were different.

My mother wasn't much different than Kate. She too was a spoiled rich kid who when backed into a corner much like Kate, she slashed out. When my father was doing great, Elizabeth would stay and play the dutiful wife, but when his business went bankrupt, she left, leaving me with my father.

My father was trying to make it the best he could after losing his business and trying to take care of me. The stress of the situation must have been too much and caused him to have a massive heart attack and die.

The authorities tried to locate my mother, but she was nowhere to be found. So, I was placed in foster care. I was there for about a week when Esme and Carlisle came in and adopted me. They have been the only parents I ever claimed. It wasn't that I had something against my father because I didn't; he just didn't have any place or anything around here anymore.

I looked for my mother when I married Kate. I needed an escape while she was pregnant and used the time to look for her. When I finally found her, she was living with a new man, and had a new family. I knocked on the door only to be snubbed, and told me she wasn't my mother. I lost all respect I had for her and because of that Esme and Carlisle where my only parents that I would ever acknowledge again.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the laughter. I walked over to see what was going on. Apparently, they were all playing Pac Man, and the girls were kicking Bella's ass.

"Rematch," Bella said pouting.

"How is it that these two girls are beating you?"

"I don't have clue, but I figure it's because they had access to this arcade all the time."

I didn't want to burst her bubble, but the twins never played Pac Man. I joined in with the girls, and we had a blast. We played Twister once Pac Man got boring. It was the most fun I'd had in a family setting in a long time.

Once the twins were asleep, Bella and I sat on the couch in the living room.

"So, how was your salon day?" I asked; this was the first time we had been able to talk without the twins being present.

"It was … interesting," she replied.

"Did you get to met Alice?"

"Yes, she was very nice. I actually wish some of my days were spent with her instead of the Double Mint twins."

"Who?"

"Heidi and Jane … I coined them as the Double Mint twins because they act alike … talk alike … dress alike. You get the drift."

"Yes, well they are just like Kate, so you're not missing much."

"I thought so, but they are not really her friends. They talk about her behind her back."

"She does that too, so I guess they are perfect for each other."

We talked about everything under the sun, and I finally told her about being adopted. I opened up because of my earlier thoughts, and she was so easy to talk. I could tell her anything. I had been touching her more since Tuesday after the bikini show, and I couldn't help it.

I hadn't even noticed that there was barely any room between us, and we keep getting closer as the conversation continued.

"So, Alice said something and promise you won't get mad at her, but she said that you and Kate haven't been together in a while. Why? Don't you love her?" she asked.

"I don't think I was ever in love with Kate. Somewhere, we became friends with benefits for a while, but that ended right after the girls were born. I guess … I love a part of her as a person, but she's not the easiest person to get along with."

I shrugged.

"Do you love Jake?" I asked.

"Yes, well I love him more like a friend, but like you said the benefits ran out a couple of months back. I told you about him being more standoffish here recently."

"Yeah, you know you're beautiful right," I said; pushing her hair behind her ear.

She nodded.

"You deserve someone who would treat you like a lady. Who would respect you and love you for who you are," I said; taking my fingers and brushing them down her cheeks.

I watched as her eyes closed and a blush took up residence in her cheeks. She licked her lips, and I knew what I had to do. I couldn't hold it back any longer.

I leaned in and kissed her sweet plump lips. I didn't dare push things. I didn't know how she would respond after our kiss, but I didn't want her to pull away. I wanted her so bad, but I knew I had to tread lightly.

We pulled back from the kiss. She looked into my eyes before jumping up and running to her room.

I sat back on the couch with my eyes closed thinking about the kiss we shared, and how I would make things work one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All right, so we are three days into the filming of the show. Kate is showing her ass royally, but now she has leverage against Jake and Leah. How will she use this to her advantage? Bella is making progress and following the rules to the best of her ability. Edward is seeing potential in a relationship with Bella, and working towards getting away from Kate. As always be kind and review!


	8. Thursday, Week 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter things will get a little crazy. I'm going to go back just a hair and bring Jake's POV in first to see what Kate did with the information she found out by eavesdropping on Leah and him. Does Kate make it to the library with the children? Heidi and Jane pick Bella up for her night at the club. I don't know if we will hear from Edward this round, but you never know what might come out in the end.

Exchanging Companions

Chapter 8

Jake's POV

After Leah left the house, Kate rounded the corner. She was dressed in some God-awful outfit that I bet she thought was sexy. I guess to some men it would be, but I couldn't stand the rich bitch. I knew that when we signed the application that we would be getting the opposite of Bella, but I never dreamed it would be someone like Kate Cullen. She was cruel, mean, hateful, self-centered and self-righteous. I prayed she never learned about Leah and our relationship. I had a wild feeling she would use it at the end of filming just to cut into Bella. I wouldn't allow that if she found out.

Rose was about to skin her alive when she mentioned Royce being at the beach. I wonder what really happened between the two.

Royce would be someone Kate would probably be attracted to. Royce was an okay person … when he heard me talking about getting the money together to get a new place; he jumped at the chance to help. He said that if I could come up with $20,000, he would come up with the rest to take care of the down payment.

I didn't tell Bella it was Royce who wanted to help because she didn't like him. I don't know why though. He seemed like a good guy, and he was helping other people in the area find homes and different things. He was having one of his cars restored and that was how we meet. He took a liking to Rose and they fell in love so quickly that he proposed.

I didn't have time to worry about what Kate was doing, and figured she could take care of herself. We still had a couple of more days left of Bella's rules then Kate would take over. I wasn't looking forward to her making the rules and dreaded the thoughts of having to wait on the spoiled princess all day long.

Driving to the diner was a silent affair. The girls didn't like Kate at all, and had begged me to allow them to stay with Leah. I wish I could send them with Leah, but they needed to be here at least until Sunday, then I would allow them to go with her. I knew Kate's week wouldn't include them so I didn't see the point of allowing them to stay.

When we finally arrived, Jessica gave us our usual table and didn't say much about the woman who was with us. Once we ordered, we were sitting there silently waiting. Kate smiled sweetly at me and I got a sickening feeling down in the pit of my stomach.

"So, how long?" Kate asked.

I was completely confused and wondering what in the hell she was talking about. How long what?

"Don't play dumb, Jake; it's not very becoming on you."

"What are you talking about Kate?" I asked.

"Leah …" she smiled and I knew this wasn't going to turn out well.

"What about her?" I asked trying to be coy about the situation.

"How long have you been fucking Leah?" she asked.

"Kate," I hissed.

I didn't want the kids to hear, and I didn't appreciate her using that language in front of them.

"Girls go over and talk to Waylon … I am sure he has some interesting stories. I need to speak with Kate in private."

I watched as the girls made their way over to butt crack Santa. Or, that was what they called him.

"How did you know?" I asked with gritted teeth.

"Well, let's just say you guys didn't hide it all that well."

She shrugged.

"Keep your voice down," I said harshly.

I didn't want the camera crew to listen into our conversation, and they were currently filming the girls at the other end of the bar.

We had been careful and didn't say anything in front of anyone. How the hell did she learn about it? Did Leah say something to her? No, that wasn't Leah's style. She might kick her ass, but she wouldn't run the risk of causing Bella harm. Oh, God … Kate could hit Bella with this information when we had the sit down in LA here in couple of weeks. Bella would be blindsided by the information and embarrassed on national TV.

"What do you want?"

"That's a good question … what do I want?"

I watched as she tapped her chin and thought about things.

"I tell you what. I will let you know, but know this, I am not beyond exposing this little affair you have going with the neighbor. For right now, you're safe."

The girls and the camera came back over to the table to film, and Kate didn't say much. I had to carry the rest of the conversation with the girls and act like Kate didn't have me by the balls. She always had with the money, but now this … she could ruin mine and Bella's relationship.

We finished dinner with Kate acting all smug about her new information. Once every one was tucked in and asleep, I stepped outside to call Leah.

"Jake, what's the matter," she answered the phone.

"We have a problem."

"What? How? Why?"

"Kate knows and she is going to use the information for something. I don't know what. We have to tell Bella now. If not, she is going to blindside her with it at the sit down, and not only that. Kate could get caught on camera confronting you or me. She didn't want to stay quiet tonight at the diner."

"She is one nasty bitch, Jake. I would love to kick her ass. How do you think Bella will take it?"

"I don't know, but at least if we tell her first, she will have time to adjust before she gets home."

"You're planning on telling her while she's still away?" she asked.

"I don't think we have any other choice. Its now or when Kate tells her, and trust me, she won't take it too well then either. She will be embarrassed on national TV by Kate and I won't let that happen. She has been good to me and the girls."

God, I hated doing this to her. She was special to me at one time, and still is to a degree … she had helped me in a time of need. However, there was never a spark or a connection other than friendship.

"I wish you wouldn't have done this show," Leah said and now I couldn't agree with her more. I wish I had just waited or told Bella the truth about us a long time ago.

I wrapped up my conversation and fell asleep on the couch.

~EC~

Kate's POV

Oh, the tangled webs we weave when first we practice to deceive. I love having the goods on Jake and Leah. Now, I had the advantage I need to make sure they didn't hold me responsible for the entire wife's list of rules. Or, that was the first part of the plan … I would have to figure out what else I could have them do for me.

I called the girls once everyone was asleep and the camera's stopped rolling.

"Hello," Heidi answered on the other end.

"So, how have things been with Mrs. Black?" I had to know if she was as plain as she looked in pictures.

"She's a total drag, and doesn't hold a candle to you," she giggled.

"That's because no one is as awesome as me, but is Edward charming the pants off her?"

I didn't think he would even pay attention to her, and the rules I had in place this week would guarantee that they wouldn't be spending much time together if at all. Especially, if he was working his ass off.

"I couldn't say … she doesn't talk to Jane or me. She keeps to herself, and the other day when we went to the salon, she was with Alice."

"Why?" I asked. I had called and changed the appointment to have Bella with Helga. Helga was a good woman, but she didn't listen and would often time screw up the things she did. I don't know why Alice kept her on other than she was Swedish and beautiful. Nevertheless, that was Alice Cullen for you … she didn't do what you expected her too.

See a couple of years back … right after Edward and I got together and before her and Jasper, Alice came to the apartment one day looking for Edward. She was all kinds of messed up. She didn't know me then and thought she could confide in me, which I used to my advantage once again.

Alice had found out she was pregnant, and the fellow who did this to Edward's baby sister had run off. However, that wasn't the worst part or the part that stuck out to me. I had been there no big deal … Garrett had done the same to me. You just find someone like Edward who was dumb enough to care, and the problem would be solved.

The part that stuck out was the fact that Alice had learned who her biological father was from her dying mother. The Masens had been friends of my parents for some time, but they didn't hardly associate with them. Especially, when Edward filed for bankruptcy and lost his company. Then, they no longer socialized in the same circle. I can't remember, but have heard my mom and Esme talk about it from time to time. It seemed that Mr. Masen had been cheating on his wife and had fathered another child. Esme and Carlisle stepped in when Cynthia became ill, and adopted Alice too.

Now, this wasn't that big that Edward would have a problem with, but he had placed his father on a pedestal and Alice knew that the news would kill him. So, I blackmailed her, and every time she threatened to tell Edward I was cheating, I threatened to tell that she was his half sister, and expose their father for being a lying bastard. There would probably come a time when she would finally man up and tell him, but I was going to milk it for all it was worth.

"I don't know other than I saw her helping Bella. Helga was reassigned to another client."

"Well, that just won't do … you guys are going clubbing tomorrow right?" I asked making sure that my rules were being followed.

"That's the plan, why? What do you have in mind?" she asked.

I wanted to have the camera catch Bella in a compromising position. Sully her up a little. I wanted her to look worse than I was and there's not a better way than making her look like she was a lying whore. I told Heidi about my plans for Bella tomorrow. How I wanted Jane and her to go about doing it.

Falling asleep was easy and with things in motion it wouldn't take long before I split Bella's perfect marriage apart. Or, what she probably thought was a perfect marriage.

No one came banging on the door on Thursday morning, and the note that Jake left told me that Leah was taking my place at the library. I didn't have to worry about the snot nosed brats today, and that was exactly what I hoped to achieve by having information no one wanted people to know.

Being that I did need to make appearances and all I got ready anyways and had Royce take me to the library. James wasn't returning my calls, and I knew he was a lost cause. Royce on the other hand would make a better replacement anyways. I needed to learn more about him. When Royce picked me up, I couldn't help admire the fact that he had a Rolls Royce, and knew I would hit the big time if I hooked up with him. We stayed out in the car in the parking lot of the library.

"So, tell me about yourself?" I asked.

"Well, there isn't much to know other than I have money."

That was vague. I wanted to know what he did for a living and if I could turn him into my meal ticket.

"Do you own your own business?"

"No, I help people get started. I guess you could say I am more an investment person. I give them the down payment to make their dreams come true, and then when the business is flourishing I get my down payment back. I take a chance on people struggling to make it."

Well, that was wonderful … he puts up the money needed, and everyone wins.

"Once they pay you back, what do you get?"

"Well, I get the down payment plus interest for how long they needed the loan for, making the payment and extra. This helps me to do it all over again with another person."

"But, what if the business doesn't take off, and they file bankruptcy? How do you get your money then?"

"Well, that is why we sign a contract and they have to put up collateral. This car … collateral when the business owner couldn't pay back the down payment … this was my payment."

"Wow, this is a nice car. You must have put down a big payment for your client to have defaulted on."

"I don't always get cars. Sometimes I get houses, or stocks and bonds. It just depends on what we agree to. I flip the houses and sell back the cars to make back my money. Or, I use them for myself. I trade in the stocks, bonds, or CDs really whatever to get my money back."

I was definitely interested in Royce.

Having to make it look like I was in the library, the whole time was a royal pain in the ass. After talking a little longer to Royce, I had to leave and at least allow the camera to see me interacting with the children some. I didn't ultimately want the show to sue because I neglected my end of the contract.

~EC~

BPOV

My morning started like any other with Edward and me standing in the kitchen waiting for coffee. Vlad must have had a bad day again because the coffee pot was empty. I couldn't stand still as I poured my coffee. I was antsy about going to a club with Heidi and Jane. I knew they didn't like me and couldn't see why they would still participate in the show. They could cancel, and then I would have to find someone else to go to fulfill Kate's wishes.

Breakfast was a quiet affair and I hurried up to my room to look over the dresses I bought. I called Alice at the salon and asked if she could possible fix my hair. Alice was great, of course and didn't mind helping me get ready. She came over to the house when it was getting closer to time to go. When I opened the door for her, she looked to be carrying a couple of different bags and I didn't think I needed that much.

"You brought too much," I said as she walked through the door.

"I probably didn't bring enough, but I had to make sure you looked good. Have you ever been clubbing before?" she asked walking toward the bathroom in the guest room.

"Of course, I went when I was in college a couple of times, but it wasn't something I was into. Finishing school was more important than spending the weekend drunk or high," I said.

"Good grief, you sound like Edward until he got with Kate. Then he didn't think he would be able to make enough money while still in college to take care of the both of them."

I watched as she placed everything she needed on the counter, and heated up the curling irons. I don't know what she had planned for me, but I hoped I looked nice. While she worked, she talked about growing up and how the boys where. I didn't know she had another brother. Edward had talked about Emmett, but I never made the connection that he was his brother. I guess I needed to learn everything possible before the family dinner on Sunday.

Once she had completed the look, she helped me slip my dress over my head. We didn't want to ruin what she had done. Alice pulled a pair of silver high heels out of one of her bags.

"How did you know I forgot to get shoes?" I asked amazed that she brought the right size and everything.

"Silly girl, you told me while I was giving you a foot massage the other day. I didn't think you had time to get them. It just so happens we have the same size foot. I looked in your shoe before you put it back on, think I am a psychic. You babbled on and I knew it couldn't be stilettos."

She shrugged and I reached out to give her the biggest hug ever. Alice was not only a lifesaver, but she was a good person. I needed someone like her in my life at this moment.

I begged her for hours to go with me and to save me from the Double Mint twins, but she refused. She had something to do, but wouldn't specify what. I didn't push. Heidi and Jane arrived ten minutes later than they should have, and it didn't surprise me really. Stefan helped me into the front seat again, and the silence was deafening.

We pulled up to this nice looking club, and there was a line all the way around the corner. Heidi and Jane got out of the car first, and I quickly followed because Stefan was double-parked. I bid him a good night, and promised to call if something happened.

Heidi and Jane slid to the doors without even getting in line. The bouncer had a problem with letting all of the camera crew in, but when his boss came outside, they only allowed two of the four guys who often followed me around.

The club was nice … the music was loud, and it was terribly crowded. The manager led us to a table. I wasn't planning on drinking tonight. I didn't like the way I was feeling and something was off, but I couldn't put my finger on what would have my hackles up. I knew some of it could be the fact that I was with Heidi and Jane.

We danced and things between the Double Mint twins and myself seemed to be dissolved the more they drank. I didn't mind at first, but things started to get a little weird when the camera crew left.

"Let's get out of here," Jane said pulling me toward the door.

"I don't know. This was the club on the approved list of activities," I replied. I didn't want to go with them.

"You have to go or you could be held in breach of your contract with the show," Heidi stated matter of fact.

I didn't know how I would be in breach of contract, but decided to go with them. If things didn't look right, I would call Stefan and get out of the situation.

Once outside the club, the Double Mint twins hailed a cab, and gave the driver instructions.

We pulled up at a weird looking place. It almost looked like a shack and was surrounded by empty buildings. I was shocked to think a respectable club in Portland looked like this. I was completely baffled at the sight before me.

I gave them both weird looks and Jane spoke, "Yeah, it doesn't look like much, but it is the best club in the area."

She smiled sweetly before climbing out of the car. I turned around and saw Heidi lean back into the car talking to the driver. Jane grabbed my arm tightly and led me into the club.

Once inside the place looked like a dump and the jukebox barely played music. I knew right away this wasn't the place I wanted to be, but was being dragged across the dance floor. While standing at the bar I pulled my cell phone out of my pocket and saw I didn't have any service in here.

I tried not to draw attention to myself, and looked around trying to find an out.

"Hello, beautiful," a male voice said standing behind me.

I looked over my shoulder; seeing this man with dread locks, and a big smile. I politely smiled back and barely said hello.

I went back to trying to get a text message or something to go on my phone.

"Would you like to dance?" the same voice asked behind me.

"I'm sorry …" I looked at him pointedly hoping he would give me his name.

"Laurent," he responded.

"Sure, she would love to dance. Here Bella, go, while I hold your things," Jane grabbed the cell phone and my purse then she pushed me into Laurent's arms. He led me off to the makeshift dance floor in the middle the bar.

Once he placed his arms around me, I tried to back away, but he kept pulling me closer. I didn't like the way things were going. I looked around, trying to find the Double Mint twins, but they were nowhere to be found.

Using the techniques that Charlie had taught me long ago, I stepped on Laurent's foot and then kneed him in the groin. I looked all around the bar when I got away from him. I walked outside hoping I could remember which direction we had come from.

The Double Mints had done a real number on me this time. Not only had they left me stranded, they took my purse with money in it, and took my phone that housed all the numbers I needed to call in an emergency. I had nothing. I didn't want to walk, but it was all I could do to get away from the bar.

I was probably about three blocks away when I grabbed onto the side of a building and rubbed my feet. They were aching from the heels, but wouldn't take them off for fear that I would get glass or something in my foot.

While leaning against the building, I heard voices, quickly I fixed my shoe and started walking faster. My feet were hurting so bad, I had to stop, and that is when three men found me.

"Look what we have here boys," one of the men said.

"She's a feisty little thing, be careful," Laurent said coming around the other men.

I knew I wasn't going to be able to take them all out, but I wasn't going down without a fight. I was scared to death, and didn't know if I was going to make it back home.

The men came closer all talking about me, and how beautiful I was. When one of them touched me, I swatted his hands away.

"Don't touch me," I seethed.

"Oh, we are going to touch you all over," Laurent said as I saw the headlights rushing into the opening of the alley.

All the men turned around to see the car.

"Leave her alone," Edward's voice rang loud and clear in the alleyway.

"You need to mind your own business," Laurent said in Edward's direction.

I watched as Edward drew a gun from his waist, and pointed it at the men.

"I said … leave her alone," he repeated.

"Bella, get in the car," he said and I quickly scurried over to his car and climbed in.

I watched as Edward walked backwards to the car, and then climbed in. He didn't waste any time and slammed the car into gear taking off down the road.

"Slow down. You're scaring me," I screamed.

"Distract me before I go back there and kill them," he said seething with anger. I watched as his knuckles turned white from how hard he was gripping the steering wheel.

Distract him how … I looked all over the car and said the first thing that came to mind.

"Put your seatbelt on," I said.

"Put my seatbelt on? Put your seatbelt on," he smirked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All right, so we have seen Jake and his opinions of Kate. We learned about her plans to blackmail Jake, and we learned a little more about Royce. The Double Mints pulled a number on Bella and she still has another club day with them. Do you think Kate pulled the strings on this little abandon her at the club? As always thanks for reading, and be kind … review!


	9. Friday, Week 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter Edward talks about finding Bella. How he feels about her going out with Heidi and Jane? Bella has one more night to endure the Double Mint twins, but she doesn't think it would be a good idea because of what they did to her on Thursday night. Kate should be taking the girls to the park, but I don't think she will. I wonder what she will get herself into now.
> 
> Warning: There will be drug use in this chapter in a negative way. People will use it to hurt others, and I do not condone this behavior at all! Thanks!
> 
> Happy Reading!

Exchanging Companions

Chapter 9

Friday, Week 1

EPOV

Thursday was the scariest night of my life. I knew that Heidi and Jane would do something to Bella. It was just a matter of time, but I never expected them to leave her stranded in the middle of nowhere.

I was sitting at the house when Stefan called my phone to alert me to the fact that he had yet to her from Bella or the Double Mint twins, as Bella referred to them. I quickly called her phone, and when I didn't get an answer, I grew concerned. Stefan called Aro, who coughed up the number to Liam McFarley, who owned 'Midnight Sun'. When I called, I explained that I was one of the producers for the show and was wondering if the girls were still at the club. When he told me they had left about thirty minutes after the camera crews, I knew something was up.

I headed straight out to my car, and didn't stop calling taxi companies in the area until I found out the location of the girls. I had just rounded the block when I saw four men approach a woman in the alley. I slowed down and made sure the gun I had was not loaded.

Why unloaded? Well, I didn't trust myself enough to not kill someone, and I wasn't planning on shooting it. I only wanted them to think I might shoot it. I turned the car down into the alley and turned my lights on high beams hoping to blind the thugs in the process.

"Leave her alone," I said in a loud booming voice.

"You need to mind your own business," one of the men said. The man that spoke looked a lot like Carmen's nephew, but I didn't point this out. I had to make sure Bella was safe first. I would deal with Carmen's nephew later. When the men didn't move or back away from Bella, I pulled the gun from my waistband and pointed it at the men.

"I said … leave her alone," I repeated in more threatening voice.

"Bella, get in the car," I said. When she quickly scurried over to the car and climbed in. I could finally breathe again.

I walked backwards to the car, and then climbed in. I didn't waste any time and slammed the car into gear, taking off like a bat out of hell down the road.

"Slow down. You're scaring me," she screamed.

"Distract me before I go back there and kill them," I said, seething with anger. I was so mad at the Double Mint twins, then I had Carmen's nephew to contend with, and the fact that they planned to do things to her. I gripped the steering wheel so tight I thought I was going to break it off the car.

"Put your seatbelt on," she said.

"Put my seatbelt on? Put your seatbelt on," I said smirking at her.

Of all the things to say to distract me, she comes up with 'put on your seatbelt'. I slowed the car down and pulled my seatbelt on, that I had forgotten in getting back in the car.

I looked out the corner of my eye and saw Bella's hands shaking. I didn't think twice and reached out grabbing her shaking hands in my own. I squeezed her hands hoping this would comfort her. I knew that the situation probably shook her up inside, and there was something in me that wanted to protect her.

"Edward," she whispered.

"Yes," I replied.

"When we get to the house will you sleep with me tonight? I don't want you to get any ideas … I just … I need someone to hold me tonight."

I rubbed her hand trying to reassure her. I knew she wasn't the type to just sleep around with people. If she were, we would have already been in bed together.

"Sure, I don't mind," I replied trying to keep my voice calm and even. I didn't want her to hear the excitement in my voice. I knew there would not be anything sexual about the situation. Nevertheless, there was always that voice in the back of my head that would remind me that I hadn't been laid in a long time.

When we arrived home, she headed straight to her room, and I headed toward mine. I quickly changed, pulling on a pair of sleep pants and T-shirt. I could have went in there bare chested, but I didn't think that would be right. I didn't want her to feel uncomfortable either. I also gathered a blanket from the hall closet to take with me. I didn't want to assume I would be sleeping under the same covers with her.

I lightly knocked on her door and waited for her to ask me to enter. She didn't reply and I almost considered going back to my room. I had my back turned from her door when she opened it. When I looked over my shoulder, she was so beautiful just standing there.

"You came," she whispered.

"You didn't think I would?"

"No, I figured you were just saying that to appease me."

"I want to provide you comfort and I knew you would be upset after the night you had."

I walked toward her, once in front of her; I reached up and lightly touched my hand to her cheek. I was so protective of her … she deserved everything the world could give her and more. I wanted to be the one who gave her everything, but I couldn't. So, I provided her with the only thing I could at the moment, comfort.

She leaned her head into my hand and closed her eyes. Stroking her cheek and waiting for her to move into the room was all I could do. I wanted everything about this woman … when she walked into the house, she had me mesmerize. However, over the last couple of days, she had slowly dazzled her way into my soul. The only other place she hadn't taken up residence in was my heart, but that was only a matter of time. She had already started to worm her way in, and I was sure in two weeks time, I would be in love with her.

Her eyes opened and I noticed the tears that had gathered in them. I wanted to wipe away the sadness she felt.

"Come on," she stated pulling me by my hand toward the bed.

She climbed in and I immediately took the other side. I stopped because I didn't know how to proceed.

"Just get in … you don't have to sleep on the top. I trust you," she said pulling the covers back on what would be my side of the bed.

Climbing in, I tried to stay away from her body as much as humanly possible, but she wouldn't let me. I was lying on my back and she wiggled her way over to me and curled up in the nook of my arm, allowing her arms to drape over my stomach.

"Thank you for sleeping with me."

"You're welcome. Good night Bella," I said kissing the top of her head.

"Good night, Edward."

It didn't take long before she was asleep … I laid there with her in my arms, and watched her sleep for a while. Everything felt so right and so wrong all at the same time.

~EC~

BPOV

I was having the best dream of my life. Edward and I had found ourselves in a compromising position and I was loving every minute of it. That was until I heard groaning. It sounded real, and not that whole dreamland groan of pleasure. This was a groan more of displeasure or discomfort. Once again, nothing that was present in my dreams.

I slowly pulled myself from my dreams, and flet the rise and fall of something underneath my head. The heartbeat was beating rapidly. Oh shit! I quickly sat up and looked over my shoulders. His green eyes blazed with a fire I had yet to see on him.

He cleared his throat and closed his eyes.

"Good morning," he rasped.

"Morning," I replied.

I had asked him to sleep with me so, why did this bother me all of a sudden. It wasn't like the cameras would be filming us together. He was just here to comfort me, no big deal. I didn't hurt anyone, but my mind wouldn't give it a rest.

Moving from the bed, making my way to the bathroom, I was almost there when he cleared his throat again. I looked over my shoulder at him.

"You regret letting me sleep in here, didn't you?"

"Yes … no. I don't know."

"You needed comfort last night and nothing happened."

He ran his hands through his already unruly hair.

"I know, but I wouldn't want Jake to see you leaving my room this morning. He might assume that something happened when it didn't."

He rose from the bed looking even better than he did last night coming in here. The rumpled bed look … looked good on him. I briefly wondered if the just fucked look would make him look better. I quickly washed those thoughts from my mind and focused back on the subject at hand.

"Even if they saw me, and he assumed, I would call him and let him know it wasn't what it looked like. I would tell him about what happened last night and that I was worried about you. I would tell him that I slept on the floor or on top of the covers; anything to keep him from thinking badly of you."

"You would do that?" I asked baffled.

"Yes, anything for you. I don't think that once I explained or you explained, he would think that way."

He reached up and touched my cheek again as he had last night before he came into my room. I couldn't help the response my body decided on and leaned into his hand once again. I relished the closeness and the comfort he gave me. I had never felt this safe and comfortable with Jake, like the way I felt with Edward.

We slowly pulled away and decided it was best from me to leave first and him to follow after. They didn't usually come to the rooms, but you never know.

After sneaking out of my room, I found myself once again reaching for the coffee can on the top shelf. I didn't even notice him walk in the room, but I felt when he pressed his chest into my body getting the coffee down for me.

After breakfast, I quickly retired to my room, and worried my day away until it was time to go to another club with the Double Mint twins. I wasn't looking forward to it, but decided to suck it up. I wasn't going to fall for their tricks this time around. My cell phone, money, and my ID were going into my bra this time, and if they wanted it, they would have to dive down there to get it.

I called Alice again to come and make me beautiful. I loved what she had done the night before. I actually felt beautiful when I left the house, but all that turned sour when the Double Mints did what they did. I needed to figure out a way to get my things back from them.

Lounging on the couch in the living room and reading the rest of my novel was so peaceful and relaxing. I knew that once Alice arrived, the nerves would be back, but I needed a minute to get back to being myself.

When the doorbell sounded, I immediately jumped from the couch figuring it was Alice. But, when I pulled the door open … a man with long brown hair and green eyes stared back at me.

"Is Edward home?" he asked looking me up and down.

"Yes," I replied.

Before I could call over my shoulder or even tell the gentleman to wait a minute, Edward rounded the corner with the girls right on his heels.

"Daddy," the twins exclaimed at the same time running into his open arms.

"Garrett, this is Bella … Bella, this is Garrett," Edward said as Garrett held his hand out to shake.

"Nice to meet you," he said.

"Same here," I replied.

"Hey, Garrett … thanks for doing this," Edward said handing him the twin's bags.

"You know I would do anything for these girls."

He ruffled the twin's hair while they protested. I stood back and didn't say anything. I watched Garrett interact with the twins, and watched them interact with him. You could see that he genuinely cared about the girls. With what I had recently experienced with Kate's lifestyle, I began to wonder if he wouldn't be better suited to have the girls all the time.

"See you later. Have fun girls," Edward called out the door as they left the house.

"So, why are the girls going with him? Not that I mind and all, but I thought they would be with Carmen," I asked because things didn't seem right.

"Carmen had a family emergency that needed to be taken care of," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"I figured you would stay with the girls," I replied.

"I would have if Heidi and Jane would have acted like responsible people last night. However, they didn't and now you are not going alone with them. I don't trust them to not do the same thing."

"You think they would do something else to me?" I asked; which was a stupid question. Of course, they would do something else. I didn't trust them either, but I had to deal with the rules of what was to happen tonight. I wanted Jake to get his money; otherwise, I would have bailed already with the Double Mints involved.

"I know them better than you do, and if this was the first strike, there is always a second wave with those girls," Edward said getting closer to me once again. His hands rested on my cheek, and I couldn't help the draw I felt to him and leaned against his hand. The gesture was so sweet, loving, and relaxing to me.

"So, I couldn't bare the thought of leaving you without protection. So, I am going too."

I was happy he was going with me. Maybe they would leave me alone while Edward was there. I asked about Garrett having the girls and if Kate would be mad. Edward explained that Garrett usually had the girls on the weekends, but being that Kate said family and Sunday dinners for the show. He had agreed to allow them to stay for the show.

~EC~

KPOV

I woke up Friday morning to the ring of my cell phone. It was Heidi and I wondered how things went with Bella last night. Quickly rolling over, I answered the phone.

"What's up bitch," I answered.

"Nothing much skank," she replied laughing.

"How did things go last night?"

"Good … great even. We went to 'Midnight Sun' like you asked us to. When the camera crews, we talked Bella into heading down to 'Crazy Pete's'. Laurent was there waiting for her, and we left. I still have her purse and cell phone."

"Look through her cell phone and read me off all her contacts," I said getting comfortable on the bed while Heidi gave me the information about everyone in her contacts folder. She didn't really have that many contacts listed in her phone, but some would work to my advantage.

"So, what is the plan for tonight?" Heidi asked.

"I want her to get dirty … let's see how the teacher behaves when she has a little something in her system."

"I don't know if Laurent and the boys were successful last night though," she mused.

"I'll find out," I replied.

I gave Heidi her instructions on how to take care of Bella. Once I was done with her and her little family … she would grow to appreciate my life. Showing her things, she had never experienced.

I called Laurent to see how the boys had done with attacking her, but I couldn't seem to get an answer. I decided to call him later.

My day was going great, everything was lining up just like I wanted. I had decided after talking to Royce, that maybe Jake could hook up with him. Get Royce to front him the money to buy the building that he wanted instead of me giving it to him.

I felt like the money from the show could be put to better use around the house instead of on some dumpy business that probably wouldn't even last that long. At least with Royce, he would get his money, and Jake could always go back to working out of the shack behind his father's house. I would talk to Jake later about getting into business with Royce.

Today was like any other day on Bella's list of rules. I had to spend time with the mutts at the park. At least I could sit at a picnic table and watch them without interacting with them, and knowing Leah … she wouldn't be far. I got ready and traveled to the park with a new driver. Marcus had called telling me that James had quit and I wasn't really surprised. The new guy would take care of all my driving needs and I didn't bother arguing. I needed someone to take me around this town. Plus, when next week came along and it was my time to set the rules, he would come in handy taking me away from this shitting little town to find something more exciting.

I could always call Royce, but he didn't have cameras in his car to allow them to see the emotions on my face when I arrived at new locations. So, when Seth wheeled up with the SUV, I didn't argue and went where they wanted me.

Sitting all day at the park was totally boring … this Bella sure was a stick in the mud. I couldn't stand her life, and the only fun I had was when I was messing with people's lives. I spoke with Jake about letting Royce give him the money he needed to get the new shop up and running. I asked him why he hadn't thought of it before.

"I have thought about it, but I was hoping the show would pan out first. Well, he is the one offering the $20,000, but that deal was with my father. I don't know if he would offer more. I'm shocked Rose hadn't suggested it before."

"Well, maybe she doesn't want things to change," I said.

I didn't know Rose, and didn't care to get to know her either. Maybe she liked working out of the crappy garage. Who knows why she never said anything?

Jake promised to talk to Royce and see what could be done, and I planned on a way to distribute the money better. At least Jake was being accommodating to me. Well, that was because I held all the cards.

Heidi's ring tone alerts me to her call.

"What's up?" I asked shocked she would be calling again, and right before they were supposed to be at 'Eclipse'.

"Edward's going."

"Well, isn't that interesting. Change of plans. Take care of them both and make sure it happens on film," I said then hung up on her.

I would screw the both of them and catch it on film. I would have grounds for a divorce. Taking everything, he has in the process.

~EC~

EPOV

Alice arrived and it seemed like the girls took forever getting ready. I had been pacing the floor in the living room for hours waiting. When I heard Alice coming down the stairs, I quickly walked over to see them coming down.

Bella was absolutely … beautiful … gorgeous … glowing. I couldn't speak. Alice looked at me with narrowed eyes, and I had to give myself a moment to clear my head of the images that flashed before my eyes of having Bella every way possible.

"You're beautiful," I said reaching over to twirl a strand of her long hair around my finger.

"Don't touch Edward," Alice scolded.

"Sorry, I couldn't help it," I said look sheepishly at the girls.

Bella was everything I dreamed she'd be and more. I was lost … smitten with her … in love. I had never felt this way about someone before and I didn't want these feelings to stop. I need them, craved them like air.

"You look handsome tonight," Bella replied shyly while looking at the floor. I couldn't have her being all shy, so I lifted her chin making her look right at me.

"Thank you and don't look at the floor."

Her brown eyes connected with mine, and I didn't even notice when Heidi and Jane walked into the foyer.

"You ready Bella," Jane asked smiling. Evil little bitch. I wondered if she was the mastermind to the whole thing last night. You had to watch out for Jane … when she smiled she was up to no good. Getting the cold shoulder from her was better than the smile.

Heidi was the one who reeled everyone in … she had the looks and a way to get you to do anything she wanted. Too bad she wasn't a sales person … she would make you want a gold chain even if it was out of style and expensive.

"I'm coming with Bella tonight," I replied placing my hands on Bella shoulders showing them a united force against the two of them.

"Huh," Jane said while her smile grew wider.

"Okay, please excuse me. I have to go to the bathroom," Heidi said scooting around us. I wondered what she was up to.

Alice quickly excused herself from the house, and I stood there waiting for Heidi to emerge from the bathroom. Once she was out, we all headed toward the car. I had called Stefan to make sure he had something a little bigger than the Mercedes to carry all of us around tonight. So, the SUV allowed all of us to sit in the back.

'Eclipse' didn't look any different than it had before when I came with Kate once, years ago. I didn't see the appeal of being in a club. I was never one to party while in college, and was on track to finish my degree in architecture. Garrett and Kate messed with those plans. I gave up getting a degree and got a job instead.

Once everyone was inside and seated, Heidi got our drinks. I didn't like it, but I dealt with it. We had been at the club for an hour when things really started to change. I was a little paranoid at first, but played it off to the alcohol coursing through my system.

Looking around the club things seemed brighter and things were more defined. I thought we had been here an hour, but I wasn't for sure. When I reached out to touch Bella's bare thigh it was closer than I thought. I couldn't remember the last thing she said.

I pulled her body closer to mine as we were dancing and when her body rubbed up against mine, all I could think about was fucking her. I was horny. Beyond horny really and every time her ass made contact with my groin, my mind would race with ways to fuck her. It consumed me, making me bolder in the ways I would touch her body.

We danced so much that my mouth was dry and I was sweating profusely. I didn't know what was going on, but something was seriously wrong.

"You want to go outside; I can't take the heat in here?" I asked Bella, unbuttoning my shirt. I felt like I was smothering from the heat.

"Yeah," she said helping me undo the buttons.

We walked around the side of the building …I reached up wiping the trickle of sweat running from her neck down between her luscious breasts.

"I want you so bad," I rasped, my voice heavy with need.

"So have me … make the ache go away," she panted.

Her eyes were dilated and when I placed my hands on her breast, I could feel her heart beating out of her chest. I touched her just as she touched me. She ran her hands up my chest after she finished unbuttoning my shirt. Her hands felt so good on my skin.

I couldn't let her have the control so; I spun her around and pushed her body up against the side of the building. I leaned in kissing her lips … her lips were so soft and supple. I couldn't get enough and grazed my tongue over the opening of her mouth until she allowed me in. The heat that coursed through my veins was nothing compared to the heat that radiated out when the kiss grew frantic. There wasn't anything that could have stopped the activity that took place.

Our hands rushed to touch every aspect of each other's bodies, and a fire consumed me until I had her dress bunched above her hips. I wanted more … I wanted everything. With that came a rage that torn the clothes from her body to have what I wanted … what she was willing to give so easily.

"Lick me Edward," she screamed as I knelt in front of her. I couldn't control the desire rushing through my body as my tongue made contact with her clit. I couldn't get enough and pulled her legs wider and her body closer. But, it still wasn't good enough. The frantic pulling of my hair and the screamed moans above me still wasn't enough. I need more … craved more.

"Oh God, please just please," she begged as I lifted from my position in front of her. I leaned in for another frenzied kiss. Her fingers clawed at the button of my jeans. I didn't pull back from our kiss to help, but she found her way down my jeans to the one place I wanted her more than anything in the world.

She didn't relent with her stroking of my cock. I needed more … more. I reached down placing my hands on her hips lifting her. She quickly complied and wrapped her beautiful legs around my body. Using her feet she pushed my jeans down, until I was exposed to the elements of the night.

The wetness I felt on the tip of cock called to me, begging me to enter into its depths. I didn't resist the urge and plunged deep into her body. The feeling over took me, forcing me to pull out and immerse myself again. I pushed deeper than before into the wet warmth of Bella's body.

"Fuck me," she chanted around me.

"So good," I moaned pushing in and out of her body roughly and quickly.

"Make me cum," she moaned pulling at my hair and kissing my neck. She sucked and I fucked; it was beautiful.

"Oh, God please Edward. Make me cum," she chanted again.

I felt like a maniac, slamming her body into the brick wall behind her. Forcing myself as deep as I could go, but not getting any closer to the release I craved.

"I can't cum," I cried out losing my mind.

"Yes, you can Edward, cum for me … make me cum," she panted and moaned.

I didn't let up and watched as her hands crept between us to feel us connected together. She stroked my cock every time I pulled out to push in and the extra stimulate worked.

"Oh, God, Yes, Oh, Yes," she moaned as her walls around me contracted. Finally, succumbing to my own release within her body; leaning my head against her chest trying to make myself come down from the high I was flying on.

I pulled back allowing Bella's legs to hit the ground, and helped as she righted her dress giggling. I reached down pulling up my own jeans once everything was in place. I sat against the wall to take a little nap.

~EC~

KPOV

Just before I fell asleep, the phone rang again with Heidi's ring tone.

"Tell me you did it," I said.

"It's done just as you asked. We spiked both their drinks with ecstasy and they went nuts too. I think they went outside and fucked. I can't be sure, but I think so. I haven't seen them in a couple of hours."

"Find out if they made it home, but other than that, stay out of the way. Hell, catch a flight down here. You don't have any more reason to stay there and babysit Bella. She should be ruined if the camera caught them having sex."

We hung up and I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

~EC~

Carlisle's POV

It was the typical Friday night in the Emergency Room. It was a steady stream of patients all night, and I was about to make my last rounds. I was standing at the nurses' station when I heard the call come across the desk: two patients, one male, one female found outside the club 'Eclipse' unresponsive, they are apenic, and the male has been having convulsions, speculate possible drug overdose, two liters of O2, male has crashed twice, but was revived. Both have been intubated, ETA three minutes.

I jumped into action. I didn't know what we would be dealing with, but I would be prepared for the worst case scenario. The bus carrying the female arrived first and I rushed over. "Bella," I whispered checking her over. I grew nervous wondering if the male was Edward or had it been someone else at the club.

I barked out a list of orders to the nurses running around the room. I didn't even check to see if Dr. Whitlock had taken the male. Bella was my first concern and if the male in the ambulance behind hers was Edward, I wouldn't be able to work on him anyway. I tried to focus on taking care of Bella. Focus on Bella.

Bella was still comatose and convulsions had started; her temperature was high, blood pressure was elevated, her pulse was one twenty, pupil's dilated and non reactive to light. I speculated right away, from the way she reacted, that she had ingested large amounts of ecstasy or amphetamines. We quickly pumped her stomach. I had Makenna, my nurse, call Dr. Whitlock's room, and relay the findings I had to his nurse.

I didn't know if they both had ingested the same amount, but I was trying to give him a heads up. We started an IV and administered muscle relaxant to control the convulsions. We had to get her temperature down, and get the convulsions under control. Once the meds where on board; I stepped back and monitored the situation.

The cops showed up and began talking about a possibility of rape. They hadn't been able to determine the relationship between the two people brought in. I didn't hesitate and completed a rape kit just in the event that she was with someone she hadn't wanted to be. It was scary to be out in clubs these days and to allow people to buy you drinks; you never knew what they might slip in there.

I stepped out of the room, and felt like she was potentially out of the woods for the moment. When I was out in the hall, Dr. Whitlock approached.

"Jasper, please tell me it's not Edward in there," I begged.

"I wish I could, Carlisle, but I can't," he said shaking his head.

He filled me in on his condition. Apparently, Bella and he had been given the drug while at the club. Edward and Bella both were still unresponsive, but it shouldn't be much longer before the medicines in their IVs would bring them around.

We checked their blood gases again, and when the numbers were dramatically lowered, I was relieved to present this information to the family. I quickly called Esme told her to get Alice and Emmett and get to the hospital. I could tell her everything on the phone, but I need them here.

I stepped back into Bella's room, and she was progressing nicely, considering the situation at hand that someone had done this to her. I walked over to Edward's room to see what was going on with him. I knew Jasper would be monitoring his condition, but I wanted to make sure he had covered all his grounds.

Jasper was standing beside Edward when I picked up the chart reading over everything that had been done. When satisfied that everything had been done to code … I walked over to my son and kissed his forehead.

Everything would take time to work out, and now it was a matter of their bodies working with the medicines to get them better. I told Jasper I would talk to the family, but he insisted he be there too. He knew he would have to assist Alice when the news comes out.

"Everyone," I said looking at my family.

"Edward and Bella where brought into the ER tonight for a drug overdose. I'm speculating that whoever was with them or someone at the club spiked their drinks. I won't know for sure until they wake up, but there might also be some memory loss. They might not even remember most of the night."

"Oh, my God," Alice cried into Jasper's chest.

"They are stable now and hopefully, here in a couple of hours, they should be able to wake completely. They will be put into a room, and we are working on that now. Jasper or I will keep everyone posted on their conditions."

"Someone needs to call the show, and Bella's family. They need to know," Esme said.

"Jasper, bring Edward's cell out to Esme. Esme, call the producer. I think his name is Aro Volturi."

I gave directions to my family and watched as they separated to take care of everything. Alice was going to call Bella's family and requested that I locate her phone, but I couldn't find it anywhere.

It took them three hours to finally wake up, but only for short amounts of time. Alice and Esme decided to take turns when it came to Bella because she didn't have anyone here to help her through.

I fell asleep in Edward's room, waiting for my son to finally regain consciences.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All right … there will be more soon. I promise and hate to leave everyone wondering what has happened here. I will clear it all up in the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. As always be kind and review!


	10. Saturday, Week 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter will find our favorite couple recovering from the drug overdose the Double Mint twins inflicted on them. Edward and Bella can't remember having sex in the alley outside the club. Jake is livid to hear that someone hurt Bella … he may not love her as a husband should, but she is still his friend. Let's see what happens.
> 
> Please remember this is my world and it is fiction, I don't know the legal system 100% so the repercussions the detectives talk about may not be correct. Thanks for understanding!

Exchanging Companions

Chapter 10

Saturday, Week 1

BPOV

I felt like something was sitting on my eyelids, and not allowing them to open, as they should. I struggled for a while to finally pull them open only to want to shut them when the light hit my eyes.

"Uggghh," I moaned.

"Shh, it will be okay," I heard Alice said.

I quickly opened my eyes again to see Alice standing close to me. I rose up in the bed and took in my surroundings.

"What the hell?" I asked puzzled as to why I was in the hospital. Where was Edward? What happened to me?

"It's a long story … well not that long … but once you have gathered yourself together, I will tell you what I know."

I pulled the blankets up closer to my body. I felt like I was freezing. Looking around I focused closer on things, noticing the IV in my arm, the stupid oxygen thing in my nose, and the beeping that had caused me to wake in the first place.

"What day is it?" I asked.

I was so confused and didn't know what had happened in order to land myself in the hospital. I felt sore and tired. Hell, I felt like I had been run over by a Mack truck.

"Where's Edward?" I asked; I had to know if he was okay. Was he like me? What happened?

"Shh … slow down one question at a time. It's Saturday, by the way. Yes, Edward is here. He is in the room next door."

"What? What happened?"

I was starting to panic; had we been in a car accident? I racked my brain trying to come up with the last thing I could remember. The last thing I could come up with was sitting down at the club with Edward beside me. Heidi setting a drink down in front of us, and then it seemed to all turn black.

"Someone drugged you and Edward," Alice said rubbing my hand.

"Who?"

"We don't know it could have been anybody."

"Have you talked to Heidi or Jane? Are they okay? Did they get drugged like us?"

"No, I haven't talked to them. The police are conducting an investigation being that Edward and you were found outside the club. They plan on talking to them."

"I need to call Charlie."

"Bella, why don't you have your cell phone?" she asked.

I quickly told her about the Double Mint twins, and how they had taken my things the night before. I told her about getting jumped a couple of blocks from the club and how Edward saved me from the men.

"Do you mind if I call Charlie?" I asked.

"Sure," she said handing her cell phone over. I quickly dialed the station. It was the only number I could remember because it hadn't changed since I was a child.

"Forks Police Department, Officer Uley speaking."

"Sam, this is Bella. Is Charlie in?" I asked.

"Hey girl. How's Portland treating you?"

"Good, is Charlie in?" I asked again. Sam had a tendency to get a little off course.

"Sure, let me connect you. See you soon Bella," he said. I didn't sit on hold for too long before Charlie's voice answered on the other end of the line.

"Chief Swan," he answered.

"Hey Dad," I said.

"So, how is Portland? You should see that woman that is your substitute. She is terrible and you could run circles around her."

"Things are okay … but I need to tell you that I'm in the hospital."

"What did you do this time trip over a Lawn Gnome?" he asked chuckling. He will never let me live down the time I tripped over that stupid little green elf.

"No … uhm it's nothing really. I should be home on Sunday."

I couldn't tell him the real reason I was here; he would come running to Portland, then he would worry himself trying to figure out who did this to me. I didn't want the hassle or the questions.

"Hand me that phone." Alice demanded with her hands on her hips.

"Uhm, Dad it's a little more involved than a broken arm or something."

Alice put her hand out, wanting the phone, but I didn't offer it.

"How involved are we talking?" Charlie asked just about the same time that Alice pulled the cell phone out of my hands.

"Hi Charlie, this is Alice … Edward's sister…"

Alice walked out the door while talking to my father and I didn't know what she was going to tell him. Nevertheless, knowing Charlie he would be here tonight.

Alice didn't come back and when the phone rang in the room I had to reach to answer it. I still felt so sore from the whole situation.

"Hello," I said.

"Bella … this is Aro Volturi," he said.

"Hello, Aro. How are you doing today?" I asked sweetly. I was still somewhat sore from the whole ordeal.

"Fine, the reason I called was to see if you would be amicable to me postponing the next couple of days. Leaving you enough time to recover then we could resume filming."

"That's very kind of you, but I don't want to postpone. If you are all right with it, I would like to continue filming. Allow the audience to see what the consequences are when this happens. There are so many dangers out there, and I would like for them to see what could befall a person in my situation."

"I see," Aro said.

"If you want to cancel, I will agree, but I would rather show the true situation," I stated.

I didn't want people who saw the show to think that it was okay to do this to people. They needed to see how close Edward and I had come to dying.

"Fine, the camera crew should be around in a couple of hours. You have the right to tell them to leave at any moment they became too troublesome, or you need your privacy."

"I will, don't worry about me. I can take care of myself, and your guys are the ones I should be thanking for finding me. How did they lose Edward and me anyways?" I asked.

They had been with us the entire night, and might have caught whoever did this to us on film.

"They were detained by Heidi and Jane, and didn't notice Edward and you leaving the club. It wasn't until a few minutes later that Peter went outside and found you both past out in the alley. He immediately called the ambulance when he couldn't revive you two."

"Tell him thank you for the both of us."

"I will and you get better. If you need anything, just call," Aro said before hanging up.

Alice still wasn't back. I chalked it up to she was either still talking to Charlie or she had something else to do. Maybe she was with Edward.

I had just drifted off asleep when the doors opened, I recognized him as the older gentleman from the country club that was talking with Edward.

"Bella," he whispered.

"I'm awake," I replied sitting up in bed.

"I didn't want to meet you this way, but it looks like we have no choice."

He held out his hand. "I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen. I am your physician and also Edward's father."

I shook his hand and watched him gather my chart, looking it over.

"So, you have been making good progress. However, I need to make you aware that last night when you came into the ER, we had to do a rape kit. You had sexual relations with someone last night, and we don't know who it was. Would you like to take Plan B, the emergency contraception?" he asked.

"No, I'm currently taking birth control, and should be fine."  
"Okay. The kit hasn't been processed yet, to the best of my knowledge, but because you were drugged, there is a good chance it will be. I need you to try to remember anything you can about last night."

"I will try," I whispered.

I had screwed someone … who … when … how? I was extremely confused and didn't know how to remember. I couldn't take the pressure and started to cry. Why would someone do this to me?

I curled into a ball and could feel as Dr. Cullen started patting me on the back, but I didn't hear the door shut. I felt hands gently rub my back and thought it was Alice, but when I opened my eyes. I looked into the kindest eyes … they were gentle and open. She gathered the tears I had shed and wiped them from my face.

"You will be fine," she cooed.

I didn't say anything, waiting for her to introduce herself.

"My name is Esme … I am Edward's mother. I had to meet you and Carlisle said it would be all right even though you were clearly upset by something he said. May I ask what has you upset?"

I rolled over to face Esme as she lightly sat on the side of my bed. I told her everything in a matter of minutes, and for the first time, felt like someone was interested in me. My mother never stayed around long enough to care, but Esme made me feel like a daughter to her in a matter of minutes. She was gentle, kind, and understanding. No wonder Edward thought better of her instead of his own mother.

Esme stayed with me most of the day helping me to understand how things had gotten out of control. She also made me realize that it was a good chance that the Double Mint twins were the reason for Edward and I being in the hospital. It wasn't that I hadn't entertained the idea, but I didn't think that they would do anything to hurt him too. Or, would they?

Esme had barely left the room when I heard banging against the walls.

"Damn, wheel chair," he muttered entering the door to my room.

"Hey," he said rounding the corner.

"How are you?" I asked sitting up higher in the bed.

"Fine, how are you?" he asked wheeling the chair closer to the bed.

"Fine," I replied.

He reached out and touched my hand sending chills down my spine.

"I have been worried all day, and they wouldn't let me come to see you."

"I figured you needed to rest, and I am still sore from everything that happened. Do you remember what happened?"

"No, I don't even know how they got the stuff in our drinks. I would have thought it would taste bitter or something."

"Did I leave with anyone? I'm sorry that's a stupid question. I mean, you don't remember so how would you know."

"It's all right Bella," he said rubbing circles on the back of my hand as I cried yet again.

"Mrs. Black," a man called into the room.

"Yes," I replied, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"I hate to bother you …I am from the Portland Police Department and need you to answer a couple of questions about last night," he said coming to a stop at the end of my bed. A woman was close behind him and stood off to the other side.

"Would you like for your visitor to step out?" he asked.

I quickly looked to Edward, shaking my head. I didn't want Edward to leave and there was a good chance they would need to speak to him too.

"This is Mr. Cullen … he was also drugged last night," I said letting him know that he could kill two birds with one stone.

"Very well, we can talk to both of you then. My name is Detective Benjamin Benson and this is my partner, Detective Tia Stabler."

It didn't take long for us to get into the middle of things. Edward and I gave them all the information that we had … Aro Volturi's information in case they had any footage that would be needed to process the report.

"You can't remember if you were assaulted?" Det. Stabler asked me.

I shook my head.

"Are you planning on running my rape kit?" I asked.

I didn't know how to feel about that and couldn't see myself leaving with someone, let alone having sex with them.

"Not right now; first we need to gather as much information as possible. We will be talking to Mrs. Heidi Deveraux and Mrs. Jane Kiriakis. We will also look at any footage that Mr. Volturi might possess. If we are unable to gain any leads, we will run the rape kit to see if it matches anyone in the system."

I broke down crying again, and Edward was there to soften the blow.

"Is there any chance you were with Mr. Cullen?" Detective Benson asked.

"I don't think so, but I don't know," I said looking over at Edward. If I had been with him, it wouldn't have been as bad as a stranger, but I still would have cheated on my husband.

"Mr. Cullen, we are going to need a sample from you too. Just to make sure that you did not contribute to the sexual offense," Detective Benson stated.

"What if I did contribute? Would I be accused of raping her?" Edward asked. I was wondering the same thing.

"That would depend on whether or not the act was deemed consensual. Given the aspect of Mrs. Black being drugged, I doubt it was. You being drugged lowers your consent. There is a good chance, as long as the evidence suggests no foul play, that if you did have sexual relations with Mrs. Black, while under the influence, you will not be prosecuted."

I was scared to death. What if Edward and I did have sex? If it appeared to be rough or forced? They would prosecute him. What a mess someone had created.

The detectives left after gathering as much information as possible. They were going to talk to everyone at the club that night. I was hoping that somebody saw something, anything to help us.

Edward was getting weaker and decided to head back to his room. After the talk with the detectives, I was being to wonder if he was worried. What could this do to his life?

I had just fallen asleep when two laughing hyenas walked into the room. I opened my eyes, startled to see Heidi and Jane standing at the end of my bed.

"We are so sorry, Bella. We didn't know the drinks were drugged. You have to believe us," Jane said, smiling like the Cheshire cat.

"I believe you," I rasped still groggy from sleep.

"Here," Heidi said handing me my things.

"Thanks," I said taking them.

"You should have seen Edward and you last night. You guys were all over each other. When you went outside … HOT let me tell you," Heidi said fanning herself.

"What?"

"You and Edward … you fucked him up against the wall in the alley. Jane and I walked up on you guys going at it like a pack of fucking rabbits."

"Why didn't you stop us?" I asked.

I now knew who I had relations with and it didn't sit well in my stomach.

"Stop you; hell we were about ready to find men of our own and fuck the shit out of them after watching you guys. Kate's so going to be pissed," Jane mused.

"Tell me about it, and to think, she thought he was gay because he never wanted to fuck us. Apparently, she was wrong," Heidi said.

"Oh my God, Bella! You were begging him to fuck you. Like I said H-O-T," Heidi said fanning herself.

"Well, guess we better get … get better Bella," Jane said pushing Heidi out the door.

I looked over to the cameraman who was standing on the other side of the bed with his camera rolling. He looked completely stunned.

I could have told him to erase the footage, but I knew that with what they just said, it would be the proof that I had asked Edward to do it. Giving Edward the permission needed too. So, they wouldn't prosecute, but also the evidence Jake would need for a divorce.

This show was slowly ruining the life I once knew.

~EC~

EPOV

Waking up, I felt like someone had hit me on the head with a sledgehammer. I knew that I shouldn't have drank so much last night, but never had I been like this before. When I opened my eyes and adjusted to the lights in the room, I was shocked to see my location.

Carlisle was napping on the chair in the corner, and I was hooked up to every machine known to man. I started pulling at things that were attached to my body, but the machines went nuts alerting Carlisle to my presence.

"Don't Edward," he said; rushing over as I was about to pull the IV from my hand. He quickly removed my hand.

"I have to see about Bella," I said reaching for the IV again.

"You can go, but you have to stop and calm down. I will tell you where Bella is," he said pleading with me.

"Fine, where is she?" I asked sitting up higher in the bed.

"She is in the room next door, and before you jump off the bed, listen to me. She is fine, and is resting at the moment. You need to rest too."

"Like hell I do," I reached for the IV pole this time, determined to break out of this room and make sure Bella was safe.

"Alice is with her, and she is fine. Trust me please. If you let me tell you what I think happened to you two, this will give her time to rest."

I fell back against the bed defeated and dizzy. Carlisle helped me get my feet back into the bed, and pulled the covers over me.

"Before you go see Bella, Jasper needs to check you out. Your condition was a little worse than hers, but you both were drugged last night at the club."

"How?" I asked.

Who would want to drug us at a club? It would have appeared that we were together and the only one who got us drinks was … Heidi. Would she?

"I don't know how, but you had enough ecstasy in your system to get twenty people high. You are very lucky to even be alive."

"Why?"

"I don't have all the answers Edward, just the medical ones. Bella is doing better and I can't tell you everything because of her privacy, but know you will both be out of here soon."

"Has someone called her family to let them know?"

"Alice probably did, but I don't know. They couldn't find her cell phone last night."

"The damn Double Mints took her phone and purse the other night. Do you know they abandoned her and left her for someone and his friends to do whatever to her?"

"I didn't know that, but they are Kate's friends and it doesn't surprise me really. They are ruthless especially Jane," he said; I couldn't agree more and I should have watched them closer. I bet they were behind this, but I wouldn't come out and accuse them until I had the evidence. I didn't want them slapping me with slander or a libel suit.

"Well, it looks like he's up," Jasper said entering my room.

"Yes, I trusted you heard the alarms," Carlisle said looking at Jasper.

"Yes, but I knew you were in here. They quit pretty quickly."

He looked over my father … it was a constant battle with them. Carlisle just wanted Jasper to be all he could be.

"Stop measuring your dicks and get on with it," I said growing frustrated watching the both of them.

Jasper explained what happened to me last night and how they were able to stabilize me. When he said I had crashed twice while in the ambulance, it woke up my need to get to Bella. Someone had almost killed me and for what.

"You need to rest Edward, and here after a while, I will let you go see Bella."

I nodded trying to process all the information I had been given. After my little brush with death, there was no way in hell I was staying married to Kate. Life was too short to be miserable with someone who didn't care.

After the boys left the room, I quickly called Victoria Jameson. She was the top divorce lawyer in Portland, and I was going to hire her to take on my case. I made an appointment for Monday. I would set everything into motion.

I called Garrett and asked him if he would be interested in buying the company from me. The idea was for Garrett and Emmett to go in together, as partners at a minimal cost. Garrett didn't hesitate and was quickly on board.

I fell asleep for a couple of hours. When I awoke, I decided it was time to go see Bella. I pulled the little pulse thing off my finger and alerted the nurse that I wasn't dying, but needed a wheelchair. She tried to talk me out of it, but I wasn't about to listen. She paged Jasper. When he came lumbering into my room, I was extremely pissed. We went around and around about me going to see her, until I finally just walked out of the room with my IV pole and my ass showing in search for her room.

"Edward," Mom called.

"Thank God," I replied when I saw her with a wheelchair.

"Edward, do you know you ass is showing?" she asked giggling.

"Well aware and don't really care at this point."

"Well, here let me help," she said getting me situated.

She gathered the IV bags and hung them from the wheelchair, and showed me where to go, and how to roll. I loved that woman more than anything in the world. She didn't try to push me, and she didn't bother scolding me. She knew just what I needed and helped me to achieve my goals. She did walk over and open Bella's door though.

"Damn, wheel chair," I muttered entering the room.

"Hey," I said when I rounded the corner.

"How are you?" she asked sitting up higher in her bed.

"Fine, how are you?" I asked, wheeling closer to the bed.

"Fine," she replied.

I reached out taking her hand in mine. I needed to touch her and I would settle for this. I knew the moment our hands touched that she was the one I wanted, and I would give anything to be with her even if it meant moving to Forks. I would gladly move and rebuild myself.

"I have been worried all day, and they wouldn't let me come to see you," I said rubbing her hand.

"I figured you needed your rest, and I am still sore from everything that happened. Do you remember what happened?" she asked.

"No, I don't even know how they got the stuff in our drinks. I would have thought it would taste bitter or something."

"Did I leave with anyone? I'm sorry that's a stupid question. I mean, you don't remember, so how would you know," she said looking down. Why was she embarrassed by her question?

"It's all right Bella," I said still rubbing circles on her hand.

"Mrs. Black," a man called into the room.

"Yes," she replied wiping the tears from her eyes.

"I hate to bother you …I'm from the Portland Police Department and need you to answer a couple of questions about last night," he said coming to a stop at the end of her bed.

"Would you like for your visitor to step out?" he asked.

Bella quickly looked at me shaking her head. I didn't want to leave and neither did she.

"This is Mr. Cullen … he was also drugged last night," she said.

"Very well, we can talk to both of you then. My name is Detective Benjamin Benson and this is my partner Detective Tia Stabler."

Bella started telling the things she could recall from the night before. I added when I could, but once the second drinks came neither of us could remember a thing. I mentioned the fact that Bella had been left alone the previous night in a bad neighborhood and four men jumped her. I wanted to make sure to mention that to them just in case one of the men had seen us at the club and decided to get even. I was still leaning toward the Double Mint twins, but didn't want to let it slip.

"You can't remember if you were assaulted?" Det. Stabler asked Bella.

She shook her head, and I about collapsed in my chair. Assaulted?

"Are you planning on running my rape kit?" she asked.

Oh my God. I had allowed something terrible to happen to her. How? Why would I allow that? She was all I thought about and wanted. I wouldn't have left her to her own devices.

"Not right now. First, we need to gather as much information as possible. We will be talking to Mrs. Heidi Deveraux and Mrs. Jane Kiriakis. We will also look at any footage that Mr. Volturi might possess. If we are unable to gain any, leads we will run the rape kit to see if it matches anyone in the system."

Bella broke down crying, and I squeezed her hand making sure she knew I was there for support.

"Is there any chance you were with Mr. Cullen?" Detective Benson asked.

"I was sitting with him at the bar, anything could have happened, but I don't know," she said looking over at me. A part of me was hoping it was me. I wouldn't have let her out of my sight, but something inside of me was disappointed that I couldn't remember well enough to answer that question.

"Mr. Cullen … we are going to need a sample from you too. Just to make sure that you did not contribute to the sexual offense," Detective Benson stated.

"What if I did contribute? Would I be accused of raping her?" I asked.

After being asked to provide a sample … I didn't mind really, but what if they tried to accuse me of raping her? I would never rape her or any woman. I would have asked and been a gentleman about it. But, I had drugs in my system. What if I did? I felt sick.

"That would depend on whether or not the act was deemed consensual. Given the aspect of Mrs. Black being drugged, I doubt it was. You being drugged lowers your consent. There is a good chance, as long as the evidence suggests no foul play, that if you did have sexual relations with Mrs. Black, while under the influence, you will not be prosecuted."

I couldn't stand the thoughts of someone hurting Bella, but I couldn't stomach the thoughts of that someone being me. I felt sick, angry and tired. I bid Bella good-bye and headed toward my room.

~EC~

JPOV

Leaning over an engine for a couple of hours straight takes a toll on your back after awhile. I quickly made my way into the office to sit back and relax before heading home for the night.

Charlie burst into the office looking pissed. He slammed the door, and knocked my feet off the desk.

"First of all, tell me about Leah?" he said.

The look in his eyes said it all … he knew. Who told him?

"Tell me who told you and I will talk," I said sitting up in my chair and leaning on the desk for support.

"That stupid bitch you have at the house, now talk," he said still fuming.

Figures Kate … she was a royal pain in my ass. I told Charlie everything about Leah. When it started, how I didn't want to, but couldn't resist the temptation.

He punched me right in the nose then handed me a napkin to catch the blood streaming from my face.

"Do you know that my daughter is lying in the hospital as we speak because you wanted her to do this dumbass show?"

"No," I said sound muffled from the napkin.

"Figured as much. Do you also know that someone jumped her the other night, while she was trying to keep up with the rules of the show? The rules that dumb bitch at your house set for her. The same dumb bitch's friends then left her to fend for herself on the side of the road. If it wasn't for Mr. Cullen, the dumb bitch's husband, she would have been raped or possibly murdered."

"No," I replied still muffled but sounding clearer.

"Then last night, while trying to follow the rules again, Bella headed toward a club again with these two bimbos, because the rules say so. Thankfully, Mr. Cullen went with her, but found himself drugged too and almost died. Bella just barely made it through herself. All this for a lying son of a bitch like you," he said pounding his fist on the table in front of us.

I didn't say anything and hung my head. I never expected Charlie to find out about Leah and me before Bella. Hell, I never thought Bella would do the show and almost die in the process.

I wanted to call Aro and cancel the show. To hell with the money … maybe I could work something out with Royce as Kate had suggested. Kate, wonder if she had something to do with Bella?

"I never meant to hurt her Charlie. She was all I had to depend on at one time."

"I get that, but you could have walked away. She would have understood if you had just walked away, not snuck around behind her back. This will hurt her more than being dumped or better yet, just tell her how you really felt."

"I know," I replied.

"I'm heading to Portland tonight. I am catching the red eye out. They will probably be prosecuting someone on this because the cops where called. I want to see the report, and see what I can do to help."

"Tell Bella I love her," I said but Charlie looked like he could strangle me.

"No," he replied walking from my office.

~EC~

KPOV

I woke up this morning dreading the fact that at some point today, I had to clean some of the house. I really didn't want to clean anything. I mean, isn't that what maids are for. I climbed out of bed on a mission. I located my cell phone and goggled house cleaners for Forks, WA.

It didn't take long before I located the Zippy Clean house ad and called a maid out. I didn't mind paying; it was Edwards money anyhow and as long as I didn't have to get my hands too dirty.

The little shits were already gone for the day, which I was thankful. I wouldn't have to deal with their whinny little mouths while trying to clean this hell hole.

When Angela, the maid, arrived I asked her to clean all the rooms except the bathroom in the kid's room. I wanted to save that one for me to act as if I was cleaning. When the camera had enough, I would allow her to finish the job. I picked up her caddy, headed toward the twirp's bathroom, and motioned for the cameras to follow me.

"This is the condition that I have to live in while here," I said motioning toward the nasty toilet. There was piss all over the seat and shit on the sides. It was absolutely—disgusting. I could almost give Bella a medal for dealing with this. I pulled out the blue solution from Angela's caddy. Hoping it was the right thing to put in toilets, but didn't really give a shit at this moment. Picking up the toilet bowel cleaner, I gave the bowel a couple of swipes gagging in the process.

I played it up for the camera and showed them how nasty the Black's really were. That should go over well with the viewers, and I could give myself an academy award for that one.

Once the camera crew got enough, I handed everything over to Angela and left the room. I was outside sitting on the porch when Royce pulled up.

"Hey baby," I cooed as he approached the porch.

"Hey, is Jake home?" he asked.

"No, still at the shop with your fiancée," I replied.

"Oh, okay I guess I will try to catch up with him later then," he said walking toward his car.

"What did you want with Jake?"

"Just to try and get him to sign these contracts."

He quickly left and Angela followed right behind. Royce was really pushing this business deal. He must think there is something good about Jake's Auto Shop in order to want to do business with him so bad.

I was bored to tears around the house, and when the phone rang, I answered it. They just wanted to know where Jake was and I informed them to check at the garage or Leah's house. Dirty I know, but I couldn't help it. Soon enough the whole town would know.

Seth, the new driver, got us something for dinner, and I couldn't stomach the stuff he brought home. I couldn't believe these animals ate meat. I ordered the side salad with oil.

Jake stormed in the house and found me lounging in the living room watching the latest episode of Exchanging Companions.

"So, have you heard from your husband?" he asked.

"No, I am not supposed to call him," I stated not even looking at him.

"Yes, well if you had a better marriage or better friends maybe you would know that both him and Bella where admitted to the hospital last night."

I turned to look at him.

"What?" I asked.

"You heard me … what did you do?" he asked.

"Nothing, I have been here duh," I said.

"If I find out you have something to do with this, I will make sure Bella has your ass in a sling," he said.

"What happened to land them there?" I asked.

"Apparently, someone spiked their drinks with X," he said.

"Oh my God, I wasn't going to tell you, but I think Bella has a little problem. While cleaning the house today, I found X, prescription pain pills, and a little weed under your mattress. I didn't mean to see it, but I was on the floor and saw something hanging out, lifted the mattress, and there it was. I quickly flushed everything. I didn't want the girls getting a hold of something like that and getting hurt," I said with the saddest look on my face.

"You think I don't know my wife," he said smirking at me.

"She would never do that … there is something about Bella's past you're not aware of, and it's not my place to say."

"She probably took too much, and Edward is a pill head so, it doesn't really surprise me." I shrugged.

"Like I said, you better not let me find out you had something to do with this," he said getting into my face. I didn't say anything more, and watched him storm out of the house.

"Yeah, good luck with that," I muttered under my breath.

I quickly grabbed my cell phone and went to my room. I wasn't about to talk about anything in the open. I dialed Heidi's number and listened as it went straight to voice mail.

"Shit," I said.

I dialed Jane's number hoping she would answer.

"Hello," Jane answered.

"What the hell did you dumb bitches do?" I asked.

"We did what you said … feed them some X and see if they fucked. Which they did, so you should be happy. Now, you can divorce Edward on grounds of an affair and you will get everything," she said.

"Is there video evidence of this?" I asked.

"Yeah, we held off the camera crew. So, it won't show nationwide, but Heidi has the video on her phone."

"Good, tell her to send it to me," I replied rubbing my hands together. This was getting good. I would take Edward for everything he was worth. Stupid son of a bitch wouldn't know what hit him.

Getting off the phone with Jane, I quickly sent Heidi a text message telling her I wanted to see the video. When it finally appeared on my screen, I was grateful to have the evidence. I would be sending this to my lawyer after the show was over, and then take everything he ever worked for. It would all be mine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All right another chapter down … a lot more to go. So, Kate had the Double Mint's give Bella and Edward some X. The double idiots gave them a little too much, and trust me they will be getting a big dose of reality soon! Would love to see the video that Heidi has … wonder if she can send it to my phone too. Lol As always be kind and review!


	11. Sunday, Week 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We see Edward and Bella released from the hospital. Charlie comes to Portland to check on the case, and make sure Bella is okay. Edward gets a little down in this chapter, but I guess it's only right. Let's see what happens on the last day of the house rules.
> 
> Please remember this is my world and it is fiction, I don't know the legal system 100% so the repercussions the detectives talk about may not be correct. Thanks for understanding!
> 
> Happy Reading!

Exchanging Companions

Chapter 11

Sunday, Week 1

Charlie's POV

~Saturday

"Bella," I said into the phone, but was greeted with another voice.

"Hello Charlie … this is Alice Cullen. I am Edward's sister. I took the phone from her because she was about to give you the condensed version of things here, and I thought you would appreciate knowing the truth."

I leaned back in my chair and listened to her tell me everything that had happened in the last few days with Bella in Portland. I motioned to Sam and scratched down on a sheet of paper that I was heading to Portland. He needed to find me a ticket to leave ASAP, and manage the station while I was gone. He nodded; scurrying off through the door.

"Alice," I said trying to get her to slow down.

"Yes," she said stopping mid sentence.

"I'm coming to Portland. Bella isn't going to like me being there, so be a dear and tell me what room she is in, hospital, and get me the information about the Detectives who are handling the case."

She quickly provided everything I would need once I was in town. I locked my office, and headed to see if Sam had everything I needed to get out of here.

Once at the house, I packed a small bag and changed from my uniform. I called Jake's house to see if he was home. I needed to tell him what was going on with Bella.

"Hello," an unfamiliar voice answered it must have been the woman who had traded places with Bella.

"Is Jake home?" I asked.

"No, he is either down at the garage or over at Leah's. He has been seeing her for a while."

"What do you mean seeing her for a while?"

"Didn't you know … he has been cheating on Bella with his next door neighbor. Sad thing isn't it, the poor girl … she's going to be devastated when she finds out."

"Thanks," I replied ready to explode with anger.

I already didn't like her, but she just made it worse. From what Alice had told me about this Kate Cullen, she was rude and snotty. Well, she just told Jake's secret to a stranger; so ruthless would be another word that would come to mind. I wonder how involved she was in things going on in Portland.

It didn't take long to locate Jake at his shop, and things turned out just as I had expected. He didn't lie, but I didn't like the fact that he was going to hurt my baby girl. Why didn't he just walk away like Renee did?

Leaving the shop was the best option, before Billy and I had words. I knew he would stick up for Jake, but I didn't want to fight him too. I had enough on my plate. I drove two hours to Seattle, where I boarded the first plane out to Portland.

~Sunday

The trip was exhausting being I had been up since six in the morning, and then was blindsided with the news of Bella being in the hospital.

It took a little while to get out of the airport. I hailed the first taxi and told them to take me to the Portland Police Department. I was going to see where they were on the case and offer my services, if the case headed to Forks.

I had a sneaking suspicion that if Kate was daring enough to spill Jake's secrets, she would be stupid enough to cause trouble from a distance. I needed to figure out her motive though.

I walked into the Police Department asking for the Detective handing the case with Bella Black. It didn't take long before two Detectives stood in front of me. We sat in one of the interrogation rooms, and when I told them who I was and what I did for a living, they softened up a little. Most cops don't like other stepping on their toes.

They questioned both girls who were with both Bella and Mr. Cullen, but have no evidence to prove they were responsible for drugging their drinks. The bartender, Mike Newton checked out because the owners have a camera system behind the bar. Other than that, there was nothing. They didn't have any leads about the men who jumped her the previous night either.

I explained to them about the show, and the entire goings on about it. They already knew and I was glad at least someone had told them before they had to dig deeper to find out. The footage from Mr. Volturi should be arriving soon, and then they would know more. Or, they hoped that his camera crew had caught something.

I asked that they keep me posted of any new developments, and left with not much more than I came with. It was so late that when things were over, I checked into a hotel close to the hospital. I would visit Bella in the morning. Alice kept me informed. When she said that Bella would get to come home the next day, I was relieved.

I planned on telling Bella to quit the show especially after finding out about Jake. Hell, let him figure it out himself. He had it relatively easy during the filming of the show. I didn't have Sam buy her a ticket, and knowing Bella, it would be pointless to have assumed she would do what I wanted, but I had to have my opinion out there.

I got an early start the next morning, heading down to 'Stinky Pete's' to snoop around and to see if anything called to me, but came up empty. I talked to a couple of men who were standing outside the dump.

At noon, I made my way to the hospital.

"When do you get out of here kiddo?" I asked stepping into her room.

She was standing close to the bed with all her things laid out on the mattress. She didn't look all that good, but they said she was better. Maybe if she came home with me and rested, she would be back to herself soon.

"Hi Dad," she said with annoyance.

"What did I do now?" I asked with my hands out by my side.

"Nothing," she replied.

I walked over to her and wrapped her in a big hug. I might not always say I loved her, but I did with all my heart.

~EC~

EPOV

I couldn't shake the feeling all night that I had caused this entire thing. Why had I allowed Kate to make up those ridiculous outings for Bella with her friends. If I had sent in another set of rules, Kate wouldn't have known—until the show aired.

Then not only did I worry about the rules, but then I started to feel like I had let everyone down in my life. I wasn't good enough for my birth mother, not good enough for Kate, and a terrible person to let those things happen to Bella. I couldn't even protect the one person I was growing to care for more than my own self.

Sitting in my own little room feeling sorry for myself sounded like a great way to spend my day. That was until Esme walked into the room with Jasper in tow.

He checked me over, and said I would be able to go home today. I didn't ask about Bella … I didn't have a right to know. I had done this to us. Esme wasn't going to let it go and asked about Bella.

Jasper left after telling us that Bella would be allowed to go home too. I secretly wished she would cancel the show, and head back to Forks. At least that is what I wanted to think, but I couldn't help but be a little selfish and wish she wouldn't.

Esme rambled on and on while helping me get my things together to go home. She adores Bella and wishes I would've met her prior to Kate. Esme gushed about how she just loves Bella to death, and tells me that I need to ditch the gold digger and get with the good girl.

Leave it to Esme to see the unseen benefit in this situation. I, for one, didn't believe in such things. There was never a silver lining, and the other night was proof. Who would want to be with someone who couldn't protect them? Hell, I couldn't even protect myself that night either.

~EC~

BPOV

I hated hospitals ever since I was a kid, and nothing had changed since I became an adult. I was bored stiff sitting here. I wanted to visit Edward, but felt bad about things. Watching the hospital channels was getting scary with all the things they were saying. Carlisle walked into the room, breaking the monotony of the moment.

"You're looking good, and you will be getting out of here today."

I almost squealed when he said those words. I had been ready to walk out of here when I first awoke up yesterday. I asked him about Edward and was told we were all riding with him, that he was getting released too. I was happy that things were good with him too.

I had just dressed and was gathering my things when my father walked in. I was surprised he wasn't here yesterday, but didn't say much.

"When do you get out of here kiddo?" he asked stepping into the room.

"Hi dad," I said a little annoyed that he even came.

"What did I do now?" he asked with his hands out to his side.

"Nothing," I replied.

I needed to get over it … he was here because he cared. Whether he said it or not, he did care enough to travel all the way here to make sure I was okay. He walked over to me and wrapped me in a big hug. I broke down crying. The weight of the emotions I had felt the last couple of days had bubbled out when he hugged me.

Once I stopped crying and stepped away from his embrace, he gave me the look, and I knew I was in trouble.

"Why were you not going to tell me about this?" he asked.

"I didn't want you to lose the time at work, and you didn't have the resources to come," I said shrugging my shoulders.

He wasn't rich and it was hard to afford things, but he would spend the money for me. He might be broke for a couple of months, but he would sacrifice anything for me.

"Tell me that you canceled the filming of this show."

"I didn't and I'm not," I said looking over my shoulder at him.

"Why? After everything that has happened to you… why?"

"Jake needs the money, and I'm almost through. Just one more week and I want people to see what happens when you play games like this. Maybe they will stop doing shit to hurt people like that."

"God, you're so stubborn," he said chuckling.

"Bella," Carlisle called into the room.

"We're ready to leave," he said looking at my father.

"Dad, this is Dr. Carlisle Cullen … this is my father, Charlie Swan," I said.

They exchanged pleasantries, and then helped load me into a wheelchair. I protested the whole way, but it was hospital policy.

I climbed into the back and sat next to a brooding Edward. I looked over at him and smiled, but the smile wasn't returned. It broke my heart because with one simple word, I could break him and everything he had ever worked for would be gone.

Charlie talked to Esme and Carlisle the whole trip. When Dad finally looked at Edward, he couldn't help, but say something wonderful.

"I want to thank you for saving my little girl on Thursday night with those men. They would have surely hurt her if you hadn't been there."

"Yes, well I didn't benefit her on Friday night," Edward muttered.

"Nevertheless, you were with her, and there is a good chance you saved her from someone else. She wouldn't be here if that had happened."

Edward didn't reply and just nodded his head.

When we arrived at the house, it was a zoo: Garrett, Lexi, the girls, Jasper, Alice, and Emmett. I was ushered into the house and my things were quickly put into my room. I sat down on the couch and watched as everyone buzzed around Edward and me.

It was getting on my nerves and no one would allow us to do a thing. I'm shocked Alice didn't follow me to the bathroom to help me pull down my pants.

Esme and Alice prepared the dinner, which was delicious. After dinner, Charlie came over to me. He told me to be careful, handing me a new can of pepper spray. He kissed me on the cheek and headed toward the airport. Alice and Jasper offered him a ride.

Garrett, Lexi, and the girls headed to his house. He didn't think we needed the girls bouncing off the walls on our first day home from the hospital. It wasn't much later that Esme and Carlisle left, leaving Emmett, Edward and myself. I couldn't handle anymore company and retired to my room.

~EC~

KPOV

Last night, I didn't attend the bonfire that was held down at the reservation. I didn't care, but that was something else from her list I didn't do. I would have to think of something to do, so it would look like I had done everything on her list. Why would I even bother? It wasn't like the viewers would blame me for not doing everything Mrs. Perfect wanted.

I crawled out of the bed, and quickly got ready. I planned on doing a little better today being that it was the last day of week one, and next week would be my rules. My rules … shop, tan, and party. Simple.

Once ready, I climbed into the car that would take the family to church. How Jake was able to attend church without it burning down around his feet, I didn't know? It didn't and I was amazed. Of course, I'm surprise I didn't catch on fire walking into the place. I quickly found a seat at the back of the church not wanting to be up front. Once everything started, I didn't even pay attention to the sermon. I chatted back and forth with Heidi and Jane through text messages. They were coming to Forks, and I needed to know when to pick them up from the airport in Seattle.

After church was over, Jake and the girls stood talking to others in the congregation. I sat in the car, playing Angry Birds until they finally arrived. We all went to the diner to eat, which was disgusting as usual. I ordered the damn salad again because that was all I could find on the menu that was available to someone like me.

I didn't listen to the girls or Jake talk about things that needed to be done around the house. They thought I cleaned, and boy, they were in for a big surprise. The surprise was that I found out quickly that the girl who cleaned the house for me was the preacher's daughter.

I just barely noticed the small family standing at our table. I didn't give a shit who they were. I wasn't going to be in this town much longer to care who resided in it. I placed my cell phone into my purse, and left it there as I headed to the bathroom. Jake would keep an eye on it for me.

When we got home, Royce was standing in the driveway. I didn't even acknowledge him and hoped he was here to offer Jake a contract for money. The girls took off over to Leah's.

I went in the house heading toward my room, but when I heard the men come in, I couldn't help myself and walked to the hall to listen to their conversation.

"I don't know if she is going to give you the money," Royce stated.

This was something we decided to say together. Make Jake think there was no way in hell I would allow him to have the money for his crummy business.

"It doesn't matter where she does put the money. I will be able to pull from the resources saved to get the money together," Jake said firmly.

"Look Jake, I will give you the twenty grand. You can put that Mustang down as collateral."

"That mustang will be worth more than twenty grand when I'm done with it. I tell you what Royce and this is the last time we talk about this. I will take my chances with what Kate does, and if she doesn't give us the money, then I will wait until next year."

"Fine, but you are making a mistake," Royce huffed and the door slam shut. I heard the tires squealing down the road.

It was apparent that Jake wasn't going to take the deal that Royce offered, and I couldn't understand why. Jake had supposedly gotten into this show to get the money for his garage, but he wouldn't take a loan from Royce.

Wonder if he would take a loan from someone else. It couldn't be me, but Edward could. He had money … I could talk Edward into loaning Jake the money, and when the business didn't make it, Edward and Jake both would be screwed. I knew what I had to do and reached into my purse, but never could find my cell phone.

Odd, but I had lost it before. It would turn up. I just had to remember how I was going to sell it to Edward. Play the whole they are poor card, and I bet Bella had been selling that card too. This week would probably be spent shopping at thrift stores and Wal-Mart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Short chapter wise, but things will be coming down the road that will warrant longer chapters. Bella and Edward are on a road to recovery. Edward got a little down on himself, but no worries he will bounce back. Do you think Edward will loan the money to Jake when Kate finds her cell phone? Speaking of which, where is it located? Charlie just wants what best for his daughter, but he often times has to go with her wishes.


	12. Monday, Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Monday week 2 and the rules change for the spouses … now they get to show the other spouse how they run the household. Do you think Jake will like Kate's routine? How is Edward going to handle Bella's? Wonder what is in store for our couples. Let's see what is happening …
> 
> Please remember this is my world and it is fiction, I don't know the legal system 100% so the repercussions the detectives talk about may not be correct. I also want to extend this to say I know nothing about business adventures either. Thanks for understanding!
> 
> Happy Reading!

Exchanging Companions

Chapter 12

Monday, Week 2

BPOV

I woke up early on Monday morning with a smile on my face. This was the first day I would truly be able to be more myself than usual. I wasn't going to let what happened last week carry over into this week.

I climbed out of bed quickly, tidied up the room, and used the restroom. I remember that I needed to take my birth control pills and searched for my pack. When I was unable to find them, I became instantly confused wondering if I had ever picked them up from the pharmacy before I left Forks. That's when it dawned on me; I hadn't taken my birth control in a week. I couldn't recall taking them the entire time I had been here. So, what happened to the pack I had? I knew I at least had another week to go, and that was why it was so important to pick them up before I left. I couldn't get a refill because the pharmacy I used in Forks wasn't one of those big chain stores that had one on every corner. I was screwed until I got back to Forks.

Oh God, how had I forgotten to get them? I cried for a moment, but decided that it didn't matter now the damage was done. I wasn't planning on having sex anyways, and when I returned to Forks, I would have to wait a month before I could have sex, or I would have to make sure I was careful.

The only thing that did worry me was the incident on Friday night. There wasn't anything I could do now. I wished I had taken Carlisle up on his offer for the Plan B. I said a silent prayer that whatever was in my system that night didn't allow me to get pregnant. Shit, although I know better, but there was nothing that could be done at this point, but wait and see.

I shook off the bad vibes and went into the kitchen where I pulled out the ingredients to make waffles. I knew that it would be okay with their vegetarian diet being that it didn't have any meat products in it.

Vlad walked into the kitchen with Mary and Carmen right on his heels. They all stopped and looked at me.

"Good morning," I replied with a cheery smile.

"Good morning," they all answered back stunned.

"Seeing as this week is my week to rule the house, I have some new rules that might be a blessing for you guys," I said motioning to the coffee pot where I had coffee already brewed.

"Bella, you didn't have to do this," Vlad said filling his mug.

"I know … this is who I am when I am home. I love to cook, don't mind to clean, and I love children."

I looked to all of them hoping they could see that I was happier filling this role than the one of the pampered princess.

"So, that being said … you all have the week off," I said hoping to hear a roar from the crowd of workers. However, it sounded like crickets chirping in the background.

"What does Mr. Cullen think about these rules?" asked Mary.

"Well, I don't care what he thinks at this moment. It's my week and what I say goes."

I never cared about Mary, the house cleaner. She always got under my skin, cleaning my things in my room as if I was nasty or something. I have her know I was probably cleaner than that … well I won't say what Mrs. Cullen is or is not.

"She is within her rights Mary," Edward said looking handsome in his work clothes. It looked like he might be having a big day at work today.

"But, Mrs. Cullen would not like this," Mary said.

For the love of all that is holy, why couldn't she get the hint?

"It doesn't matter what Mrs. Cullen would think at this moment because she is not here. She wanted to do this show and has no say this week, and … better yet. You're fired," Edward said, making me gasp in response, that is not what I wanted.

"Edward, that's not what I wanted," I said in front of Mary. I didn't want her blaming me for being out of a job.

"It's not about what you wanted in this moment. There are going to be changes around this house, and if someone has a problem with them, they can walk out the door now, or later when I tell them to get out."

"Vlad, are we cool or is there anything you need to voice about your time off this week?" Edward asked looking at him.

"Nope, that is perfect with me. I needed to take care of a couple things around my house and welcome the time off. But, I do have a question," Vlad said timidly.

"Shoot," Edward said.

"Will I have a job when I get back?" Vlad asked.

"Yes, but I would start looking; it's not about you. You have done a wonderful job around here, but like I said, changes are coming. I will give you a glowing recommendation to any of your future employers."

Vlad smiled and nodded his head.

"Carmen, you have any qualms about having time off?" Edward looked at her. Mary was still standing in the kitchen even though she had been fired.

"No, Sir, but what about the girls," she asked concerned.

"Well, you have seen Bella with the children, and she is a teacher. I trust her, and if you are worried about Kate, don't be. She won't be around long enough to have a say," he said.

Once again, I was shocked. Not only had he fired someone, but also now, he was telling his staff that Kate wouldn't be back or around that much.

"Sir, is this about my nephew?" Carmen asked with her head lowered.

"No, Carmen, nothing of the sort and what he did is between him and the cops now. Garrett would be honored to have you help him and Lexi, being that they are expecting and planning to add to the family. I will give you his number, if you don't already have it. I am sure you guys will be able to work something out."

She smiled and nodded. I wonder what was up with her nephew, and what was going on there.

"There is one more thing I would like out of you all before you leave. I want a statement about how you have seen Mrs. Cullen with the children. This will help Garrett, and we all know she doesn't want the kids. If you would like to help them, please stop by Garrett's attorney's, Jason Jenks, office this afternoon to get your statements down. Mary, this goes for you too. Know this … you don't have to and your pay doesn't depend on whether or not you do it. However, do it for the children."

Edward was rolling with the punches today, and not taking any prisoners. There was something hot in the way he was directing his staff. However, I couldn't shake the feeling that there was more going on than meets the eye.

He invited everyone to stay for breakfast, all did except Mary, who quickly departed the kitchen after Edward's little speech.

After breakfast, I gathered the girls, and called Stefan to drive us to the Goodwill. We shopped forever, and the girls found some good clothes. We stopped at a local café and had sandwiches, and with the girls input, I got something for Edward and had Stefan take us to his work place.

We pulled up at this little trailer on one of the worksites. Emmett, Garrett, and Edward were standing off to the side with their shirts off drinking water. I about melted into my seat. God, he was so gorgeous.

The girls took off running, but Garrett stopped them before they could get too far onto the worksite. I wish I had brought the others something to eat too, but didn't know who all would be out here working.

"Hello," I said shyly handing him the bag with a sandwich, chips, and something to drink.

"What's this?" he asked looking inside and then smiled that damn crooked smile that could melt the panties off my body.

"Lunch," I said while watching him.

"Thank you, I didn't have anything to eat. Would you like to join me?" he asked.

"What about the girls?" I asked.

"They will be fine; Garrett won't let them get too far."

We walked over to the stairs on the trailer and sat while he ate lunch.

"So, this is what you do for a living?" I asked motioning to the skyscraper behind me.

"Yeah, I build things. I am the boss over the crew here, and there is an architect over me, which is Emmett. The only reason he is over me is that he is the cornerstone of this company. Without him, we would not know where to begin."

"Do you build houses?" I asked trying to gain a better idea of what he was doing here.

"No, we are commercial. To build houses, we would have to be residential."

"Do you have a lot of people on your crew?"

He laughed.

"Yeah, I have to. We have plumbers, masons, carpenters, electricians, and an interior designer, which is my mother. She comes in toward the end of projects though. Garrett is the structural engineer; he finished school, once he got away from Kate. So, I am just the labor boy really, but I was the one who started the company," he said shrugging.

"It wouldn't matter to me if you were the water boy and went around refilling all the Gatorade jugs as long as you worked hard," I said smiling.

I wanted him to know that he didn't always have to be the hotshot, or the person with the most money. I knew he had gone to school to become an architect, but Kate had ruined those plans.

He finished eating and the girls and I left the worksite. We were almost home when my phone buzzed with a video message from an unknown number. I didn't open it right away, but was curious as to what it was. Who knew my number?

The twins and I made dinner and invited Alice and Jasper. Edward came home, and things were great. I read to the girls before they went to sleep, and once everything was quite. I opened the video message.

~EC~

KPOV

Today was the day I was looking forward to from the beginning of this nightmare. Monday and my rules … Jake had to find someone to cook a vegetarian meal, which I knew him and the girls would benefit from. Hell, they needed something besides red meat in their diet. Jake also had to find someone to clean the house, and I suggested the Preacher's daughter. She had done a great job the other day. Leah was to watch the children and keep them out of my way and hair. I never liked kids and to be able to have to her watch them was a blessing.

I got ready and called Seth to drive me to Seattle; I was finally doing something I wanted to do. Shopping and from what I had seen in this little town, I would have to go further out to find what I needed. While in Seattle, I was picking up the girls from the airport. I told Jake not to expect me home tonight because we would be staying in a hotel.

I reached into my purse looking for my phone, but was still unable to locate the damn thing. I would have Jake look at the diner to see if I had left it there. I knew what time Heidi and Jane were coming in so I didn't worry too much about it.

I was waiting on the porch for Seth when a man with dark hair, brown eyes, and a seventies porn mustache walked up to the porch.

"Mrs. Cullen," he said.

"Yes, who are you?" I asked with my hands on my hips.

"Chief Swan, Forks Police Department, I was wondering if I could have a word with you?" he asked.

Holy shit, what had I done to have the Forks chief of police wanting to talk to me? I didn't like the fact that all of this was being filmed by the camera crew either, but there was nothing I could do to stop it.

"That would be fine, but I don't know if I know the answers to the questions you have," I said wondering what this whole thing was about.

"Have you been in contact with Mrs. Heidi Deveraux and Mrs. Jane Kiriakis lately?"

"No, they are my friends in Portland, but I haven't talked to them since filming here in Forks," I said motioning to the camera crew that was standing around.

Shit, those dumb bitches had the law sniffing around down here. I wonder if this police chief was connected to Mrs. Black?

"So, you haven't spoken to either one of them?" he asked again. I wondered if he was deaf or something.

"No, I haven't why?" I asked getting an attitude.

"They boarded a plane an hour ago heading to Seattle, and being they don't have any family in the area, it stands to reason they would have contacted you. They are wanted by the Portland Police Department for questioning."

"On what charge? They are good girls and wouldn't do anything. Whoever is accusing them is wrong."

"Yes, well that remains to be seen and there isn't a charge yet, but there is reason to believe they are involved in tampering with someone's drinks at a club in Portland. Would you happen to know anything about that?" he asked.

Damn, he was asking too many questions and I needed to wiggle out of this line of questioning.

"No, like I said, I haven't talked to them. I recently lost my cell phone, so, I haven't been able to talk to anyone while here. If I hear from them, I will be sure to tell them to contact the Portland Police Department," I said smiling.

"Yes, well if you see them in the area … please call me. Here is my card," he said pulling a card out of his pocket with his information on it.

"I will and thanks for the heads up," I called as he walked back to his cruiser that I now noticed parked across the street from the house.

Shit, I hoped that all the Portland Police Department wanted was to talk, and that they had covered their tracks.

Seth arrived right on time, and it wasn't long before we were on the road. Before I left, I made sure I had Edward's black Amex and knew I was set for shopping. Once I had Heidi and Jane, we would hit the spa and salon. I needed to be groomed; missing last week had done horrible things to my nails. They were starting to show where they needed to be filled in, and I couldn't have that.

When we arrived at Sea-Tec, Heidi and Jane were just getting off the plane. I was happy to have my girls in the area, and we spent the biggest part of the day getting ourselves pampered. I told them about the chief showing up on my doorstep looking for them, and that there would be a change in plans in regards to sleeping arrangements.

We were out at the club parting when we meet three great guys. Paul, Jared, and Embry; we partied with them all night.

~EC~

EPOV

Bella bringing me lunch while at work was awesome. No one had ever taken the time to make sure I had something to eat while working. It felt great getting that little bit of attention from her, and the boys ragged me for the rest of the day about her bring me lunch. I didn't mind, in fact it felt good to finally feel alive.

Emmett, Garrett, and I came up with the price I would sale Garrett the company for and all parties agreed. Both Garrett and Emmett would buy the company, keep the name, and all the contacts with the current customers. The sale would be final tomorrow when I signed over the company to them. I was pleased and with what I sold the company to them for Kate was entitled to half of two hundred dollars.

I meet with Victoria Jameson, and things would work out better than planned. She was concerned at first about me selling the company, but when I told her that Kate didn't own any stock, she wasn't on the business license and it was something that was purchased after our marriage, which meant I would share the proceeds of the sale. I told Mrs. Jameson I didn't mind splitting the profit from the sale. I would allow Kate to keep the house, and her vehicle, which I had purchased because she never had a job. I was also willing to pay her alimony, but only for six months at which time she needed to provide for herself.

She was happy with the plans I had in place and would file the papers as soon as possible. I hoped that they wouldn't be ready until the end of the week. I also explained that when the papers came through that I was cutting off all the credit cards that we shared jointly, and would assume responsibility for those expenditures accumulated prior to the filing of the papers.

Mrs. Jameson was willing to expedite the papers too when I explain our relationship. The fact that Kate has potentially been cheating for years, and that we have not really been a married couple either helped my case greatly. We were technically separated for the last year anyways, with the exception of money and a shared domicile.

When I finally arrived home, I was greeted by the smell of a home cooked meal, warm smiling faces, and happy girls. I was happy. Alice and Jasper stopped by for dinner, and things couldn't have been better.

I sat on the couch watching the latest weather reports after everyone had left and the girls were in bad, when Bella rushed into the living room.

"Edward," she said startled.

"Yeah," I replied watching her fiddle with her cell phone.

"Look at what someone sent me today," she said handing me her cell phone.

I watched as Bella and I fucked in the alleyway up against the wall at the club. So, many emotions danced around in my brain. The first was how hot we looked, but I forgot that one quickly when I remembered the events that took place afterwards.

The next thought was who took this video? Who would send it to Bella? After that, my emotions were all over the place. Mad, guilty, angry, sadness, and the last one was the strongest. I was pissed. Who recorded us?

"Do you recognize the number? The reason I ask is because it's similar to yours so it must be a Portland number," she said.

I scrolled back to the beginning and looked at the number the text was sent from and saw Kate's number. How did Kate have this? How did she have Bella's number?

~EC~

Charlie's POV

Leah called me earlier letting me know that the girls had stolen Kate's cell phone during dinner yesterday. She wanted me to return it to Kate and was afraid that she would be mad at the girls. She didn't want her trying to charge them for larceny or something crazy.

I couldn't say I blame her, but I wanted to rattle Mrs. Cullen's cage a little. I couldn't use the information on it because of the way it came into my possession, but I could pass the word to Portland if necessary.

Taking the phone was like giving a bone to a hungry dog, and I wanted to know if there was a connection. I searched through all her contacts, emails, Facebook, and even her text messages. What I found there astounded me. She had talked to Mrs. Deveraux and Mrs. Kiriakis, but not only that, they had sent her video evidence of Bella and Edward. I couldn't watch the thing through … I never wanted to see my baby girl having sex again, but it was clear that she had made a conscience decision whether clear headed or not to be with Edward.

It would be up to Bella as to whether or not she pressed charges against him, and given the situation, I doubted that she would. It wasn't her fault or his for what had happened. While under the influence of drugs, you often times do things you normally wouldn't. I sent the message to my phone and then to Bella. I wanted her to see it. I didn't send it from my phone though. I didn't know how she would feel with her father having access to the video.

The only reason I sent it to my own was to send to Portland, and let them know where I received the information. Once they had access, I was going to delete the video from my phone.

I headed over to Jake's house to pay Mrs. Cullen a little visit. I wasn't going to hand over the phone just yet. I would visit her tomorrow and tell her I found it at the diner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All right … so, Charlie has access to Kate's phone and knows Bella and Edward now know what happened, and that Kate is involved. The question is … Mary the house cleaner is she tangled into this web somehow? Charlie confronted Kate and she lied so let's place another charge to her growing rap sheet. Only time will tell what will happen with my couples. As always be kind and review!


	13. Tuesday, Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh, things are settling well on Exchanging Companions. Kate still in Seattle with the girls, but is forced to go back to the Black's house. Bella finds her niche of being a homemaker making everyone admire her skills. Esme exposes secrets that no one knows the complete stories about, and Charlie is playing detective. Let's see were we find ourselves at the end of Tuesday, Week 2.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Exchanging Companions

Chapter 13

Tuesday, Week 2

BPOV

Last night when I received the text message from the unknown number, I was worried about what I would find. When I saw what it was, I was almost relieved that it was a video of Edward and I having sex. Now there was video proof it was consensual. I was also confused though. How did Kate get a video of Edward and I?.

My minded started to reel from the information and I briefly wondered if she had planned on something like this happening. Could she use the information to divorce Edward and take him for everything?

The rules for today are basically the same as last weeks, but with a difference. Today, I would be taking Tanya and Irina with me to the country club. I asked Edward yesterday if it would be okay for me to take the girls. The only thing was I needed to take a member with me, and he couldn't go because of a business deal that would keep him at work. So, I called Esme to see if she would like to join us.

I walked into the kitchen this morning working the same as I had done every morning for as long as I could remember. I quickly put together breakfast for the family. Once breakfast was done, I hurried the girls off to get dressed, and spot cleaned the house. I was able to throw together a nice little lunch for all of us, and planned to drop Edward's lunch off before heading toward the club.

Stefan picked us up a little before noon, and I quickly texted Edward to let him know he had a lunch sitting on his desk in the worksite trailer. He sounded so happy to have something waiting for him.

Esme meet us at the entrance of the country club. Once we were in and lounging on our chairs. I really needed someone to talk too.

"I received a video text message from Kate last night," I said.

"What did she want?" she asked looking perplexed.

"She sent me a video of Edward and me at the club … the night we were drugged."

"How did she get your number? Hell, how did she get a video of you at the club?"

"I don't know how she got my number. The video is of … well … do you know what happened?" I asked; I didn't know how to tell her the video was of me and her son screwing in the alleyway.

"I know what happened, you told me in the hospital. So, you have proof then that you two where together, and it was consensual?" she asked.

"Yeah, it was for the most part. I mean as much as two people can know what they are doing in that type of a situation."

"So, why does Kate have the proof?" she asked.

"The only thing I can figure is Heidi and Jane. They were with us that night, and they even told me about seeing us having… relations." I said trying to keep the conversation at least G rated.

"I can't believe she would send that to you. Well … no that's not right. Actually, that sounds typical of something Kate would do. You know I always thought she got pregnant on purpose to be with a man with money. If she only knew Edward's actual worth … she would have all of it," Esme stated then grabbed her purse walking toward the camera crew.

She reached into her purse pulled out some money … leaned in to whisper in Peter's ear and slowly placed the money in his hands. I was flabbergasted to her actions; maybe she had said more than she should and wanted them to doctor the footage. I didn't care really what the cameras knew at this point. Everything about my life was going to be broadcast nationwide in a couple of months anyway. I just wanted to make sure nothing would hurt my career.

I didn't even bother to ask her why she had paid him. I could have asked him to remove the conversation. According to Aro, I could dictate what was captured on film and what wasn't.

The day at the country club was great, after my conversation with Esme. I decided that playing with the girls in the water was my best option so we wouldn't have to erase the whole day.

Once home, we cooked dinner. When we were finished, the twins and I played a couple of rounds of cards before Edward came home. We didn't do much afterwards … Edward cleaned up the kitchen, I read the girls a story before bed, and I grabbed my novel from upstairs deciding to lay on the couch in the living room and read. I was stretched out and in the middle of a hot scene when Edward approached the couch.

"Move your feet," Edward said motioning to my feet on the couch.

I lifted them up allowing him to sit down. I tried to curl them under my body, but Edward grabbed them and placed them in his lap. I went back to reading not paying much attention to what Edward was doing.

A couple a minutes later, I felt his hands on my feet, and he started massaging my feet. I acted like I was still reading, but I was reeling inside from the emotions of having him pay attention to me after running around all day with the kids.

~EC~

KPOV

Staying in Seattle was the best thing I could have done. I didn't have to deal with the brats running around the house being loud, and I didn't have to deal with Jake. Plus, to mention my accommodations were top notch and I didn't have to deal with a dirty, stinky house.

Heidi, Jane, and I had met some good guys last night while partying and invited them back with us to continue partying in our room. Paul Lahote, Embry Call, and Jared Cameron were all local boys, Native American decent, and built like God's on legs. They were absolutely, gorgeous and willing to hang with us.

Paul was looking to start his own porn shop business, and I entertained the thoughts of getting him hooked up with Royce. Royce wouldn't mind loaning him the money and being the first person to invest in his company.

Heidi and Jane hooked up with the other two, and seemed to be hitting it off. Of course, this little relationship would last until the show was over. They would help to keep them occupied while I finished filming the show. Not to mention the fact that maybe the boys could keep them away from the chief of police.

The girls and I planned on hanging out at the hotel pool and spa for the rest of the day, and I didn't plan on going back to Forks any time soon.

We had just walked into the suite when the phone rang. I quickly picked it up.

"Kate," Aro asked.

"Well, hello lover," I said sweetly into the receiver.

"Why are you at a hotel?" he asked.

"Doing what I usually do while at home and having the crew filming me."

"You are to get back to Forks … the show is Exchanging Companions not the Kate Cullen Show," he said pissed.

"Yes, well I don't want to and you need to make this work for me," I said while examining my nails. The woman at the salon didn't do as good a job as Rebecca did back home.

"If you are not back in Forks within the next three hours, I will consider you in breach of your contract with the show. Meaning, I will be seeking legal recourse. If you would like to see your show aired, and don't want any trouble, then I suggest you are in the first car out of Seattle."

He didn't even allow me to say anything back and hung up on me. I couldn't believe him, and once I found my cell phone, I was going to call and give him a piece of my mind. Hell, I might even go as far as to sleep with his boss and make Exchanging Companions into the Kate Cullen Show.

I reluctantly packed up my things, called Seth, and had him take be back to fucking Forks. Heidi and Jane where with me, and I had to figure out something to do with them in the time being.

When I asked Seth about different places to stay closer to Forks, he mentioned 'The Lodge' were you could rent cabins. So, I directed Seth there. I would hide Heidi and Jane out there under my name while I finished the show.

Once they were all settled for the night, I headed back to the shit hole that the Black's called a home. When we pulled into the driveway, I saw the chief's cruiser sitting in the driveway.

~EC~

Charlie's POV

Paul, Jared, and Embry were able to get close to the girls without them even knowing they where reservation officers. It didn't take long for the boys to report back to me. Paul had called letting me know that Kate had been told to leave Seattle and was heading back to Forks. I saw my opportunity to give her back her cell phone, and ask about Mrs. Deveraux and Mrs. Kiriakis. I knew they were staying with her in Seattle, but I wanted to watch her squirm out of another conversation with me. If I talked to her long enough, I would be able to read her body language, which is what I was going to do.

I pulled up to the house just mere minutes before I saw the black Mercedes pull into the drive. Quickly exiting my car, I was waiting for her to emerge.

"Chief Swan, to what do I owe this pleasure?" she asked getting out of the car.

"I wanted to let you know we found your cell phone at the diner, and return it back to you," I said handing it over.

See looked at it for a few minutes before looking back at me.

"Thank you for getting it back to me. I was afraid someone had stolen it," she said looking me straight in the eyes.

"Yes, well we had to search through your contacts and things to figure out who to take it back to. Considering that, Harry Clearwater lost the same cell phone at the same diner as you. We didn't want you to end up with his, and his to end up with you. You can see the reason why we would want to make sure," I said making my story conceivable.

"That's fine Chief," she said as she looked down at the ground.

"You were in Seattle yesterday correct, Mrs. Cullen?" I asked wanting to see if she was going to lie to me.

"Yes, I needed a day away from the family here. They are disgusting if you must know. You should see the conditions those children have to live in."

She pointed over her shoulder.

She still didn't know who I really was, and for that I was thankful. Maybe a little while longer, I would be able to fluster the shit out of her.

"I'm not worried about the living conditions here at the moment. However, you can take your claim up with the Department of Social Services. What I do want to know is … if you had any contact with Mrs. Deveraux and Mrs. Kiriakis while you were away?"

"No, I still haven't seen them," she said looking into my eyes.

"Well, please be sure to let me know when you do," I said. I turned on my heel and headed back to my car.

"Oh, by the way Mrs. Cullen … I will know if you're lying. This is a small town and everyone knows everyone here. Strangers in the area will stand out like a sore thumb, and then the women will gossip. All the benefits of living in a small town. So, I will know if you have been with them."

I tipped my hat and climbed into the cruiser. I called Benson and Stabler to let them know that Mrs. Deveraux and Mrs. Kiriakis were probably at The Lodge on the edge of town. I told them I would monitor them, and when they were ready to talk to them, I would gladly bring them in for questioning.

~EC~

JPOV

Kate being gone last night was a blessing, and I wasn't looking the gift horse in the mouth. I heard that her friends from Portland were coming and I didn't know if she wanted them to stay at the house with us. I knew one thing … I was already sleeping on the couch. The only other option would have been to send the girls to Leah's for the night, which I wouldn't tolerate.

Breakfast this morning was like any other morning since Kate had been here, it was bought on the way to work. Just as I was getting ready to walk out the door, the phone rang.

"Hello," I answered.

"Is Mrs. Black in?" asked the female voice on the phone.

"No, she's in Portland. Can I help you?" I asked wondering who would be calling with Bella out of town.

"This is Charlotte at Forks Downtown Pharmacy … I wanted to let Mrs. Black know that her prescription is ready."

Charlotte … I had never dealt with a Charlotte before; she must have been new in order to call.

"I will give her the message and tell Mr. Gerady thanks for calling us," I said hanging up the phone wondering why Bella never picked up her pack of pills. I knew what prescription they were talking about because Bella wasn't taking anything else. Was she tired of taking them, or was she planning to get pregnant without telling me. Would she try to trick me into having a child with her?

I shook the thoughts off and went to work. Hell, it wasn't like we were having sex; so it didn't matter what she did really. I guess living with Kate the last week had me calling all women into question. Bella wasn't like Kate and I knew that.

I finally got the parts needed to get the mustang running, when I finally stopped for the day. I was happy to be going home to Leah, Sierra, and Riley. We had a nice quite dinner that wasn't dictated, or ruined by Kate. Once the girls were down for the night, Leah and I pulled up seats at the dining room table to talk about our options.

"So, are we going to tell Bella before the witch bitch does?" Leah asked. She knew me all too well.

"I think we have to. Kate already told Charlie and you know it's a matter time before she tells Bella. I think she is waiting for the table discussion at the end of the show."

"I bet she is … so when and how?"

"I don't really want to call and tell her, but I might not have a choice. If Kate tells her before I get to the hotel room, it will be worse. I'm leaning towards Friday. This will give her a couple of days to process, and then the meeting is on Monday the following week."

I didn't like the options I had, but I had to do something before Kate did.

~EC~

EPOV

Yesterday was a great day and I was able to do things that I hadn't done in a really long time. Finally being alive and feeling alive was the best place to be and waking up to a gorgeous woman in your kitchen cooking breakfast was another.

I stood at the door for the longest time watching her work around the kitchen. She was in her element too. She danced around and sang, not even noticing me there. Backing out of the kitchen, I took a seat at the table and spoke briefly to the twins about going to the country club with Bella. Seeing as Kate and I were getting a divorce, I asked Garrett if it would be all right for Bella to take them, and when he said it was okay, I gave my approval to Bella.

I had never felt like I could make decisions about the twins, but with Kate out of the picture, I had made some. But, with the recent decision to divorce her, I felt like it was Garrett's place to have the final say.

Garrett was going to be petitioning the courts for full custody, and needed to have documentation of Kate's behaviors. I may have over stepped my bounds yesterday with the staff I had here, but it wouldn't really matter. There were people that could contest to Kate's lack of interest in the girls. She practically abandoned them to Carmen, Garrett, or me any time it was convenient for her. If she knew my parents were available, she would have left the twins with them too.

Finishing off my coffee as I, left for work was something I had never done. Usually I was gone before the pot even was made. I would have to pick something up every morning. I never wanted to hang around, and even when I did, Kate wasn't up.

Emmett and I met Garrett at Jason Jenks' office this morning and signed all the papers to get the process over. Jason handed me a cashier's check for Garrett and Emmett's payment.

I hurried off to the bank where I closed all my accounts, and halved all the money up. I opened one account in my name, and placed the money Kate would get when the divorce was final. I knew that Kate would be using the Black Amex card in Forks, and once the papers where filed, I would be closing that account too. Kate would have to learn how to live off the money I gave her a month unless she found someone else like she had me.

The errands I had to run took over half of my day, and I even missed when Bella brought me lunch again. But, it was a small price to pay because the lunch she had for me today was out of this world. She used everything we had last night, but she added meat to mine.

We had talked the day before about the eating situation, and I practically had to beg her to cook something with red meat in it. I was amazed that even though this week was hers and she could have made us at least try red meat, she wouldn't. She wouldn't force us to eat something that would go against Kate's wishes. Amazing, she was absolutely perfect.

The girls had dinner ready when I arrived home and we all sat down like a true family. When dinner was over, I excused myself to the kitchen to clean, while Bella tended to the twins. Bella had hardly left me anything to do. All the pans where already washed and put up, the only dishes I had were the plates and silverware we used during the meal. She had even put the leftovers into the fridge. I was astonished by the things this woman could do. She could do everything and still has enough time for herself at the end of the day.

It was with those thoughts that when I entered the living room to watch the weather channel again, that I placed her feet in my lap, and massaged. There wasn't anything sexual about it; it was just the pure gratitude I felt toward her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Another short chapter … there will be more coming as week 2 draws to an end. Charlie is getting closer to Kate, Edward and Bella are following right into being a couple without even realizing it.


	14. Wednesday, Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's spa day with a twist … Bella takes the twins. Kate finds herself in a sticky situation with Ms. Rosalie Hale, and Charlie's cover is blown. Edward is caught between a rock and a hard place when Kate calls. Let's see where we find ourselves on Wednesday.
> 
> Please remember this is my world and it is fiction, I don't know the legal system 100% so the repercussions the detectives talk about may not be correct. I also wanted to add that I don't know anything about business matters either. Thanks for enjoying my world!
> 
> Happy Reading!

Exchanging Companions

Chapter 14

Wednesday, Week 2

BPOV

Falling asleep on the couch is never a good thing. However, when you are on a couch with Edward snuggled up against your back, that is a good thing. I don't remember how we ended up like we did, but it seems that foot massage did the trick in putting me to sleep.

I closed my eyes, trying to relish the thoughts of having his body curled around my own every day. It felt so good to be hugged like this … to feel that close to someone. I pulled his arms tighter around my body, and buried myself a little further into his embrace.

I drifted back off to sleep, but was awoken by two giggling girls. I cracked open my eyes looking at them. They were so cute sitting on the coffee table in their nightgowns and whispering back and forth.

"What's so funny?" Edward asked from behind me.

"You look cute together like that," Tanya replied with Irina nodding beside her.

"We do? Don't we?" Edward said.

"Go get ready girls, we are going to the salon today," I said stretching.

"Just stay like this for one more moment before leaving," he whispered into my ear.

I nodded not moving from my place in his arms. I felt so complete in his arms, and didn't want to leave. When the twins bounded down the stairs, I had no choice and my time ran out.

I pulled breakfast together even though we were all running behind this morning. It seems that laying on the couch an extra ten or fifteen minutes didn't help us in the long run.

Edward rushed out the door with a muffin in his mouth and a cup of coffee in his hands. The girls and I had the same thing in ours and Stefan had to wait an extra couple of minutes before we were ready to go.

I called Alice this morning while getting ready, to see if she had room to work us all in today. I wanted this to be about the girls and me. We all were getting a massage, pedicures, and manicures. I wasn't about to change their hair for fear that Kate would have a fit. I just wanted to pamper the girls a little.

We arrived five minutes late to the appointment, but Alice didn't say a word to us about it. Tanya, Irina, and I sat in the chairs while different technicians massaged our feet.

"So, what do you think about Edward?" Tanya asked while relaxing in her chair.

"He seems like a good guy," I said.

I didn't want to say too much. The cameras were rolling, and I didn't know how much contact the girls really had with Kate. Kate was already becoming a big pain in my ass without her even being here.

"Don't you think he's cute?" Irina asked giggling.

"Yes, he is handsome, but why are you guys asking me these questions?" I asked curiously.

"Well, you both looked so cute this morning lying on the couch. We just wondered if you thought of him more than just a person you're staying with for a few weeks," Tanya said.

"You do realize that he is married to your mother, and that I'm married to someone else too?" I questioned wanting to make sure neither was trying to play matchmaker. It sure seemed that they were.

"Yes, we know, but Kate and Edward do not have any… what did you call it this morning Tanya?" Irina asked.

"Chemistry … they have none together Kate and Edward are just existing," Tanya stated.

I had noticed this before, but never said anything about it. They never called Kate—Mom. They always referred to her by her first name. Garrett was always Dad.

"Girls, why do you call your mother Kate?" I asked.

I really didn't want to pry, but I had to know.

"She doesn't want us to call her Mom," said Tanya.

"She's not really a mother to us anyways," whispered Irina.

I watched as Tanya gave Irina a narrowed look … almost like she had said too much. It was apparent to me that neither of the girls had a good relationship with their mother and I could relate to that. I had to ask, to see what the girls would say about Kate.

"Why do you think she's not much of a mother?" I asked; already knowing the answer, but thought that maybe Garrett might be able to use the footage. This would be the girl's thoughts about their mother, hopefully.

Tanya and Irina started blankly at me for a moment. So, I figured I would open the lines of communication with them a little further.

"My mother was a very interesting person. She cared more about the things she had instead of me. My parents were married for a little while, and when my mother found someone new, she walked out of my life."

"How old were you when it happened?" Alice asked.

I didn't even realize she had walked up.

"Eight, the same as you are now," I said looking over at the girls.

"I noticed from an early age that my dad did everything for me. He was always there, and my mother was never around for me."

"She sounds like Kate," Tanya mused.

"She was partying all the time, and staying with her friends was more important than her attending my ballet recitals. Then one day she left and never came home, and I didn't miss her either, since she was never around anyhow."

I shrugged; it was so long ago that it never bothered me that she left, but what did bother me was I needed her support and love. I never had those things from her, and Esme provided those things in a matter of seconds when I was in the hospital. I guess some people are made to be mothers and some are not. I knew it was something these girls needed too, whether they realized it yet or not.

"Have you seen here since she left?" Irina asked.

"Do you know where she is?" Tanya asked.

"I saw her couple of years ago … right before she married a famous baseball player. She came to see me when she learned I had inherited money from my grandmother, her mom."

"You have money," Alice gasped.

"No, not really. I mean … I didn't accept it for fear that my mother would come into my life to take it from me. Charlie has it."

"How?" Alice asked.

"I gave it all to him … told him to keep it. I don't know what he did with it, and I don't care to know. We both live from paycheck to paycheck and made due without it. Hell, he could have given it to charity for all I know or care."

"You don't want to know … you don't want the money?" Alice questioned again.

"No, I don't want anyone's money. I didn't even want to really do this show, but Jake needed the money."

"Why didn't you ask Charlie about the money? Maybe you wouldn't have had to do the show," Alice said.

"Because I don't want to know and if Charlie had access to it, he would have offered so I wouldn't have to do the show."

I didn't tell Charlie until I had already signed the contract for the show and if I would have canceled, I would have been charged a fine.

I needed to change the subject. I hadn't gotten anything out of the girls that Garrett could use and I didn't like talking about my mother or money.

"So, how about we have a sleepover tonight," I said looking at the twins.

"Can I come?" Alice asked bouncing in her seat.

"Sure," I said looking over at the girls.

"What will we do?" asked the girls together.

"Have ice cream, watch movies, talk about celebrities," I said giggling like a little schoolgirl.

"Can we make the rules?" Tanya asked.

I shrugged.

"No boys," Irina said looking at both Alice and me.

I raised my hands surrendering to their demands; it wasn't like I was going to bring any one. Alice agreed and suggested having makeovers. We left the Salon and Day Spa with very little done. Alice insisted that she would take care of everything during our sleepover. Our job was to get the snacks and movies.

Stefan drove us to Wal-Mart, where we gathered the basic tools for a good sleepover. Ice cream, marshmallows, chocolate candy bars, graham crackers, and chips.

When we left Wal-Mart, the girls wanted to rent a movie from the kiosk outside, but I wanted something more old school for the girls, one of the cult classic sleepover movies. However, they were relentless. So, I got the stupid vampire movie they wanted and they picked something else I wasn't watching. It didn't look all that interesting, but if they wanted it, I would get it.

Stefan drove us home and we setup shop in the game room. We took the mattress off the girls beds making a king size bed in the middle of the floor. We even rigged something over the entrance to the game room, so no boys would be allowed.

We didn't even notice when Edward came home. We had been so busy around the house arranging everything to our liking. We heard him clear his throat with the curtain pulled to the side.

"No boys are allowed in here tonight, Edward," Tanya scolded him.

"My apologizes ma'am. I was wondering if a Mrs. Black would step out to have a word with me," he said smiling that crooked grin at us. Apparently, it melted all the hearts in the room because the girls lowered their hands from their hips.

I walked over to the curtain and told the girls I would be right back.

"So, what do you want?" I asked smiling at him. He looked so cute having just come from work.

"Just wanted to know what you ladies plan on eating tonight. I didn't see any food in the kitchen," he said.

I laughed; typical man. The way to their heart is going through their stomachs first, and Edward apparently wasn't much different.

"We are planning on eating pizza tonight. Whatever are you guys favorites, I will eat any kind you order."

"Okay, that sounds like a plan, but what am I supposed to do while you have your little party in there?" he asked motioning to the game room.

"I don't care. No boys remember," I said walking back into the game room with the girls.

Edward ordered the pizza and when Alice arrived, the sleepover officially started. Everything was going great! We painted nails, ate junk food, watched The Princess Bride and Twilight, which was better than I expected. We gossiped about celebrities, ate pizza, and redid each other's hair.

The girls finally settled down around one in the morning. Alice and I were still awake.

"So, you never told me how Jasper and you met?" I said as the last movie rolled the credits.

"Yeah, it's not a story I usually share," she said looking down at her shirt.

I didn't want to push people into saying something they didn't want to. It really wasn't any of my business. I was just curious.

"Charles and I were high school sweethearts," Alice said while moving toward the curtain. She looked outside and then came back to sit down beside me on the little couch Edward had in there.

"We had left for college when it happened."

"What happened?" I asked curiously.

"I got pregnant. You see I wasn't much different than Kate in that respect. One time was all it took, and then he was gone. I didn't do it like Kate so don't think that, but I was left to try and put the pieces of my life back together."

"I would never think that you were using Jasper," I said reaching out to grab her hand and let her know I wasn't judging her or even thinking that she was anything like Kate.

"I quit college and came home. My mother was dying, and the Cullen's had taken me in years ago because my mother couldn't take care of me. Carlisle and Esme where going to help me with everything."

I knew something bad was about to happen in her story.

"My mother died and her will had some information in it that blew me away. I went to tell Edward what was going on, and found Kate at home instead. Thinking she was a nice girl that I could talk to, I told her what I found out."

"What did you find out?" I asked but Alice shook her head no.

"I can't tell you. Not now anyways, I have already said too much."

Alice stood looking out the window of the game room for a while, and I didn't know if she was going to finish the story.

"She used the information against me, and made my life miserable. She still does to this day; she's not a very nice person. Somehow, I don't really know why, but I started bleeding one night and it was everywhere. I went to the ER and Jasper was my doctor."

Tears streamed down her face, and I knew in an instant that Alice had a miscarriage.

"He helped me get over my pain, and helped me to see life different."

"Oh, Alice I'm so sorry," I said running over to her.

I wrapped her up in my arms, holding her tight as she cried.

"We're trying, but it's been hard. Jasper is positive that things will work out this time."

"It will. I know it will. You are amazing and the way you were with the girls tonight, I know you will make an excellent mother."

I cried with her for a while and when the tears finally dried, we wrapped ourselves around the girls and fell asleep, four girls joined together as one.

~EC~

KPOV

Paul called this morning when I got up and invited the girls and myself to the reservation for a party. I didn't know that the boys were from the reservation, but it didn't really matter. It was going to be tricky to party with different guys, since the Black's lived on the reservation. I really didn't care what people thought. My week was almost up and I would never be seen dead in this shit hole town again.

I loved the changes Jake had made around the house after my rules went into effect. The rug rats where no longer staying at the house anymore, they would be with Leah the entire week. The Preacher's daughter came back and cleaned the house every day. Then he hired some woman to come and cook meals according to my diet. I loved every moment.

Jake had come through with getting people to take care of things around the house that I finally found the time to call Edward.

The phone rang twice and I was getting impatient. He should have answered on the first ring.

"What do you want?" he asked finally answering the phone.

"Well, hello to you too," I replied hatefully.

"What do you want?" he asked again getting more agitated.

"I want you to loan Jacob Black the money to get his business off the ground."

"Why would I do that? Just give him the money at the end of the show," he said like it was simple.

"They need the money in other places than just his little business."

"Whatever Kate. Give him the money and leave me out of this," he said.

I had to sweeten the pot a little.

"You will do it and you know why?"

"Why Kate?" he asked.

"Because I know you have a thing for his wife. Should I tell him?" I asked knowing that Edward would cave to whatever I wanted. He didn't know that I have the video of Mrs. Black and him having sex in the alleyway at the club.

He hung up on me, which I totally expected him to do. I knew I had him by the balls. Now, they both would be worried I would expose them during the meeting. I hadn't made my mind up if I wanted to do it then or when I contacted my attorney. However, having it exposed on the show would make for nice publicity.

Royce was coming to the reservation party tonight too. He wanted to talk to Paul about starting his adult movie business. I thought his business adventure would pan out better than Jake's because sex sells. Royce thought so too, and was willing to work a deal.

All I had to do was encourage Paul to allow Royce to lend him the money. I had started the process in Seattle, but I needed to really up the ante. I needed Paul to see the money he could make and want it just as bad as I did.

I lounged around the house and called the girls to let them know about the party. They had to keep it low key with the Forks Chief of Police running around. I don't know why he thought he had jurisdiction on the reservation. I knew that tribes policed themselves. So, his sniffing around came from the problems the girls caused in Portland.

Heidi and Jane headed out and found wigs to wear to disguise their looks just in case Five-o was around. I had Seth pick them up from the Lodge and then come back for me.

It didn't take long to find Paul and talk him into allowing Royce to give him the money. Once I had Royce in the door with Paul, I waved him over so they could work out the details of getting a place and the money.

When they were finished talking, I told Paul I had to walk Royce to his car. I didn't wait until we were even at the car to attack him. He didn't hold back either, which I thought he might since Rosalie was supposed to be here tonight. I'd heard Jake talking to Leah. Just as Royce had pushed me up against the car and lowered his hands into my panties; I heard the scream.

"What the fuck is going on here?" she yelled walking right toward us.

When Royce saw her coming, he quickly removed his hands and started backing away from me with his hands in the air. Trying to act like nothing was happening, he tripped, falling right into me.

Rosalie walked straight over to Royce and smacked him across the face. She then turned to me.

"You have been nothing but trouble around this town, and I have had enough of your skank ass," she said pointing her finger right in my face.

"You should keep your man on a short leash, or do the things he likes and maybe he wouldn't stray," I said smirking at her.

As soon as the last word left my mouth, she smacked me. I was absolutely stunned. No one and I mean no one had ever laid a hand on me. Everyone was scared of me or what I could do to them. I didn't even notice when Rosalie tackled me to the ground. I couldn't get the hellcat off me. All I could do was put my hands up in front of my face and protect the things that Dr. Smith had repaired once before.

When I felt the weight of her lifted off my body, I was relieved. I was truly concerned that she could have killed me with the way she was hitting me. I saw Royce and another person holding Rosalie back as she kicked and screamed at me. I couldn't hear what she was saying because my ears where still ringing.

"What's going on here?" Chief Swan asked walking up on the scene.

"It's nothing Charlie, just a misunderstanding," Royce said quickly.

"You are not going to act like this was an accident, your bitch kicked my ass," I said looking straight at Royce and a calm Rosalie.

No one said anything.

"I want to press charges against her," I said standing up from the place I had fallen motioning my hand toward the crazy bitch.

"Sorry Rose, I got to take you in then" Chief said as he walked over and placed her in handcuffs.

"Bella's going to be so mad at me," Rose said; while the chief led her to his car with me following right behind them.

"She'll understand Rose don't worry about that," the chief told her.

The boy that had been holding Rose back was walking close to me.

"How does the chief know Bella?" I asked curiously.

There had to be some kind of connection for Rosalie to be worried about what she would think and express those concerns to the chief.

"The chief is Bella's father," he said.

Bingo!

I filed the claim against Rosalie and hurried out of the station. The camera crew was right behind me the whole time. I had Seth drive me back to where the party was and gathered both Heidi and Jane. We were getting the hell off the reservation.

On the way to the Lodge, I got to thinking about the situation tonight. I was so pissed about him asking me questions. How did he know about Heidi and Jane? Bella must have been talking to him.

"You know the cop I told you about? Well, he's Bella's father," I said pissed.

"Why didn't you know that?" I asked both of them.

"She wouldn't talk to us. She thought she was better than us," Heidi said.

"She would. She probably thinks she has the perfect little life here. She's so pathetic," I said.

"You have bigger problems than Bella," Heidi said.

"What would that be?" I asked puzzled.

"Mary was fired. She called Tuesday to tell me. Edward is letting go of all the staff."

"What?" I screamed.

I had just gotten off the phone with Edward. Why had he not said anything to me about this?

"Mary said something about Edward wanting them to talk about how bad of a mother you where to Jason Jenks."

Jason Jenks, Garrett's lawyer.

"Well, if Garrett wants custody of the twins, he can have it. Edward will provide me with enough money that I won't even need them. Hell, once I have Edward's company," I said with a smirk.

I was going to make their life a living hell, and with the video of Edward cheating, I would have it all. I was going to take him to the cleaners.

~EC~

EPOV

I was in the middle of talking to the crew on the worksite when my cell phone vibrated on my hip. I didn't have time to answer it. I had more important things to do with my time, but the damn thing wouldn't stop. I wrapped everything up with the guys quickly and saw who was calling, Fucking Kate.

"What do you want?" I asked. I didn't have time for her shit today.

"Well, hello to you too," she replied hatefully.

"What do you want?" I repeated.

"I want you to loan Jacob Black the money to get his business off the ground."

"Why would I do that? Just give him the money at the end of the show," I said; it was simple, all she had to do was tell everyone at the end of the show. But, knowing Kate she had other plans for the money. Spending it on clothes or salon dates would be more her style of things. She wouldn't see that giving the money to help Jake out with a business venture would be the best possible way for them to eventually afford the things Kate wanted them to have.

"They need the money in other places, than just his little business."

Yep, sure enough just what I thought. She needed to learn that life wasn't about material things; it was about making your way in the world. You couldn't do that with possessions. A good job and working hard would get you further than a fancy car.

"Whatever Kate. Give him the money and leave me out of this," I said.

I didn't want any part in her little plans. Soon this would be all over and Kate would be out of my hair.

"You will do it and you know why?"

"Why Kate?" I asked.

"Because I know you have a thing for his wife. Should I tell him?" she asked.

Unbelievable, that conniving manipulative bitch. She would make my life a living hell just to get what she wanted. I knew she had the video and she would use it. When though? That was the real question. Would she wait until the meeting? Or, would she do it if I said no to her little proposal. I didn't saying anything else to her and hung up.

I didn't have time to worry about Kate or whether she was going to give Mr. Black the money to build his business. I had other things going on that were more important than that.

After work, I came home to find the house empty of smells. I wandered around trying to locate the girls. I didn't know if they were back from the salon yet, or if Stefan had taken them somewhere else.

It didn't take long to locate the trio. They were busy doing something in the game room, and the laughter was so infectious that I couldn't help but smile. I pushed the curtain away, and stepped into their lair.

"No boys are allowed in here tonight, Edward," Tanya scolded.

"My apologizes, ma'am. I was wondering if a Mrs. Black would step out to have a word with me," I said smiling at the girls. My smile always worked to get Tanya and Irina to do what I wanted. Bella walked over to where I stood at the curtain.

"I'll be right back," she said looking at the girls. They both nodded and resumed setting up something in the corner. Once we were on the other side of the curtain she asked, "So, what do you want?"

She smiled that beautiful smile that always went straight to my heart. Oh, how I would miss it when she was gone.

"Just wanted to know what you ladies plan on eating tonight. I didn't see any food in the kitchen."

She laughed which was another thing I would dearly miss when she left.

"We are planning on ordering pizza tonight. Whatever are you guys favorites, I will eat any kind you order."

"Okay, that sounds like a plan, but what am I supposed to do while you have your little party in here?" I asked motioning into the game room.

"I don't care. No boys remember," she said walking away from me and back into the game room with the girls. I took the opportunity I was given to watch her ass sway back into the game room, and I wasn't disappointed.

I ordered the pizza for the girls and when Alice arrived, the noise in the game room increased.

I sat outside the room for a long time, while listening to them gossip about celebrities, laugh, and enjoy their time together. When I heard the credits rolling at the end of the last movie they were watching I got up and stretched. I was about to go in and turn the TV off and head to bed myself however, I stopped short when I heard Bella ask Alice about how she met Jasper.

I always assumed that Jasper and Alice met because of Dad. Apparently, those thoughts where well off base. I had never known she was pregnant. Kate didn't allow me to go over to my parent house that often and never knew she came to the apartment looking for me.

Alice came home no sooner than she got to college. I never really thought anything about it and I figured she was homesick or something. Then I heard it through the grapevine, well Kate and the Double Mints that Alice and Charles had broken up. Once again, I assumed that she was home because of a broken heart.

When her mother died, I had assumed that between Charles breaking her heart and her mother passing, that was what had made Alice so sad. I knew she was grieving. Obviously, I assumed too much.

I wanted to rush into the game room and scoop little Alice into my arms and hang onto her for dear life, but I couldn't. She didn't want me knowing what happened to her and I would keep it that way.

Once the crying finally calmed down and it sounded like the girls were asleep, I peeked around the corner. The sight before me was astounding. Tanya and Irina where in the middle of the beds they had pushed together, Bella and Alice where on the ends all wrapped up around one another.

I stood stunned watching the sleeping beauties. It was the second time in my entire life that I cried on an emotional level. It was in that moment that I knew I had to be with her, but I couldn't see that happening with her married. I decided to do the next best thing. I would offer Jake the loan for his business. If Kate wouldn't do what should be done for that family, I would.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All right, we found out that Mary was a snitch, but she was working with Heidi instead of Kate. Good thing Edward fired her ass on Monday … I wonder if she is the one who took the last week of Bella's birth control pills? We learned more about Alice, but she is still holding more secrets that no one knows. Or, does someone know? Bella hasn't said much about her mother during the story and Edward knows the basics of things. Do you think Charlie has the money somewhere? Or, did he give it to charity. A little more angst before we get to the breaking point, which will be the meeting. As always be kind and review!


	15. Thursday, Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella finds her happy with the Cullen family. Edward does something bold and tells Bella a percentage of his feeling. Charlie is having a great day until Kate Cullen marches into his station. Kate is having the worst day of her life. Let's see what happens …
> 
> Happy Reading!

Exchanging Companions

Chapter 15

Thursday, Week 2

EPOV

This morning started out like any other morning of Bella's rules week. She was in the kitchen with her iPod on, dancing around while making breakfast for the girls and me. I loved it, every minute of it. It was nice to be taken care of for once instead of being the person who had to take care of everyone or find someone else to do it. Bella was my dream girl and the life we could have together would be wonderful, but that was only in my dreams.

I was sitting at the table waiting for breakfast when my cell phone alerted me to a new email. I looked at the email briefly, but didn't recognize the email address. I was about to toss it into the spam category before I remember that if Bella had ignored the unknown video message, we wouldn't have found out about Kate knowing about her and I at the club.

I stood from the table, heading back to my office to view the email. I didn't want to be anywhere the girls could see if it had something to do with Kate. I might not love Kate and hate the things she has done, but I wasn't about to have something change the viewpoints of the girls. I never spoke to them about their mother, and I liked to keep it that way.

Once I was secure behind the office doors, I opened the email to find a video attachment. I quickly opened the document to watch a video of Kate, Heidi, and Jane. They looked to be riding in the back of a vehicle. I realized in a second that this video had come from someone with the show. Who else would have access to the vehicle footage?

At first, the video was quite comical. Kate ranting at both Heidi and Jane about Bella's father. It was when they accused Bella of having being stuck up that the hairs on the back of my neck stood up. Bella had tried to be nice to those twits, but they constantly snubbed her as if she was trash on their shoes.

The next thing that stood out to me was the fact that Heidi apparently had some inside information about things going on here. When she mentioned Mary's name, I knew she was the reason things were getting back to Kate. Mary must have been dealing with Heidi instead of Kate, which I found interesting. I had never told Mary to say Kate was a bad mother, and if she thought she was a good mother, she needed to have her eyes checked.

When Kate said that Garrett could have custody of the twins, I about jumped out of my seat; this was the break we needed to get the girls with their father. Garrett and Lexi were good for the girls, but Kate wouldn't allow them the time.

When she said she was going to take me for all that I was worth, I thought that was an interesting notion. However, she would have a rude awakening when she got home.

I quickly sent the email to Garrett, Jenks, and Victoria. There was no way I wanted to wait until Kate got home. If we were going to get the things we wanted, we needed to move now while she was preoccupied in Forks. I called Garrett and spoke with him about getting together with Jenks today. They needed something Kate could sign, and not be able to go against. I didn't know what, but Jenks would know. I called Emmett and had him take over for Garrett and I today. This was too important to sit on.

I hated to think that the majority of her preoccupation probably had to do with tearing Bella's family all to hell, but it was what it was. I would try to fix what I could after she was done, but there wasn't anything I could do about it.

While talking to Garrett and Emmett, Kate called my phone. Apparently, she didn't like the fact that I had fired Mary and told me to have her back at the house before she came home. She threatened me with telling Jake about Bella and me again. I laughed. No more Kate. Jake was the least of my worries at the moment.

~EC~

BPOV

I woke up this morning feeling like a million dollars, and I couldn't even understand why. Falling asleep with the girls had been fun in the beginning, but somewhere in the middle of the night, it wasn't so fun anymore. Tanya, who was beside Alice, had somehow moved so much that she was lying over my feet, and Irina was lying across my chest. I should have known this would happen. Sierra and Riley where similar, but usually they just shoved me to a small corner on the bed.

My arms ached and my legs throbbed with the lack of circulation they were getting from having two fifty pound girls lying on top of them for God knows how long. Alice must have experienced this discomfort also during the night because I now found her on the little couch.

I slowly extracted myself from the girls and headed toward the bathroom to get ready for my day. Today wasn't going to be all that exciting. I figured the twins and I could wait until Edward was home to cook dinner, and then settle for a movie on the couch in the living room, just a quiet day at the house.

I got breakfast together and Alice left. When I walked into the dining room, Edward wasn't in there like he had been the last couple of days, but I didn't think much of it.

"Good morning," he said as he walked in.

"Good morning," I replied around my gravy and biscuits.

"What are your plans for today?" he asked taking a sit and serving himself.

"Nothing really other than maybe going to the store for supper, but I was wondering. Last night, I noticed you ordered a pizza with everything on it. Do you eat meat?" I questioned.

Last night, Edward had gotten a supreme pizza that came with every meat known to man. I didn't specifically ask for anything special, and I knew they mostly ate veggies. So, why did he order the pizza? Was it for me? Or, did he eat meat?

I watched as he blushed obviously being caught with his hands in the preverbal cookie jar.

"When Kate is here, she doesn't allow us to eat met," he said glancing at the girls. It was obvious that he didn't particular like discussing things about Kate in front of them, which I found noble.

"I sometimes slip," he whispered.

"Oh, you ordered it for me," I replied loudly enough letting the girls hear me. Was he afraid the girls would tell Kate about him eating meat? I was confused at first. I thought he didn't want to say anything about Kate in front of the girls, but then he whispered that he sometimes slipped, which made me wonder if he didn't want them to say anything. Hell, maybe it was a combination of the two.

"Well, the reason I asked is tonight, I wanted to make a meatloaf, and I knew it was something that you guys didn't eat. So, I wanted to see if you wanted something else."

"No, that sounds good actually," he said with the girls nodding their acceptance. It would be something new, and I would have changed it if necessary to make them happy.

Edward went to work, while the girls and I headed toward the store to get what we would need for the meatloaf. It didn't take us long to get what we needed. We were on our way to the house when I received a call from the Detectives telling me that they would see me at the house.

I figured we would get there before they would, but I was wrong. When we got closer to the house, I could see both Benson and Stabler standing beside their car.

I ushered the twins inside not wanting them to hear the things that might be discussed and Stefan quickly offered to make sure they were putting the groceries away while I dealt with the detectives.

Mr. Laurent LaMont came forward providing them with evidence that both Heidi and Jane spiked our drinks. Mr. LaMont was one of the men who tried to attack me on Thursday. Shockingly enough Heidi and Jane also had him do that. On the sexual offense charge, they had no reason to pursue the case unless I wanted to press charges myself. The only reason the ball was in my court was because of the fact that we were both intoxicated. On the same token, Edward could file charges against me because technically the same rules applied. I quickly declined to press charges, and once they contacted Edward, the whole business would be done.

I was livid. I knew those dumb bitches had something to do with it, and then they stood at the hospital as if they were sorry. If they were in front of me right now, I think I would stomp a mud hole in their asses. They had better hope I never see them again.

The detective assured me that they would be arresting both Mrs. Deveraux and Mrs. Kiriakis. They also had reason to believe that Kate might somehow be involved, but only wanted her for questioning.

The video had come from Kate's phone, and I knew that she had proof of Edward and me being together. How involved was she? Why would she bother with me? I couldn't wrap my mind around why she would be out to get me. I had never seen her a day in my life. Not unless this all boiled down to Edward, and an attempt to take him for everything he was worth. I guess time would tell. I knew one thing I had to do and that was to tell Jake what happened before Kate told him.

I didn't know how this information would affect our relationship or if Kate had somehow successfully ruined both of our relationships in the process of getting dirt on Edward. One thing was for certain, I didn't know how I was going to deal with everything.

Once the detectives left, I headed into the house where the girls and I prepped the meatloaf, cut potatoes and put on a pot of green beans. We talked about minor things, and both girls asked why the cops where talking to me. I didn't offer them much more than to say my father had sent them to check on me. Both girls knew that my dad was a cop from his visit, and seemed to buy the story fairly quickly.

Edward arrived home right on time and he helped us in the kitchen. We worked as a team getting everything ready for supper. Once the food was on the table, everyone dove in. While cooking I learned that Garrett didn't share Kate's diet ideas and would feed the girls meat. Once Edward learned this information, he came clean about eating out a lot to get his fill.

I couldn't help the chuckle that burst forth. This trio had been doing it behind her back for so long, but no one wanted to tell her. Dinner was filled with laughter and smiles. We all cleaned up the dining room and then moved to the kitchen. Everything was a group effort and that was what I had hoped to show them today.

We finally filtered into the living room where we watched another installment of the girl's vampire movies. Somewhere during the movie, Edward left, coming back with two glasses of wine. He offered me a glass and I gladly accepted. I sipped my wine while watching the movie. When it was over, the girls were ushered to bed where I read them another story and tucked them in for the night.

I made my way back downstairs; I needed to see if Edward had talked to the detectives. He was sitting back on the couch when I entered the room with the bottle of wine on the coffee table in front of him.

"Benson and Stabler were here today," I said refilling my glass.

"Yeah, they called me at work," he said cracking his eyes that were closed to look at me.

"I assume they told you I wasn't going to press charges."

"Yeah, they did. I said the same about you. I mean, you didn't force me, and apparently I didn't force you," he said blushing.

"Do you know a Laurent LaMont?" I asked.

"Yes, he is Carmen's nephew. That's what she was talking about the other day."

"Did you know it was him that night?"

"Yes, I did. I came home and told Carmen about the situation. She promised to talk to him. I guess she finally caught up with him."

"They're going to arrest Heidi and Jane."

"Yeah, I know. There not in Portland though. There in Forks."

"What?" I asked shocked.

"It seems that Kate asked them to come to Forks this week."

"I have to call Dad and make sure he knows," I said standing to go get my phone.

"They already told him to arrest them. It's just a matter of time. They plan on questioning Kate about everything, but first they want the Double Mints."

"Why Edward?" I asked.

"Jealously," he replied.

I couldn't see it, why would they be jealous of me.

"Jealously," I scoffed.

"Please, they have everything they could want handed to them on a silver platter and they are jealous of me. Get real Edward," I said sarcastically.

"What do they really have?" he asked quirking his eyebrow at me.

"They have nice houses, cars, fancy spa days, jewelry, brand name clothes, and people who wait on them hand and foot."

"It's all material things, Bella … look at the bigger picture."

"What, that there spoiled rich bitches with too much time on their hands?" I asked pissed at this point.

"Maybe some of that, but the reason they have too much time on their hands is because they think everything is about material things. Don't you see?" Edward asked begging me to see something.

"I know that material things are not what makes you truly happy, Edward," I replied sarcastically again.

"Then you tell me the things that make you happy. Be honest with me and yourself."

"I'm the happiest when I am in my classroom shaping young minds, when the girls find success in something that interests them, and when I have worked my hardest to finally achieve something I think is great. I'm happy when my family is happy and healthy. When things are going well and when I have a little extra money to spend at the end of the month for something special for the girls. Watching my family laugh, smile, grow, and learn. All those things make me happy."

I could help the smile that crossed my face, and in a split second, Edward was standing right in front of me.

"Those are all the things they are jealous of. The fact that you have all those precious moments, while they struggled to find one thing that makes them happy," he said taking the hair that had fallen down around my face and pushing it back behind my ear.

"They think that buying a new Prada handbag makes them happy, but it's only for a moment. However, you … you've found that happiness by being you, by not wanting material things to give you that temporary happy. You find happiness in others happiness, in the laughter of your girls, in the smiles that lights their faces."

"I've found it here, in you and the twins too," I said.

The words didn't get out of my mouth before his lips descended upon mine. The kiss was a frantic needy one. I ran my hands around his neck along the fine hairs on his nape of his neck pulling his face closer to mine as the kiss continued. I was so lost in the feeling and the moment.

This was the happy I truly needed, to be wanted, and if he only knew how hard it was going to be to leave him and the twins. He would understand why their happiness meant everything to me.

I pulled back from the kiss, not wanting to, but having to because of the delicate situation we were in.

I could see the sadness in his eyes when I pulled away.

"I want to tell you one thing before you hurry out of here," he said while caressing my cheek.

"I've filed divorce papers and it's a matter of a couple of days before Kate can sign them. You have inspired me to want more for my life; I wasn't living life in the current situation I was in. The last week and a half has been out of this world with you, whether with her rules or yours, but your rules are the ones that makes me the happiest. I regret not remembering what it felt like to be buried deep within your body, but I can't regret it happened."

"You can't say things like that Edward. I'm married and unattainable. Please don't do this for me. I'm afraid you will be wasting your time."

"I have fallen for you, and I can't take it back. Just know that no matter what happens on Sunday, I will be back in your life, and by then hopefully in your arms," he said; then kissed my forehead gently and left the living room.

My mind was spinning. I didn't know what to do because I too had fallen for him.

~EC~

KPOV

No sooner than I woke up this morning, I called to let Edward know, he had better have everything back together when I got home. I didn't want him making changes while I was gone. I knew this week was her damn week, but that didn't mean he needed to fire the staff. I needed them there to take care of things for me. I didn't know how to cook, and I wasn't about to clean. Carmen, the nanny, was most beneficial since she kept the girls out of my hair.

If Edward thought that I was going to take the rules that Bella had set forth in our home this week and abide by them, he was crazier than I thought. There was no way in hell I would live by anything that she had done while I was gone.

Of course, it wouldn't matter because no sooner than filming was over, I was heading home to kick him out. I would put on this big production too, showing his parents how he cheated on me with trash while I was going to try to pay for my mistakes. It would all work out and everyone would feel sorry for me, and give me everything I wanted.

Everything was working out just as planned, but I had nothing to do today. I ate breakfast that Sue had prepared, and pondered on going to get the girls. I figured we could hit up Port Angeles this time to see what they had to offer because Forks was so small they didn't even have a decent shopping center. All they had was the lame ass Thriftway, which only sold food.

I picked my cell phone and tried to call Heidi and Jane, but no one answered. After I called each of their phones about twenty times apiece, I called the Lodge.

"The Lodge this is Lauren speaking. How can I direct your call?" she asked.

"Room 564 please," I said sweetly.

"I'm sorry that room isn't occupied," she said.

"Yes, it is," I screamed into the phone. What the hell was this dimwit talking about? Heidi and Jane weren't going home yet, and I knew they didn't check out.

"There is no one in that room. They checked out this morning."

"Grrrr," I groaned into the phone. God she was stupid. Why was everyone around here so stupid.

"If I was you Ms., I would check at the local Police Department," she whispered into the phone.

"What?" I screamed again, but the line went dead.

I stormed through the house and found the first thing that looked presentable. Once I was dressed, I called Seth and had him take me to the Forks Police Department.

I threw open the door to the Police Department no longer giving a shit what happened to me. Chief Swan was doing this because of his precious daughter, and I wasn't going to allow him to harass my friends. They didn't do anything wrong.

"I want to speak to Chief Swan," I demanded once I reached the desk.

"And you are?" asked the man behind the desk.

"Kate Cullen," I said.

"I got this Sam. Why Mrs. Cullen to what pleasure do I owe your visit?" the chief asked as his nasty porn mustache twitched.

"I demand to know what right you have harassing my friends. They haven't done anything wrong, and if this is about you precious daughter, know that my lawyer is the best damn lawyer money can buy."

"That wouldn't be a threat, would it Mrs. Cullen?" he asked.

"It's not a threat; it's a promise. Now, tell me where are Heidi and Jane."

"Mrs. Deveraux and Mrs. Kiriakis were arrested this morning and charged with premeditated assault and battery, two counts of felony aggravated assault and tampering with food with intent to cause harm and one count of attempted murder."

"You're making that shit up," I screamed at him.

"Mrs. Cullen, I would like to remind you that not only is this going to be on TV nationwide at some point, but that you need to respect me," he said narrowing his beady brown eyes at me.

"I want to bail them out. How much will that cost?" I asked riffling through my pursue, looking for my black Amex card.

"Their bail hasn't been set, being as they will be transported back to Portland before the night is out."

"What?"

"That's right, Mrs. Cullen. Your besties are not getting out any time soon. My suggestion to you is to stay close," he said before turning on his heel.

"This is bull shit," I screamed as he walked away.

I quickly pulled out my phone and called my lawyer Caius De Luca, the best in the business.

"Mr. De Luca's office," the receptionist answered.

"May I please speak to Caius," I said quickly. He was a family friend; so this should be over soon enough.

"Whom may I say is calling?"

"Kate Cullen, Eleazar Denali's daughter," I said.

"One moment please," she said sweetly into the phone.

I waited patiently for Caius to come to the phone.

"Madam, he is in a meeting at the moment and unable to take your call. Can I leave him a message?"

"You sure as hell can … tell him to call Kate Cullen ASAP."

I said hanging up the phone. Today was ruined because of that stupid bitch and her perfect little life.

~EC~

CPOV

When I got the call this morning from Detective Benson to arrest Mrs. Deveraux and Mrs. Kiriakis, I was delighted. I was also supposed to pick up Kate for questioning, but it was going to take time for the Detective to get down here to take care of everything.

I wanted Kate to suffer a little, so I was holding out and waiting for the Detectives. Plus, I wanted to pump the others for information. See if they would offer up Kate on a platter. I knew how people like this worked. They appeared to be best friends to everyone else, but behind closed doors, they would rat the others out to save their own necks. It was a shame really because Mrs. Deveraux and Mrs. Kiriakis would definitely be spending some time in jail. So, telling on one another wouldn't be what they thought it would be.

I headed over the Lodge where they were staying and picked both girls up. They tried to play dumb and act like they hadn't done anything. According to Benson, they had an informant tell them about the night that Bella and Edward were drugged, but also the night before.

It seemed that Mrs. Deveraux had organized the whole thing after Mrs. Cullen had ordered her to find someone for Bella to cheat on her husband with. According to the informant, he knew Mrs. Cullen from his aunt, who worked as their nanny. He said he went to the bar to flirt with Bella, and was supposed to get her drunk enough to sleep with. When Bella turned him down and evaded him, he became mad, rounding up a couple of friends to scare her. Mr. Cullen showed up a few minutes after they had cornered her. Mr. Cullen brandished a gun at which point the men got scared and backed away from Bella.

When things didn't work out according to Mrs. Cullen's plan, she told Mrs. Kiriakis to fix her mistake. Mrs. Kiriakis once again was to have Bella caught by the filming crew cheating on her husband. Mrs. Deveraux and Mrs. Kiriakis approached the informant again wanting to purchase ecstasy. When the purchase was made, they headed to the Mr. Cullen's residence to pick up Bella where they planned to start dosing her, but learned that Mr. Cullen would be attending with her.

The plans changed, according to the informant, and Mrs. Deveraux had to purchase more ecstasy to not only dose Bella, but Mr. Cullen too. Mrs. Deveraux complained to the informant that she didn't want to dose Mr. Cullen too, and could get what Mrs. Cullen wanted out of him herself.

While at the club both Mrs. Deveraux and Mrs. Kiriakis dosed their drinks until they were intoxicated. When Bella and Mr. Cullen left the club, Mrs. Deveraux followed behind them to video tape the incident being that Mrs. Cullen had changed her mind about allowing it to be seen on national TV. Mrs. Kiriakis stayed behind to detain the camera crew to keep them from seeing what happened in the alleyway.

The informant said that he saw them dosing the drinks. He said that the bartender knew it too being the girls asked him first, but he wouldn't do it because the bar had cameras.

Benson and Stabler were on their way to pick up the bartender at the club. Then they were headed here to not only pick up Mrs. Deveraux and Mrs. Kiriakis, but also talk to Mrs. Cullen.

It was a good day, and my baby would get justice for the things that were done to her. If things went well during the interrogation, both Mrs. Deveraux and Mrs. Kiriakis would hand Mrs. Cullen over on a silver platter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All right, now we know what happened. Hang in there everyone … the angst is coming to an end soon. Bella found happiness in the family that surrounds her, and learned they all had disobeyed Kate behind her back. Kate seemed a little mad this chapter … do you think Caius will call her back? Charlie seemed happy this chapter and Edward admitted to a degree of the feelings he has and shared a kiss with Bella. As always be kind and review.


	16. Friday, Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella and Edward have a dinner date. Edward inquires about whether or not Jake would like to have a partner in business, so to speak. Bella gives the twins something to remember her by. Jake confesses to cheating with Leah. Kate confides a little in Paul. Let's see if Karma is finally going to catch up with Kate.
> 
> Please remember this is my world and it is fiction, I don't know the legal system 100% so the repercussions the detectives talk about may not be correct. I also wanted to add that I don't know anything about divorce proceedings or legal laws either. Thanks for enjoying my world!
> 
> Happy Reading!

Exchanging Companions

Chapter 16

Friday, Week 2

BPOV

I lay in bed longer than I should have this morning thinking about things. My time with the Cullen's was coming to an end and I didn't want it to. In the two weeks I was here, their family had grown on me. I loved to hear the girls giggle and play, I also loved to see Edward happy. When I first arrived, I didn't see happiness on their faces. It looked fake when I first walked through the doors, but now, they truly looked happy.

I should be happy that I changed something in their lives, inspired them to be who they are, but I wasn't. I didn't want to leave and I had to. It was at that moment that I knew I needed to do something special for them. So, they would never forget the time we had together.

For the girls I created a small collection of pictures. The pictures were taken the night of the sleepover and I put them together in a scrapbook for them to look back on. On the back page of the scrapbook, I wrote down every way possible for the girls to get in touch with me, if they ever needed to. I didn't know how things would end up with Edward getting a divorce from Kate.

For Edward, I just wanted a night out. He worked all the time before the show, and now he had cut his hours back to be home. I figured many of his hours came from not wanting to come home to Kate, but I wasn't for sure. Last night, when he told me he was getting a divorce from Kate, I couldn't tell him not to do that. I wanted him to be happy, but I wanted him to be with me. I couldn't say those words because I had to think about Jake and the girls too.

I prepared breakfast as usual.

"So, I was thinking," I started.

"Tonight is Friday and usually Jake and I go out to dinner. Would you be interested in going to dinner with me?" I asked Edward hoping he would agree.

"That sounds like a good idea. Are the girls coming to?" he asked.

"No, usually Jake and I go without the girls."

"I'll call Garrett. He usually has the girls on the weekend anyways."

Edward left for work, while the girls and I went to the library to look around and took advantage of their children's reading hour. We had an interesting day and I learned more and more about the twins.

It didn't seem long for the day to pass and before I knew it, it was time to go to dinner. I put on one of the dresses that I had worn to the club last Thursday. I fixed my makeup and styled my hair, and was ready to go at seven.

When the doorbell rang, I scurried down the stairs and was greeted by Garrett.

"Hello, Garrett," I said pulling the door open.

"Good evening, Bella. How are you this fine evening?" he asked.

"I'm good; the girls should be here in a moment. Do you want to come in?" I asked motioning for him to walk in.

Garrett stood stiffly in the foyer and I didn't understand why he was acting all tense.

"Are you okay?" I asked because if he didn't want the girls tonight. I would gladly reorganize our plans to include the girls.

"Yes, I just … you look beautiful tonight Bella," he said looking at the floor.

"Thank you Garrett. You don't have to be worried just relax."

"It's … has Edward told you about Kate?" he asked.

"What about Kate?" I asked; wondering what Kate would have to do with him being so stiff.

"I can't really say, but you are good for him and the girls. They love you dearly and hate to see you leave. I know you can't help the way things are, but don't forget them."

I reached out and grabbed Garrett's hand.

"I hate that I have to go, but they can always depend on me. I would love nothing more than to be a part of everyone's life after this. I have gained another family here and I won't lose that," I reassured him.

He squeezed my hand and let go just about the time that the girls bounded down the stairs. I didn't know if I would see them again before I left. Garrett was going to take them for the weekend, and I had to give them their book.

I had grabbed the scrapbook I put together before coming down the stairs, laying it on the table in the foyer. Once the girls were present, I stopped them before they could leave out the door.

I knelt down in front of the girls.

"I have put together a collection of pictures that we took the night of the sleepover. I have a copy too. I wanted you girls to know that I have enjoyed my time with you. No matter what happens in your lives you can call me anytime, I will always be here for you. My information is in the back."

I pulled each girl into a big hug and a tear or two slipped from my eyes. Once I pulled away, I waved as they left the house, and drove out of sight.

"That was nice of you," Edward said from behind me.

I straightened up a little and turned to face him. He looked gorgeous. Of course, he always did when he left for work all dress up. He pulled his hands from behind his back and handed me a bouquet of Gerber Daisies. These were one of my favorite flowers, I hated Roses, and everyone always bought them for their loved ones. Put some thought into things people. Jake never got me flowers. I was overwhelmed with the feelings going on inside my body right now. I took the daisies and headed toward the kitchen to put them in a vase with water before we left.

"Thank you for the flowers. They are my favorite, but you didn't have to," I said organizing the flowers in the vase.

"You're welcome. Why did you do that for the girls?"

"I didn't know if I would see them again before the show was over. I wanted them to have something to remember me and our time together."

Edward handed me my jacket and helped to walk me to his car.

"We're not riding with Stefan tonight?" I asked.

"No, I figured that being this was a dinner date of sorts. We didn't need a camera crew catching everything that goes on. They will be at the restaurant waiting for us though."

I didn't mind the few moments I would have to myself. This whole adventure had been somewhat eye opening. I wouldn't want to live the life of a celebrity where cameras were on you all the time. Being the center of attention was never my thing, and the only reason I allowed it this much was because of Jake.

Edward opened my door allowing me to climb into the car, such a gentleman tonight. He rounded the car and climbed into the driver's seat.

"Ready?" he asked.

"Yes," I said.

The ride to the restaurant was silent. Funny, we had nothing to say when the cameras were not around to capture our words. I thought the silence was refreshing after the things that were said the night before.

When we arrived at the restaurant, Edward once again opened my car door and offered me his hand to get out. He didn't let it go either. He opened the door to the restaurant and allowed me to go in front of him. When he came in behind me, he allowed his hand to rest of the lower part of my back sending chills up my spine in the process.

When the host led us to our seats, Edward kept his hand in place. When she showed us the table, he hurried from behind me to make sure he pulled out my chair. I was impressed by his ways. Jake had never done any of those things for me. He always allowed me to find my own way in or out of somewhere.

It didn't take us too long to find something on the menu and once we ordered, the conversation seemed to be focused on the end of the show.

"So, it's almost over," I said taking a sip of my wine.

"I know. I don't want it to be over though," he said quietly.

"I feel the same. I've grown so close to you and the girls that you feel like family to me."

"You will always be family. If you ever need us, let me know," he said grabbing my hand and squeezing it a little.

"So, what's going to happen when Jake gets his money for the auto business?" he asked.

"Kate probably won't give him the money. But, we will deal the best way we can."

"If she doesn't, will Jake get a loan?"

"I don't know. I don't want him to, but he'll probably try to get one."

"What if I knew someone who would be willing to give Jake the money to start his business? This person would want to be a part of the business aspect of things allowing Jake to focus on working on the cars."

"This person would have to talk to Jake. I try to stay out of it, as much as possible."

Our food was placed on the table and the conversation stilled while we ate. Everything was good, and I definitely wanted to eat from this restaurant one more time before I left the Portland area.

"Have you decided what to do with the money yet?" he asked wiping his full lips.

God, how bad I wanted to kiss them. Just one more time, before I left him and his house for good.

"I have a couple of ideas, but I haven't completely decided."

I shrugged. I had struggled with what to do with the money. They had money and there was no way I was giving any of it to Kate. She had already pissed me off with her friends, and the way she treated her daughters. Plus, she was just like my mother, and a good way to drive home a message for someone like her was to deny her the money she wanted, just like she was probably going to do to Jake.

We wrapped up dinner at the restaurant and headed back to the house. The camera crew didn't follow which was a great thing. They had gotten enough footage that they didn't need any more for the evening, but would be back bright and early in the morning.

We didn't go straight to bed when we got home, instead we decided to have a glass of wine in the living room.

"I got a message the other day that I want to show you," he said pulling out his cell phone.

He showed me the video of Kate talking about finding out about my father, giving Garrett the kids, and taking Edward for everything he was worth.

"You know the other night when you said something about getting a divorce? I couldn't say not to, which I thought was sad because I shouldn't be telling you that. But, after this message, get out quick. She's ruthless when it comes to driving someone into the ground, isn't she?"

"I never knew she was this bad, but I wasn't around much," he said finishing off his glass of wine.

"I hope Garrett has those paper's drafted and ready to sign before we go to the meeting in LA," I said just as my phone vibrated in my purse. I reached down to see it was Jake.

"I'm going to answer this and get more wine," I said, rising from the couch and walking toward the kitchen.

~EC~

JPOV

I didn't want to call Bella, but it had to be done. I worried about telling her all day long. I couldn't even concentrate on the restorations on the Mustang. I was worrying about how this would affect her, but I didn't have a choice any more.

Closing myself in the office at the garage was the best way to get this done. I didn't want Kate to hear me tell her, and I didn't need Leah sitting in, hovering over my shoulders listening to my conversation. Just knowing that I had done it should be good enough for her.

I dialed Bella's number ready to get it over with, and the phone rang and rang. I was beginning to believe that I would have to leave a voicemail, and this wasn't something I wanted to do. It was bad enough I had to do it at all.

"Hey," she answered.

"Hey, how are things going?" I asked trying to figure out what kind of mood she was in before I told her.

"Things are great here, but we need to talk about something," she sighed.

She knew. Kate has already told her about Leah and me.

"You know?" I questioned.

"Know what? What's going on?" she asked.

I was confused. Did she know, but wanted me to say?

"I guess I will just come out and say it then."

I paused for a few moments to get myself together, but the silence must have caused her to panic.

"Is something wrong with the girls? Jake tell me what's going on!" she asked scared.

"No, it's not the girls. They are fine, but there is something I needed to tell you about Leah and myself."

"What?"

"Bella, I'm so sorry. But, for the past couple of years I've been sleeping with Leah. I didn't want to tell you over the phone like this, but Kate found out and I'm sure she's already told you. Hell, she's already told Charlie."

"Why?" she whispered.

I knew this wasn't good. Bella always got quiet when things got real bad.

"I didn't mean to, you have to believe me. I tried for a really long time not to be around her, and I tried to distance the girls from her. But something kept drawing me to her like a magnet or something. I am in love with her and she is in love with me."

I didn't hear anything on the other end. I didn't know if Bella was just being quiet or if something had happened.

"Jake," a male voice said.

"Yes, who is this?" I asked.

"This is Edward … Mr. Cullen. Hum, Bella passed out. What were you talking about?" he asked rather hateful.

"Look I didn't mean to hurt her, but she is going to need someone to watch over her until she is back in Forks."

"What did you tell her?" he asked forcefully.

"I've been cheating on Bella, okay. I told her tonight. I didn't want Kate to tell her during the meeting in LA. It would have hurt worse to have Kate tell her on national TV. Bella's not one for having attention drawn to her, and with a revelation like that I am sure everyone would have been talking. I've been trying to keep it on the down low here, but Kate insists on telling everyone. Your wife is a royal pain in the ass."

"Yes, well she might be a bitch, but at least she had enough sense to point out how wrong it was for you to cheat on your wife."

"Don't even try to defend that back stabbing bitch of yours. Don't think she has been Mrs. Innocent down here either. It seems that she has rolled with half the guys on the crew, Royce, and potentially Paul. Hell, Rosalie stomped her ass the other day for fucking around with Royce. So, I have a hard time believing she would be worried about my marriage."

"Thanks for calling Jake," he said before hanging up the phone on me.

Damn it!

I could call back, but Bella probably wouldn't accept my call. If she was still out of it, Mr. Cullen wouldn't let me talk to her anyhow.

~EC~

EPOV

Bella walked off into the kitchen to get more wine when her phone started ringing. I knew she probably needed privacy and I tried to understand that, but when she started talking rough and then she got quiet, I knew something was wrong.

I slipped in the kitchen behind her listening to her conversation, but she didn't say a word. I don't know what was said, but Bella reached up and grabbed the side of the counter before she started to fall. I rushed to her side and caught her just before her head hit the floor. She was out cold. I had to figure out who she was talking to. If something were wrong with one of the girls, I would find a way to get her back to Forks.

I heard the tail end of what the person was saying and it didn't sound like Charlie. I pulled the phone away from her ear and looked at the ID. I talked to him for a minute or two.

That sorry son of a bitch had been cheating on her, and I wondered for how long. Probably for a good long while according to Bella's talks of when things started going off course for them. To think, I was going to offer to help him get his business off the ground. I couldn't do that now, knowing what he had done to her.

I scooped Bella up and carried her to her room. I called Dad to come and make sure she had just passed out and it wasn't something serious. Everything checked out all right, and Dad said it could have come from stress. I was relieved of some of the worry.

How would this revelation affect her relationship with Jake? Would they split up or would she forgive him and stay? I hated to think the latter, but it was possible. I had seen people forgive their spouses for things I would never forgive them for doing to me.

This brought me to my own cheating, backstabbing, and bitch of a spouse. How in the hell could someone be so ruthless? Who was Kate Cullen? I sure as hell didn't know. If Jake was right about her banging the filming crew and some other dudes in Forks, then I wanted the footage; two could play this game.

I sent Victoria a text message about the speculated infidelity on Kate's behalf and asked her to look into it. It wasn't but a couple of minutes longer that she texted back to tell me that infidelity wouldn't change anything on either of our sides.

Then she called to explain to me that in the state of Oregon, you didn't have to prove your spouse did anything. All you had to state was irreconcilable differences, Oregon is a no-fault divorce state.

She was going to file a Petition for Summary of Dissolution in the morning on my behalf. Kate would have thirty days to respond in writing, and I figured she wouldn't because the petition I was sending would not give her any spousal support. I knew that wouldn't fly well with her and she would fight me tooth and nail.

Victoria was also going to summons her in Forks, but she said I didn't have to summons her. The other alternative was to post a notice in the classifieds in the newspaper. With Kate being out of town at the moment, we could post a notice and if she didn't contest with in thirty days in writing, the judge would sign the petition granting me my wishes in the divorce. However, if Kate knew, she could drag it out for a while, she would.

I didn't give Victoria a decision on the matter right away. I figured I would think about it during the night.

I hadn't moved from Bella's bedside and I wasn't leaving any time soon. She was so beautiful. I would give anything to hold her in my arms again, but I had to wait and see what was going to happen. Between Jake and Kate, I would have to see how the dust cleared at the end of the show.

We still didn't know if Kate would be arrested or what was going to come of her alleged involvement in the attack or drugging cases that were still under investigation. All we knew was that she was wanted for questioning. I had my suspicions that she was more involved than we had originally thought.

I actually dreaded the meeting in LA. I knew that sparks were going to fly, and all hell was going to break loose. I just hoped that we were all standing once it was over. I sat for hours pondering how to make things better, but there was no way I could clean up this mess that was made.

Garrett, Emmett, and I talked about branching out and opening another company somewhere on the Pacific Coast. I had the greatest idea too. What if we opened another business in Port Angeles? Or Seattle? I knew I had to be closer to her, and it would expand the business. It was a win-win situation if you asked me. It was back to everything hanging on the decisions that came after the shows final taping.

~EC~

KPOV

There isn't anything I could do for Heidi and Jane. I tried to call Caius, but he wasn't returning my calls. I wasn't scared about what they would say to the cops either. It was their words against mine, and those lame brains wouldn't stoop to crossing me. They knew I would sue them for everything they were worth.

I tried to call Demetri and Alec to tell them about the mess their wives had found themselves in, but I couldn't get a response out of them either. This whole situation was beyond fucked at the moment.

Royce wasn't picking up his phone when I tried to get a hold of him either. It didn't really surprise me that he would avoid me after the whole Rosalie thing. I wondered if she was released on bail yet. Wouldn't it be nice if she wasn't?

My whole fucking Friday was shot to shit!

I couldn't leave the town either I bet. I looked out the window of the house to see Chief Swan's patrol car parked across the street.

Shit!

Where would I go anyway? It wasn't like I knew where anything was, and in this little dip shit town, there wasn't even a Blockbuster to rent movies. Finally bored out of my mind, I called Paul.

"Is there some way you can take me somewhere local?" I asked no sooner than he answered the phone.

"Sure, give me ten minutes," he said.

I quickly pulled myself together preparing for my outing. I wondered where he would take me.

When he arrived ten minutes later, I walked out the door and waved at the chief. He gave me a dirty look, but allowed me to leave. Paul and I didn't talk much and when the car stopped at the edge of the woods, I was confused as to where he was taking me.

"Hum, are we going to park here or is there somewhere else you can take me?" I asked rather pissed. I wasn't the outdoor type and this seemed more for an outdoor type girl.

"You called asking to go somewhere. I figured we could hike up to the cliffs, all the guys are there cliff diving."

I didn't reply, but got out of the car. Paul showed me where to pick up the trail from the beach, and it didn't take long before I had to stop on the way up to take a breather.

I sat back on a rock and gathered my breath.

"Why did your friends get arrested? It's all over town," he said.

"Well, the truth is, they didn't do anything. Chief Swan is mad that his daughter is fucking my husband, and wants to get even with me."

"That's ridiculous. He wouldn't do something like that, and even if he did he would have arrested you, not your friends."

"He would and he did," I replied with my hands on my hips.

"Come on; you expect me to believe that?" he asked.

"Here's what really happened. The Chief's daughter was so fucked up the other night on ecstasy that she fucked my husband. I have the video because I told Heidi I wanted it. You want to know why I wanted the video?" I asked.

He nodded.

"Because I plan on taking my husband for all that he is worth, and with the video of him fucking her, I can get everything from him. Not to mention that when the video gets out, Jake will leave Bella. So, the chief is trying to persuade my friends into say they drugged her. So, he can save her marriage."

I walked ahead of Paul not wanting to hear any more of how the great Chief Swan wouldn't screw my friends over.

~EC~

Charlie's POV

Gotcha!

Kate Cullen is a piece of work. A dumb piece of work, but Paul caught it all on tape. Thank God, she called him and wanted him to come over to play with her. What she didn't know was Paul was wired for their meeting, hoping she would open up about some of the details. Which, like a good little girl, she let things slip out that someone who didn't have contact with the girls or supposed to not know what happened, did.

Benson and Stabler would be landing at nine tonight, and after questioning the girls, they would be making a visit to Mrs. Cullen.

I couldn't wait to see her go down!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All right, things are coming to an end here on the show. Bella now knows about Jake cheating with Leah. Edward was going to loan Jake the money, but I don't think he will now. Do you think Edward should allow Kate to be summons to court? Charlie caught Kate with her foot in her mouth. If only she would shut the damn thing maybe she wouldn't get in trouble. As always be kind and review.


	17. Saturday, Week 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We are getting closer to the meeting and we are going to feel a lot of angst then. I can almost visualize the explosion. Anyways … Bella finds herself coming out of the fog from Jake's revelation, and admitting a few things to Edward. Edward makes a decision about his divorce and the custody of the girls. Jake explains why he did what he did. Even though there is no good excuse. Charlie has a field day with the Kate. We learn about a couple of supporting characters in this chapter. Let's see what happens on Saturday, Week 2!
> 
> Please remember this is my world and it is fiction, I don't know the legal system 100% so the repercussions the detectives talk about may not be correct. I also wanted to add that I don't know anything about divorce proceedings or legal laws either. Thanks for enjoying my world!
> 
> Happy Reading!

Exchanging Companions

Chapter 17

Saturday, Week 2

BPOV

I woke up Saturday morning with a huge headache. I felt awful. When I went to roll over, something at the foot of the bed stopped me. I looked up to find a snoring, sleeping Edward. He was sprawled across the bottom of the bed holding my covers down. What had brought him into my room? Then it dawned on me … Jake. How the hell did I get to my own room? The last thing I could remember I was in the kitchen. I groaned.

I used my feet to lightly push on Edward trying to wake him up. When he didn't budge, I pushed again, but this time I added a little too much force pushing him clean off the end of the bed.

"Shit!" I exclaimed as he hit the floor. I didn't mean to push him off the bed. I just wanted to wake him up.

"What the fuck?" he groaned from the floor.

Crawling to the end of the bed, I looked over the side.

"I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to do that," I said.

He finally got up and climbed back onto the bed.

"What's so important that you had to kick me off the bed?" he asked rubbing his hands over his face.

"How did I get in my room?" I asked.

"I carried you in here. You passed out in the kitchen last night after Jake called."

"Jake," I repeated. "That sorry shack of shit," I said.

"I talked to him," he said staring at the ceiling.

"What did he say?"

"Besides calling Kate a bitch …" he said smiling at me "… well, that he cheated on you, and was in love with the other girl, and that he had to tell you before Kate did. She probably caught them and threatened to use it at the meeting."

"Probably," I said rising from the bed.

I walked toward the bathroom when he asked, "What are you going to do now?"

"I don't know," I replied stepping into the bathroom.

I didn't come out quickly. I kind of hid out in the bathroom for a while trying to get my mind wrapped around the fact that Jake basically used me this whole time. What kind of person would use somebody like that?

Why couldn't he just have told me he wanted to be with someone else? Hell, I would have been hurt, grant you, but I would have gotten over it. That's what hurt and pissed me off the most, was the fact that I would have stepped to the side. Let him be with the person he was truly in love with. Our marriage was more of convince, but he showed me no courtesy.

I should have known something was going on too. I saw the way Leah looked at him. She would tell me how hot, gorgeous, or handsome he was. I should have seen it in her eyes, and I should have known when things changed. It had been going on for years the back and forth between them.

Six months ago, things between us truly shifted in our relationship. Jake started spending more time at the garage. I didn't make the connection; I just thought he had more business than usual. He was also looking at buildings to move into, so I never thought anything of him being gone.

I guess in some way his cheating was my fault. I never loved him like I should have to get married. It was the convenience for the both of us. The girls needed to be taken care of, and that was the priority of things. The sex was just a bonus, I would say, and something that was expected from a married couple. I didn't want to cheat on him, and never would have been with Edward had it not been for the drugs. Well, I couldn't say that really because there was a pull to Edward that I couldn't deny, but it wouldn't have happened in the two weeks I was here. I couldn't put a timeline of when it would have happened, or if I would have told Jake. But, if we had been neighbors or in close contact, there would have been a good chance that things could have gotten carried away.

The thing that concerned me about the whole situation was the girls. How would they feel about it? I might not have been their biological mother, but I was their mother in every sense of the word. Or, did they look at Leah in that same respect? Would Jake allow me to still be a part of their lives?

Figuring out my next course of action would be easy. I knew he would want to be with her, and stepping out of the way made sense. I picked up my phone to call my dad. I needed somewhere to go when I got home and I wasn't going to go to the house I shared with Jake.

"Hey kiddo," he answered on the first ring.

"I have a question," I said.

"Shoot," he said.

"When did you find out about Jake and Leah?" I asked making sure that he didn't know long before I did.

"A couple of days ago. How did you find out?" he asked concerned.

"Jake called last night. Apparently, he didn't want Kate announcing it during the meeting, which I am thankful for. I would have been blindsided with that information."

"Well, I don't like the fact he did it. You know how I feel about the subject," he said. I could hear the tension in his voice, and I knew exactly what he was talking about … Mom.

"It doesn't matter. What is done can't be taken back now. I'm coming to your house though. Just wanted to give you the heads up," I said.

"You know it will always be your home, and I didn't need a heads up. Do you want me to get your things?"

"Not yet. I don't want to alert Kate to the fact that I know."

"That would be wise. She's a real piece of work. How does Edward put up with her?"

"How did you put up with Mom all those years?"

"Good question."

"I've got to go, but come pick me up at the airport on Monday night. I won't be riding with Jake," I said before ending our conversation and leaving the bathroom.

The bedroom was empty when I came out of the bathroom. Edward must have gone to his own room or downstairs. I didn't expect him to still be sitting on the bed when I emerged.

I didn't want to do anything today except lie on the couch, and eat Ben and Jerry's. I had to figure out the whole money deal with the show. I guess I could talk to Edward being he didn't have to work today.

Walking into the kitchen, I saw that Edward had his bare back to me. He was so hard to resist. Why would I resist him now? Jake cheated on me and our relationship would be over when I got home. I was free to be with whomever I wanted, and I wanted the man in front of me.

He was getting a divorce from his wife and just a matter of time before he was free to be with whomever he wanted. He said he wanted me, and damn if I didn't want him. But, I would wait … I could resist the temptation for just a little while longer, couldn't I?

"Do you want something to eat?" he asked over his shoulder.

"Yes … no. Hum, do we have chocolate ice cream?" I asked.

I wanted to eat him alive at the moment, but wanted to resist the yummy goodness that stood in front of me. I had never been this wanton in my life, but something about seeing him; half-naked drove me to the brink of acting on my feelings. Too bad, I couldn't remember the night at the club. From the video, it looked hot, and I wanted more. Resist temptation until the papers are filed, I scolded myself.

"We have Ben and Jerry's Chocolate Fudge Brownie," he said peering into the freezer.

"That will do. I need your help figuring out where the money should go," I said; as he handed me the container with two spoons.

"Are you planning on giving Kate any money?" he asked rising his eyebrow.

"Hell, no! I know she did this show to pay you back, but I'm not giving her a dime. She in one way or another caused me trouble by allowing her friends to take me to the club and almost getting me attacked and then drugged the both of us."

"I didn't want you to give her the money, don't get me wrong. I didn't know with your heart the way it is, so kind and loving."

"I usually have a pretty big heart when it comes to things, but shit on me once and I'm done."

"Is that the same way you will be with Jake?" he asked with a hint of hope in his eyes.

"It's over. He should have just told me he wanted to be with Leah. I would have stepped out of the way without a fight."

"Where will you stay when you get home?" he asked concerned.

"Charlie's, I already called him to let him know that I will be coming home."

"Do you plan on staying in Forks?" he asked.

"I guess, I don't see why I wouldn't. Why?"

"I just wanted to know where you planned on going. I've thought about moving here recently. Figured I might give Forks a try," he said smiling at me.

"You know Forks is a small town right? I think I might need a change of scenery though. Maybe Port Angeles or Seattle would be a better match," I said stepping closer to him.

"I do and as long as I have you, I will survive."

"Hum, Mr. Cullen, are you giving me an offer I can't refuse?"

"You can refuse at any time, but that doesn't mean I will follow your orders."

"Good to know. Because I don't think I can refuse you for too much longer."

"Resistance is futile Bella," he said using that husky velvety voice that I loved to hear.

He inched closer to me; we were standing mere inches from one another.

"My resistance has already been weakened to the point that I have fallen and fight myself not to touch."

I reach out running my hands down his bare chest, feeling every inch of his sculpted abs that I could. It was so delectable and it was hard to resist not taking my tongue and running it all over them. Resist.

"Touch all you want. I've been dying for you to touch me since the first moment you stepped in this house. I have fallen in love with you," he said touching my lips with his fingertips.

"I have fallen in love with you too," I said, before I crashed my lips to his. His lips tasted so good, and when he ran he tongue along the edge of mine, I gladly opened. The kiss was passionate. His hand reached up to caress my cheek and I ran my fingers into the fine hairs on his neck and stroked them as the kiss continued.

I was where I wanted to be in life. Right here with Edward.

~EC~

JPOV

I wondered how Bella was doing today. I couldn't help, but wonder if she was so pissed, she would never want to see the girls again, or even talk to me. I knew what I did was wrong, and I should have called it quits a long time ago. But, I never wanted to hurt her. I needed her. Plus, I was scared to jump with Leah. What if it didn't work out?

I had grown comfortable with the things that Bella provided to my family. Then, Leah moved in beside us and blew me out of the water. I never thought about cheating on Bella. I never would have gone with just anybody that came around. Hell, I had worked with Rosalie Hale for years and never once had anything happened with her. Could I have sleep with Rose? I think so. She was single for a long time, and there were times when she would clean up so nice that she would have half the men coming in for repairs, just to drool over her.

I tried to resist, God knows I did, but she was everywhere. Bella was constantly at work trying to make ends meet, and I know it was a sad excuse. But, I was lonely even though I was surround by my girls; it wasn't enough. When Leah walked into the shop, it was a like a ray of sunlight shined in her. She was always nice, treated me great, and she smelled so good. Then, I would go home and Bella would get mad about something around the house, half the time she smelled like the diner. I can never say that Bella didn't treat me good. But, sometimes she would get too bitchy with me. None of this is an excuse, it's just how it happened, when I least expected it.

Leah started watching after the girls here and there. Bella and she started a half ass friendship. They didn't get along sometimes, and I never understood why Leah couldn't get along with Bella. Everyone got along with Bella. I figured some of it was because of jealousy on Leah's behalf. She wanted me to leave Bella, but I just couldn't .

Honestly, if Kate hadn't over heard Leah and I talking, I don't know if I would have told Bella. That's just how long I would have put Leah off. I loved Leah, and loved Bella both. I didn't want to hurt either one.

I knew what was going to happen with Bella. We had this discussion years ago, and Bella was always the type that screw her once shame on her, but there would never be another time. So, knowing Bella, our marriage was as good as over.

I was torn in how I felt about everything. I mean, Bella was my best friend, the woman who stepped in when I was at my weakest moment. She patched me back together and made me who I was today. I owed her everything and would be grateful to her for giving me that.

There was no way I would be able to remove the girls from her life either. Neither one would allow it, so, once the meeting was over we needed to find a median for the girls. She was the only mother figure Riley could remember, and Sierra just barely remembers Sarah. So, she is the only mother either one of them have ever known., and I wouldn't take that away from her or my girls.

~EC~

EPOV

The kiss that Bella planted on me after she told me she loved me about knocked me on my ass. I wasn't expecting her to be so open after Jake told her he was cheating. I thought it would take a little while for her to recover. But, I should have known by the way Bella had explained things that it wouldn't have been that hard.

When she first wanted the Ben and Jerry's, I was waiting for the water works to begin, but it didn't. We shared the carton of ice cream and figured out a way for her to give out the money.

She seemed content with the way she had things divided. Kate wouldn't be too happy, but what could I say. Kate had already planned on shitting on Jake with the money anyway.

Somewhere during my time spent with Bella, I made my decision to just have Victoria place a notice in the newspaper. It was with the revelations of Bella's feelings and the need to be with her that I knew the twins would need to be protected from their mother. So, the only papers I planned on taking to Kate were the custody papers from Garrett for her to sign.

I didn't know what the future held in store for Kate. At the moment, the only thing Benson and Stabler wanted to do was question her, but I wasn't for sure if they would be arresting her. If they were able to prove she had anything to do with the drugging, I was confident she would be spending some time in jail.

If that was the case then our divorce would go through quickly, and Garrett would have the girls and wouldn't have to deal with Kate until she got out of jail.

~EC~

Charlie's POV

Benson and Stabler landed in Sea-Tec on time, and where due at the office sometime this morning. I was looking forward to finding out what everyone would say and the evidence they had collected from Mr. Volturi at the show Exchanging Companions.

Bella called right before they arrived. Apparently, Jake finally man upped and told Bella about the affair he had been having with Leah. I wasn't shocked that Bella wanted to come home. Hell, I would march right over to that house and pack all of her shit in a heartbeat, but I understood her reasons for wanting it there until she got back.

I hope Jake would be decent to Bella and allow her to see the girls. They were like our own family anyway. I always thought of them as my grandchildren, but I couldn't wait for Bella to have one of her own.

I knew something was amiss a couple of years back when Leah first showed her face in town. She hung around the boys at the shop too much if you asked me. She didn't even like Rosalie.

I thought of Rose as my own daughter. When her parents passed away years ago, I never thought twice about taking her under my wing. She was only sixteen at the time of her parent's death. That was how she had gotten the job with Jake. Once she expressed an interest in cars, a lot of men felt intimidated by her knowledge of cars, but they loved to watch her work under the hood.

Rose was a sweetheart and the only thing she wasn't good at was picking the right man to be with. She just had bad taste in men. Royce King being the latest example of bad men. She had met him at a car show in California about six months ago. She thought it was love at first sight, but I knew he was trouble. Just a gut instinct I had when I first meet him.

Apparently, that feeling still worked because about two months later, Paul showed up at my station. Paul Lahote was an FBI agent from New York who had been tracking Royce's illegal activities. He had lost him in California before he could go undercover, and it was my job to help get him in with him. It hadn't been easy trying to get him in with Royce. So, I had Sam act like he was his cousin from Tacoma. I spoke to couple of the undercover tribal officers, Jared Cameron and Embry Call, to help him blend in with the others around the tribe.

Even though this had paid off and he had met Royce in crossing, he was laying low until he could find his opportunity to get Royce where he wanted him. He was tired of traveling, chasing him around, and was ready to head home. So, he wanted to make this take down count.

When Kate Cullen stormed onto the scene and instantly wormed her way into Royce's good graces, she became the next target. But, there was a small window of opportunity with her. She handed Royce over to Paul in a couple of days, and once Paul collected all his evidence. Royce would be going down on several charges.

Kate participation with Royce would also have to be examined in order to determine if she might face charges with Royce in any wrong doings here in Forks. Kate was about to get a good dose of reality here, which is something I don't think she bargained for when she signed up for the show.

The knock on the office door alerted me to Benson and Stabler's presence in the station. I quickly led them back to the holding cell that housed the two girls that we charged of drugging my daughter and Edward Cullen.

When Sam told Rosalie the charges that the girls were being brought in on, she was ready to stomp a mud hole in their asses for messing with Bella. It took everything in me not to allow Rosalie to kick their asses when she was here. Since we only have one holding cell and Rosalie was waiting to get picked up, we moved her from the cell to keep everyone safe. That girl was protective over Bella, and I was growing quite concerned if she found out about Jake cheating with Leah. Actually, I was waiting for the call.

"Mrs. Deveraux," Benson called out motioning her to the front of the cell.

"We need to ask you some questions about the night that Mrs. Black was attacked and drugged. Do you want an attorney present?" he asked.

"No, I just want out of this hell hole," she said.

I opened the cell, and let Mrs. Deveraux out and led her and Benson down to the interrogation room.

"Why can't I go?" asked Mrs. Kiriakis

"You will get your turn soon," I responded shutting the cell behind her friend.

Once in the room, she signed her release form because she didn't want an attorney present, and it didn't take long before Mrs. Deveraux told us everything that had happened, matching the same story as the informant in Portland. Mrs. Deveraux thought that being Kate told her to do it that she wasn't at fault. She was just as dumb as Kate was. When we led her back to the holding cell without releasing her, she had a fit. Bitching about how Kate wanted her to do it, to knock Bella down a peg or two, and to catch Edward cheating so she could take him for everything he was worth. Like I said, dumb asses.

We switched the girls and lead Mrs. Kiriakis into the interrogation room. She was a little more strong willed and wouldn't admit to anything, but said that Mrs. Deveraux or Heidi, as she called her, had done everything on her own, and she never heard any directions that came from Kate. She didn't even know what she was being arrested for in the first place. She was at the wrong place at the wrong time.

Out of the three of them, Mrs. Kiriakis was the smartest; however, she seemed to forget that video cameras were filming the entire night, and caught them saying all kinds of things. To say the least, she was going to jail along with her friends.

With all the loose ends tied up at the station, there was only one other person to talk to, and she was still sitting at the house. When Benson and Stabler when out on lunch break, I rode over to the house and parked across the street waiting for them. I wanted to intimidate her, and I prayed it was working.

~EC~

KPOV

I didn't fall asleep until well up into the morning. I worried myself to death half of the night trying to figure out how to get Heidi and Jane out of jail. But, I couldn't come up with a concrete way to get them out. Bond still hadn't been set because they were waiting on the detectives from Portland. I thought that was all a load of horseshit that the chief created to keep the girls there.

I was awoken this morning to loud continuous banging on the front door. It was Saturday and Jake should have been home to get the damn thing. I crawled out of bed and scurried to the door.

"What the fuck do you want?" I screamed as I pulled open the door.

There in front of me stood two people I had never meet before, but I was quickly clued in that they must have been the detectives from Portland. Chief Swan stood behind them with a big smile on his face.

"Mrs. Cullen," the male asked.

"Yes," I replied.

"I'm Detective Benson; this is my partner Detective Stabler. We are here to ask you a couple of questions about Mrs. Black and Mr. Cullen. Can we come in?" he asked.

"Sure," I said stepping back from the door and opening it wider for them to enter.

"Please excuse the house. Mrs. Black is not a very tidy housekeeper," I said smirking in the direction of the chief.

"Mrs. Black hasn't been home since August the 4th Mrs. Cullen. So how is this her mess," Detective Stabler asked looking right at me. I didn't like it one bit.

"We have also been to your home in Portland, where she has been residing for the last two weeks, and trust me, your house doesn't look like this," Stabler stated. I don't like this bitch already. Can't they just get on with it? I want to go back to sleep.

"We don't care about the up keep of the house, Mrs. Cullen. We needed you to clear up a few things about the night of Thursday, August 9th," Benson said.

"Okay," I said sitting on the couch.

"Were you in contact with your friends that night?" Stabler asked.

"Which friends? I have talked to a lot of people from home since I have been here. You are going to have to be more specific than that."

"Mrs. Deveraux and Mrs. Kiriakis?" Stabler asked.

"Yes, I believe I talked to the girls that night. I had been having a hard day around the house here. Trying to keep up with two young girls keeps you on your toes. But, yes I think I spoke with them. I was extremely sad that they were going clubbing without me."

"Did you at any time mention Mrs. Black to them?"

"I'm sure I might have. I couldn't believe she worked this hard for her cheating husband."

"At anytime did you ask Mrs. Deveraux or Mrs. Kiriakis to knock Mrs. Black down a peg or two?" Benson asked.

"No, why would I do such a thing like that? I mean, she must have it tough enough and all."

"What about Friday, August 10th? Did you talk to your friends that night?"

"No, I didn't talk to them at all that night. I had to attend a Bon Fire on the reservation that night. You can ask Royce King, he was there, and will be able to tell you that I didn't talk to anyone while there."

"So, you didn't talk to either Mrs. Deveraux or Mrs. Kiriakis?" Stabler asked.

"No, I didn't," I replied hateful. Didn't she hear me the first time I said it?

"Do you know a Mr. Laurent LaMont?" Benson asked.

"Yes, he is my nanny's nephew. Why?"

"Have you been in contact with Mr. LaMont in the time you have been here in Forks?" Stabler asked again. These two were giving me whiplash from their back and forth.

"No, I haven't spoken to him or my nanny since I have been in Forks. Is there something wrong with the girls?" I asked panicked. I wasn't really, but I wanted to look sincere.

"No ma'am, there isn't anything wrong with the girls. But, Mr. LaMont seems to think he talked to you on Friday night."

"Well, he would be mistaken. It wouldn't really surprise me that he said that. He has been trying to get together with me for some time. I have told him on several occasions I was a happily married woman, and didn't want anything to do with him. Was he the one that did something to poor Edward?" I asked letting tears well up in my eyes for a true effect.

"No ma'am, he wasn't completely responsible for what happened to your husband or Mrs. Black. However, he mentioned that your friends seem to have more knowledge about how they become intoxicated that night."

"Are you sure that Mrs. Black didn't drug Edward and herself."

I looked straight at the chief for my next line. I knew it would leave an impact.

"I tried to say something to Mr. Black, but he wouldn't believe me. I found these pills in Mrs. Black's medicine cabinet. They were not what was prescribed to her. I looked them up on the internet. I think Mrs. Black might have a drug problem. Are you sure she didn't do something to my husband?" I asked again burying my head into my hands acting as if I was crying. Dumb asses where probably believing the whole thing.

"I think that is enough questions for today Mrs. Cullen. It would be advised if you do not leave the area while we wrap up our investigation," Benson said rising to stand.

All three officers walked toward the door.

"You do know I am in the middle of filming for the show Exchanging Companions and have to go to LA in a couple of days."

"Yes ma'am, we are aware of that and will be following you to LA," Stabler said.

"Why would you do that?" I asked perplexed.

"Well, if something changes in the investigation, we wouldn't want to have to fly back to Portland than back to LA," Benson said shrugging.

I watched as they walked out the door and down to the cars across the street. I shut the door, but stood behind the door watching them talk at the cars.

I wish there was some way to get a hold of Heidi and Jane. I needed to let them know not a say a damn thing until their lawyers were present.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All right the cops are closing in on Kate. The Double Mint's are behind bars, and don't look to be going free any time soon. Bella confessed to being in love with Edward and Edward is in love with her. Charlie is having a field day with Kate and loving it. We learned about Royce, Rose, and Paul. Who knew Paul was FBI? As always be kind and review!


	18. Sunday, Week 2 Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is saddened to be leaving Edward's house, and Edward doesn't want her to leave. But, knows it's time to start a new chapter in his life. There are some new revelations in this chapter. Alice finally tells Edward her secret. How do you think he will respond? The Cullen Clan comes along to have a Farewell Party for Bella. The girls give her a couple of presents. Kate finally gets to see the Double Mints for a few minutes. Let's see what happens on Sunday, Week 2 Part I.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Exchanging Companions

Chapter 18

Sunday, Week 2 Part I

BPOV

Something sure smells good. As I woke up this morning, I found both Edward and the girls standing at the end of the bed with a tray of food.

"Good morning, Bella," Edward said.

"Good morning," I rasped, the sleep still not clear from my throat yet.

"We have breakfast and coffee," said Tanya motioning to the tray in Edward's hands.

"That's very sweet, but you didn't have to do this," I said starting to get a little emotional.

"We know, but this is your last day here with us. We wanted to do something special," said Irina as she climbed in bed with me.

I sat up in bed getting myself comfortable as Edward came over with the tray ready to place in my lap.

"Did you guys cook all this?" I asked motioning to the platter of food in front of me.

Edward lowered his head shaking it back and forth. It made me smile. They may not have cooked the food, but it was the thought that counted.

"When did you girls get here? I thought you were staying with your dad."

"Well, we couldn't let you leave without a proper goodbye," said Tanya.

"Plus, we have a present for you," said Irina.

"You guys didn't have to get me anything," I said smiling from ear to ear.

"You are very special to us," they said together.

"Plus, they brought the food," Edward added.

"Well, let see what we have here! Do you guys want some?" I asked looking at the three of them.

It didn't take them long to have a little taste of everything that was on my tray, and I didn't mind sharing; there was no way I was going to be able to eat everything they had on there.

Once breakfast was done and the tray was removed, the twins crawled to the end of the bed where they reached over to get two presents.

"Two presents that's one too many," I said as they held their gifts.

"There should be more, but we didn't have time," Tanya said handing me her gift.

"The present you are getting ready to open is from the both of us," Tanya said motioning between Irina and her.

I quickly opened up the present to find a beautiful necklace. The necklace had each of the girls I loved names with their birthstones under their names. The twins had even remembered when I told them about Sierra and Riley because their names where included on the chain. I started to cry because this was a mother's necklace, and sadly enough, I wasn't really any of their mothers.

"We wanted to let you know … that you have treated us better than our own mother ever could. If there was anyone who we would want as a mother, it would be you," Tanya said, as tears streamed down my face.

"You have showed us what it was like to have a true mom, and Lexi is trying to be a better example because of you. So, from now on, you're our honorary mother," said Irina.

I cried even harder because these girls were very special, and I would give anything to be something special to them too. I never set out to take Kate's place, but Kate had never rightfully taken her place as their mother. I couldn't stop crying and the girls started to cry to. I didn't want them to think that I didn't like their present because I absolutely adored it, but I couldn't speak without getting all choked up.

The girls crawled into my lap when I motioned them closer, and I couldn't tell you just how long we sat their crying with one another. I held them close, and prayed that Garrett would allow me to see them. I didn't think I could function without any of my girls in my life.

I didn't even notice that Edward had stepped out of the room, but I noticed when he came back. His face was all puffy and swollen, and his eyes where rimmed with red. I wondered if he was crying outside our door, but I would never ask.

You never asked a man if he was crying. You just allowed them to cry in peace without judgment. Or, that's what my daddy had always said. You take pride in the fact that you know, and don't say anything.

When the tears finally dried, or had come to a slow trickle, Irina reached over to pull out the next present.

"This one was fun to make, and daddy helped us get everything yesterday. So, here," she said handing me the next present from them.

I quickly unwrapped the present to find a good size coffee mug with a picture of all three of us around the mug.

"We didn't want you to forget us when you went home. We've talked to Dad, and he said that anytime you wanted to come and see us that he would be cool with that. Lexi said you could come anytime you wanted too," said Irina.

"I could never forget you girls, even if I didn't have this mug. You will forever be branded on my heart," I whispered before the tears came again closing off my speaking.

We stayed wrapped up for a couple of hours in each other's arms under the blankets. It wasn't until I started to get stiff that I suggested that we move. I hugged each girl really tight before we left my room.

Once downstairs, we found Edward sitting on the couch watching the weather channel again. I had yet to figure out his obsession with that channel, but decided that I would figure it out later. Right now, I wanted to have one more good memory of the all of us together.

"Let's play in the game room," I said tapping him on the shoulder.

"That sounds good," he said getting up from the couch.

It didn't take long before a points battle broke out on the Pac Man arcade. The girls and I were murdering Edward and he didn't seem all that happy about it. But, the girls and I were having a ball. We all laughed, joked, and taunted one another. We hugged, giggled, and had a blast just having fun.

"Hello," Esme called from the door of the game room.

"Esme," the twins cried running toward their grandmother.

"I hope you didn't mind. The family wanted to come over to have a good-bye party for you," Edward said looking sympathetic.

"I don't mind."

I followed Esme out of the game room to find a house full of people. Carlisle, Jasper and Alice, Emmett, Garrett and Lexi; it seemed like everyone was here. Esme and Alice scurried off to the kitchen to get food ready, and the men headed out back to the patio to get the grill going.

The twins bounced in and out of all the rooms, and played down in the game room. I didn't follow them wanting to talk to Esme and gather some kind of opinion other than my own on Jake. I trusted her and Alice; so I headed toward the kitchen for advice.

I told them everything that had happened with Jake from the very beginning and how I found myself married to a person I didn't love. Then, they questioned if he had been with both Leah and me at the same time.

"If he was sleeping with both of you at the same time, that's just wrong," Alice said.

"Yeah, I've considered that. Why not just stop being with me? I mean, if he was getting it from her, why bother with me? Not unless he didn't want to draw my attention to the fact that he didn't want it from me."

"Or, he's just a dog!" Esme said.

"You're planning on getting a divorce? Right?" Alice asked looking towards Esme.

"Of course, I didn't love him like that, and if he wants to be with Leah, I'm not going to stand in his way any longer."

"Good, but what are you going to do about seeing him? I mean, you will see him tonight when you land in LA?" Alice asked with concern etched in her face.

"Yes. Here's the thing … I have to face him at some point. Tonight, there will be no cameras around to film the whole thing. In fact, once I step foot out of this house, it's over. The show will be done except for the meeting. I have to talk to him about the girls. I won't give up having practically raised them as my own, and I have to have his reassurance that he will allow me to still have contact with them. Once that is done … it's over. I'm moving in with Charlie after the meeting."

"Good, Alice was just worried that you would work things out with him," Esme said patting my shoulder as she walked by.

I looked over at Alice.

"I would never stay with someone who cheated on me," I said solemnly.

"I know how easy it is to say that, and then stay in the relationship," she said with tears in her eyes.

"You have to believe me Alice. My heart …" I placed my hand over my heart "… is in the other room with your brother. I wouldn't stay with Jake because he has never owned my heart."

Within a matter of seconds both Esme and Alice gathered me in a hug and squeezed the every loving shit out of me.

"I knew something was up in the hospital," Esme exclaimed.

"What?" I asked.

"Edward and you. He never comes home, he never comes around his family, and he never goes to clubs. Never. You have changed him, made him different. Made him what he should have been the entire time he was with Kate," Esme said with her hands on my cheeks making me look right at her.

"You are the one. The one he should have been with from the beginning."

She kissed my forehead and walked out of the kitchen back to where the men where outside arguing over the grill.

"Wow!"

"Tell me about it, but she's right you know," Alice said.

"You knew?" I asked.

"Changing the subject …" Alice announced "… I'm pregnant"

"Oh, my God! Alice. That's wonderful; congratulations," I said, so happy for Alice.

"Thanks," she said.

This was so amazing that Alice was pregnant.

It didn't take me long to focus back on the things they said about Edward and myself. How did everyone know? I mean, it took me time to realize he was what I wanted really. How did they know from such a brief meeting with me?

The rest of the evening was wonderful. Garrett told me the same thing that the girls had said earlier about me being welcome anytime I wanted to see them. Both Lexi and he hugged me tightly, thanking me for giving him back his girls. The one's he knew and loved. Apparently, they had started acting more and more like Kate, but the time spent with me had transformed them somehow. I found it funny. I wasn't a miracle worker or anything. I guess I just showed them the attention they needed from a mother figure.

I invited everyone to Forks when they got a chance, preferably before the school year started, which would be soon. I had planned to quit my job at the diner, being that I was moving in with Charlie. Working at the school would be enough money to cover my expenses there.

I had already decided that Jake could sell the house. Hell I didn't even want the money from it. He could use whatever was left from paying it off to put into buying a building for his garage. I didn't want anything out of our relationship besides an agreement that I would be able to see the girls. That's all I cared about, and it wasn't like we had a lot of assets to split. Not like Edward and Kate, and I was pretty sure she would want it all or at least half.

Before long, the party disbanded and everyone hugged me and expressed their thankfulness and happiness about the whole situation. I didn't stay downstairs long after they left. Alice had called Edward outside, and I needed to pack.

~EC~

EPOV

I eventually had to leave the women upstairs. The emotions rolling off those girls was cracking my manly exterior. The twins had really done a one eighty since Bella had stepped foot into this house. I was ecstatic about the attitudes I saw in them now. Garrett and Lexi even noticed the change in the girls. Who knew that showing them some attention and Bella doing it in a motherly fashion would have changed the girl's outlook on life that much?

I packed my bags for LA while the girls had their moment, and when I was done, I stopped by the room briefly to see if they were done. It didn't take long for emotions to run me out again. Watching the weather channel could idle the time I had on my hands while the girls bonded or whatever women did.

When the girls finally emerged from Bella's room, there were no more talks and no more tears, which I thanked the good lord that it was over. I knew it would be emotional for the girls. They had really grown to love the woman that traded places with their mother.

Bella suggested all of us having fun in the game room, and I was quickly on board with that activity. The game room was a blast and the truth be known, I allowed the girls to kick my ass in Pac Man. They might think I didn't know what I was doing, but I had taken it easy on them.

Esme broke up the party when she announced that everyone was here to say good-bye to Bella. I didn't really like the fact that she was leaving, but dealt with it the best I could. I knew that we would have to spend some time apart before we would be able to reunite, but I couldn't help the hole that seemed to start developing, even before she walked out the door.

I was standing outside with the boys when Esme came out. I could see the streaks down her face, but didn't mention it. That was something from the male perspective you never called attention to, unless you had done something wrong. But, given what today was, I found it hard to believe that the women wouldn't tear up just a little. Bella really didn't understand just how precious she was to all of us.

Esme walked straight over to me and kissed me on the cheek.

"That girl in there loves you, and she needs a good man. Tell me you are divorcing Kate. Tell me you are going to take that girl in there and make her a happy woman. Because if you are planning something stupid or not going to be with her because of all this, I will kick your ass now and save a lot of us the trouble later."

"Well, I love her and plan on being with her when the show is over, but I have to sort a few things out here first. Yes, I am divorcing Kate; the papers have already been filed. In fact, she has thirty days to contest it, but I don't know if she is going to be in jail."

That was the moment when I had forgotten to tell everyone about Kate being questioned in regards to the attempted attack and the drugging at the club. To say that my mom was furious was an understatement. She didn't show any sign in front of Bella that something was wrong, but my mother was pissed. If I was a gambling man, I would bet that my mother would be on the horn to Kate's parents no sooner than she left here. I wondered if she could talk them into cutting Kate off completely.

It didn't take long for the party to be over, and it wouldn't be too much longer before Bella walked out of my door for the last time. I vowed to never see her walking out the door to leave me once we got over this whole show thing.

When Alice was about to leave, she asked me to step outside. I didn't know what she wanted, but she must not have wanted to talk in front of the cameras.

"Edward, I need to tell you something, but I don't want you to be upset at me for not telling you. But, Kate had me scared for so long that you would be livid if you found out, and I don't know if you will or you won't so here it goes. Just please remember, I'm pregnant okay," she said with puppy dog eyes.

I could have commented on the fact that she said she was pregnant, but I didn't and tried to remember to remain calm for her. She launched into the story she had told Bella during the sleepover about her having a miscarriage, but she added.

"I went to Kate, hoping she would help me figure out what to do, and I told her about finding out from my mother's will who my biological father was. She didn't relent and told me you would be mad, so I was scared to tell you."

She stopped talking. Who was her biological father? What would that have to do with me?

"Edward, my mother had been having a long time affair with Edward Masen. He left my mother a substantial amount of money for us. Everything was done before he filed bankruptcy. I don't know if he was trying to hide the money from your mom or not, but we, you, us … we have millions. My job was to find my half brother, and share the money with him. Those were the instructions in the will. I thought it would take years to find whoever I needed, until I learned who your father was."

"Does Kate know about the money?" I asked; if Kate knew about the money she would do anything to make sure she got it.

"No, only you, me, Carlisle, and Esme know about anything."

"The only reason Carlisle and Esme know is because I confided in them when I first learned about the money and having to find my half brother. They are the ones who told me about you. When Kate threatened me with just the information that we were half brother and sister, she used it against me. Could you imagine if she knew about the money then?"

My mind was still reeling from the fact that Alice wasn't my adopted sister, but actually my half sister. I couldn't believe my father had cheated on my mother, but when I thought about my mother, I wondered was his situation similar to my own. Kate and my mother were one in the same. If Cynthia was similar to Bella, I could see the situation panning out in front of me.

I would have hidden money from Kate too. If Bella would be pregnant, thenKate would take everything I had making me unable to afford to take care of my child with her.

"Please don't be mad at me for hiding that information from you. But, I couldn't allow Kate to have the information about the money. She gave me hell over him just being your dad too. She told me it would devastate you because you thought so highly of your father."

I embraced Alice in a hug. I could understand her reasoning in light of the things Kate had potentially done in the last two weeks. If she would have told me this years ago, when her mother died, I would have been upset.

When I released her out of my arms, she walked over to Jasper who was standing beside their car.

"Alice," I yelled.

"Yeah," she replied.

"Do you mind if I tell Bella your other news?" I asked smiling.

"She knows already, I told her in the kitchen."

She winked at me and climbed into the car.

"Congratulations," I called out to her.

"Thank you," she called back.

I walked back in the house. Bella was just wrapping things up with her packing. I stepped into the hallway to watch as Bella stood at the bedroom staring at the room. I wondered if she was going to miss being here as much as I was going to miss her being here.

I needed to work out a way to get to her after the show. Right now, I was still in the middle of a project at work. Even with the sale, it didn't eliminate my need to be there. I hadn't been mentioned on any new contracts, but I needed to wrap up this contract. I also had to stay in town because of the divorce. I wanted to make sure things went well there. If Kate was detained in jail and I get things taken care of at work, then I would go to Bella sooner. My life was hanging by a thread at the moment.

I grabbed my things and headed out to the car that was taking us to the airport. We were not riding with Stefan anymore, and once Bella walked out of my house, filming was over.

Bella walked past carrying her things with tears in her eyes, and I didn't move a muscle. I would console her once we were in the car and away from all the cameras. Once everyone was out, and the house was empty, I stood briefly at the door, looking inside of the place I once called my home. When Bella left, it would never be my home again because my home was wherever she was.

~EC~

KPOV

The last two weeks had been awful, and I was ready to get out of this one horse town and back to the city I loved. I got up, packing my shit quickly. I planned to try to see the girls before I left for LA, and I had overslept. I don't know why Jake hadn't woke me. We were both leaving on the same flight, and I needed someone to drive me to the airport.

I tried to call Jake, when I didn't see his car in the driveway here or over at Leah's. He never answered his phone. I called Seth to see if arrangements had been made with him to drive me. When he said no, I couldn't figure out who would be taking me to the airport. I figured I would beg him to take me when he drove me to the police department to visit the girls. It was the last thing the show would be filming.

When Seth arrived, I stepped out to let him know that the bags where sitting in the master bedroom. He carried everything out quickly, and loaded it into the car. I didn't waste any time, and closed the door on the worst two weeks of my life.

We pulled into the parking lot of the police station, where I noticed both Benson and Stabler standing around talking with the chief. I didn't stop when I got out of the car, and proceeded in to speak with the man behind the desk.

"I would like to visit with Heidi Deveraux and Jane Kiriakis please," I said as politely as possible.

"You will only be allowed ten minutes, and you will see them individually," he stated.

I didn't like it; why could they allow me to see the both of them together for twenty minutes. But, I would take what I could get. I wanted out of here like two weeks ago.

The man behind the desk ushered me to a room, and closed the door behind me. I sat there waiting for what seemed like an hour, but when the door opened. Heidi was lead in by Detective Benson, and placed right in front of me with her hands handcuffed behind her back. She was wearing a God-awful orange jumpsuit, and her hair was greasy.

"What the hell? Don't they allow you to shower here?" I asked appalled of the sight in front of me.

"Yes, they would have, but something is wrong with the water system. We couldn't get enough water pressure to take a decent shower," she said looking down.

She wasn't wearing a stitch of makeup, and she looked like utter shit.

"They don't let you guys have anything here? No makeup to make yourself more presentable?"

"No," she replied.

"Are you guys staying here?" I asked.

"No, they are transporting us to Portland tonight. Actually, we are leaving here in a couple of minutes. In fact, you just barely got to see me."

"Don't tell them anything until you have your lawyer present."

"Did you get a hold of Demetri?" she asked.

Demetri was Heidi's husband and I had talked to him briefly last night. He told me that he would take care of everything from Portland. But, it seems that he wasn't able to do anything. That's if he wanted too. Demetri really didn't give a shit what Heidi did.

"Times up ladies," Detective Benson said gathering Heidi up and leading her out of the room.

This sucked! I didn't have time to say hardly anything. I sat there for a minute or two. Detective Stabler lead in Jane and she looked to be in the same condition that Heidi had. No makeup, hair unwashed, and wearing the same orange jumpsuit.

"Before you start asking a hundred and one questions about my appearance, which you should have figured from Heidi, no, we haven't said anything. Yes, I am waiting on my lawyer. Have you gotten a hold of Alec?"

"Yes, he said once you bond out, he was going to hire Amun Bayoumi. He is the best lawyer in Portland."

"Good, then we have nothing else to talk about," Jane said and rose from the chair.

"What's your problem?"

"I don't have a problem, but I don't want to sit here and stare at you for another five minutes before they tell me it's time to go."

Stabler walked over to a standing Jane and grabbed her by her arm.

"Please stay seated, Mrs. Cullen," she ordered.

She led Jane out of the room, and I remained seated until the guy behind the desk come to lead me out of the room.

I walked outside ready to grovel with Seth about taking me to the airport, but when I was in the parking lot, the car was nowhere in sight.

"Where's Seth?" I asked the chief who was standing outside.

"He went home his job is done."

"Who the hell is taking me to the airport?" I asked with my hands on my hips. I prayed to hell he wasn't my driver. I was ready to be away from this man and his crummy family.

"That would be us," Detective Stabler said coming out to stand beside the chief.

I was led over to their vehicle. They ushered me in the back of the car and shut the door. We started our long journey to the airport. I was in hell!

~EC~

Charlie's POV

I watched Kate Cullen being put into the back of the car that Benson and Stabler had rented from the airport. I guess she wasn't expecting them to accompany her to the airport. I wonder what she would think when they board the plane with her and sat with her during her flight.

Once Detective Benson and Stabler were in Port Angeles, they were going to call me. I would then have Mrs. Deveraux and Mrs. Kiriakis ready to transport to the airport and returned to Portland Police Department, where they were going to be booked. Sam and one of the other officers here would be taking them all the way there. No one trusted them to be on their own. They had enough money to go somewhere else, and we were not letting that happen.

I said a prayer for Bella. I knew she was going to need all the help she could get when she came face to face with Kate Cullen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All right guys I have decided to extend this chapter into a part two. Is it weird that for some odd reason I feel like blasting 'Highway to Hell' by AC/DC? So, the show is almost over some heavy stuff was laid on the line in this chapter. Alice came clean about the secret she had, and we found out her and Jasper are pregnant. The second chapter will take place once they land in LA. How do you think the meeting between Bella and Jake will go?


	19. Sunday, Week 2 Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Continuation of Sunday … Jake lands in LA before anyone else and is first in the room. Bella lands with Edward, and they head towards her and Jake's room hoping they beat him there. Jake is spying on them through the peephole. Kate fills us in on her journey from Forks to LA with Detectives Benson and Stabler. Edward finds out more than he wants to know about Kate and Aro.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Exchanging Companions

Chapter 19

Sunday, Week 2 Part II

JPOV

I was never so thankful in my entire life than I was when I got the call this morning from Charlie telling me I didn't have to ride with Kate to the airport. Hell, I didn't even have to sit beside her on the plane. I was so grateful it was finally over. I have had enough of that woman and was ready to be done with the whole show Exchanging Companions. If only I had known this was the way my life would have turned out when I had the lame brain idea to go on it, I would have thought twice and never begged Bella to fill out the application.

My life had been turned upside down and inside out in a matter of two weeks. Not only had my cheating been discovered, my garage probably wasn't going to get the money, my family would probably be destroyed in the process, and my marriage was about to end in divorce.

I didn't have to talk to Bella to know what was coming down the road. I couldn't say I was sad about it because I wasn't, but I couldn't say I was happy about it either. I guess you could say I was scared of the unknown.

I knew that no sooner than Bella landed in LA, we would have to talk about everything, and I was scared. Bella wasn't one to take shit from someone. She might let you get away with a little bit once in a blue moon. Once you get all cocky, thinking you've pulled one over on her, she pulls the rug out from under your ass, and lets you have it. I know that with Kate pushing her buttons, it will probably result in this situation. She will probably take it while Kate pushes the buttons, and once she shuts up, Bella will be all over her. I can't wait for that one, but I'm worried I will be the first one on her shit list.

I loaded up the car, dreading my fate that waited in LA. I had Leah and the girls take me to the airport. I didn't want to leave, but there was no way of getting out of going. If I didn't get on that plane, I would be in breach of contract and would be subjected to pay the penalties.

I kissed the girls good-bye telling them to be good for Leah, and leaned in to kiss her lips. Just as I am about to pull away, she leans into me and with her arms around my neck, she whispers in my ear, good luck wishes.

"I'm going to need it," I muttered gathering my things and heading off to find the check-in.

I ran around the airport at Sea-Tac like a chicken with my head cut off and then again in LA. It wasn't until I ventured too far that I saw the man holding a sign with my name on it.

I explained to him my situation; how I had never flown before in my life, and didn't know where to get my bags. After laughing at me for a good ten minutes, he led me to a carousel with my bag spinning around. It didn't take long for me to grab it and get out of that disaster they call an airport.

We pulled up to this huge hotel. It looked amazing. I had never stayed at anything that looked like this before in my life. I was a rez boy through and through, and didn't adventure from home. Hell, mine and Bella's honeymoon was spent at 'The Lodge' after one of the tribal elders married us on the beach at La Push. It was nothing elaborate, and Bella wore a simple white dress with her hair blowing in the wind. I got away with wearing a white shirt and cargo shorts.

I walked up to the receptionist desk and rang the bell there. It wasn't long before I had my room key card, directions on how to get there, and the itinerary for the show.

"Has Mrs. Black checked in yet?" I asked.

Yes, I was nervous. I packed a cup just in case, and I wanted to put it on before I entered the room if she was already here.

"No, Sir. Would you like to me to ring your room when she does?" he asked.

"Yes, please."

I needed a warning to get myself ready for when she came along. I meandered down the halls until I located the elevators that took me to the fourth floor. It didn't take long to find the room and slide the damn card in the door. It took me ten tries just to get the damn thing open. Why did they have to make things so complicated anymore?

The room was huge and the view was out of this world. I placed my bags on the bed. I needed a shower before meeting with the producer. I heard the phone ringing and didn't even bother to get out. I figured I had a few minutes before she got here. I quickly hurried into the room and placed the protective cup over my boys. I slipped on my underwear and shorts. I walked over to the door to peer through the peephole and waited for Bella to arrive.

~EC~

BPOV

It didn't seem so confusing this time around when I departed from the airplane. Of course, Edward was with me and he knew what to do. He also noticed the man standing at the entrance with a sign for the both of us. I didn't know if they had done the same for Jake and Kate, but if they had to ride together, I was pretty sure they were ready to strangle each other at this point.

While in the car, I started to bounce my leg. Edward reached out placing his hand on my leg to stop me. He lightly squeezed, I guess trying to calm me down some. I don't know which situation upset me more, the fact that Jake had cheated on me, or the face to face meeting with Kate.

Edward showed me the clip he was sent with her and the Double Mints talking about taking him for everything he was worth. I was appalled by her behavior. If that was minor behavior, I would hate to see what major was. I prayed that she wouldn't piss me off. I wasn't planning on showing my ass on national TV, but I would be damned if she would disrespect my family or me.

We pulled up at the Hilton Universal City Hotel. It was beautiful. Our driver opened the door for us, and held out his hand to help me out of the car. Edward grabbed my hand and led me to the reception area where he gathered the itinerary of events that we had to be present at for the show.

Edward handed me my room key and led the way.

"Are you on the same floor as me?" I asked.

I just wondered if I would be seeing Kate in the halls before the filming of the meeting.

"No, you are on the fourth floor and I am on the third."

"Do you think Kate will be in the same room as you?" I asked nervous to know the answer.

"No, I made sure to tell Aro I wanted separate rooms given the last couple of weeks. Kate won't mind though. I'm shocked she hadn't already requested us to have separate rooms."

"I have to share a room with Jake, but I think once he gets here I will tell him to find his own room. Or, I'll just let him have this one."

"Will you be okay with him? I could always hang out, just in case," he said massaging the back of my hand that he was holding while in the elevator.

"I should be fine. We have to discuss this whole cheating thing at some point."

I shrugged. I didn't like the fact that these things had to be done, but I wanted it dealt with before the meeting. I didn't want Kate having the advantage in this situation.

We rode the elevator to the fourth floor and slowly we made our way to my room. We stood in front of the door for a minute.

"I'm not looking forward to tomorrow," I said looking down.

I hated confrontation with people I always tried to avoid it somehow, but I guess I needed to suck it up and get this whole thing behind me so I could move on with my life.

Edward and I also needed to figure out a plan for what was going to happen once the show was over. I didn't know how we were going to talk, let alone figure out what to do. But, I needed to handle Jake first.

"I will talk tomorrow after the meeting," he said.

"That sounds good," I said as his hand caressed my cheek.

I closed my eyes and relished the soft touch of his hand, and the comfort they could bring. I sighed.

He leaned down and kissed my forehead.

I turned toward the door and was about to place the key card into the ATM looking thing when the door jerked open. There standing in the doorway with the door wide open was a shirtless Jake. Shit!

"Well, look what I found here," he said all cocky.

"What the fuck dude?" Edward said pissed. I figured it came with the attitude Jake was giving out.

"It seems my wife has been getting busy with the one person who was supposed to be off limits," Jake said smirking like he just found his way out of trouble.

"Jake," I hissed.

"I don't think you should go in there," Edward stated placing his hands on my shoulders.

"I'll be fine. I will talk to you later," I said walking under Jake's arm that was now propped on the door frame.

I walked into the room and threw my bags on the floor. I didn't give a shit where they landed. I had a husband to skin alive and didn't care where they fell. Jake slammed the door, rattling the pictures on the wall. I grew even angrier by the moment. How dare he think he has any right to say anything to me?

"Hey, Bella," he said cocky as ever.

Looks like he had his ass on his shoulders, but I was about to knock him down a peg or two. I wondered if that dumb bitch had told him about the video that the Double Mints had taken that night at the club. She probably did knowing the backstabbing piece of shit. Yeah, Kate Cullen had pushed about every button I had.

"How long did it take before you were banging Mr. Cullen?" he asked still blocking my exit out of the room.

"What did you fucking ask me?" I asked.

"I said when … did … you … start … fucking …" he didn't even get to finish the statement before I kicked him in the nuts. He didn't fall to the floor like he should have and I knew he was wear that damn protective cup. Good thing because the way I was feeling, he would be black and blue for weeks if I had made contact.

"How fucking dare you? You lying, cheating, son of a bitch."

I stomped off around him. I wasn't about to stay in a room with him, where he accused me of wrong doing, when he had been nailing the neighbor for years now, and because of one night, one night I can't even fucking remember, he wants to give me shit. No, I don't think so.

Just as I got past, he reached out and grabbed my arm.

"I'm sorry Bella. I don't know what came over me. I shouldn't have accused you of sleeping with Mr. Cullen, but what was I supposed to think? The way he was touching you outside, and the kiss he placed on your forehead, I got jealous. I'm so used to you being impervious to men."

"Let me tell you one fucking thing, well actually a couple of things. First, I am not staying here tonight. I have no desire to share a room with my cheating husband nor do I want to hear about an affair that I am not having. Second, the night I was drugged yes … I fucked him. However, I can't remember a damn thing. So, glad that Kate spilled the beans there."

"What?" he screamed.

He dropped my arm walking over to grab a shirt from his things.

"I said that I fucked him okay. Those damn friends of hers drugged me and him. Didn't Kate tell you everything?"

"Kate didn't saying anything about it," Jake said livid.

Shit! That wasn't the way I wanted to tell him. Great, now I felt like shit.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked pissed.

"No, it wasn't like that."

"But, you can't remember what went on, and how the hell does Kate know?"

"Her damn friends videotaped the whole thing and sent it to her. Then, like the pain in the ass she is, she sent it to me. Now, from what I can tell, everything was consensual; well as consensual as it could be considering that we both about died that night."

"Oh, shit! Bella I should have been there," Jake said lowing his head.

"Yes, Jake, you should have been there. But, you were not. Hell, it shouldn't have happened. I didn't want to do this show. It was all your bright idea. Now, here we sit with a destroyed marriage, a destroyed family, and probably no money for your business. Are you happy now? How do you like your idea now?" I asked going back over to my things.

I gathered all my things and stood by the door.

"You should have told me about Leah a long time ago. I would have stepped aside for you to find happiness, but no you had to go behind my back while I worked to put food on the table all for you to be with her."

"I didn't mean to. I tried to avoid her. It was gravity with her, and she was the one holding me."

"Don't give me that bullshit soul mate garbage they hand out down at the council meetings Jake. Don't think I haven't heard that shit before. I've heard it all my damn life and haven't see the first case of it."

"You won't understand Bella. I thought I had it with Sarah, but I was wrong. You were my best friend and I wished so many times it could have been you who I was truly meant to be with. But, it wasn't. I tried everything to stay away from her, but I couldn't. I'm scared about the unknown with her."

"You could have told me when it first started happening Jake," I screamed.

"I know, but I loved you too. You have always been there."

"You used me, and I won't allow it anymore. When we get home, I'm moving to Charlie's. I want to be able to see the girls. I don't know if they are going to understand what is going on. How could you do this to them?"

"It was out of my control," he roared getting frustrated with me.

"You can have the fucking house. Hell, use the money you get from selling it to invest in your business. Because the wonderful plan you had just backfired on your ass. I hope you have a happy life," I said opening the door to walk out.

"Where are you going to stay? You are heading to Cullen's room, aren't you?" he asked.

I shut the door, placed my things on the floor, and walked over to Jake and punched him right in the mouth.

"Ow, Ow, Ow," I whined shaking my hand. Jake just stood there rubbing his chin. Apparently, I had miscalculated and caught his chin with my fist instead of his mouth or nose.

I gathered my things as best as I could and headed out of the room.

~EC~

KPOV

The trip from Forks to Seattle was boring, and let me tell you, Benson and Stabler didn't allow me out of their sights. We stopped to piss and Stabler followed me to the restroom, and waited from me to come out. She led me over to Benson and then headed back to the restroom herself. I didn't like it one bit, but didn't say anything. I felt like if I said anything, they might use whatever I said against me. So, I sucked it up and dealt with it.

When we pulled in at the airport, I thought they would go their own ways, but what I figured out was, I wasn't getting rid of them anytime soon. Benson brought a cart over for my things, and then they made me push it. Can you believe that? I'd never been made to do something like this before.

"Why can't one of you help me and push this heavy ass cart?"

I whined the entire way to the transit.

"Mrs. Cullen, you are spoiled and we have our own stuff to carry," Stabler said over her shoulder.

She was such a bitch and I couldn't stand her.

Those fuckers downgraded my first class ticket to coach, which pissed me off royally. I had paid extra to have the accommodations upgraded when I left Portland, and now they were making me sit with low class trash.

The flight was awful, and then when we landed in LA, it was almost the same thing all over again. Stabler stayed with me while Benson rented a car, and she grabbed one of the carts there to so I could place all my things on it. Then, they made me push it all the way to the parking lot.

I figured once we got to the hotel that they would stay a couple of rooms down, and I could come and go as I pleased. That was the wrong thought to have because when we arrived, I checked in. I found out real quick that my room had been downgraded from a king suite to a regular room with two double beds; and not only that, the room was joined together with another. The extra bed in my room was going to be occupied by none other than Stabler, with Benson in the adjoining room.

I was fucking livid. They were treating me like a criminal and I hadn't done anything to anyone.

I had just arrived in my room, and was getting things settled. I didn't like my situation, but I figured that tomorrow, this would all be over. I would be back in Portland; I could work on getting divorced from Edward, and see about getting Heidi and Jane out of jail.

I heard the knocking and Stabler answered the door. I looked up to see Edward. I smiled because he didn't know what was coming once I got home.

"So, you came to see me. I was wondering if I would see you before the meeting. Are you still going to sit on my side of the table? Or, have you changed your mind?"

"Don't start Kate. I have a favor I need from you?"

"Edward, this room is too crowded to give you a blow job. Couldn't you get Mrs. Black to suck your cock?" I asked as sweetly as possible.

"I don't want anything from you. But, I did you a favor and loaned Jake the money for his business. So, now you owe me a favor," he said smirking at me.

"What do you want?" I asked that damn smirk of his almost had me wanting to do things to make his life just a little easier. Almost.

"I need you to sign these. You know you don't give a shit about them, Garrett and Lexi want them and would take care of them."

I looked down at the papers to see that he had handed me custody papers for the girls.

"I'm not signing that," I said tossing the papers onto the bed.

"Can I have a word with her in private?" he asked Stabler.

Stabler removed herself from the room going into the adjoining room and pulling the door almost closed.

"Look here Kate; I got a video the other day. Two in fact, would you like to see them?"

"That's okay, don't answer. I will show them too you anyway," he stated when I didn't reply.

"You see I woke up the other morning with an email from someone. I don't know who, but I received this video telling me about you wanting to take me to the cleaners, and signing your rights away to the children."

He thrusted his cell phone out to me, and showed me the scene from the car the night Rosalie beat up on me.

"Yeah, so I was pissed and ranting. You know how I get when someone fucks me over," I said shrugging.

"Yeah, but here's the thing Kate … you can take me to the cleaners all you want, but I doubt that Benson and Stabler would like to see this and wonder why you were so interested in knowing about Bella's father. Better yet, why would you be worried about her? The way I see it, you have two choices; either you sign over your rights to the children, or Garrett fights you in court. I wonder if whoever sent me this video has anymore video of where you are doing things you shouldn't have been."

"Maybe they have video of you cheating, and this would allow me to divorce you without having to pay a dime to you?"

He walked around me gathering the papers from the bed.

"Who all did you sleep with in Forks?"

"I didn't sleep with anyone," I said trying to defend myself.

There was no way I was letting him get the advantage over me.

"Is that so? You know that other video I told you about? Wouldn't you love to know who you where fucking on that video Kate?"

How in the hell? No one was around when I screwed James or Royce. How did anyone know?

"That wasn't me," I said.

"Oh it was you Kate. All of you and then guess what I also gathered since you've been gone."

"What?"

"The little chats at the salon. Well, Alice taped them and I have you talking about all your conquests. I wonder how Heidi and Jane would feel if they knew you fucked their husbands. Would they decide to no longer keep your secrets?"

Shit if the girls knew, they would rat me out in a heartbeat.

"Give me the fucking papers," I said pissed.

It was at that moment that another person stepped into the room.

"Mrs. Cullen, may I please see some ID?" the woman asked.

"Hum, sure. Who is this Edward?"

"A notary, she's a free service here at the hotel. I didn't want you getting out of signing these pages properly," he said smiling from ear to ear.

I pulled my driver's license from my purse and shoved it towards the woman. After quickly looking at me and my license she handed it back with the papers for me to sign.

"That's a good girl Kate," he cooed.

I signed my name and thrusted the papers back in Edward's hands.

"Here, you got what you wanted. But, let me tell you something about that little piece of country ass you've been with. Yeah, I know all about it and have a video of my own. Let me just say that shit was hot. Never knew you had it in you. But, I showed the little video to her husband, and he is pissed that you were with his wife."

"I figured you would Kate. Your nothing, but typical."

"Yes, well it seems that in our contract with the show, you breached yours by being with her. That little country ass you were tapping, she's a whore. She has fucked half the reservation, according to her hubby. He has trouble keeping her at home, and the shifts she says she pulling down at the diner is a rouse. She's actually prostituting herself out for the money to support her family."

"Shut up now Kate," he hissed at me. I was hitting a nerve.

"Or, what? You wouldn't want to get something from her. Did you use a condom that night? She could be diseased and you could have caught something. Was it the best you ever had?"

I keep taunting him. I wanted him to do something to me.

"Shut the fuck up!" he roared.

"I'm going to fucking own you soon. Remember what kind of life we had before this show. Well, kiss it good-bye because once I'm done with you and that little bitch, you will wish you had never met me."

"SHUT UP," he screamed.

"I bet you fell for all her little shit too. Mother, who worked two jobs to support her family, took care of kids that weren't her own. What a lie! I've lived her life Edward, she's a slut. I bet she's fucking her husband as we speak."

That did it and Edward reached out and grabbed my face, squeezing my cheeks together.

"You're lucky you are a woman," he growled.

"Mr. Cullen, we're going to have to ask you to leave," Benson said walking into the room.

Edward lowered his hand and left for the door, but before he could leave, he said one more thing.

"We're over Kate; don't come back to the house when you land."

"See you in court asshole," I screamed as he cleared the door.

"I want to press charges against him for touching me," I yelled at Benson.

"I don't think so Mrs. Cullen. We heard you and know you where taunting him into reacting. You're just lucky I timed it like I did. Anyways, you have bigger problems than Mr. Cullen."

~EC~

EPOV

I walked away from the hotel room with the signed custody papers in my hands. I needed to fax these immediately over to Jenks, and I needed to get them out of this building before Kate changed her mind about them. I didn't think she would, but I wasn't about to take any chances that she would look for the documents and destroy them.

I lumber toward the concierge to get everything done. I was standing at the desk when Aro walked by.

"Mr. Cullen? Is there something wrong?" he asked walking over to me.

"Nah, there's nothing wrong. I was just waiting for someone to come back to the desk."

"Are you in need of something being done? I have a lot of resources available to me."

"Well, I was waiting to see if the girl here could fax this to an attorney in Portland, and then get it out in courier today."

I didn't even have time to get my sentence out before Aro snapped his fingers.

"Felix, fax these documents, copy them for Mr. Cullen, and get Stephen to hand deliver them too?"

He looked at me waiting for me to answer his questions as to whom they were going to.

"Jason Jenks, Attorney of Law," I replied quickly.

"You know the address," he replied to Felix.

"So, she signed the custody papers," he said raising his eyebrow.

"Yes, how did you know?"

"I have been sitting back watching all the filming from the show. It's my job to see what stays and what goes. I have some pretty interesting footage."

He said with a wink.

"So, you saw me get the papers."

I was baffled they even had me on film. I thought the majority of times they were with Bella, and didn't bother with me or the girls unless we were with her.

"Follow me Mr. Cullen. I think you would be interested in what I do have."

I followed Aro to his room, which was the presidential suite on the seventh floor.

"You see Mr. Cullen; your whole house had cameras. We didn't tell you or Mr. and Mrs. Black about that fact. The day we came to your house, we put little cameras everywhere. We like to catch our exchanged companions in every aspect of life."

"You had cameras in our bedrooms?" I asked repulsed.

"No, just in the halls and the common areas," he said smiling.

"Would you believe we have ever conversation you and Bella had?"

I didn't say a word, and I wondered if this was something I needed to be afraid of. The cameras had caught us touching, and the morning on the couch. But, we hadn't restricted everything to the living room. Shit!

"I can tell by the look on your face that you have figured it out. But, no worries, I will not be putting that on the show. Then no one would take the chance of coming on the show, and I would be out of a job. However, I did want to make you aware of a couple of things," he said, pulling up some footage on his laptop.

There were scenes with Bella and me on the couch in the living room drinking wine. Footage of our few kisses, and even the casual embraces, and the morning I left Bella's room. They probably thought I was in there because we had sex.

"We didn't have sex that night in case you're wondering. The only night that happened was at the club," I stated, wanting to make sure they didn't think I was cheating on my wife.

I was, but I wasn't, if that made sense. Did I spend large amounts of time with a beautiful woman? Yes! Did we share an embrace or two? Yes! Did those things mean I was cheating? No! However, the kisses were heading us in a whole other direction.

"We have the same footage of Mrs. Cullen, and I have to say she is one deviant character. Would you like to see what she was doing while in Forks?"

I nodded. Jake had said she was fucking everything coming and going around Forks. I had to know if he was telling the truth. Sure enough, she was with her driver that had to be replaced; she was with some other man too.

"The purpose of showing all this is to say that I have everything one might need, let's say something like custody battles, divorces, or even attempted murder charges."

He cued up the footage and I watched as Kate talked to Heidi and Jane. She called Laurent to make sure the job was done. She had planned everything from Forks. Heidi and Jane were her puppets. He even showed me the footage from that night at the club where Heidi and Jane rotated spiking our drinks.

"They didn't think the camera caught them, and the crew didn't even pay attention to the side of the cameras. They were mainly focused on Bella, but as you can see here on the side. You can see them pouring the shit in the drinks, dumb bitches."

"Have you showed this footage to the Detectives in the case?"

"Yes, they have copies of all the footage I have. They know everything. The only reason your dear wife isn't behind bars right now is because of the show. Once the meeting is over, they will be arresting her. I can guarantee you that."

I didn't know what to do, but Aro summed everything up.

"I was the one who sent you the footage of your wife. I will help in any way I can."

"Why would you help me?" I asked puzzled.

What would he have to gain from helping me?

"My first marriage was beautiful and loving. I looked at my wife the way you do Bella. When she died, I searched for that same connection. When I married Elizabeth Masen, I thought I had found that connection. Until she walked off and took over half of everything."

"Elizabeth Masen?" I repeated.

"Yes, do you know her?"

"She's my mother," I said.

"Oh, I'm so sorry. I didn't know. You don't have the same last name."

"When my father filed for bankruptcy, she split and never came back. The Cullen's adopted me. I recently found out the girl they adopted some time later just happens to be my half sister. Apparently, my father was having an affair with her mother."

"I didn't mean any disrespect toward your mom, but she reamed me a new one. She reminds me of Kate. I didn't want to see you suffer the same fate as I did."

"I've already took precautions and she's not getting what she thinks she is entitled to."

We talked for a few more moments before I finally departed from Aro's room. I didn't go to my room.

I walked into the bar that was on site. I noticed Bella sitting at the bar and walked over to her.

"What happened?" I asked mad.

She had her hand sitting it a bowel of ice water. She looked over at me with tears streaming down her face.

"Did he hurt you?" I asked getting pissed.

"No, I punched him."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: I hate to leave everyone wondering where this chapter will take us, but I wanted to devote another chapter to Sunday. I am trying to air out all the dirty laundry here before we get to the meeting. She how many people are involved with the whole mess.


	20. Sunday, Week 2 Part III

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemon Alert! All right if you have been waiting for the moment of Bella and Edward getting together without being intoxicated here it comes.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Exchanging Companions

Chapter 20

Sunday, Week 2 Part III

BPOV

I didn't notice when Edward approached me at the bar until he asked me what happened. I looked over at him with tears running down my face seeing him angry.

"Did he hurt you?" he asked gritting his teeth.

"No, I punched him," I said.

"Let me see," he said holding out his hand for me to place my hand in his.

He moved my wrist and examined my fingers. Once he was satisfied that I would live another day, he kissed my hand allowing me to place it back in the water. I kept it in the cold water to make sure the swelling went down.

"So, what happened? Did you talk to him about getting a divorce?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry about how Jake acted when he came to the door. I thought Kate had told him about us."

"Didn't she? I thought the same thing," he said after ordering us drinks.

We both watched the bartender carefully to make sure nothing was slipped into our drinks. It seemed I wasn't the only one who was now paranoid that something could happen.

"Do you want to stay with me tonight? It's getting late and I don't know if the show would cover another room for you. Please? I don't feel comfortable with someone mixing my drinks. I have a mini bar in my room."

"That sounds like a plan. I want to get out of these clothes anyways. I really wanted a shower after getting off the airplane, but Jake was already in the room."

Edward took one more swallow from his drink, and left the rest. He had probably only had two sips out of the whole thing. I never even touched mine.

He opened the door to his room, and allowed me to walk in first. His room had two double beds and if anyone asked, I could always say I slept in the other bed. But, like it really mattered at this point. He was getting divorced from his wife, and I would be getting a divorce from Jake. So, who would really get hurt if we were together?

I sat my bags down in front of one of the beds, and looked out the window to see the view of Universal Studios. It was a beautiful sight to see.

"Would you like something to drink, eat, or do you just want to get comfortable first?" he asked taking off his jacket.

"A shower would be great. Do you mind?"

"No, go ahead. What would you like to eat though? I bet you haven't had anything all day."

"I could eat … you know what I like," I said gathering my things for a shower.

"I guess I will order a pizza from somewhere. I'm going to step out for a few minutes so take your time relax, and I'll be back soon with something to eat."

~EC~

EPOV

Bella scurried off to the shower, and I headed out the door to find us something to eat. I figured that everything should be in walking distance, and didn't stop to ask anyone where to go. I meandered around the street, but didn't find what I was looking for. There were pizza joints, but they just didn't do the trick for me even after I told Bella we could order pizza.

I stopped in a convenience store buying something to drink other than water or liquor. I look up from my wallet when the cashier behind the counter told me the price. The condoms behind the counter caught my eye. Now, I didn't want to get my hopes up that something would happen with Bella, but I didn't want to be on the cusp of having sex with her, and have to run out to get some. So before I could chicken out or think of ten thousand different ways to talk myself out of buying them, I told the cashier to add them to the bill.

On the way back into the hotel, I walked into the lounge that Bella and I had just left asking them about pizza or some kind of appetizers. It wasn't long before I was handed a menu and found something for us to eat.

I whistled while I walked back toward the room with a bag of drinks in one hand, a box of condoms, and a couple of boxes filled to the brim with all kinds of things. I juggled everything in one hand while I slid the key card in the slot to open the door.

I didn't see Bella nor did I hear the shower running and assumed she was already out of the shower. I placed everything on the table in the room, and turned the TV on to watch the weather channel. I didn't understand my crazy obsession with watching the weather channel. I played it off back home because of my job, and it mainly was, but here in LA, I didn't need to watch it and turned the TV off.

Bella walked out of the bathroom once the TV was turned off. She sat on the end of the bed drying her hair with a towel.

"Do you mind?" I asked motioning toward the shower.

"No, go ahead. I'm done," she said looking up.

"The food is over there, and there are some drinks in the bag beside it."

"Okay," she said still drying her hair not moving a muscle.

~EC~

BPOV

I sat at the end of the bed drying my hair, but the food in the bags kept calling to me, and it didn't take long before I gravitated in their direction. I pulled out the Styrofoam containers opening them quickly to reveal various appetizers. Chicken strips, wings, fries, and mozzarella sticks. I put various pieces of chicken strips and a wing into my mouth. The chicken wing was so hot that I had to reach for the drink bag quickly.

I pulled a drink out quickly, swallowing as much drink as possible to extinguish the burn the wing left behind. Once the fire in my mouth was out, I decided to put Edward's drink into the mini fridge that was in the room. I pulled all the contents out of the bag, and about had a coronary. There in the bag with the drinks was a box of condoms, and I didn't know what to do.

Do I put them back and act as if I never saw them? Do I get mad that he thought we would have sex? Had he thought that me coming to his room meant we would be having sex? I stood frozen in the middle of the room holding the box of condoms. I didn't know what to do or what to think about the whole situation.

"Sorry Bella, but I forgot to get clothes before going to the shower," Edward said coming out of the bathroom.

He stopped in his tracks once he saw me holding up the box of condoms.

"Oh, God! I can explain … please let me explain. It's not what you think. I didn't expect anything. I just wanted to be safe if things got out of control tonight. I didn't want to be in the middle and have to step out to get them. Oh, Shit!"

I watched has Edward turned a light shade of pink and pull at his hair. It was clear that Edward hadn't intended on having sex. He just wanted to be prepared in the event that things got carried away, and I could understand that. I had already made the decision that I would sleep in the same bed as he did. If things had gotten carried away and he didn't use them, I would have to worry about being pregnant. We didn't need to add anything to the table we were currently working from, and we still needed to figure out how we were going to work things out.

"It's fine Edward. I would rather be safe than sorry," I said shrugging and throw the box of condoms on the bed.

It didn't take Edward long to place the condoms in the drawer of the night stand beside the bed and locate something for him to wear. I on the other hand went back to eating food from the containers.

"So, you're not mad?" he asked sitting down beside me on the edge of the bed, where I had all the containers and was eating.

"No, at least you thought ahead. I'm not saying it will happen, but if it does, at least, we can be careful in the process. I'm no longer on the pill."

"Why are you not taking your pill?"

"It's really weird and stupid all at the same time. I had one week left in my pill pack, but they went missing while at your house. Then, before I left, I forgot to get my refill."

"So, you weren't planning on getting pregnant with Jake then?" he asked reluctantly.

"No! Never! I never saw Jake and I having kids. We struggled with the two we had, and I wasn't about to add another mouth to feed."

"Would you like to have kids one day?" he asked around a bite of food.

"Sure, when the time is right. Once I get home, I planned to go back on birth control. It's just getting home and getting everything settled."

"You said something about moving to Port Angeles or Seattle. Would you do that soon?"

"Nah, the school year begins here in a couple of weeks. I don't want to let the school down, so I plan on being in Forks for another nine months. During the summer, I will look for another job in those areas. What does your work schedule look like?"

"Were about three months away from completion of our current project, and I haven't signed up for anything else. I planned on moving to Seattle or Port Angeles soon," he said smiling crookedly at me.

"Is that so? Any reasons the sudden need to relocate?" I asked lowering my voice.

"There might be this woman there. You see she has captured my heart in two weeks time, and I can't fight the feeling that I need to be with her forever."

"Forever? Are you sure that's long enough?"

"It will never be long enough, but it will have to do," he said before he leaned over to kiss me.

The kiss was slow and gentle with just the right amount of pressure. Our tongues didn't fight for dominance; they glided along one another caressing. When he finally pulled away sucking my bottom lip into his mouth, it was at that very moment that I was done. I was tired of trying to make everyone else happy while I suffered. I wanted things in life too, and as much as I loved keeping everyone one else happy, it was sucking the life out of me.

I quickly grabbed the food and set it off the bed. I knew if I didn't things would get messy quickly.

"What are you doing? I wasn't done with that," he said grabbing to place the food back on the bed.

"Edward," I said breaking his attention away from the food I had placed on the other bed in the room.

"I want you," I said lowering my voice to be seductive.

"You do?" he asked.

I watched as his atom's apple moved up and down in his throat.

"Yes, right now," I said getting on my knees and moving toward him.

I couldn't believe he was acting all shy. I mean he had been brazen a couple of times and taken things upon himself to do.

"Are you sure this is what you want? Because if we start this, I don't know if I can stop, which is another reason I bought the condoms."

"I'm sure; I don't have anything to lose. I don't have a marriage anymore, and you are well on your way to taking care of yours. We're free to be who we want, to be with who we want," I said pulling at the hem of his shirt.

"Once we do this, there is no turning back for me," he said.

"There's no going back for me either. I want to remember this time."

"So do I," he said stroking my cheek.

I closed my eyes and leaned into his hands relishing the calm and completion they brought when they touched my skin. I opened my eyes and stared into the green depth of his eyes.

"I need a minute," I said pulling away from his touch and walking towards the bathroom.

~EC~

EPOV

When she disappeared in the bathroom, I jumped up starting to panic. I had been with this woman before, but couldn't remember it. The video was hot, but I was extremely nervous about being with her. I couldn't figure it out. When we were home, I was confident, but here in LA. I was anything but confident. I hurried around the room, and dimmed the lights. I pulled back the covers on the bed. I walked over to the iPod speakers and plugged in my iPod. I wanted to pick something that might set the mood so to speak. The first song I landed on was 'Let's Get It On,' but I quickly dismissed that song. I scrolled through all the songs on my list and dismissed all of them.

"We don't need that," she called from the doorway of the bathroom. I looked up at her and she was absolutely beautiful. She stood with her arms bent at the elbow and prop up against the frame of the bathroom. She had on a purple bra and purple panties that were made of lace. The panties where sheer at her crotch and I quickly noticed that she didn't have a stitch of hair there. I could already feel my cock trying to bust out of the seams of my sweat pants. Hell, the sweat pants weren't hiding my approval of her outfit one bit. It was like it was pointed in the direction she stood.

I know the minute she noticed it too because she gasped.

"Hum," I didn't know what to say.

She walked over to me.

"Like what you see, big boy," she cooed as she reached down and caressed my sweat pant covered cock. My eyes rolled back in my head. I loved the way she was touching my cock and I couldn't help the moan that slipped from my lips. I need to get my head in the game, take control of the situation, and stop acting all shy. I was acting as if I had never been with a woman before.

"Let me see you," I grunted as she stroked.

"Take them off," she purred.

She didn't have to ask me twice to remove her clothes. She grabbed the hem of my shirt and pulled it over my head. I reached up and attentively played with the straps of her bra until I pushed it down her shoulders. I leaned down to kiss her shoulder as I pushed the strap out of the way.

Her arms where bound with the straps of her bra. I didn't hesitate and kissed her neck and down her chest to the tops of her breast, where I kissed and licked the mounds exposed to me.

Her hands just barely found the waistband of my sweats to push them down slightly. She couldn't get the full range of motion because of the constrictions the bra was putting her in. I couldn't wait any longer to look upon her breasts or the fact that she was trying to get me out of my pants.

I reached behind her and unclasped her bra. She pulled her hands back from my sweats and held the cups of the bra to her body.

"Are you shy now?" I asked.

"I've just never been exposed like this before."

"What do you mean? Haven't you been like this with Jake?" I asked, but I hated to bring up Jake with the current situation.

"Yes, but it was always in the dark. We never had even the dimmest of lights on. I'm just a little self conscience of my body."

"But, you weren't a few minutes ago? Actually you were quite bold."

"An act Edward, all an act, but now that you're about to see all of me. I can't help the thought that maybe I should cover up or something."

"This is what we can do … only if it's okay with you. You can shimmy that beautiful ass over to the bed, and I will help you out of everything. However, the dimly lit lights will stay on. Or, we can turn them off and work in the dark. I am game for either situation, but when we finally have time to be just us all the time, we will work on this issue because I won't have you hiding your beautiful body from me."

I kissed the side of her neck and allowed her to think about how she wanted to do this.

"Lights off," she said.

I was a little disappointed at first, I was really hoping she would allow us to keep the lights on, but I would work with it.

"Okay, which side of the bed do you want?" I asked.

I wanted her to pick a side, and then I would have her stand on the opposite side.

"Left side is my favorite," she replied smiling.

"Good because I am a right side person. Okay, stand on the right side of the bed," I said motioning to her to get into place.

She stood right where I wanted her, and then I clicked the lights off. I wanted to make it easier for her to get in bed, and I didn't want to have to walk around the bed and run a risk of stubbing my toes on the corners.

I stood behind her pulling her arms away from her protected breasts. She allowed me to remove them and once they were no longer holding the bra in place, it slipped from its place. I pulled the offending garment from her body.

"Just touching," I whispered in her ear as I sucked her ear lobe between my lips. I glided my hands around her body and up her stomach to her breasts. I buried my head into her neck as I massaged her breasts in my hands.

Her hands found the waistband of my sweats once again, and slid them down until I was exposed to her body. I pulled away for a moment to kick my sweat pants off and out of the way. Once off, I slipped my fingers into the waistband of her panties, and slowly peeled them off her body.

"You do realize that your panties were sheer, I could see that you're bare there, and I like it," I whispered in her ear as I settled into my position behind her body.

I ran one hand up to her breasts and one down towards her pussy. I didn't waste any more time, and dipped my fingers into her folds. I listened to her moan as the fingers teased her entrance. I pulled my fingers back to her clit to work the swollen nub.

"More," she moaned.

I slide my hands down further allowing my thumb to hold pressure to her clit while my other fingers slipped deeper into her wetness.

"So, wet," I groaned.

I couldn't help the response that my body took, and ground my erection into the crack of her ass.

"For you," she moaned as I increased the pressure and speed of my fingers. I sucked on her neck, rolled her nipple between my fingers, while I thrusted my fingers and my body into her.

It was pure torture. I didn't know how long I was going to last like this.

"Get in the bed, Bella," I demanded.

I couldn't take it anymore and had to be buried as deep as possible in her body and as quickly as possible too.

I removed my hands so she could climb into bed. I figured she might turn around and sit, but she instead climbed in on the direction she was facing. When her ass was up in the air as she climbed over the bed, I couldn't help myself by leaning down to run my tongue through her pussy. She stopped dead in her tracks and pushed her ass further into my face. I couldn't stop my tongue on its journey to bring her to climax because once I was inside of her, I knew it would be a matter of minutes before I was done for.

So, I made that shit good! I sucked her clit between my lips and used my fingers to thrust into her body until I found the spot that had her legs quivering. The cries she let out made me wonder if we would be getting a call to keep the noise down. Apparently, sucking her clit made her very vocal and I liked it a lot.

"I'm … I'm … coming," she screamed as I flicked my tongue one last time across her clit. I slowly removed everything from her body allowing her to come down from the high she had just experienced.

She collapsed in the spot she had crawled to and didn't move a muscle.

"Not yet baby girl," I cooed in her ear.

There was no way in hell I was done with her yet, and didn't want her to fall asleep.

"Baby?" I asked to make sure she was still awake and ready.

She rolled over and onto her back. I took this as my verbal conformation and lay on top of her sweaty body.

"I'm not going to last long," I said kissing her neck and chest.

"I know," she replied running her hands up and down my back making goosebumps in her wake.

I leaned back, and reached into the drawer on the right side of the bed and removed a condom from the box. I swiftly ripped the package open and rolled the offending latex down my shaft. I really didn't want to use them, but didn't want us to be pregnant yet.

Once the condom was in place and I was ready and willing to go, I asked one more time before all was lost.

"Are you sure?" I asked whispering in her ear.

"Perfectly sure," she replied as I thrusted into the warmth of her body.

"God, you feel so good," I moaned once I was fully sheathed in her body.

I held still to keep from coming so fast. When she started to wiggle around looking for movement, I pulled out to thrust in again. She gasped as I pushed in.

I settled for a slow steady rhythm. I used my mouth of suck, lick, and kiss every inch of her chest that was exposed to me. When she was crying out she was close again, my thrusting became deeper and harder. When she started scratching down my back, my thrusting became erratic. With two more thrusts, we were both done. She came crying out my name and I chanted hers like a mantra.

I couldn't move from her body, but nature took care of that for us. I finally pulled away to throw the condom in the trash, and Bella rolled over facing away from me. It didn't take long before I was back in the bed, and curled around her naked form.

Our life wasn't going to be easy for a while, but I was determined to do everything in my power to make sure that we end up together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: A little short here, but I couldn't foresee him being able to hold it forever. So, Edward and Bella slept together. Now, comes the fun part seeing what happens during the meeting, and will Kate give Jake the money? As always be kind and leave some love in the way of reviews. Don't forget to read TwiHEA contest and vote for the two stories that you like. I have a story entered there. Thanks to all who have read and reviewed. The numbers on this story are out the roof. They had surpassed almost all my others stories!


	21. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The highly anticipated show down between the cast members of the show has begun. Super excited here. I don't want to give too much away and don't have much more to say other than ENJOY! I hope everyone enjoys the royal rumble that will take place within the meeting rooms of the hotel.
> 
> Public Service Announcement: If you haven't read the for the TwiHEA contest please look it up and do so. Voting will end on April 13th. Once you have read the stories pick your favorite two … I have a story there and would love the votes. Thanks.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Exchanging Companions

Chapter 21

The Meeting

BPOV

I woke up this morning wrapped in Edward's arms, and for just the moment of having him wrapped around me brought the peace I needed to make it through the day.

Once I wiggled myself free from Edward's arms, I showered. I was to head down to hair and makeup at nine, then wardrobe at nine-thirty. I briefly wondered if I would be subjected to Kate this morning. I needed to wash those thoughts from my brain. I didn't want to go into the meeting already pissed about her comments before the meeting. I was already mad about the things she and the Double Mints had done to my life. Seeing her beforehand would only make it worse.

After my shower, I walked into the room to wake Edward up. He had to be in hair and makeup too, which I thought was funny, at nine-thirty. We would probably pass each other on the way out of the room. I wondered if he would be in there the same time as Jake.

"Good morning, Love," he said, as I rounded the corner from the bathroom.

"Good morning, would you like some coffee or something?" I asked.

"I already have it waiting for you," he replied walking toward me with a cup of coffee in his hand.

"When did you get up? You were asleep when I left the bed," I said, taking the cup from his hands, and taking a sip of the brew.

"The moment you left my arms, I was up," he said leaning down to kiss my cheek.

"I can't stand the thought of you being away from me," he said leaning in again to kiss my lips.

It was a sweet little kiss, and ended far too soon. He reached up and played with a strain of hair that had fallen from my towel.

"Last night was the best night of my existence," he said looking deep into my eyes.

"Mine too," I replied leaning up to kiss him one more time before I had to leave the room.

We pulled away from the kiss, and stared at each other for the longest time. He gathered his things and padded toward the shower, and before he disappeared inside, he stopped.

"No, matter what is said in that room Bella remember … I love you and when this whole thing is over, we are going to find a way to be together."

"You remember the same about me. I love you and when this is all over, I will be waiting for you to come to me."

He disappeared into the shower and I meandered down to meeting room A. The actual meeting was taking place in another room, and we would all gather there after making it through hair, makeup, and wardrobe.

~EC~

EPOV

I slipped into the shower just as Bella was leaving to have her hair and makeup done. We would be passing one another at nine-thirty and I couldn't wait to get a glimpse of her. I wondered if they would be able to make her look better than she already did.

It didn't take long for my shower and after I grabbed a bite or two, I lumbered down to the elevator, where I gathered a glimpse of a stunning Bella. They had worked their magic. Her eyes were bright and she seemed to glow, her hair was curled in lose curls and hanging off her shoulders. All she needed was her clothes and she would be flawless.

I didn't like the fact they wanted to apply makeup to my face, but dealt with it. When the makeup artists came at me with lip-gloss, I drew the line in the sand and refused to allow her to put that shit on my lips. She gave up and sent me on to the next station; it was then I passed Jake coming into makeup and hair.

"Have fun with my wife last night?" he asked as he passed me.

"What the fuck did you say?" I asked.

I knew what he said; I just needed one reason to level his ass.

"You heard me, you fucking blood sucker," Jake seethed in my direction.

"That's enough fellas," Felix came slowly lumbering into the room.

Jake sneered as if he had won the battle, but I just wasn't about to tackle both men at the same time. Aro liked Bella a lot, and I doubted he would be on Jake's side for any measure of time.

I walked out of the room and past a simply gorgeous Bella again on her way out of wardrobe. They had over done themselves with her. She was stylish yet completely gorgeous and she looked comfortable in her clothes.

~EC~

JPOV

I couldn't help the words that came out my mouth when I saw Edward walk by me looking all GQ. I mean, who the hell did he think he was? He was with my wife last night and I knew it. I didn't understand why I was so jealous of that fact. I had been cheating on my wife for years and never thought how she would feel when she found out. Let her run out and find something else to play with and I went all kick your ass on the man. I should be happy she found someone, but how long would it last? How long would he stay with her? Or, was it a one night thing?

I tried not to dwell on the things that had lead me down this road, or the pure fact that all of this was entirely my fault. I had seen the show before. I knew they would send the opposite of Bella. I just never figured it would be a backstabbing bitch like Kate. She had fucked everything up by catching Leah and me, and then she done horrible things to Bella just because she wanted to. Rose was in shambles when I left. Apparently, Royce not only cheated on her with Kate, but he was also arrested for stealing money from old people, and identity theft. It was a mess since that woman came to town.

I did everything the stupid makeup artist wanted to do to me. I didn't like it, but in a couple of hours, this would all be over. I could fly home and finally put all the pieces of the puzzle back together again.

~EC~

KPOV

I woke at the ass crack of dawn with Stabler sawing logs beside me. I couldn't stand it anymore and hopefully by the end of the day, I should be home. I sat quietly while Stabler snored and worked on how to divide the money for the Blacks.

I don't know if they would like the way I was splitting it, but I didn't give a shit. They needed to learn that there were finer things in life, and stop living from paycheck to paycheck. Once the list was completed, Benson walked in with coffee and food, none of which interested me. I wasn't a coffee drinker, that was more Edward's bag than mine.

At ten sharp, there was a rapping at the door. Aro and his team stood talking to the detectives. It wasn't long before a couple of people were ushered into the room. I was prepared by hair, makeup, and wardrobe for the filming of the last part of the show. Did they not see me? I did not need a team of people to make me look the way I did. After two weeks in hell, I will take any pampering I can get.

Once the girls where finished, I was to meet everyone down in meeting room B; and once again, I was escorted by both Benson and Stabler. I was getting just a little tired of their constant hanging around and wished they would just leave me be. Hell, at least tell me if they planned to charge me with something. They must not have had enough evidence to go through with it, but they shouldn't have any evidence.

I walked into meeting room B and was instructed by a gentleman to have a seat beside Edward. He quickly strapped a microphone to my shirt, and placed a pack behind my back. I smiled over at Edward and he leered in my direction. I had wanted this meeting since the start of the show. I was almost bouncing with anticipation.

I looked across the table and saw, for the first time since this whole show began, Bella Black. She looked better than the pictures I saw of her in her house, but I figured the majority of that reason was because of the makeup artists. They hid all of her flaws well; it wasn't easy being flawless like me.

I noticed when Jake walked into the room and the same man who had fixed me with a microphone did the same thing to Jake. I watched as he reached out and grabbed Bella's hand giving it a squeeze. She didn't pull away or even flinch, I had been worried that Jake would have told his wife about the cheating, but obviously not. I felt Edward's leg bounce beside me, so I reached over to steady his leg. He had it bad for the little bitch, and it was all about to implode.

"Ladies and Gentlemen you have made it to the round table meeting that is required for the show. Might I say that this episode will be the most talked about episode on the air this season," Aro said walking into the room. He walked over and greeted everyone, saving me for last. I lingered a little longer than I should have and watched as Aro's eyes bugged out of his head when I discreetly touched his package. The man was huge and I wanted more.

He cleared his throat, pulled away from me, and put all of his attention on getting everything set into motion.

"Mrs. Cullen, you will go first tell Mr. and Mrs. Black where you want the money to go and why. You will talk about your time spent at the Black's home and the things you would change. You won't begin talking until I holler action. I shouldn't have to remind everyone to stay calm. We are all adults here and I expect you to behave like one."

Aro stepped over to his chair behind the camera. He whispered different things to people and they came over to us and fixed different things like hair, clothes, and the positions they were sitting. Once all the fussing was done, Aro spoke, "On the count of three. One, Two, Three … Action," he said pointing at me.

I didn't start until Edward squeezed my thigh.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mrs. Black. Staying at your house was rather interesting and let me just say you have a hard life. However, I think that with the way I have decided to divide the money, you should live comfortable for a little while.

"You get $5,000 toward clothing for yourself. There will be specific places you will be allowed to shop. $2,500 of that money will go to something for you because you are a teacher and the outfits hanging in the closet were hideous. The other $2,500 will go for new lingerie because honey, you wear grandma underwear. No wonder your man was cheating on you. You never dressed up for him. So, I have set you up with a trip to La Perla. If you can't take the trip because you work two jobs, then you can do your shopping online."

I paused, watching as Bella's face blazed the more I said and trust me, I wasn't even done yet. I still had another $45,000 to tell her about.

"You will receive $10,000 for Housekeeping and Nanny Services. Those girls are terrible little girls; they were disrespectful and rude to me. I think you need a break from their behavior, especially if they treat you half as bad as they treated me. They might actually treat you that bad because you're not their real mother anyway. I included housekeeping services in this money too because you are a terrible housekeeper. There was dust on everything and even spider webs in the corner of that shitty trailer. They only time it was cleaned properly was when I hired The Preacher's daughter to come and clean the thing. Have her over and learn from her," I said smirking at her.

I could see her vibrating from the temper that was coming to a head, and Jake didn't look much calmer himself.

"You will spend $5,000 for spa days and salon treatments. Working two jobs and putting up with those hideous children must take its toll on your body. I figured you could use a day of relaxation. Especially being that your husband isn't around long enough to massage your feet or show you any kind of attention. He's either too busy at a garage that is a shack or over at the neighbor's house messaging her feet."

"The interior of your home is atrocious, being that it was recently purchased. I'm giving you $10,000 toward the redecorating of your trailer. Edward's mother is an interior decorator. I'm sure she would love to help you there."

Bella was beet red and I think I saw smoke coming out of her ears. I was almost done with where the money would go, and I knew Jake would just love the last one.

"That Volkswagen you call a classic is a piece of crap. Jake was constantly working on the thing, and it was rusting everywhere. I could give you the money to fix the thing, but I don't see the point. Let it go for scrap metal, but I can give you $20,000 toward a newer car. Hopefully then, Jake wouldn't have to spend so much time at the garage trying to get the thing to run."

"Cut," Aro screamed from behind the camera. He walked over to Bella whispering in her ear.

That pissed me off. He should have been whispering in my ear as to what a good job I had done handing out the money. I chanced a look at Edward and he looked furious. Hell, everyone in the room including Benson and Stabler, who stood at the back of the room, was pissed.

Fuck them … Fuck them all.

~EC~

BPOV

I couldn't believe that bitch. She didn't leave any money for the girls except for me to get a damn nanny. She bashed my cleaning, my clothes, and then kept rubbing in the fact that I worked too much and my husband was a cheat. She was some piece of work.

"Don't let what she says bother you. You are doing beautifully," Aro whispered in my ear.

"All right everyone, it is now Mrs. Black's turn to tell us how her conditions were and how she plans the Cullen's to use their money. Just like Mrs. Cullen darling, when I holler action you will begin."

Aro ran back behind the camera, spoke to different people who came over and fidgeted with each one of us until things were perfect and acceptable. Once everything was in place Aro spoke, "All right on the count of three, one, two, three … action."

"Mrs. Cullen, stepping into your shoes was a bit of a challenge for me because I am all about family, career oriented, and modest. However, your lifestyle seems to be all about partying, drinking, and hanging out with friends, shopping, spa days, and screwing everything that walks.

"As much as I would love to give you more money than you need to continue to do those things, I have chosen a different route. My sole focus has always been on the family at heart. I love children and spent plenty of time showing your kids how a true mother should be. In fact, your children made me their honorary mother on the last day of the show and bestowed a beautiful necklace upon me, that I wear, now with all my girl's names on them."

I pulled the necklace out of my dress and showed Jake. He smiled at me and nodded his head for me to continue.

"The mother you could be if you would get your Jimmy Choo's out of your behind long enough to see that they need a mother, not a party girl. So, with that in mind and seeing as there was no other way to give away $50,000 to a couple who have it all, I decided to leave it in an account for Tanya and Irina, which will be used for their college education. In the event, they do not go to college upon turning eighteen, the money will draw interest until they are twenty-five. At which point, they will be able to build a life for themselves with the money. Garrett will be the executor of this account until the twins are old enough to handle the responsibility."

"What?" Kate screamed.

"I said the money is going to the twins. It will be split down the middle, $25,000 for Tanya and $25,000 for Irina. This will pay some of their college education for them; then Garrett and you can cover the rest."

"You are the stupidest person I have ever met. Did you not learn a damn thing while you were living at my house?" she asked screaming.

"No, there was nothing to learn," I said before Kate reached over and smacked me across the face.

That was it! I'd had enough.

"Your husband has been fucking the next door neighbor for years. He used you to clean house, and take care of his brats. You aren't anything more than a doormat for him to wipe his feet on when he comes home from banging that slut down the road."

"Your friends talk about you behind your back. They probably tattled your ass out over the drugging situation. They even know that you fuck their husbands every chance you get, and the funny thing about it is, you trust them."

"I'm sure your husband would love to know that you fucked my husband while filming the show."

"He already knows and I already knew about Leah. Do you have anything else to add? Would you like to tell everyone why I slept with your husband because you weren't even there to know what happened? How do you know about it?" I asked fuming.

We were mere inches from each other's faces, both of us where leaning across the table, seconds away from pouncing on one another.

"Tell the audience you have now, how I end up in the hospital for days and how Edward almost died because of your loyal subjects."

"You're a horrible person, terrible mother, and your daughters are reaching out to anyone. Even a stranger, who hasn't anything to offer them other than love. Tell the public how all you can do is blackmail your husband into doing what you want like coming onto this show. Hell, I'd be willing to bet you slept with someone filming the damn show."

"Cut," Aro screamed at the top of his lungs.

"All right ladies; let's sit and take it down a notch," he said motioning for a couple of the workers to bring us all water. I sipped mine and kept my eye on Kate. She didn't even look away.

~EC~

EPOV

Everything about the filming was turning into a three-ringed circus for me. Shit was being slung from both sides, and I had never seen Bella so mad before. It was highly arousing when she gave Kate a tongue-lashing. The girls were relaxing for a moment. I'm assuming that Jake and I will be next, but don't know who Aro will let go first.

"All right everyone; we are almost done. Remember we are adults here and not children," Aro said climbing back into his chair.

Once again, he watched the cameras and sent various people along to touch up everything on us.

"Okay, this time Mr. Cullen. I want you to talk about having Mrs. Black in your home. You will start talking when I holler action."

He adjusted in his seat. "On the count of three— one, two, three …. Action," he said.

"Bella's time in the house was an absolute treasure. The first week was by far the hardest week for her. She struggled to keep up with the things that Kate wanted her to do, but she was able to pull them off beautifully. I found myself wanting to be home more to be around her goodness, and the girls grew to love her attention."

"Bella's second week in the house was when her true colors where shown and she shined like a diamond. She was attentive toward the girls, taking them to parks, libraries, and even to a spa day that she decided to keep. She took them shopping and taught them how to be thrifty spenders, and the girls shined because of her guidance.

"I enjoyed every moment she was in our house, and for once in my life, I finally felt like I was a part of something bigger than myself. I was finally part of a family that loved and cared about one another. I will gladly take the lessons she has taught and use them with my children in the future."

"Cut," Aro said, when I had paused for a few moments. I was finished so it was no big deal.

I didn't want to attack Jake for cheating on Bella. It wasn't my place, at this particular time, to call her relationship with Jake into question. However, if he brings it up or makes any comments that I deemed inappropriate when he got his chance to speak, I would make a comment then.

~EC~

JPOV

Edward is a fucking tool. Yeah, Bella was all those things he said. However, couldn't he slam his wife just a little harder for being a spoiled bitch? I mean, didn't she even hear the bullshit line that he felt like a family for once, or that he finally wanted to come home at night. Or the ultimate sting that her girls loved Bella. I did however, catch when he talked about being loved and cared about and briefly wondered if the two of them even had time to have those types of feelings. It had only been two weeks. How do you know if you love someone in that amount of time?

I bet my instincts were right … Bella was hot and any man with eyes could see the beauty that radiated from her, but enough to be in love? He just wanted into her pants like every other son of a bitch out there. I had run them off in high school, but when she went to college, she found a couple of them to keep her bed warm. I thought she had learned her lesson. This could all be my fault too, and the fact that I was with Leah, pushed her into his bed last night.

Kate had done a real number on my family. When it was my turn, I wasn't going to go easy on the ice princess.

"All right everyone, one more person to speak; then this will finally be a wrap. Mr. Black you have seen the drill long enough to know what to do. On the count of three—one, two, three … action," he said.

"I can't say that having Kate in my house was a pleasure because it was a mess. She single handily destroyed everything that came into her sight. The first week she didn't follow any of Bella's orders and marched to her own beat during the day. The first day at the shop, she meets Royce King, fiancé of my employee, and instantly started having an affair with him. She stood behind walls and listened to private conversations, and then turned the details from those conversations into public knowledge and tools to use as blackmail.

"She single handily destroyed the relationship with me and my wife, and my employee and her fiancé."

"You destroyed your relationship with your wife when you started an affair with the neighbor girl," Edward sneered in my direction.

"What?" Bella asked.

"She destroyed the relationship between Royce and Rose. You should have seen the mess she created right before she left. Rose and she had a fight at the beach when Rose found them together."

"Hum," Bella said. I could see the wheels turning in her head. She was very protective of Rose.

"The second week, when Kate had more rein over the house, she called in a housekeeper, had Leah work as the nanny, and had Sue come and cook for all of us. She hung out with her friends from Portland in Seattle, when they showed up. When the producer called her, she came scurrying back to be even more vindictive than before.

"That was nothing compared to the way she made my children feel about themselves. She often times called them ankle biters, half-breeds, hellions; anything that she could to run them off. She belittled them and treated them like they were nothing more than inconveniences for her. Leah said that Sierra and Riley would cry for Bella after Kate would be mean to them."

I didn't even notice when Bella flew from her seat and tackled Kate to the ground across the table.

"Cut," Aro screamed, but no one seemed to listen. I watched as he motioned with his hands in a circle. I wondered if he was still filming the girls fighting on the ground.

At first, I was shocked; I mean Bella didn't even give a warning, which she usually issues. But, apparently something I said about Kate pissed her off royally. I jumped into the middle of the girls, who were on the ground punching and tearing at one another, but when someone decked me in the eye, I backed up. Even Edward had jumped in the melee and was sitting to the side rubbing his jaw. They must have tagged him too in the process.

The Detectives that accompanied Kate got into the middle of things and tried to pull the catfight apart. The male detective was kneed in the groin quickly and he crumpled to his knees beside the brawling woman. The female detective was still battling the women to pull them apart, but was then was busted in the nose by one of the girls. She stumbled back bleeding and swaying on her feet.

Bella was going at Kate tearing her apart in the process, and if someone didn't stop this soon, I was worried that Bella would literally beat her to death. Kate couldn't fight for shit. All she could do was scratch and pull at Bella's hair and clothes.

"Break it up," someone yelled from the door.

I watched as LAPD came into the meeting room, and was finally able to extract the women from one another. Edward and I grabbed onto Bella, who was still kicking and screaming at the top of her lungs trying to get back at Kate.

Kate looked like shit. Her hair had been pulled out in places and both her eyes were starting to swell and I think at one point, she spit out a tooth. The detectives finally came around long enough to handcuff her and drag her out of the room bleeding and cursing up a storm. The last thing Kate yelled, "I'm pressing charges, you crazy bitch."

That was the moment that LAPD pulled a thrashing Bella out of our arms and proceeded to handcuff her too. She finally calmed down, and they took her with them as they left the hotel.

"She will be fine," Aro said to Edward and I who were completely shocked.

Bella had a temper, but usually she kept it in check. This time however, it was as if she was possessed with the devil because I had never seen her like that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All right … the meeting. So, what did you think? Wasn't it crazy? I couldn't let Kate get away with smacking her and Bella do nothing about it in the end. I guess talk about her girls and making them cry send mommy Bella into a fighting frenzy. The next chapter will find Bella in LA county jail. From here on out we will hear very little from Jake and Kate. Edward and Bella will be our sole focus for the remaining chapters. I can't say how many there will be as I am still planning as I go, but all will work out in the end. As always be kind and show love in the way of a reviews. 'Til next time!


	22. Shows Over, Go Home!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bella is going to jail for misdemeanor battery on Kate. What a shame? Right? Well, because Kate wanted to press charges Bella is now in jail. Who will come to rescue her? Will it be Edward or Jake? Let's see who does.
> 
> I have NEVER been to jail! However, I've heard about the conditions from others that have been. I don't know if the LAPD would be the same, but just going with others experiences in that department. I would also like to mention that I have never stayed in a Hilton Hotel and don't know it to be true that they would blacklist a person for fighting. Remember, this is a fiction and doesn't have to be the truth!

Exchanging Companions

Chapter 22

Shows Over, Go Home!

BPOV

I didn't like it one bit. I had never been so humiliated in all my life. When the cops dragged me out of the meeting room with my hands behind my back, everything about me was exposed for the world to see. My bra was torn apart and I was lucky enough that my nipples weren't making an appearance.

Edward ran over quickly before they could take me away. Trying to tuck and fidget with all my exposed bits, and when Aro saw what Edward was trying to do, he had one of the girls from wardrobe fetch me something to put over my shoulders covering me from the public.

The sheet that covered me only lasted for the walk out of the hotel and my duration in the cruiser. The ride was the most miserable thing in the world. My hands were cuffed so tight and I wasn't allowed to climb in the cruiser like I normally would. No, I was told to sit with my bottom in first and spin my legs around, that hurt. Then the ride was bumpy and the cuffs would dig into my skin. I had to sit up away from the seat because it causes such discomfort in my arms.

Once I got home, I was going to tell Charlie that he should be more considerate of the prisoners, and never make them do the things I had been made to do. I knew I was in trouble and wasn't going into the lap of luxury, but couldn't they have loosened the cuffs a little or maybe handcuffed me in the front and not the back.

Once at the jail, they treated me like some common criminal, and a part of me felt like I deserved the punishment I was getting. I was in the middle of getting finger printed and my mug shots done, when the officer told me if I did not calm down my attitude, they would restrain me physically.. I grew mad … I was only 120lbs., as if some of the male officers in this jail couldn't throw me over their shoulders and toss me in a cell if I got out of hand. However, I sucked it all up and did what they wanted. They were nice enough to give me a shirt with property of LAPD on the back to at least cover myself up since the sheet was long gone. It was better than having the other women prisoners ogling my goods. Trust me, I noticed the looks I was getting as I walked into the police station. I hadn't done anything other than kick Kate's ass, which she completely deserved. I wonder, if she wouldn't have been screaming about pressing charges, if I would be in this whole mess right now.

I didn't go into that meeting to have a fight. I was going to listen to what she said, play the nice little girl that I was, and head back to Forks to figure out my life. That was the plan this morning; however, when Jake started talking about Rose and the girls crying with the mean disgusting things she said about them, it was like a fire had been lit under my ass and I couldn't help the reaction I had. I pounced on her like a lion in the jungle who had just found an unsuspecting gazelle to feed on. That's how crazed I was with the information. She's lucky they didn't have a ball bat or a steel chair. I might have gone WWE on her ass and smashed her over the head with it. I was led to a holding cell with another woman. She talked nonstop about how she was innocent, and that she didn't mean to run her husband over with a car. I didn't really give a shit at the moment. I was wondering how in the hell I was going to get out of here. I knew my only phone call would be to Charlie. I didn't have Edward's number and I wasn't about to ask him to bail me out. Hell, I didn't even know if he would. Jake couldn't afford to and I doubted he would anyway. I'd be lucky if he didn't press charges against me from the other day when I cold cocked him.

I sat so long that they brought food around for all of us to eat. Shoving the shit under the door, when I gazed at what they called food I about vomited in the toilet a couple of feet away. The bologna was green. I mean, fucking green. It had slime on it and there was no way I was eating that shit. So, I told my cell mate she could have mine.

A little while after dinner was served, we were all pulled from the cells and marched down to a couple of phones on the wall. I was never so excited to see the site of a phone, and to call Charlie. He would fix things, or get something going in the mean time. When it was finally my turn, I panicked when I saw that all calls from the phone would have to be collect. I prayed that Sam wouldn't answer the phone and dismiss the charges before I had a chance to talk to Charlie. The other bad thing about the call was I only had ten minutes of talk time, and it would only be once a day.

I quickly dialed the station's number. It was the only one I could remember, and I bet that collect calls wouldn't be delivered to cell phones. The phone rang twice before I could hear Charlie pick up.

"Forks Police Department, Chief Swan speaking."

"Would you accept a collect call from Los Angeles Police Department? Press 1 to accept, Press 2 to decline," the automated voice told Charlie as I listened.

You couldn't mistake the beep sound of a button being pushed.

"Bella," Charlie spoke into the phone once the line was released.

"Dad, I only have ten minutes to talk," I said quickly that way he wouldn't get worried that I had been disconnected or hung up on him. I wouldn't get a chance to call him back.

"Was it worth it?" he asked chuckling.

"No, it's never worth it, but she made me so damn mad," I said still pissed at the bitch.

"Well, sit still and someone will be coming for you soon. Do I have to worry about Leah when you get home?"

"As long as she doesn't rub things in my face and goes about her own business, I won't touch her."

"I think I might need that in writing because between Rose and you," he said chuckling.

"Yeah, laugh it up. Who told you anyway?" I asked, but the line went dead and the call was disconnected. I hung up the phone and moved to where the others were waiting in line to be taken back to the cells.

~EC~

EPOV

After they escorted Bella out of the hotel, I ran to my room and gathered all of our things quickly. I wasn't about to let her sit down there without someone trying to get her out. Once I was checked out of the room, Aro passed me and stopped to tell me that the show would be airing on TV. At this point, I really didn't care. I needed to find a car and some way to get around. Thankfully, the receptionist knew just were to point me for a rental. I didn't want to have to pay fare to a cab and have to worry about having to find somewhere to stay for the night if needed. I could also drive home instead of flying out.

I was standing at the desk, when Jake walked up ready to check out of his room. He didn't even acknowledge me at first, which was fine by me. The receptionist explained to him that Mrs. Black would no longer be able to stay at any Hilton Hotel; that she would be black listed. Jake said that he would pass the word along, and that was fine. I wondered if Kate would be black listed too. She would just love that. When Jake was done checking out he asked the receptionist about directions to LAPD jail.

"I'm going to go pick her up," I said, finally done with my paper work to rent a car.

"Yeah, you don't have to do that slick. She's my wife. I will take care of everything," he said puffing out his chest.

"Look I know you mean well, and with what went on in the past two weeks, Bella wasn't planning on riding with you. She wasn't planning on staying with you in the room last night either. She's getting a divorce no sooner than she touches down in Seattle."

"You don't know that to be so; maybe there is something we could work out on the way home."

"I know you still have feelings for Bella. I can see it in your eyes, but you're over stepping your bounds here. She's not in the best of moods with you right now. You need to let things simmer down, then you can talk about the divorce. You know Bella better than I do. Do you really think she will want to continue this marriage with you sleeping with the next door neighbor?"

"No, and do you have at least $500 to spend on getting her out of jail? Because I can guarantee you, she will have to be bailed out. She's not going to want to spend the next 30 days, if not longer, sitting in that jail cell just because you didn't have the money to get her out. Either she has been arrested for a misdemeanor or a felony and I don't know which. If it's a felony, she is looking at a much higher bond."

I shrugged letting him know just what he was getting himself into when he got there.

"Plus, you have to take into consideration that you are going to miss your flight while waiting on her to get out. It will take a couple of hours, and if I remember correctly, your flight leaves in an hour. Can you afford the cost of a plane ticket?"

"Let me guess your tickets are non refundable, which means you cancel that ticket now, and you are screwed. You don't fly out now, your screwed. So, the best advice I can give you is this: get on the plane to Seattle. I will make sure Bella makes it back. I will even call Charlie."

"You've talked to him?"

"Of course, he gave me his number in case anything else happened to Bella during her stay."

I looked at him giving him the duh look, but I guess he was grasping for anything. I pulled out Bella's and my ticket and sat them down on the counter. I pulled out my cell and called the airport. I left my phone on speaker so Jake could hear the conversation.

"LAX this is Lorena, can I help you?"

"Yes, Lorena I need to cancel my ticket. I won't be able to fly out like I had hoped."

"Sorry to hear that sir. Could I get the ticket number?"

I read off the ticket number, then showed it to Jake so he could see what was going on.

"Would you like to pay the cancellation fee sir?"

"How much is the cancellation fee?" I countered.

"You got lucky sir, to cancel this ticket will cost you $75.00. Would you like for me to cancel the ticket and card your credit card sir?"

"No, thanks."

"You do realize sir that you will not be getting a refund back on this ticket correct?"

"Yes Ma'am," I said smiling over at Jake.

Lorena and I argued back and forth for a couple of minutes before she canceled Bella's flight home. I called back and also canceled my flight in front of Jake, but because I had decided to fly first class on the way home and had insured my ticket, I told them I had been injured and wouldn't be able to fly out. I had to get Carlisle to write up something to get the money back, but I wanted to prove a point to Jake. He was already well out of his league.

"Why didn't you say she was injured too?"

"They still wouldn't have refunded the ticket, plus with mine being insured, it was the only way to get out of flying without losing the money. Consider this a lesson in flying, my dear boy." I said, as I patted him on the shoulder.

Jake finally bowed his head and assumed defeat, only to mumble the words that he would make sure I returned her home safely. I didn't say anything, but I wasn't going to take Bella against her wishes. If she wanted to fly home tonight, I will take care of the ticket.

The receptionist handed me the keys to my rental car, and I located the jail. When I got there and asked the magistrate how much her bond was, it wasn't anything like I anticipated. It only cost a hundred dollars to bail her out of jail and it didn't take long for me to pay it either, but I waited for hours for her to finally be released. I called Charlie during my wait.

"Hello," he answered.

"Chief, this is Edward Cullen. I'm at the LA County Jail getting Bella out."

"What?" he screamed in my ear. I had to pull the phone away from my ear for a minute to adjust to his list of questions.

"Slow down, Chief, I'll tell you everything."

I told him all about the meeting and how it went. Then I told him about Bella pouncing across the table, as if she was stalking her last meal. I explained that Jake would be looking for her when he gets home, and that I would have Bella call when she was with me.

"Take care of her Edward, and get her home," he said before hanging up.

"Will do," I replied and hung up.

I walked out to the car and pulled a jacket out of the car, just in case they released her in the clothes she wore in, and those clothes weren't hiding anything. Just as I reached the doors, I saw her walking out with a LAPD sweatshirt on. Before she reached me, she ripped it off and threw it at the garbage can. I rushed over to her and dragged the jacket over her arms backward, hoping it would cover everything that was exposed.

Once she was finally in the car, she reached behind her to gather some things from her bags I had placed in the back seat, not wanting to waste anymore time getting to her.

"Well, that was interesting," she said, finding something to wear as I drove down the road.

"You're no longer welcome at any Hilton Hotels," I said snickering.

"That's fine. I'm sure there's a Super 8 somewhere that will take me," she said nonchalantly, while she rummaged through her things.

"You missed your flight."

"I figured that. Did Jake get on the plane?" she asked now back in her seat looking over at me.

"I couldn't say, but I sent him in that direction. He wanted to come and bail you out."

"Well, that's nice."

I pulled into a restaurant because I didn't know what she wanted to do yet. I was game for anything that meant I might be able to spend a little more time with Bella.

"Where are we going?" I asked, as she shimmied her ass into a pair of jeans.

"Good question," she replied.

I watched in silence as she pulled on her new clothes and tossed what was left of the dress in the backseat. I was trying to remain calm during this whole adventure. Watching her get mad and argue with Kate was arousing, when she pounced on her it turned me on further, but watching her strip and redress was beyond tempting. She pulled her hair into a ponytail and looked out the window.

"I'm hungry," she said, getting out of the car.

I didn't understand what was going on with her, but quickly got out of the car to follow her. We had conveniently pulled into an 'In and Out Burger' joint. We ordered and ate. I had never seen Bella this hungry before and wondered if it had to do with the adrenaline rush she had experienced earlier and the fact that she probably didn't eat lunch or dinner.

Once situated back in the car, I had to find out what was going on.

"Bella, it's getting late. I don't know if you want to fly home to Forks now or wait until tomorrow, but we have to come up with something. I'm not trying to get rid of you, so don't think that, but we need a plan."

"I don't like flying. The only reason I was calm from Portland to LA was that you were with me the whole time. Now, I will have to fly by myself again. I don't have any more Xanax to take to calm me down. I wish I could drive home from here."

"If that's what you want, that's what we will do, but I need to clear it with Emmett and Garrett first. Make sure they can cover my shifts."

"You don't have to come with me Edward," she said saddened that I would miss work.

"I won't let you make a road trip like this by yourself. We will go to my house first, and check to make sure everything is all right before we continue home. We'll find somewhere to stay tonight, then start in the morning; if that sounds all right to you?" I asked hopeful.

"That sounds great," she said with a beautiful smile. I leaned over and kissed her. I had wanted to for a while now, but didn't know if Bella would be okay with it.

"Hum," she said pulling back from the kiss.

"I could use a couple more kisses like that," she said winking at me and settling in her seat.

I pulled into the first hotel that looked decent enough for us to stay in for the night. I called Garrett and made sure he received the papers. He had and thanked me for getting them signed. When I told him about taking time off to drive Bella home, he said he would hold down my work load.

It would take us about three days to get to Portland, and I figured that maybe, when I pulled in town on Thursday, Bella wouldn't mind me spending a couple of hours at work to make sure everything was going according to plan. Friday, I would head to work again to make sure everything was ready and on schedule for the following Monday. I figured that Saturday morning, we could leave for Forks. It would only take four hours to get there, and I didn't want to be without Bella; so taking the extra time could work out of both of us. Bella liked the plan, but said we couldn't push it any further than that because she had to be at school on the 27th and that was next Monday.

Our plan was in place before I called Emmett and told him what would be happening the next couple of days. He seemed comfortable with the plans, but asked if he could come along. He would be somebody for me to drive back with, and he also planned to scope out some real estate on the way. When I told Bella, she seemed to be all right with it, and said it was fine with her.

Once everything was taken care of, Bella and I both kicked back in bed watching the weather channel. Now, the weather usually doesn't make me think about sex. However, lying beside Bella, while the weatherman is talking about hot sunny days and bikini weather makes my mind wonder. My mind is already thinking of a hot wet bikini clad Bella skipping along the coast.

~EC~

BPOV

When Edward said something about driving home, I didn't hesitate and jumped at the chance. I wasn't ready to go home when I left Portland, and now that everything was over in regards to the show, I still didn't want to leave him. I knew it would be inevitable, but I was still weak from the whole meeting situation.

Edward and I were kicked back on the bed watching the damn weather channel again. I didn't hear him per se, but I felt his body shift under mine. I turned ever so slightly to see him with his eyes closed and a smile on his face. I wondered what he could be thinking about until I noticed something I don't think I was supposed to. The sweat pants he had put on after getting out of the shower were not hiding anything at the moment. It was rather stimulating watching his cock rise to attention. He must be thinking of something good to be getting a reaction like this.

I tried to be as discreet as possible, slowly moving my hands down until they were at the waistband of his pants. I chanced another glance at him seeing his eyes still closed as he licked his lips. I didn't want him to open his eyes. I wanted the fantasy he was obviously thinking about to continue to play in his mind. Just watching his facial features contour and the fact that his cock was standing at attention just mere inches from my face was turning me on greatly.

I slipped my hand into his waistband to find that Edward once again was commando under his sweat pants. No wonder his cock was put on display and very prominent. He hadn't anything to hold it back. I grasped his cock and stroked it up and down twice; before I saw his eyes snap open looking at me with hooded desire.

We didn't say anything, but I didn't move my hand. His body would rise at different times with my strokes. I rubbed my thighs together looking for some kind of friction. I couldn't wait any longer for him to make a move, so I took everything into my own hands.

I ripped my tank top of my body, and pulled the shorts I had on my ass off quickly. I too had decided to go commando. I was completely bare before him and the lights were dim, but I didn't care. I don't know why I wanted him so badly or why my shyness didn't take over, but I was a woman on a mission. He didn't move a muscle; in fact he looked like a deer caught in headlights.

I pulled his sweat pants all the way down and off his body within a matter of seconds. He was just lucky he complied so quickly. I pushed the covers out of my way and didn't hesitate to crawl over his body to kiss the ever loving shit out of him, using my teeth to bite his lip. When I was completely breathless and inches away from impelling myself with him, I looked straight into his eyes.

"Condoms," I whispered.

This was my way of asking permission, if he didn't want this he could always deflect or say he didn't have any. I knew better, but would accept his terms and head toward the bathroom where I would pleasure myself. That was how great the need was in my body.

"Drawer," he replied with a quiver in his voice.

I loved it. I quickly reached into the drawer and pulled out a condom tearing the package with my teeth, and then rolled the latex around his hardened member. Once we were protected and ready to go, there was no stopping me, and I impelled myself with his cock as quickly as possible.

I stayed still for a moment trying to adjust to him inside me. It was more than I had ever seen in my life. Thick, long, and hard … hum just thinking about it and where it was certainly made my body move. I took it nice and slow even though I wanted to go faster. I lifted one of my legs so I could make his cock circle around with the motion of my hips. I pulled my body complete off to slide down again just as slowly as before. I couldn't stop doing this; just something about the motion was driving me mad. I hazard a glance in Edward's direction … his eyes were closed and he was biting his lip.

When I slipped back down, I finally lowered my other leg to completely grind on his body. It was at that moment that Edward opened his eyes and grabbed a hold of my hips to help rock my body on top of his. The rocking started slow, but gradually increased until I was holding onto the headboard for dear life. Edward had sat up and latched himself onto one of my breast, while rocking my body hard against his own.

The only sounds pouring out of the room where the slams of the headboard against the wall, and squeaks the bed proceeded to make. All those sounds were mingled with the many grunts, moans, and groans of pleasure pouring out of our bodies.

When Edward's finger found my clit, it worked furiously to bring me over the edge. I cried out his name as the pleasure ripped through my body. I came with a force strong enough for me to see stars, and temporarily losing my hearing. I felt numb and satisfied that I didn't even notice the moment he came to his own completion beneath me.

I clung to the headboard as my body came down from the high I was riding, and when I was finally able to move, I leaned down and kissed him deeply earning a growl from his throat.

I lifted from his body and collapsed on my side of the bed. I was almost asleep, when I felt his body slide behind mine, and pull me closer to his. I was home and there was nowhere else I'd rather be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All right Edward got Bella out of the jail, and decided to go on a road trip to get her home. So, they are not going to be apart for another week. I'm having a hard time pulling them apart especially now that a sexual relationship has started. Lol Oh, how I love a lemon once I get to them. Don't forget about the Twi HEA contest, and as always be kind and show some love. Review!


	23. The Road Trip Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> LEMON ALERT! Road trip everyone and let's see what these two get into with their time alone. **winking here**
> 
> Happy Reading!

Exchanging Companions

Chapter 23

The Road Trip Home

EPOV

Waking up in Bella arms this morning was the best thing in the world. I finally felt at home. I was with the person I wanted to be with and last night when she took charge, I couldn't do anything, but lay there like the perv I was. I wanted to be pounced on and eaten alive by this woman. She had consumed everything about me and I loved it.

Just thinking about her last night had me quite bothered; so I pulled her little body tighter to mine, inhaling the scent of her strawberry shampoo. I couldn't help myself and kissed the spot right behind her ear. When I did, she moved a little, rubbing her sweet ass all over my naked groin. Just the little amount of friction felt good, and I knew I wouldn't be satisfied unless I was in her again.

I pulled away from her body, listening to her pout. She probably thought I was getting out of the bed, but that wasn't want I wanted to do at the moment. I reached into the drawer, pulling a condom from the now empty box. Blast the three-pack purchase. I would have to get a bigger box because I had a feeling after last night's little display and wanting her again this morning, we would be going through quite a bit.

I ripped open the package and rolled the latex around my engorged cock. I rolled back to her warm body, running my fingers down into the wet folds of her pussy. I moved the wetness around and coated her clit with the juices making sure she was ready for me.

I grabbed my dick and grazed it along her folds listening to her mewl around me. I lifted her leg over my thigh, holding it up as I slipped just the tip in teasing her, and not letting her thrust back onto me.

"Please," she moaned.

"Not yet; this is my show," I said kissing the nape of her neck.

I went back to thrusting my dick between her folds listening as she moaned and panted.

"Please," she moaned again.

I didn't like hearing her beg, and thrust deep into her body, where I stilled until she could handle the invasion. I had to still too so I wouldn't cum so quickly.

When she squirmed around, I set the pace nice and slow … shallow thrusts to make her want more. When the tension would build too much for me, I would thrust all the way in a hold it for a minute, letting her wither around on my cock. When I needed to move, I would return to the shallow thrusting.

I knew I was driving her mad with want and the thrashing of her head was the first clue. The second was the constant moaning and tearing at the covers. She wasn't the only one going mad from the lack of thrusts and the deep penetration we both yearned for. I didn't hesitate and when I thrust in all the way, I raised her leg a little higher to gain better access to her. When she was the way I wanted, I didn't stop and thrust madly in and out of her tight little body.

"Edward," she cried.

"Oh, God Bella," I cried along with her. She felt go good … tight … wet … oh, so fine.

"More," she screamed moving her hands to her clit, where I could feel her circling as I thrust recklessly into her.

"I'm … coming," she chanted as she succumb to her release, dragging me with her as she squeezed and milked every bit of cum out of my body. I felt like liquid and couldn't move. Bella didn't fare any better and limply dropped her leg from my hands that had fallen slack on the bed.

It took us hours wake again, and with the long journey ahead of us, we had to get out of here and on the road. Plus, the fact that I needed more rubbers if we were going to fuck like that again, which I prayed we would, and soon. But, we had to get out of here and on the road.

~EC~

BPOV

Once checked out and on the road, Edward and I used the time to discuss how we would eventually end up together. One thing was for sure, we would have to be separated for three months. Neither of us liked the plan, but it was the only way to make things work out in the long run.

Monday, I was starting the new school year and wouldn't give up my job to move to Portland. The only concession I would make is if things didn't work out and too much time passed, I would quit Forks Elementary and apply somewhere in Portland, during the summer months. I didn't want to be away from Edward that long, but it was a plan in case the other didn't work.

Edward couldn't leave the project he was working on and he wouldn't be done until after the first of the year, but he was hoping that the guys would go for some overtime to finish up right before Christmas.

October wouldn't be a bad month per se, but once again with Edward planning to work on the weekends, visits would be limited. Plus, I didn't have a way to get there. I could ask Rose; she would probably take me. What would I be waiting on? I would wait around for him to get off work and have very little time to spend with me. The money from the show wouldn't be available to us until the first of November.

November would be the hardest month for us to get through because of the court dates and the show was schedule to air. The Double Mints were being tried separately, which meant more times for me to appear in court. I didn't know how I was going to pull off getting the time needed off from work. Edward suggested that I just quit teaching this year and come to Portland until everything was dealt with, but when I explained to him that sometimes trials took as long as two years, he conceded that it was best I continue to work. I just had to get past my testimony for the case, and then play the waiting game.

Not only did I have the case in Portland I had to make an appearance for, I also had to make an appearance in LA for the battery case. It's court date was also in November. As I said, a lot of stuff is going on and Edward offered to be there with me on everything. I didn't want to allow it, but I couldn't say I didn't want him to be there.

I planned to use the money from the show to buy me a car. I felt like that was the least Jake could allow me to have. He had been working on the Rabbit and it was good enough to get him around Forks. Leah had a vehicle of her own, and I was sure that she would allow Jake to drive it. Not to mention when he finally restored that old Mustang, it would be more than enough for him to get a new vehicle, if he wanted.

Jake was the other issue I had on my plate and getting divorced from him. I had a sneaking suspicion, from what Edward had said after being arrested, that Jake was going to fight the whole thing. I don't know why he thought that staying together would be in the best interest for either one of us. But, I had a feeling and only time would tell if that feeling was correct.

Not only did I have Jake, but Edward also had Kate to contend with. Even though he had already filed the paper work, and she was being notified through the classifieds, it would take thirty days for the judge to sign off on the papers. Kate had to show just for the division of the assets. Edward said that it didn't matter once the house was sold, which he would be putting on the market no sooner than we got to his house. I wanted him to wait just in case I mean, what if we didn't work out or something happened? He said he couldn't live in a house that he once lived without me. I thought him saying that was the sweetest thing ever. I quickly rewarded him with a kiss.

We were five hours into our fifteen-hour drive when Edward came up with a new plan.

"What if we drove at least five more hours today?" he asked getting in behind the wheel with a cup of coffee for the both of us.

"Are you sure you want to do that?" I asked.

I wouldn't want him tired and I could drive. We had the GPS that told us where to go.

"I'm sure. You can rest while I drive and if I get tired, I will pull over and let you take over."

"Why are you in a hurry?" I asked.

"Because when I walk in the house with you, I do not want to have to run to see about work. I would rather have a couple of hours to show you just how much I want you in my bed," he said with that damn velvet voice that made my crotch tingle with anticipation.

"Hum, always driving a hard bargain," I purred.

"Always … it will be a free …" he kissed my hand "… hard," he said sucking my fingers into his mouth.

"And, driving deep into you," he said swirling his tongue around the tips of my fingers.

It was official; my panties were completely soaked. I thought about hanging them from my window to dry out.

I didn't know what had gotten into me lately, but something was making me want him in all kinds of wicked ways. I had never been this horny or turned on with Jake, but maybe that was because I saw him more as a friend than a potential lover. Even with Brady from college, I didn't feel this kind of connection, and I lost my V card to him. I know Jake tried and all, but he never knew just how to push me over the edge like Edward did.

I didn't waste any time and slid my hand over to his thigh. I squeezed and rubbed back and forth.

"Hum, Bella? What are you doing?" he asked concerned.

"Nothing," I replied winking at him.

"Hum, I don't think it's a good idea to do anything while I'm driving," he said looking out the corners of his eyes at me.

"Who said I'm doing anything?" I asked, raising my hand further up his thigh.

"We can't do anything in the car, and we have to stop for rubbers, if you're planning on having sex again soon."

"Who said we need rubbers for what I plan to do to you?" I asked still rubbing higher up his thigh just mere inches from his bulging jeans.

The car swerved lightly as Edward cut off the interstate. I listened as the GPS woman changed her tune about our directions.

"I know a short cut of sorts, plus the GPS will guide us. But, this is a scenic route."

"A scenic route, will there be a lot of traffic?" I asked working the fly of his pants down.

"Less traffic, but could you wait please until we get on the road," he begged with one hand covering his groin.

"Tell me when," I said unbuttoning my shirt and allowing Edward to get us to where he wanted to be before anything happened.

He didn't speak and the GPS called out different turns and directions as he navigated the car down the road. I could see him sneaking looks at me as he drove. I was feeling sexually charged and confident. I slipped my hands down around my breasts and rubbed them until the nipples where hardened peaks.

"Mmmmm," I moaned and the car swerved and ran off the side of the road. Edward quickly adjusted, giving me a wait a minute look, but I didn't stop my hands. I had opened my shirt all the way. So, I ran my hands down my stomach stopping at the top of my jeans.

"God… Bella stop! We're sitting in wall to wall traffic and if you …" he didn't get to finish because I unbuttoned my jeans and slipped my hand down into my panties "… oh God please," he begged.

Edward looked up toward the sky, and mumbled words that I couldn't make out. I didn't let him deter me. I was hot, horny, and extremely bothered. It didn't take long for my fingers to work quick circles around my clit causing me to cry out in pleasure.

Edward squirmed and fidget in his seat.

"Fuck Bella, please stop! I can't take it anymore," he pleaded.

No sooner than he had the words out of his mouth, I came chanting his name. I pulled my fingers out of my pants looking at the evidence of my orgasm on my fingers.

"Do you want a taste?" I asked.

"Oh, God Bella, you're going to be the death of me," he said.

I didn't know if that was a yes or no. I leaned over and rubbed my fingers around his lips. He moaned and groaned, and when I pressed them in the center of his closed lips, he opened, sucking them like his life depended on it. God, he even made that sexy. Once he was done with my fingers, he licked his lips moaning his approval.

"You taste so good," he moaned.

The GPS barked out a couple of more turns until we were on an almost deserted stretch of highway.

"Okay, now, do whatever you want to do," he said smirking at me.

I didn't waste any time either sliding my hands back to his crotch, picking up where I had left off. I reached into his jeans and boxers pulling his already hard cock out.

"Mmmm," I moaned.

I sat back in the seat and unbuckled my seatbelt, pulled my legs up, and leaned over the console. I stroked his cock a couple of times watching as a bead of pre-cum leaked out of the tip. I didn't hesitate; leaning down, I lapped it off the head.

"Please," he begged.

I licked around the sensitive tip of his cock, worshiping the man that I loved in every way possible. I placed my hand at the base and slid all the way down his length, earning a moan from him in response to my actions. I didn't relent either using the fact that I didn't have a gag reflex to suck him deeper into my mouth.

"Bella," he said lifting his thighs every time I went down on him.

"Bella, I'm …" he said and I pulled away. As much as I didn't mind giving head, it wasn't exactly something I loved. I did it to make the man in my life feel good, and he might get it occasionally. It wasn't something I found pleasure in, and I wasn't about to swallow anything that came with doing it.

I reached for a napkin I had shoved in my pocket earlier; I stroked his dick until he finally came in my hands. I quickly used the napkin to clean up the mess on him, and grabbed another to wipe the spunk off my own hands.

I fixed Edward back up after he came, shifted myself back into my seat, and buckled up. We didn't say anything. Edward eventually turned the radio on, and the silence was drowned out by the music. I drifted off to sleep.

~EC~

EPOV

I watched Bella sleep out of the corner of my eyes. I couldn't believe she had given me my first road head. I should have told her that and how it felt good too, but I didn't. I was kind of speechless after the whole situation. I didn't want it to happen, Hell, who was I kidding? Of course, I wanted it to happen, but not in the car and not while on a long ass journey like this.

I planned to stop soon in Ashland, Oregon and find somewhere for me to sleep through the night. I could have let Bella drive, but I didn't feel comfortable with her stopping for gas with me asleep in the car. I knew I would probably be up off and on, but just didn't feel safe with it.

"Bella," I said while nudging her thigh with my hand.

"Hum," she replied groggily.

"Time to get up sweetheart. We're stopping for a little while," I said pulling the car off the interstate. I climbed back on after the road head. There was just no way I was going to allow other motorists to see what she was doing. Hell, some of them probably got a good show when she was fingering herself. She almost seemed obsessed with getting off when she was like that. It was hot too when she was, and I was looking forward to that side of her again.

"I can drive," she said leaning the seat up and pulling her hair into a ponytail.

"I don't feel comfortable with you driving," I said.

"You don't trust my driving. Are you afraid I will wreck or something?" she asked fuming.

"No," I said before she started again.

"You think just because I am a woman I can't do anything, don't you. Just like Jake; he doesn't think I am capable of taking care of myself. Hello, I take care of two girls just fine, and parents trust me with their children every day. I have to make sure they don't get hurt, and do what is expected of them. I lived on my own at college for Christ sakes."

This was a side of Bella I had never seen, and wasn't about to say another word. It was apparent that if I opened my mouth, there would be trouble. We sat in silence as I pulled into a Target. I needed to get a few things, and I still planned on getting the condoms because once the mood swing she was experiencing was gone, I knew there would be potential of makeup sex. Or, I hoped. If I didn't use them, I would throw them away or something. I couldn't fathom thinking of being with another person now.

I got out of the car and noticed Bella wasn't moving to get out. Of course, she would decide to stay in the car making me worry the entire time I was in Target that something was going to happen to her. I stopped at her door, reaching to open it just about the time she pressed the lock button. I held up the keys shaking them at her. I watched as she huffed blowing the hair that had fallen out of her ponytail in the last few minutes. I propped myself against the car waiting for her to get out. Hell, she was acting like a spoiled brat at the moment, and I could wait her out if she wanted. There was no way in hell I was going in that store without her with me.

"Go in the store!" she screamed through the windows.

I didn't even acknowledge her, and she couldn't roll down the window to say it either. A couple of minutes passed with me standing here picking my nails. I heard the lock disengage, and her door opened.

"Fuck you, Edward," she said walking in front of me.

I didn't say anything and followed behind her watching her ass sway as she walked.

"Stop looking at my ass," she said coming to a halt, making me run smack into her.

"Humph," she grunted.

"Sorry, I didn't see you stop."

"No, shit you were too busy looking at my ass. You pervert," she said with her hands on her hips.

I had all the attitude I was going to take from her.

"What the hell is your problem? I didn't want you to drive because I was worried you would have to stop. I know you wouldn't have woke me up just to get gas. So, I decided to stop instead. I was thinking of your safety. What if something was to happen while you were pumping gas?"

We were right in front of the doors about to step in when everything went down.

"What would happen? Would someone grab me? Drag me off? Get a grip on life Edward."

"Stop being a brat about things. God, you're acting like Kate right now. Just because she doesn't get her way, she's ready to bitch about everything."

She reared back and slapped me across the face and it stung too. I stood there shocked for a minute, and then I stormed passed her heading into the store. I didn't give a shit what happened to her at the moment. She had to have known I was right somewhere in her mind. I mean, she was a police chief's daughter! Ddidn't she know the statistics of women being grabbed?

I rubbed my jaw. She sure packed some power in that slap. I got the rubbers and some toothpaste, and a couple of things to snack on. I walked back to the front of the store, paid for my purchases, and walked out to the car where Bella was sitting.

I opened the door to get in, but once again found them locked. So, I didn't wait for her. I just unlocked them myself and climbed into the car. I placed the keys in the ignition and pulled onto the highway, heading toward the first hotel that caught my eye.

After getting us a room, I grabbed our things and hauled them into the room. I didn't even speak to Bella. There was no point in it, and I would probably say something stupid or something she didn't like anyhow. I didn't want to see if she would smack me again either. I was tired and pissed. Once the bags where in and everything was all right, I gathered my things and headed toward the shower. Maybe the steam and the heat would help clear my mind.

I had just pulled the curtain and rested my head against the wall in front of me when the curtain moved. Bella was standing there in all her glory with tears streaming down her face.

"Shh," I cooed as she climbed in and fell into my arms.

"I'm so sorry. I don't know what my problem is. The other day I punched Jake, then the Kate incident, and just a little bit ago with you."

"Shh, couples are going to fight every once in while; it happens baby. Don't worry about it," I said brushing the hair from her beautiful face.

"I shouldn't have been mad. You were thinking about my safety and I'm the daughter of a police chief, I know what could happen."

I rubbed her back as she cried it out. We didn't say anything more. We took turns washing each other, taking our time and just enjoyed being together, even in the silence. When the water turned cold, I wrapped her in a towel and ushered her out of the bathroom.

She was standing in the middle of the room when I came out of the shower. She looked over her shoulder at me and dropped her towel to the ground. I didn't move a muscle and just watched her.

"Why don't you come over here," she purred motioning me to come closer to where she was standing.

I stalked over to stand behind her.

"Lose the towel," she said.

Of course, I complied with her request. I knew where this was headed or at least I hoped. I was horny between the road head and the fight, I was ready to go. She spun around to face me and looked me up and down like I was her prey. I loved it when she did because it turned my ass on quickly.

"Looks like someone's ready. The question is, am I?" she asked running her fingers down my chest.

"I need to check," I responded running my fingers down between her breasts, stomach, and then slipped them lower into her folds. God, she was so wet already and we had barely even touched.

"So wet," I said lowering my voice.

"You make me this way. I can't help the way you make me feel when you touch me."

"Let me taste you?" I asked.

After she put her fingers in my mouth in the car, I had to know what she tasted like from the source, and whether that would be something, I liked to do with her. Before Kate, I had only been involved with one person and she didn't like it done to her. Now Kate, I tried once, in the few times, we were together and I would never do it again. I had over heard from the guys talking at work that not all women tasted the same. She didn't move, moaning as my fingers caressed in and out of her body. I didn't pull out and being she wasn't moving, I decided that I would lightly nudge her in the direction I wanted her to go.

After a couple of nudges and several loud moans from her, her legs hit the edge of the bed. I slightly followed her down until she was laying back with her ass on the edge. I never took my fingers out or stopped the motions of them. So, by the time her ass hit the bed, she was a puddle of wetness. I knelt down in front of her, never moving away, and propped her legs on the rails of the frame; making her open nice and wide for me.

"You're so beautiful," I cooed as I gazed at the promise land.

"I want to taste you, can I?"

"God, yes... do something... more," she replied, fisting the sheets below her.

I didn't waste any more time and attentively licked her clit. I licked all around and didn't really taste that much of anything. So, I moved a little lower and licked her folds with my fingers still moved in and out of her body.

She was a little tangy but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. I moved back to her clit, and worked my tongue relentlessly of the swollen nub.

"Edward," she cried.

I stopped thrusting my fingers in and out and settled for finding the spot inside a woman that was claimed to give her a strong orgasm. I had never been successful in finding it in the past, but I wanted to for her. I knew just the moment I located it too.

"Don't stop! Stay right there," she moaned and thrashed above me while I massaged the spot. I had to remember the location for when I entered her and rub against it with my cock.

She squirmed and moved all around. There were times I couldn't keep my tongue on her clit because she was moving too much.

"I'm...," she moaned and I felt the walls in her pussy contracting and squeezing my fingers. I laid my arm across her stomach to hold her still, and placed my tongue close to my fingers that still massaged deep inside of her. When she came, I found the taste to be a little sweet, and could see myself doing this again.

I slowly stroked her, removing everything from her sensitive body. I stood up and stroked my shaft while I watched her breath, and praying she hadn't fallen asleep from the orgasm.

"Bella," I said to see if I got a reaction out of her.

When lifted up on her elbows and looked at me, she didn't say a word as she watched me stroked myself.

"I need you," I said when I couldn't take any more and the thoughts of being inside her took over.

"Have me," she said not moving a muscle. The bed was at just the right height for my body to line up with hers. I wasn't thinking and used the tip of my member to spread her folds apart. I moaned when I made contact with the edge of her opening.

"Stop," she cried and I could see the panic in her eyes.

"Condom," she breathed.

I walked over to the bags from Target and torn open the box of twenty-four, pulling one from inside. I quickly ripped the package, sliding the offending latex around my hard as steel member. Once I was properly dressed for the occasion, I slipped my dick into her body.

She quickly wrapped her legs around my thrusting hips, leaning up to watch me slip into her depths. I aimed right for the spot deep inside of her to make her cum once again, and when I finally got the angle just right, she cried out my name.

I couldn't hold it any longer and was about to cum. I slipped my fingers onto her clit one more time, and worked the nub until I felt her clinching. She pulled me with her over the edge.

I collapsed on top of her slightly, but quickly pulled away to dispose of the condom. Once tied and in the trash, I climbed into bed with Bella, she rolled over to face me.

"Charlie called while you were in Target," she said picking at the comforter I had pulled over us.

"So, did you tell him about the road trip?"

"Yeah, he's cool with it. Hum, I told him to pack my things at Jake's and bring them to his house. I also asked about a lawyer too."

"That's good," I said.

"Apparently, I won't have court in LA."

"Oh, yeah! Did Charlie pull some strings or something?" I asked rolling on my side facing her.

"No, Benson and Stabler took care of the charges. Hum, Kate can't exactly make it to the hearing," she said pulling at some string that now came loose from the comforter.

"Why can't she make it?" I asked wondering what had happened to Kate after Benson and Stabler led her out of the meeting room.

"She's been placed in jail in Portland. She's been accused of conspiracy and attempted murder, and some other charges."

"Huh," I said.

"Yeah!"

"Everything will work out and it sounds like we don't have to worry about Kate, when we get to Portland," I said.

"I'm glad I don't have to worry about her. That was one of the things that was bothering me about going back to your house. I didn't want to run into her."

"If she had been at the house, I would have taken us to a hotel," I said pulling her closer to my body. I wrapped my arms around her body. I loved how she felt in my arms and drifted off to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All right road trip well on its way. They sure have been busy on this road trip, and soon will be parting ways. For those wondering about condoms and the unprotected sex the night they were drugged. Let's just say they are being cautious being that they are in their right minds. Bella touched on a little worrying about it, but for the most part, it's in the background floating around. As always be kind and review I love each and everyone I get.


	24. Chapter 24

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will finish out the road trip and their stay in Portland while Edward checks on things at work. Jake will become a total prick in this chapter, as if he could get any worse right? Lemon alert!
> 
> Happy Reading!

Exchanging Companions

Chapter 24

Home Sweet Home

BPOV

We woke up early on Wednesday morning. We wanted to get going as soon as possible, but I derailed those thoughts quickly when Edward's hard cock poked me in the back. Edward didn't want another scene like yesterday in the car, which he said he loved, but he didn't want everyone seeing my goods. I couldn't help the way I felt the day before, but I said I would try to be on my best behavior and wait until we were at his house this time.

After five hours, two rest stops, one gas stop, and lunch, we finally arrived at the house. When the house came into view, I felt like my life was truly beginning. I had something to live for other than taking care of the girls and doing everything for Jake. It was as if I could finally breathe.

I was stretching when Edward came around the car. I wasn't in any hurry to get out because Edward promised that the whole day would be spent here. He wasn't going to check on work until tomorrow. Edward must have been in a hurry though. He shot out of the car like a bat out of hell, raced to get our things in the house, and opened my door. I couldn't believe how fast he got everything done. Clearly he was a man on a mission.

He assisted me out of the car and allowed me to walk almost to the front door until he scooped me up into his arms.

"In a hurry?" I asked giggling at his actions.

"A little," he said kissing my lips as he carried me into the house.

"You're home now, and I can't wait to be with you again. You've been teasing me the whole way and I can't take it anymore," he said kissing down my neck.

I was still in his arms and wondered why he hadn't proceeded on into his room. He slowly allowed me to slide down his body as he placed me on the ground. As I slid, I could feel his erection. God, it seemed like all I had to do is see it bulging in his jeans or feel it with my body and a switch would be thrown somewhere inside me making me want it so bad I couldn't stand it.

"What's that in your pocket?" I asked giggling.

"Would you like to find out?" he asked backing me into the wall in the foyer.

"I would love to find out, but do you have something or do we have to change the venue?" I asked because I wanted it right here, right now. I didn't want to waste the time it would take to get up the stairs and into his room.

He leaned in closer pressing me tighter to the wall.

"I am a gentleman and gentlemen always come prepared," he said smirking down at me. I was caged between his arms, and I loved the power he showed in this position.

He pulled his hand away from the wall to run down the side of my cheek.

"You're so beautiful Bella," he said in that damn velvety voice. I couldn't take anymore and leaned into his lips. As I pulled away from the kiss, I latched my teeth onto his bottom lip and lightly pulled as I drew away from the kiss.

Edward emitted a growling sound from deep in his chest as I released his lip. His actions were quick; tearing open my shirt and placed kisses down my neck, between my breasts as his hands worked rubbing my nipples.

"Yes, Edward," I moaned as he attached his lips to my left nipple, swirling it around with his tongue, before sucking it into his mouth.

I moved my hands down and worked on the button of his jeans, as the assault continued on my breast. I slid my hands into the back pocket of his jeans feeling the condom wrapper. It was a good guess on my behalf, but it worked out. I placed it in the palm of my hand as he finished kicking off his pants and stripped his shirt off his body.

He reached over pulling my hips from the wall as he worked on getting my jeans from my body. He bent down taking my jeans and panties both at the same time. My shirt was torn and half hanging off my body.

He kissed up my left leg and propped it over his shoulder shoving me back into the wall. When his tongue slid up my slit, my legs felt like jelly and I started slacking against the wall. It felt so good that moaning just didn't seem to do it justice.

He added his fingers and that's when he had to prop my other leg over his other shoulder. My back was against the wall, and my pussy was right on his face as he licked, sucked, and teased every inch of me.

I came screaming his name, and just the moment the waves washed over me, he placed me down, holding me with one hand while he used his teeth to tear open the condom from my hands. He used his body to hold me up while he rolled the rubber down his hard cock. When he was ready, he grabbed me by my ass, and I wrapped my already shaky legs around his body as he thrust into me fast and hard.

He wasn't being gentle and caring. He was taking what he wanted and oh how I loved it.

"Faster," I moaned as he thrust so hard the pictures on the wall rocked.

"Louder," he cried.

"Fuck me, fuck me hard," I screamed.

All I could do was hang on as he rocked in and out of my body, rubbing me in delicious ways as he rolled his hips while thrusting into me. In a matter of seconds; the pleasure of another climax coursed through my body, claiming me as his once again.

"Say my name," he grunted.

I couldn't speak as the climax ripped through my body and curled my toes in the process.

"Say my name," he demanded with more force.

"Edward," I screamed as his hips stilled inside of me. We stood in the foyer, panting and getting ourselves together. When Edward finally pulled out of my body and the connection was lost, he scooped me up and carried me to the bedroom.

He laid us down on the bed where we didn't move for hours, well didn't move is a little bit of a lie. We made love when the notion took us, and had worked up quite the appetite.

"Do you want to go out of dinner?" he asking trying to find something to wear.

"No," I said burying myself deeper in the covers of his bed. I could sniff his sheets forever. I loved the smell of Edward. . Something about that smell drove me completely crazy.

"What kind of cologne do you wear?" I asked with my nose still buried in his sheets on the side of his bed.

"Obsession," he said winking.

Edward disappeared into the bathroom while I huffed his pillow for good measure. I couldn't get enough and just the smell of him was turning me on again. It had been a good thirty minutes since our last make out session and I was primed and ready for another. Edward and I decided to have something delivered, but our options were limited to pizza. So deciding that was what it would be, Edward left to order downstairs while I relaxed in the bed. His words not mine; relaxing wasn't what I wanted. I had just gotten comfortable holding his pillow close to me when my phone rang.

"Hello," I answered after picking it up from the nightstand.

"Bella," Sierra asked into the phone.

"Hey, baby! How are you sweet girl?" I asked.

God, how I missed the girls.

"When are you coming home?" she asked.

I could hear the sadness in her voice, and the sniffling in the background.

"I will be home soon. What's wrong?"

"Daddy said you didn't want us anymore," she was full out crying by this point and I couldn't handle it. I was crying right along with her.

"I still want Riley and you. Your daddy and I just won't be living together anymore is all," I said trying to keep the sadness and tears out of my voice.

"But, he says you have someone new. You have a new boyfriend and that you love him better than Riley, me, and him."

I was going to shoot Jake. I knew he was going to do this shit. It's almost the same bullshit that got me into this whole mess. Everything had to be about him and when the chips where down, he would change his mind.

I had to get both Sierra and Riley to understand that no matter what, I would always be a part of their lives. It wouldn't matter who Jake was with or what he was doing, I would always make time for the girls. Jake, on the other hand, had sealed his fate the day he told me he was cheating on me.

I was talking to the girls when Edward walked into the room smiling carrying our pizza. He set it on the edge of the bed, and noticed the tears streaming down my face. It didn't take long before he was beside me squeezing and rubbing my hands as comfort.

I bid the girls goodbye, and hung up the phone. Edward quickly reached over pulling me into his arms and allowing me to cry on to his chest. I didn't say anything. I just bawled my eyes out. How could Jake do this to me? He was the one who changed everything. I didn't ask to be in this position with the girls, and he had left me with no choice in the matter either. I wasn't staying with him when I had seen the life I could potentially have with Edward. The two weeks I spent in his house was the best two weeks of my life, well, minus the whole attack and drugging, but I was finally the person I should have been.

Edward didn't demand that I wait on him every moment of everyday, and he was able to take care of himself without me. Jake, on the other hand, couldn't do shit and I constantly had to make everything work and wait on him hand and fucking foot. He made the mistake, but it gave me the out I needed.

"Are you okay?" he asked while wiping the hair out of my face.

"I think so. It just hurts. He had the girls call me to beg me to come back. He told them I didn't want them anymore."

"Why would he do something like that to hurt you?" Edward asked.

I could see tension running through his face. He didn't like it and was worried that I would go back with Jake for the sake of the girls. Edward had a different out than me. He could bounce in and out of Tanya and Irina's lives because he had all this time, and with Garrett and Lexi, he didn't have to play parent like I did. I was all the girls really knew.

"Jake does this. When he feels unsure or doesn't know what to do with himself, he reaches out or cries for help. The same thing happened when I got together with him. He was hurt because of Sarah naturally, but when he was left holding everything, he couldn't handle the pressure. I went in to help him get a grip on life … come to terms with Sarah's death, and take care of the girls. That turned in to me doing everything and him learning just enough to keep me off his ass. I've always been a caretaker, and it's something I have a hard time breaking from. So, not running to their rescue is something I will have to fight."

"Do you still love Jake?" he asked with sadness in his eyes.

"Yes and no. I love him as a person. We have been best friends since we were kids. I wouldn't want to see something happen to him or cause him pain, but I'm not in love with him," I said looking into his eyes.

"I'm in love with you," I whispered before I kissed his lips.

" I'm in love with you too," he said kissing me again, before pulling the pizza over.

We finally ate the pizza. Sex had been killed with the emotions I had coursing through my system. I didn't feel sexy anymore and I had a lot on my mind. I told Edward more about Jake's psyche and how, when the chips are down, he tries to hold on to everything. Getting the girls to call was a smart move, but it wasn't going to work this time.

I was just about to drift off to sleep on Edward's chest when my cell rang. Edward said if it was Jake not to answer, which I decided was a good idea. If there was something wrong, Charlie would call. When I saw my caller ID, I about went crazy thinking something terrible had happened to the girls. Charlie quickly dispelled those notions because he had gone to the house to pack up my stuff. Jake wouldn't let him in the room to pack my things, which didn't surprise me at all, especially with him having the girls call me.

Charlie also said that he passed Leah heading out of town, but being Jake was still in the area, he wondered if she and Jake had broken up. Charlie knew how Jake was and tried to warn me years ago not to get so involved, but I wouldn't listen. I guess you could say young and dumb was my problem, but I generally felt like I was helping him at the time.

Charlie gave me the number to a divorce lawyer in Port Angeles. He said she was the best, and he would help me pay her in order to make myself happy once again. He knew I was miserable and stuck in a rut with Jake, and he was ready to capitalize on that fact. I promised to call the lawyer tomorrow and set something up for Monday.

When I finished my conversation, Edward pulled me close to his chest again, and didn't ask any questions. He rubbed my back and before long, I was lulled to sleep by his soft fingers on my back.

~EC~

Thursday

Edward was gone when I finally woke up on Thursday morning, and it sadden me a little to think that he wasn't here. However, he left me the sweetest note and I swooned just a little when I read the words 'I love you more than the air I breathe.' That was just too much for the ole heart to handle. I cried, but it was tears of happiness.

Once down in the kitchen, he had a filled coffee pot ready for me to brew, and left out a couple of boxes of cereal that he had learned was my favorite kind from when the show was filming. The tears flowed a little longer than expected, for once someone was thinking about me and my needs and not their own all the time.

After my bowel of Honey Nut Cheerios, I padded back up the stair to fetch my phone and retrieve the number Charlie had given me for Siobhan McCloud. The receptionist was very nice and put me straight through to the lawyer. I was quite shocked, but when she starting talking about knowing Charlie for years, and the many times he had saved her during her own violent marriage, I understood what had gotten me through the door so quickly. I was only expecting to get an appointment to see her.

Apparently, according to the State of Washington, any cheating wouldn't be used against either one of us. Considering that it wasn't technical cheating on my behalf considering the narcotics I was under, but I did venture outside my marriage. However, none of that mattered. She asked me what I wanted from Jake. I told her the only thing I wanted was to have visitation of the girls and that was it. Well, I had to include the money from the show; at which point, I wanted the $20,000 for a car. I didn't want the $5,000 for the clothes, but if Jake wouldn't let me have my things, I guess the money would come in handy getting a new wardrobe. Hell, that money would probably last me the rest of my life. I didn't know what to do with the other money: the $5,000 for spa and the $10,000 for interior decorator. Of course, I couldn't foresee Jake using those either. Now, the nanny service and the housekeeping service, he was going to need those.

I asked Mrs. McCloud if there was some way we could sell the other winnings to someone and split the money, or put it in a trust for the girls education. I would sacrifice my half for their education or health insurance, something to help provide for them.

After providing her with all the information I could think of, she was going to start right away processing the case. Everything would be divided down the middle, and I was taking the majority of the bills that occurred while we were together. However, I wasn't assuming any responsibility for his auto shop. I felt like I was being more than generous with my offers. I just wanted things to be over between us, but I had to wait ninety days before that would be possible. I had to also wait for Jake to agree to the terms, but I was assured that we could mediate with him and see if we could have it settled with in three months time.

Custody or visitation would be trickiest, and she didn't know if I would even have the rights to get the girls at all being that Jake was their biological parent. My legal guardianship would void, when I divorced him. She couldn't see a judge giving them to me, which I admittedly said I didn't want. But, she also said that being I was the one providing over half their daily needs, I might stand a chance. We would have to come up with a Parenting Plan before the judge would even sign off on the divorce. So, we scheduled an appointment, while she looked into the laws and regulations about my guardianship.

I had just gotten off the phone when two little blonde hair girls blindsided me.

"Bella," they screamed in unison.

"Tanya," I said reaching down to pick her up in my arms, watching as Irina huffed on the other side. I shifted Tanya to my hip reaching down to scoop Irina up too. It was a chore getting both those girls up there, but I did. I smothered both their faces with kisses.

"Sorry," Lexi chuckled as she finally made it through the front door.

"The girls knew where Edward hides the key and let themselves in," she said setting down the girl's bags.

"We didn't think you would be back. Did everything go all right?" Tanya asked looking me over.

"Things went fine. I just hate flying on planes, and Edward offered to drive me home. I leave on Saturday for home."

"We were hoping you were staying forever," Irina said pouting and sticking out her lip. I almost fell for it for a minute, but remembered I had to be honest with them.

"I have to get my life straightened out; Sierra and Riley want to see me. Plus, I have to start work on Monday. However, I promise I will be back soon. I should be back sometime in November," I said looking over at Lexi. She nodded her head obliviously someone had informed her about the court dates.

I didn't waste any more time trying to figure out things for the day and enjoyed the time I had to spend with the girls. When it was time to go, Lexi lead them out the door kicking and screaming, which made me chuckle watching them go. Eventually, the girls gave up and went willingly.

Edward arrived home a couple of minutes after the girls left; I was trying to get everything picked up around the house. It seems there is always a mess left when children leave a place. I was bent over in the kitchen wiping something off of the floor when I felt him on me.

"Welcome home indeed," he said in that damn velvety voice that made my panties damp everytime I hear it.

"I'm happy your home," I said wiggling my ass in his very erect groin.

Edward moaned and things heated up quickly after a round of frantic kissing until he had me pinned against the counter, and we didn't stop either. After the little importune romp in the kitchen, he carried me to his room, where we continued into the night. I had never felt so worshiped and loved in all my life. I hoped that everyday with Edward would be this way, and prayed that our pending separation was quick. I was growing more and more dependent on him being there.

~EC~

Friday

I woke up the same way I did on Thursday with words of devotion and love, and a thank you for a truly wonderful night. I giggled; wonderful wasn't the word I would have used to describe last night's events, how about the best night of my life. Or, at least the top ten of all the moments I had spent with Edward so far. I wondered if he could top last night's adventure. I guess I would have to push my luck tonight.

Once my customary cereal and coffee was done, I gathered the balls to finally call Jake out. I waited patiently for him to answer his damn phone. I knew he would too.

"Bella, baby," he rushed out of his mouth. He was panting for air. I wondered briefly what he was doing to be breathless, but it didn't matter anymore.

"What the fuck was the other night when the girls called me crying?" I asked.

"They miss you and need you back home where you're supposed to be. I can forgive you for messing with Edward, and we can forget everything that happened with Leah. She and I are over."

"I get that the girls want me back. I love them and they love me. I have been all they have known, but I am not coming home to you. Nor, will I forgive you for Leah. Edward is of no consequence to you. IT'S OVER and you know it. Now, stop stalling and allow my father to come and pack my things."

"Never, it's not over yet. You're my wife Bella. My wife and you should be here taking care of our children and not out running around like some two timing whore."

"What?" I screamed.

"You heard me. Stop acting like your mother and get your ass home."

"Fuck you, Jake. I've filed the papers. IT'S OVER. Tell Leah to come back. As for the girls, I will talk to them, and see them. But, you will allow my father to get my shit or when I came home, I will take it with force."

I hung up the fucking phone. He was being a son of a bitch in the worst of ways too. That's fine. When I came, he would have to not only deal with Edward, but Emmett and I would have a police escort from both sides of the law enforcement in Forks and La Push. Let's see if he could stop me then.

I was thinking about Jake, and I was appalled by how I had let him do things over the years. I knew better. I knew I didn't like everything, and only once a month would I have a fit about things. But, he had used me all those years, and now when he didn't know what to do, he wanted me back. Ha! Fat chance now. It's time to stand on your own two feet buddy.

I called and asked Alice over for lunch. She showed up a little while later with bags from different take out restaurants. She said she couldn't choose which one to eat from, so she got something from all the ones she liked. She then talked nonstop about being pregnant and all the things she was feeling. I was glad that she had beaten the odds against her, and was doing well this time around. It seems stress free and the removal of Kate was the best thing for her.

She finally filled me on the secret she wouldn't tell me during the show.

"I could have told you, but everyone would have seen it. I told Edward the day you left because the cameras were mainly focused on you in the house. So, I stepped outside to talk to him. I figured there were hidden cameras all over the house."

"What?" I asked.

"Haven't you ever watched those shows? Gah, Bella, you act as if you've lived under a rock. They have the house lit up in some kind of night vision to catch everything going on."

She looked at me with a duh expression on her face, and I was shitting bricks. Had they caught Edward kissing me? Had they caught him leaving my room? What if they put it on the show? Oh, God people would think Edward and I were having sex the whole time, and we didn't. Apparently, I wouldn't look any better than Kate on the damn show. I started cursing the day that Jacob Black talked me into doing that damn show. Then, I retracted the curses, only because they had led me to Edward. But, that show was still just dragging me through the mud one way or another.

Hell, I was praying that the school board didn't get wind of the misdemeanor battery I was arrested for; even though it was dropped, there would be a hearing to determine if I was able to teach. I had a sick feeling about everything now. But, I would deal with everything as it came down the pike.

After Alice left, I straightened the house, and put the majority of my things into my bag again. Edward found me in the bedroom. I didn't even notice him standing there, and when I spun around to get something from the bathroom, he scared the shit out of me.

"Get dressed were going out tonight," he said coming toward me. I didn't move it was as if I was caught in his gaze.

"Something nice," he whispered in my ear as he lowered his head toward my neck. He kissed his way down my neck and shoulders.

I didn't move or even breathe; he had scared me, then demanded a night out.

He stopped kissing me and handed me a dress; one I had never seen before.

"The dress is a present from me. I wanted to see you in something special, and I had Alice leave it in the garage when she came over."

I hadn't even seen it in his hands, but I looked the dress over it was modest and something I could see myself in.

"Thank you," I whispered, once my voice finally found me.

I made my way into the bathroom to get ready. I stepped into the shower. My head was under the spray when I felt his arms wrap around my body.

"You look tense today. Did something happen?" he asked while rubbing my shoulders.

I told him all about my conversation with Jake, and I noticed a couple of times when his hands balled into fists. If I didn't know any better, I would say that having the law with us would be a very good thing. Apparently, Edward couldn't be responsible for his actions, I chuckled in thought. I hadn't been much better when it came to Kate.

Our time in the shower wasn't spent how I really wanted it to be, but I could have that later.

We went out to a nice restaurant were the hostess looked Edward up and down, which I didn't like it one bit. That was something I never had with Jake. Of course, women looked at him. I mean, he was over six foot tall with dark olive skin and a handsome face, but I never let it bother me at all. Everything keeps circling back to that friendship kind of love, and what I should have realized years ago.

After dinner when the check came, it had a number with it. I saw it; Edward had crumpled it up quickly, trying to not let me to see the paper. I did notice that he threw it in the trash on the way out. I breathed a sigh of relief. I didn't doubt his feelings, but I didn't like the fact that I would be away for months. I once asked him what he did when he wasn't with Kate. He blushed scarlet when he admitted to masturbating, and I was astonished that he would respect his vows even though he wasn't in love with her. I wondered if he would do the same with me, even though we weren't married.

The drive home was silent as Edward held my hand rubbing circles on the palm as he drove us home. When we arrived, he opened my door and placed his hand on my back as he led me up the porch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All right guys this chapter found them arriving in Portland, and the things that happened while Edward was checking on things at work. Bella learned about the hidden cameras from Alice. The girls surprised Bella with a visit, and everything is looking good. The next chapter will be their trip to Forks … I wonder what will be waiting for them there? As always, be kind and show some love … reviews. Thanks for all you wonderful readers, reviews, followers, and alerts I love watching my number grow and they are growing rapidly. Thanks for the love and the support with this story!


	25. Never Say Goodbye

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We pick up where we left off on Friday night with a lemon right around the corner. We follow our lovers on their trip with Emmett to Forks. Emmett is lucky enough to meet an angel of his own while there. The couple has to part ways, and Jake shows his ass. So, let's see what happens.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Exchanging Companions

Chapter 25

Never Say Goodbye

BPOV

~Friday Night

When we got home, Edward carried me across the threshold heading toward the living room where he sat us both on the couch. I moved closer to his body.

"I want you," I whispered running my fingers along the collar of his shirt.

"I need you," he countered.

"You can have me," I purred in his ear as I licked the rim.

I pulled back from his ear and slid onto the floor in front of him working on getting his pants undone.

"You have something?" I asked because I wouldn't without a condom until I was back on the pill.

"Always prepared," he grinned crookedly at me.

I melted into the floor. Why did his smile affect me so? I didn't waste any time getting him out of his pants. I pushed them to the floor, where he pulled his legs out of them kicking them to the side.

I stroked his shaft as his head laid back on the couch. He closed his eyes while I stroked him with one hand, and ripped his shirt apart. Buttons flew in all directions with me giggling.

He opened his eyes and looked at me. I didn't miss a beat and kept up the strokes.

"What?" I asked coyly.

"You ripped my shirt," he said astonished.

"Yeah, payback for the other day; a shirt for a shirt," I said smiling broadly at him.

I cut the conversation short when I placed my mouth on his hardened cock. I didn't waste any time and got straight to work. Sliding him in and out and looking at him as I sucked hard. I wasn't going to finish him or anything; I just wanted to get his engine purring.

"Stop," he grunted.

I pulled back not completely removing my hand, but not stroking any more.

He reached down grabbing my arms and pulled me to stand in front of him.

"Turn around," he said. He stood for a minute behind me moving my hair out of he way and kissed my neck as his fingers found the zipper, pulling it slowly down. When the dress was open in the back, he slid his hands around and pushed the dress from my shoulders. Once it passed them, it slid to the floor below me. I didn't move to get out of the dress that was at a puddle on the floor below me.

Edward ran his tongue down my spine, and slipped my panties down my legs. When he got to my feet, he pulled off my heels, and peeled the panties completely away from my body.

I looked over my shoulder when Edward didn't stand up behind me seeing him sitting on the couch stroking his member as he looked at me.

"You're so sexy, baby."

I winked at him, but didn't move. I was mesmerized by his own hand, working his shaft.

"Come sit on me," he said.

I turned and waited for him to put the condom on. Once he was sheathed in the rubber, I climbed into his lap, where I instantly sank down onto his awaiting dick. We both moaned in unison as I found my place on him. I didn't move at first and his mouth found my nipple and worked at it until I couldn't help, but move my body seeking friction.

"Fuck baby, you feel so good," he moaned as I picked up the pace bouncing in his lap, but I couldn't get the right amount of pressure for me to get off.

"I have to move," I said panting.

"Well move," he grunted putting his hands on my hips helping me move up and down his member, but it still wasn't enough.

"I need to change positions," I said before I kissed his lips.

I pulled off him and turned around, sliding myself back down onto him, where he moaned as I was completely consumed with him. I placed my foot on the coffee table in front of me and spread my legs wide, placing the other leg on the other side of his leg. Once I was in position, I leaned back almost sideways where I could kiss him. He spread his legs and thrust into me making me cry out.

"Like this?" he asked, thrusting again.

I moaned my response and kissed his lips. His hand came under my leg that's foot was on the table. He used it to raise me up and down. His other hand found my clit, where he rubbed it in circles.

Our cries of pleasure only spurred the other on, and the more I would moan, the more he would thrust. The more he groaned and grunted, the more I would push against the coffee table and couch to push my body up and down on him. This position was so fucking hot and the kissing never stopped. We might have slowed things down to breath, but our lips never stopped touching. When I came, I moaned into our kiss. The climax was euphoric and mind blowing and the constructing of my inner muscles must have caused his because he groaned mere minutes after I did.

I collapsed back on to his shoulder catching my breath.

"Being with you is amazing," he said placing kisses on my neck.

"I know, its mind blowing the things we can do with one another. I've never felt this way before."

"It's never been like this for me either," he said kissing my nose.

He slipped from my body and I moved to the side allowing him to get up. There was no way I was moving anytime soon. Edward came back to the living room naked, and scooped me up carrying me to bed.

We crawled into bed, and I curled into the nook of his arm and saw a smile on his face, which instantly lit the smile on my face. I kissed his chest right at his heart, and drifted off with his heart lulling me to sleep.

~Saturday

I woke on Saturday later than anticipated, but this time I didn't derail our departure mainly because Edward was already out of the bed. From the noises coming from downstairs, I could ascertain that Emmett was already here. I showered and got ready for the day even though the next couple would probably be the hardest days of my life.

When I came downstairs, the boys had everything already packed in the car. Well, all but me. I had done a good enough job last night that the only thing left were my toiletries and me. Emmett was in a hurry to see Jake and to see where I grew up.

Once in the car and on the way to Forks, Emmett talked nonstop about different buildings and places he was planning to look. Port Angeles seemed to be a topic of interest for the boys and I didn't say too much about where the new business should open.

My ears perked up when I heard the mention of Edward's divorce being finalized at the end of September, if Kate didn't contest the divorce. I couldn't believe that because of the difference of states, he would be divorced before I was. But, when Emmett asked if the cheating would be allowed to push the case through or the fact that Kate was currently imprisoned would make a difference, the one thing the states did agree on was cheating couldn't be used by either party. The fact that Kate was in prison didn't bother the system either, and it didn't matter. She just had to know about it. Apparently, all it took was one signature and it was over. Washington didn't have that policy and both of us would have to agree and sign. The girls were already living with the Garrett. I about hit the floor when I learned that Kate had signed over custody to Garrett. So everything was wrapped in a nice little bow.

I was happy that at least one of us would have it easy.

When Edward's divorce was final, he wanted to figure out the Will that Alice talked about, he wanted to invest or purchase back into the business, and he wanted to open up a new place in Port Angeles or Seattle. Then, maybe somewhere down the road, open places all over. But, first thing was first, the divorce.

When we stopped to use the bathroom, I switched places with Emmett, and slept in the back of his Escalade it was big enough. He allowed Edward to drive because he had lost his license due to multiple tickets, and wouldn't risk getting caught on the road. Garrett usually picked him up for work; Edward dropped him off last night keeping the Escalade. Esme dropped him off this morning.

"Bella," Edward whispered in my ear.

"You're home," he said kissing my cheek.

I slowly rose to look and sure enough, we were sitting in front of Charlie's house in Forks. I quickly got up and stretched a little before climbing out of the SUV. Charlie was already home and had come out to see who was pulling into his driveway.

"Edward, Emmett," he greeted shaking their hands.

"Hey kiddo," Charlie said hugging me and placing a kiss on my forehead.

"Hum, Jake's here," he whispered in my ear.

"What's he doing here?" I asked narrowing my eyes at Charlie.

"Don't give me that look. Sam's the one who ran his big mouth. I told him not to show, but he did anyway bringing the girls with him."

Just then, the girls bounded out of the house, and into my arms. I had missed them so, and placed kisses all over their faces.

"You look like you've grown," I said to both the girls.

"We've missed you," Sierra said holding Riley's hand. She was usually the spokesperson for the two of them. I guess it was because she was the eldest.

"I've miss you too. Hum, I want you to meet somebody," I said motioning toward Edward to get closer and on our level.

Edward knelt down beside me.

"Sierra, Riley … I would like you guys to meet Edward," I said motioning to each of the girls.

"Hello, ladies. It is a pleasure to meet you. I've heard all about you from Bella," he said reaching out to shake their hands. They both smiled hugely at him, until Jake walked out, and then they changed their attitudes to one of distain. Oh, that so wasn't going to fly with me.

"Edward," Jake said briefly before walking straight to me and picking me up. He spun me around like he hadn't seen me in years.

"Loca, I've miss you," he said.

"I bet you have," I sarcastically replied.

"Put her down," Edward said beside me. I noticed his hands once again were balled into a fist.

"She's my wife and I will do what I wish. You're on my turf now buddy," Jake said smiling.

"Put me down, now Jake," I shouted.

"Fine, but you're mine," he said leaning down to kiss me. Just as his lips were about to make contact with my lips, Edward pulled me to the side, and Dad stepped in.

"Let's take it down a notch fellas. We have small eyes watching and I don't think fists are going to go over well for either party," Charlie said as he lightly pushed both Edward and Jake away from each other.

Emmett lightly tapped Edward on the back making him stand down, and Jake walked over to the girls whispering to them. I hoped like hell he wasn't tainting the water. If he said bad things about Edward and we were together, then the girls would act just as Kate had implied. I wanted Edward to meet the girls I knew and loved, not the version Jake was potentially creating. They loved their father and would do anything to please him.

I didn't say much the rest of the day. Jake wouldn't leave and the girls constantly glared at Edward. Charlie gave me a sympathetic look and Edward held my hand, trying to keep me calm inside, which wasn't happening. When the girls finally started to get tired, Jake asked to put them down in my room, and Charlie said he could.

Once the girls were down, Jake started again, but I didn't want to hear it. I grabbed both Edward and Emmett, leading them out of the house. I wasn't staying where Jake was determined to stay. So, I jumped into the SUV with Edward behind the wheel and left.

I called Charlie right after I left and told him to hold Jake at the house. To tell him I was going to 'The Lodge' for the night. He said he would hold him as long as he could, but felt that Jake would know where I was going. I needed out and quickly. It was apparent that Jake wasn't going to let go. I was going to have to fight him tooth and nail.

When I entered the house, it looked like a pigsty, and I wasn't about to start cleaning the damn place. Same shit, I kept reminding myself. I grabbed the trash bags out of the cabinet on my way through and handed them to the boys. I loaded every bag I could until Charlie called letting me know Jake was heading our way and to clear out. I left half my clothes. I grabbed my laptop and different electronics that belonged to me, mainly stuff that would be harder to replace. Clothes with the money that Kate had left would last me forever; she said they sucked anyway, so leaving them wouldn't be hard.

I got us out of the house within a few seconds of Charlie's call. I called to let him know that I was out of the house and heading toward 'The Lodge.' Charlie begged me to come home, but I couldn't as long as the girls and Jake were there.

I told him I would be home tomorrow, and then I would figure out what to do about Jake. Edward fighting him wouldn't look good on either of their behalves and I knew the girls would hate me for letting something happen to Jake.

I feel asleep that night in Edward's arms and I knew when I woke the next morning, all hell was going to break loose. Not only was Edward leaving, but I had to deal with Jake. I wasn't much in the mood for anything other than his arms wrapped around me, letting me know that there would be light on the other side of the tunnel.

~EC~

~Sunday

EPOV

I woke in the arms of an angel, and thanked God for her. She was everything and more to me. I would cherish the ground she walked on for the rest of her life, if she would allow me. I could never be apart from her for long, and the time that was coming this afternoon would be hard to bear. But, I would do it and come back to her arms willingly forever.

I didn't like the fact that Jake was being a total jerk about everything. It wasn't like I came in and stole the love of his existence from him. No, he had done this all to himself. I thought I knew Bella well from the last couple of weeks, and she might let you get away with shit other women wouldn't, but she wouldn't tolerate being cheated on, and for years.

I didn't ever think that I came on to her that hard, but there were times I could have held myself back a little better. One thing was for sure, if she had wanted me to stop or step back, she would have said something. Hell, if she would have stopped my advances and remained faithful to Jake, like the shows usually do, I would have divorced Kate and moved to Seattle or Port Angeles anyway just to be closer to her, but I would have never pursued a relationship with her if there hadn't of been statements about her leaving Jake.

He had sealed his own fate when he wanted to do the show and invited a strange woman into his home. Grated he wasn't expecting someone as ruthless as Kate, but didn't he think the camera would catch him and Leah's conversations. I guess I couldn't fault him for that one either. When they came into the house to set it up, I never dreamed they would have installed hidden camera that would catch things they shouldn't.

Aro had given me a promise that he wouldn't shed Bella in a bad light, but I didn't know if he could live up to that promise. When Bella mentioned something at the meeting about Kate sleeping with one of the crew, I just figured it was the drivers or a couple of cameramen. But, Kate wasn't known for her discretion when it came to things, and I briefly entertained the notion that she might have slept higher up the ladder. When Bella said those words, I glanced at the men around the room, and when Aro cringed from her statement, I wondered if he too had a go at her.

But, none of it mattered now. The separation would be for three months, and I didn't think I would be able to make it through. I had talked to both Garrett and Emmett about working as much as possible. Hell, I told them that some of the time I worked, I wouldn't take pay just to get the project done on time. Getting to Bella would be my primary goal for the next three months, and one I planned to follow through.

I looked down at the angel curled in my arms, and brushed the hair away from her beautiful face. I needed to let her know that when we parted ways at the end of today that it wasn't good-bye. No, it was I will see you later or soon. Never good-bye. I couldn't do it.

I leaned down and kissed his forehead, watching her eyes flutter open.

"Good morning, angel," I said once again kissing the top of her head.

"Morning," she said groggily.

"What are we doing before I leave?" I asked sadden by the words leaving my mouth. I didn't want to go, but had to.

"Do you think Emmett can self entertain today?" she asked.

"He wanted to look at some buildings in Port Angeles, but he doesn't have a way," I said twirling her soft hair around my finger.

"What if I knew someone who wouldn't mind driving him?" she asked biting her lip.

I chuckled, "I don't think he will mind as long as she is tall and blonde," I replied joking.

Bella busted out giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"Well, it just so happens that Rose, my best friend here, is blonde and tall; beautiful actually, she wanted to hang out today. Or, that was the original plan, but being that Jake forced us to 'The Lodge' last night, I figured she might be interested in helping Emmett. She knows about different buildings in Port A because of Jake."

"What would Jake have to do with this?" I asked.

I wanted to avoid him before we got out of here.

"She works with him, and she was looking at places herself. I don't know if she is going to stay with Jake or if she was looking for him. But, she knows the ropes and the way."

"He should love that," I replied rubbing down her arms, hoping that maybe I could be with her one more time before I had to leave.

Those thoughts were thrown out the window with the loud banging on the door. Emmett had picked that exact moment to interrupt our day, whatever it could be.

When Bella informed him of his arrangements for the day, to say he was excited was an understatement. Emmett wasn't with anyone at the moment. His last girl friend was one of Kate's friends, and she ran him through the ringer too. Hence, the reason he didn't have his driver's license. He was speeding through the streets of Portland looking for her ass one night, when shit went bad, he was caught. It was his last time he could get a ticket. Now they were going to take his license away. He had gotten lucky that the cop didn't notice the beer on his breath; otherwise he might have been looking at a DUI, instead of a speeding ticket.

The reason he lost his license was that it wasn't his first speeding ticket. Apparently, Emmett had a track record dating back to his teens. I knew he had been caught a couple of times, but never as many as it really was. Apparently, he was getting good at paying them off quickly so our parents didn't catch on. He had done traffic school twice and still wasn't obeying the rules.

I guess needing a driver was going to pay off for him today. Bella called Rose and she was game, so all of us headed toward the main part of 'The Lodge' to get breakfast.

Bella told Emmett we were going hiking and for him and Rose to have fun in Portland. I chuckled because knowing Emmett, if Rose was hot enough, he would be making moves on her. About thirty minutes later, a gorgeous blonde walked into 'The Lodge'. She didn't acknowledge anyone at first.

"Look at that," Emmett said nudging my arm.

"I see," I said.

The woman was beautiful I give her that, but she wasn't my type, never had been. Kate was blonde, but like I said, never my type.

"Bella," she said getting closer to the group.

Emmett's jaw hit the floor; I don't think he thought the woman who walked in was Rose. The Rose who worked under the hoods of cars every day, who was tough as nails, and apparently beat the shit out of Kate. The Rose who had beat up boys for touching her ass, and didn't mind getting a little grease on her face or nails. The woman that walked in didn't look like the Rose I had pictured in my mind. At the way Emmett looked, he didn't picture this version either.

"Is that an Angel?" he whispered to me.

"No, that's Rose," I said back.

"She's fucking gorgeous," he said staring right at her.

I didn't say anything because both the girls were looking at us. It wasn't like they couldn't hear the things that Emmett was saying. I didn't want to get in the middle of anything. I didn't want Bella mad at me over something that would never in a million years happen, and I didn't want Rose thinking badly of me.

"Emmett," Bella said getting his attention.

"This is Rosalie Hale," she said motioning to Rose.

"Nice to meet you," she said holding out her hand for Emmett to shake. Emmett did something I never thought I would ever see from him again.

"I love you," he blurted out while kissing her hand.

"Easy there Romeo, you have to get to know me first," Rose said giggling.

Bella introduced Rose to me. When I shook her hand, she told me how much a bitch Kate was, and how I had bad taste in women. I told her we were getting a divorce and she nodded her head.

Emmett and Rose left not to long after and Bella lead me into the woods just off the side of our cabin.

We walked hand and hand through the woods for a couple of miles, until we broke through the tree line and a beautiful meadow opened in the middle of the woods.

"This is my favorite spot to come. I've come here since I was a little girl. My father would sometimes rent the fisher's cabin, and head out early in the mornings to fish. We mainly came up here when things with mom where bad."

"Sometimes I think Charlie just wanted to get out of town for a few days to be away from the talk about my mother."

"This place is beautiful, I wish I had somewhere like this to come," I mused.

"Sit with me?" she asked motioning toward the ground.

I lowered myself to the earth with Bella sitting close to me.

"I've never brought someone here. Jake doesn't even know about this place."

"Why have you never shared this place with the girls at least?" I asked brushing her hair behind her ear.

"I've thought about it, but I don't want to have to worry about coming here. When I want to be alone with my thoughts, this is where I go, and I sit here trying to think of solutions to my problems. I'm free here."

She scooted closer to me.

"I love you," she said.

"I love you, too," I replied.

She lowered her head and placed the sweetest kiss on my lips. She pulled back leaning her forehead to mine.

"I wish you didn't have to go."

"I wish I didn't either, but I have to wrap up a few things in Portland before I am free."

"I know. I have the same thing to do here."

We didn't say much after that and eventually lay back in the grass holding hands. Just being with one another in the moment, Bella stretched and curled up into my chest. I wasn't thinking about the time, or when I needed to be out of Forks.

My cell phone rang out, loud and clear in the meadow. I watched as all the birds flew away from the noise. I reached down pulling it from my pocket only to see it was Emmett. I didn't want to spoil our time in the meadow, so I allowed it to go to voicemail. I saw the time and knew that my time with Bella was up, and I didn't even know how long it was going to take us to get back to the cabins.

"We have to go," I said rubbing her back.

"I know," she said rising from her spot on my chest. She stood up before me with the sun shining through her hair, and I thought I saw her halo. She held out her hand to me. I grabbed her hand and allowed her to help me up until I was standing in front of her again.

"Don't say good-bye …" I said to her "… say I'll see you later."

"Promise to call every night?" she asked with tears in her eyes.

"Promise to answer when I call?" I asked rubbing them way from her face.

"Always," she replied.

I pulled her into my chest where she cried for another couple of minutes. I slipped my hand in hers and we walked out of the meadow and back to the cabin.

Emmett and Rose were standing by the Escalade, talking and leaning in close to one another. I would have to find out what was going on with them. They had just met today.

Emmett had placed all my things in the back of the SUV and Rose was taking Bella home to Charlie's.

"Be careful around Jake," I said pulling her into my body one more time before I had to leave.

"I will," she said tears, still streaming down her face.

I leaned down and kissed her sweet lips one more time. I couldn't stand the sight of her crying, but there wasn't anything I could do to stop them.

I pulled back from the kiss, and stepped back from our embrace.

"I love you," I said one more time.

"I love you," she said and let go of my hand.

I nodded at Rose and climbed into the driver's seat of the Escalade. I rolled down the window.

"Take care of my girl," I called to Rose.

"I will, hurry back soon, and bring your brother with you," Rose said winking.

"Will do," I said blowing a kiss at Bella.

"Drive safe," Bella said as she blew a kiss of her own in my direction.

I caught it and placed it on my heart before I pulled out. I looked in the rearview mirror and watched as the love of my life faded from my sights.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: It's about to get rough and time will jump a little we are getting close to the end, and hopefully all mysteries or speculations will be cleared up. Let's get to the HEA shall we? As always, be kind and show some love … reviews. Thanks for all you wonderful readers, reviews, followers, and alerts I love watching my number grow and they are growing rapidly. Thanks for the love and the support with this story!


	26. Time Spent a Part

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A few surprises this chapter, we see our couple and how they are both coping with being apart. Bella's having the hardest time of all during the three months they are apart, and Edward keeps running into problems at work. Let's see if by the end of this chapter we can get them back together.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Exchanging Companions

Chapter 26

Time Spend a Part

~September

EPOV

I thought often about the day in August that I pulled away from Bella at 'The Lodge'. If she only knew how hard I cried after getting on Highway 101 out of Forks, and how my body ached the further to Portland I got. I kept reminding myself that I had to get everything done in order to make it back to her. But, telling myself that and making it through it were two different things. I knew in my mind what needed to be done, but my heart kept pulling me back to Bella and Forks.

Emmett didn't say much during the ride. He sat quietly in his seat and never called me out for crying like a little girl. I wondered what was wrong with him; usually he would call me names, but not today. At one point, he did speak, but it wasn't anything I didn't already know.

"You'll be back with her soon," he said.

I didn't reply back because he was right. I would be with her soon, but the question was could I survive to make it back to her.

The month of September was rather uneventful in all aspects of the word.

When Bella's birthday rolled around, I worked hard all week, hoping that I might be able to make the trip to Forks to see her, but just as I was planning to leave that Friday before, all hell broke loss. I had to work the entire weekend to fix something that should have been done right the first time. The only reason it wasn't done was the man who was to do the job had done a shitty job the first time, and when the inspector came around to make sure everything was to code, said we had to redo the work. I was pissed. But, if I didn't get it done right away, it could potentially set us back by weeks. I didn't want to risk it and did the work right away.

I could have let either Emmett or Garrett take care of the situation, but Garrett and Lexi had taken off to see Lexi's family in New York. Emmett had recently gotten his license back and wouldn't you know, he was heading toward Forks this weekend too, jackass.

When I finally got home, I called Bella to apologize. She was kind and understanding, but I couldn't help the feeling that she was also hurt about it, but wouldn't say she was.

I sent her a couple dozen Gerber Daisies, her favorite with a sad stuffed animal. I also sent her a necklace I had Alice pick out from Tiffany's. It was one of those Infinity necklaces. I wanted her to know that I wanted her forever.

When she got the presents, she called me telling me how much she loved and missed me. I loved and missed her too. I told her how I couldn't sleep at night without her. That the week we spent together after the show had spoiled me, and she countered with I had spoiled her. We both agreed to disagree about it, but I still swore I was the one who was spoiled.

I worked every weekend overtime, making sure to get everything that needed to be done with the project. In my spare time, which was very little with all the hours I was logging at work, I looked for homes in Forks and Port Angeles. Nothing had caught my eye yet, but I was still looking. Shopping for houses in Washington made me feel just one-step closer to getting back to Bella.

Kate never contested the marriage; so at the end of the month my divorce from Kate was finalized. I called Bella to let her know that everything was working out perfectly as planned.

She was excited and was happy that at least one of us was having it easy. I listened to all her troubles and the time that both the girls and Jake were giving her. She even thought about moving to Port Angeles, but still hadn't gotten the money from the show yet. I thought that was odd, but didn't say anything to her.

~EC~

BPOV

Saying good-bye to Edward was the hardest thing I had ever done in my life. I cried into Rose's shoulders for hours after he left, and Charlie didn't help matters by allowing Jake to stay around his house.

Rose threatened to kick Jake's ass if he didn't leave, which then broke out into a fight between the two where Rose quit. Jake finally left with the girls in tow, and I was relieved to finally be by myself to work through the emotions coursing through my mind. What if he never came back? I keeping going back and forward with the what ifs.

School started on Monday and my new students were going to be an interesting group this year. When the school day was in session, it helped to keep me from thinking about Edward and the trouble that surrounded my life.

When the girls in the teacher's lounge heard I would be staring on the show, they all made a vow to watch, which in turn made me worry even more. I mean, I hadn't received the money yet and didn't know what was going to come from the show. A part of me worried that the show would somehow ruin my career as a teacher. But, I tried to suck it up and work as much as I could until the shit hit the fan.

On Monday, I headed toward the pharmacy to pick up my prescription of birth control pills. I wanted to be on them again when Edward came in December and I thought once my period started, I would be able to pick up where I had in the beginning. I had to start on the Sunday after my period, so all I had to do was wait for the damn thing to come along. Plus, by the time Edward came, I would be away from the first month of pill, which would have meant extra protection during that time.

Rose drove me to Port Angeles to meet with Siobhan McCloud and things went really well. She told me that even though I was a legal guardian to the girls that I didn't need to do that to put the girls on my insurance. However, being that Jake was the custodian in this case, the girls would automatically fall to him. But, if he didn't have the means to take care of the children, they could come to me. I once again told her I didn't want to take the children from Jake. But she said that if the judge looked at our situation and his income, that me with a stable income and benefits, may cause the girls to come with me instead. We were going to fight to keep them with Jake, but she said I could share custody until he was able to prove he had the means to take care of them properly.

I was floored that something like this could happen. If I hadn't been the legal guardian, I wouldn't have been considered as an option. So, maybe it was a good thing that it happened.

Siobhan was going to file the papers once I left the office. Then we started the ninety-day waiting period. If Jake contested, the mediation would start to try to resolve any issues before they went in front of a judge. This was Jake's best plan, if he didn't want our incomes coming into play.

When my birthday arrived, I didn't want the party that Rose insisted she needed to throw. She liked the fact that I wasn't with Jake anymore and wanted to take me out clubbing. I didn't care about the scene and after I completely explained what happened in Portland, the clubbing outing was canceled quickly. She decided to have a small affair here at the house.

Edward was supposed to come, but he called the night before the party. He told me that something had come up at work and the inspector came through before he left. He wanted to get whatever fixed before it put them further behind than they already were. The tears ran down my face as he was telling me. He apologized and promised to make it up to me soon, but I felt like this could be the beginning to him not coming. Maybe work was just an excuse for him.

The girls came, but Jake was uninvited. That worked out so well because he came anyway and stood on the lawn, calling out my name until I stepped outside.

"What do you want Jake?" I asked stepping out of the house and into the yard.

"I want you to come home to me," he said.

"I told you I am not coming home to you. I am done and you know it. You got your papers yesterday informing you about the divorce. Sign them and get this over with," I said with my hands on my hips.

I wasn't walking any closer to him, and when he started walking toward me, I backed up. It was a matter of minutes before he had me backed up against the door of the house.

"You will come home this instant and stop all this foolishness. You've fucked someone else; sowed some wild oats. Now, it's time to come home to your family, where you belong," he said mere inches from my face.

Something had completely obsessed Jake; this wasn't my friend, or even my husband. I was scared to death of him in that moment. I didn't know what to do or say to him. I was afraid to smack him or anything for fear that he might do something back to me to hurt me. But, just when I was about to give up and I don't mean head back to his house; I mean, tell him to calm down and pacify him a little, the door shifted open and I fell into the doorway. Charlie stood above me, looking down at me and over to Jake.

"Out, off my land, out of here now," Charlie screamed pointing his finger.

"I need her Charlie," Jake cried.

"She doesn't want you anymore. You made her a mother at the age of 22, to children that were not her own. She helped you because she was your friend and knew you needed someone to be strong and guide you through a rough patch. However, I sat back then, when I knew it was a mistake, and let her marry you. I sat back when she worked her fingers to the bone to provide for your family, not hers. She did that because she is a responsible caretaker; that's who she is and you took advantage of that."

"You seem to forget Jake; I've been in your shoes right now. Her mother left me, and things didn't go well. Once they're done, it's over. You messed up this entire situation by not playing by the rules."

"There were never any rules," he smarted off.

"There are … you work your ass off for your family. You learn and make mistakes and fix things. You don't cheat! If you want to be with another person, you get out of the marriage. Not continue to cheat on the person who is taking care of your ass. You work in the mill until you can't stand it anymore, and the garage should've been a hobby, something you did in the spare time you had away from your family. You could have worked at the mill until you had enough money to buy a proper building and then cultivated your business."

"But no, Jake had a caretaker at home that would clean up after his slack ass."

Jake reared back his hand as if he was going to punch Charlie. Charlie didn't even flinch.

"Do it and you will go down for assaulting an officer," Charlie said looking him straight in the eye daring him.

"Truth hurts, don't it Jake," Rose chimed in from behind Charlie.

Jake turned on his heels and left the house. I didn't hear from him any more after that. I dropped the girls off with Sue the following day, and hadn't seen Jake since.

A day later, I received a dozen Gerber Daisies and a sad stuffed animal. I opened the little package that came in the mail and found a beautiful necklace with a note attached.

My Bella,

I'm sorry that I was unable to be there for your birthday party, but I wasn't about to forget to send you something. The flowers were to bring cheer your way and brighten your day, as I would have done if I had been at your side.

The stuffed animal represents the sadness I knew you felt when I said I couldn't make it and the sadness I felt for having to tell you those words.

The infinity necklace is my promise to you that you are my infinity. The rest of my life, forever and for always, you are it for me. I will be coming to you soon, and I want you to wear your necklace and remember I will love you forever to infinity and beyond!

P.S.

I stole that last line from Buzz Lightyear. I know, childish but it sums up everything I was thinking. Thank you Buzz.

I called him and told him how much I loved and missed him. He said that he loved and missed me, too. He said he couldn't sleep at night without me in his bed and the week we had spent together after the show had spoiled him. I assured him that I was the one who was spoiled in this situation.

I didn't tell him about the nightmares I would have with Kate and the Double Mints pulling me away from him. Or, how I screamed his name at night. I would never tell him those things and have him worrying about me.

Edward and I talked on the phone every night during the month of September. Toward the end of the month, he told me about his divorce being finalized, and that he was officially free from Kate. I was excited that things were working out for one of us, and prayed that Jake would give up his little game of back and forth. He had sent the girls to tell me different things when I would see them on the weekends. I would try to talk the girls down and tell them I still loved them, but every weekend it was the same shit.

~October

EPOV

October rolled around and things changed without me even really realizing they had. I worked all the time, and barely had time to call Bella, but when I did, I seemed to keep getting her voicemail. I didn't think anything of it because she would always answer my voicemails in emails. So I knew she wasn't ignoring me per se.

Things got very busy at work around mid-October. The inspectors were giving us hell over the codes, and different electrical shit. Collin, the electrician on the job, was the same one who had fucked up back in September, and the inspector caught one thing, but missed another, causing us to have to rework everything he had done. I was pissed; I had been pulling more overtime than I should have to in order to clean up all his messes. I called Garrett. I wanted him out of here before I choked him to death. Garrett agreed that he was more of a liability than an asset and let him go, but letting him go put us down by one man.

Emmett had made several trips to Forks to see Rosalie, and what few times he saw Bella, he said she was doing fine. Jake had been a pain in the ass, according Emmett and Bella's emails had said the same thing. He was trying to turn the girls against Bella, and some weekends she was having trouble with them. I could see the heartbreak in her words when she talked about the shit they did. I hated Jake just a little more each time I read about another incident.

It wasn't until the end of the month that I grew very concerned about Bella. She wasn't responding to any of my correspondence; no phone calls, no emails, and no text messages. I felt like I was going out of my mind.

Did she finally decide I wasn't good enough for her either? I talked to Esme; asking her what to do about the situation. Best advice she could give me to do was to go see her. I wish I could, but I couldn't not until everything had been taken care of work wise.

Emmett said that a building in Port Angeles was out. He didn't like there locations and he said the market for our type of business was nonexistent. I was even more depressed when he said those words to me. I felt like everything was falling apart around me, but I stayed on course and worked my ass off to at least finish on target for the month.

About the only good thing about the month was when Alice and I got together and figured out the information in Cynthia's Will. Apparently, our dad had left all the money to her, and she placed it in several accounts with our names on them. When Alice and I strolled into the bank on the corner and told the clerk the name from the accounts we wanted information on, they pulled out a platter with champagne on it for us. Alice declined hers with her being five months pregnant, and they gladly brought her a bottle of water.

Alice hadn't been allowed access to her account until she could bring me and the documentation that I was Edward Masen's biological son, which didn't take me long to get those papers. Apparently, Esme had already done the legwork and had everything ready for Alice and I to come together like the Will specified.

We were ushered back to the bank manager's office, where we waited for a few minutes. Once we provide the documentation on both our identities, we learned that Edward had left us ten million dollars, and it was split between the both of us. In each account was five million dollars. We could draw the money out in increments of thousands, but they would need more time if we wanted more.

I was completely taken back; my company I sold to Garrett wasn't even worth close to that. It was close to a million, but not that much. Holy shit! Upon the death of Esme and Carlisle, I stood to inherit another one point five million from them. Of course so did Alice and Emmett, but I have money coming out of my ears or so it seemed.

If only Kate had truly known. I chuckled; thanking God she was a mega bitch and wouldn't let Alice spill the beans. I was laughing all the way home from the bank. Stupid bitch and her conniving ways, she had sealed her fate.

~EC~

BPOV

October was the shittiest month I had ever lived in my entire life. First off, I dropped my cell phone and somehow damaged the thing so I could call in or out. I didn't have the money to afford another; so I dealt the best way I could. I told Edward in my emails that my phone wasn't working right, but I didn't think he ever got the message. Technology sucks sometimes. I was able to listen to all his voicemails and answer him the best way I could, but it didn't save the ache inside of me to hear his voice more than just a simple this is Edward.

I started to really worry myself when my periods still hadn't come. It was mid-October and I still hadn't seen it since before the my pills had gone missing at Edward's. But, I figure that my body had to have time to adjust with not having the pills in my systems. Plus, the stress of not having Edward, the court cases that I had to appear for, and the fact that Jake still refused to sign the divorce papers. Plus, the fact that he had started not allowing me to see the girls on the weekends when I complained to him about them treating me like shit.

When my breast became tender and my insides cramped as if I would start my period, I forgot all about the things bothering me and thought it would come.

School was going great and with Halloween right around the corner, that kept me busy with the children in my classroom that half the time I forgot about my troubles.

Every night when I would finally get home, cook, and straighten the house up, I was beat. When my head would finally hit the pillow, I fall asleep instantly, but would have trouble waking up in the morning. I even considered taking a nap with my students; that's how run down I felt. I couldn't even hold my eyes open long enough to send Edward an email, and when I thought about doing it, I was too busy to stop and take the time.

~November

EPOV

At the first of the month, I received an email from Bella; it was the first in weeks. She told me she loved me and that she wasn't going to be making an appearance at the trial. Apparently, she couldn't get the time off from her job in order to make it, and when she called the District Attorney on the case, they allowed her to testify via video. He was going to meet her after work at the police department to film her testimony against the Double Mints.

I was pissed … she and I had planned that she would come down on Friday night, and spend the weekend with me, and on Monday we would appear in court. She would have to hurry home, but I was dying to see her. I needed to make sure that we were still a couple or that something was still there between us. It was killing me to not have some kind of contact with her.

I swallowed my feelings and headed to court when it came around. It was nothing more than Kate, Heidi, and Jane showing up to tell the judge whether or not they wanted lawyers present. What struck me as odd was that Kate had no representations, and asked the courts for a public defender. Obviously, her parents were tired of footing her bills, and I wouldn't be shocked if they didn't disown her. That's how rich snotty people behaved most of the time.

Emmett had found us a prime piece of real estate in Seattle and with the money I now possessed, I didn't waste any time and scooped it up. I was lucky to find a building to run our offices from, and landed a nice house in the Belvidere Neighborhood.

The house had numerous windows giving it tons of views and light. It had a spacious living room, gas fireplace, and a balcony. It had seven bedrooms and one of those bedrooms could be turned into an office for both or one of us. I would share anything with her. It had five bathrooms, and I knew that if we had the girls at the same time, we would have room for all of them.

The kitchen had a nice island with granite countertops. We could buy bar stools for the island and put in one of those side-by-side refrigerators that Bella drooled over in my house.

The Master suite had a balcony with a great view and fireplace. When I saw the picture of the master suite, the first thing my mind thought of was having Bella in this bedroom. Hell, all over the house.

It had a patio and it was minutes from downtown and the new office building. I couldn't wait for Bella to see it; I knew she would fall in love with it. I asked the agent if I could have all the furniture that was showed in the house. At first, she was reluctant, but when I offered well over the asking price for the home, she gave in.

I sent all the information to her in an email, even all the pictures the agent had provided me over the phone. She never responded, and my heart sank.

By the end of the month with no contact from Bella, I called Charlie. I had to know something. Was she sick? Did something happen to her? I couldn't take it anymore.

"Hello," Charlie answered on the first ring.

"Charlie, this is Edward. How is Bella?" I asked straight away. I was at work and I had to know something before I went bald from pulling at my hair.

"She's fine; stubborn, but fine. She moved out a couple of weeks ago," he said.

My heart fell once again. She had moved back in with Jake.

"Oh," I said dejected.

"Oh, no … not with Jake. We had a fight about something that I felt she needed to tell you about, but wouldn't. She doesn't like hearing her old man is right about something. So, she moved into an apartment over the Sporting Goods store in town. Mrs. Felton is a sweet old woman and needed the extra money. Bella went in the store a couple of weeks ago buying my Christmas present supposedly, and the woman asked her if she wanted to rent the apartment."

"Oh, thank God," I blurted.

Thank God, she hadn't moved back in with him or something worse happened to her.

"I haven't heard from her. Does she not …" I said. I couldn't even finish the words. They hurt too much to think about, let alone utter.

"She loves you, but has something she needs to tell you. She needs to stop doing everything on her own and allow people to take care of her occasionally. You need to come, and soon," he said.

"Things are about wrapped up around here and if the next inspection goes well, I should be along sooner than I hoped."

We talked about the new business I was opening in Seattle and he promised to keep his eyes open for skilled people looking for a job. I told him about the house and was surprised that Bella hadn't shown him the house yet, but he said something about her computer being broken. I wondered why she didn't have access to her email on her phone until it dawned on me that Bella used that old dinosaur thing called a flip phone and there was no internet access on it.

~EC~

BPOV

November turned out to be shittier than the month before for me. My period still hadn't made an appearance. So I scheduled an appointment with my family doctor because I couldn't shake the stomach flu I had caught at school.

When I arrived for my appointment, the doctor had an emergency and was called to the hospital. My appointment was rescheduled for the middle of the month. I was pissed. I had already taken three sick days, and needed a note from my doctor to cover my ass. I could hardly get out of the bed without becoming sick. I had the nurse write me a note being that the doctor wasn't going to be in and told her that I would wait until then. I left a blood and urine sample so they could run tests while I waited for my appointment.

I missed talking to Edward and wondered if he had gotten my email I had sent from the school computers at the first of the month. My computer had caught a virus, and there wasn't anyone in Forks who knew how to fix the thing. I had to take it to Port Angeles, but I still didn't have a vehicle and with me being sick, I hadn't gotten it there.

I didn't like using the school's computers to communicate with him because I knew they tracked all visited websites and the email would be on their server. I didn't want the computer teacher having access to my personal information or reading my emails. Everybody in this town was noisy enough without giving them something to talk about, and trust me everyone was already talking about Jake's behavior when he would show is ass.

I still hadn't replaced my cell phone either, but if I had used it to message him, it would have taken hours just to get one word out. I had one of those older cell phones that you had to type out each letter by hitting the button so many times to get the letter you wanted. That was exhausting and I considered getting something that I wouldn't have to do that with.

The main reason I sent the email from school was because I had asked for the time off for personal reasons, and then when I laid out a couple of days over the stupid stomach flu, they wouldn't allow me to take the personal day. When I found out, I wasn't going to get the time off. I spoke with Charlie and he called Benson and Stabler to find out who the District Attorney was on the case and information to get a hold of them. When I called and explained the situation and that I wouldn't be able to appear, they offered to come down to Forks and film my testimony. I didn't decline their offer. I still didn't have a car, and with them coming to me, I wouldn't have to worry about taking the time off because they said they could do it after school hours. So, I had to let Edward know that I wouldn't be coming to Portland like we had planned.

I hated writing him and telling him I wasn't coming. It was like one thing after another was coming between us, and I worried that he would lose interest in me. I didn't know what to do, but just tried to get through everything and prayed that in December, he would come.

Jake was finally coming around, but it was an extremely slow process. My lawyer scheduled a mediation session, and I didn't think Jake was going to attend.

"Welcome Mr. Black," I heard one of the others say and spun around to see Jake standing there.

We were led into a room and all of us took our seats. Jake and I were introduced to the other officials that would me monitoring the mediation process. There was my lawyer, a psychologist, and a guardian ad litem in attendance.

My lawyer ran the discussion and I didn't have to say anything unless asked by her or one of the others. At one point, Jake got pissed from something that my lawyer had said and stood up, kicking his chair behind him, knocking it down on the ground.

"You will not do this to me," he screamed at me.

"Mr. Black, I would like to remind you that your little outbursts will be taken into consideration when I think about your girls. I am here to take into consideration the best options for the girls. From your display of hateful, unwillingness, and the fact that you are now suggesting violence toward your wife, I could make the suggestion to remove the girls into Mrs. Black's custody. So, keep this in mind while we take care of the items that needed to be covered in the divorce," she said scratching down notes on her notepad.

The psychologist chirped in right after the guardian did, and went to see Jake after the mediation. He agreed to all the things I wanted, but there was still an undercurrent of hate, hurt, and resentment in his tone.

I learned later on in the month that Jake had been seeing the psychologist to work out his issues, and apparently, he had never fully dealt with the death of Sarah. He even had issues with Leah leaving him, which I thought was funny. He had pushed her away too.

When the middle of November approached, I wasn't any better and my appointment hadn't been canceled. I patiently awaited my turn. When I finally got in to see Dr. Birdy, I told him everything that had been going on. The mood swings, tenderness in my breasts, the missed periods, the stress from the divorce, and the pending ligation from the cases of where I was drugged. I didn't know if there were side effects from the ecstasy still in my system or the fact that I had caught the stomach flu that was going around the school.

"When was the last time you had your period?" he asks writing stuff down in my chart.

"Right before I left for the show. I always have it at the first of the month. So, August 2nd," I replied.

Man that was an awful long time ago it seemed.

"Did you have unprotected sex during this time?" he asked.

I blushed five different shades of red.

"No, not that I know of," I said, but then the night that I was drugged come to mind.

"There was an incident the night I was drugged where I know I had sex, but I don't know if we used something or not."

"I see, and have you been careful since?" he asked.

"Yes, very careful," I replied.

"Let me look over your lab work that was done a couple of weeks ago."

He flipped through a couple pages in my chart and looked over things.

"Well, Mrs. Black it looks like you're pregnant," he said with a huge smile on his face.

"What?" I asked stunned.

"According to your blood work, you're pregnant."

"This can't be. I take my birth control regularly and…" I said, but didn't finish.

"How far?" I asked.

"I don't know for sure, but according to the information you have provided me, I would say you're about fourteen weeks pregnant."

"Three and a half months," I replied doing the math in my head.

"Yes, here is a prescription for vitamins. You need to make an appointment with an OB doctor to have a better idea of how far along you are."

He handed me the prescription and sent me on my way. I was fucking stunned, shock, and floored.

It took about a week to register the news and that was the when I had my appointment with the OB. Apparently, Dr. Birdy's assessment was right on target because on the sonogram the technician did, she said the same amount of time. My due date was May11th, and I was having twins according to the technician. I cried the entire time.

I cleaned the goop she used from my stomach and walked out of the visit with another appointment, and two sonogram pictures to prove that I was pregnant. I hadn't told Charlie yet, and I didn't know what to say to Edward.

When I got home, I sat on the couch and waited for Charlie to come home, and when his car pulled in the driveway, I felt like a kid who had done something wrong.

Charlie walked in, hung his gun holster on the coat rack beside the door, and looked me up and down.

"What's wrong kiddo?" he asked walking over to me and sitting on the edge of the coffee table.

"I'm pregnant," I blurted.

"I thought so," he said reaching out to rub my hands that were sitting in my lap.

"How did you know?" I asked looking at him with tears pouring down my face.

"Lots of ways really; you've put on weight, but you're not eating like you should. You've been moody as hell around here, and you've been sick recently. You had unprotected sex when you where drugged, and the way you and Edward looked at each other, I don't want to even think about it, but apparently it happened."

"Why didn't I notice something like this?"

"Simple. You're so preoccupied with pining over Edward not being with you, Jake and the divorce, the girls giving you a hard time, and work; you're too stressed to even notice the changes your body had been making."

"I can't tell Edward," I said.

"Why the hell not?" he asked, getting up from the coffee table and pacing the living room.

"Because what if he doesn't want me now? What if he's afraid I'm trying to trap him like Kate did? He will hate me," I yelled.

"You have to give him a choice Bella. You have to tell him," Charlie demanded.

"I won't. If he doesn't come, then that will be fine. I will manage on my own, but I want him to come because of me, not because I am pregnant. If I tell him, he will come because of that. That's one of the reasons he married Kate, to take care of the children she created with someone else. He's a good man and he would do it for those reasons, and hate me when it all fell apart, just like Kate. If he didn't believe that I had done this on purpose, to get to his money that I was just told about."

Charlie and I argued back and forth for hours, but I wasn't budging on my decision to not tell Edward.

I was at Mrs. Felton's Sporting Goods store buying Charlie another fishing pole for Christmas when she mentioned the apartment above the store. I figured I needed away from Charlie for a little while. The tension in the house had gotten so thick, I felt like I was smothering from it.

So, within days, I was out of the house and living in the apartment over top of the store. Charlie didn't like it and cursed up a blue streak about it, but there wasn't anything he could do. I was a grown woman and this was what I wanted. I wasn't mad at Charlie. I could see his point, but he couldn't see mine. The stress wasn't good for me or the babies, so I left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: For those of you who thought she was pregnant, you were right. She got pregnant the night of the drugging. All those times of using condoms were her protection what if she hadn't been already pregnant. So, better to be safe than sorry in this case, however, it was pointless. Reunion time is right around the corner, what do you think Edward will think? Will he be happy or will he think the baby is Jake's? Remember, that people carrying twin sometimes look a little bigger than people who are not. Or, so I have heard. As always be kind and send some love … review!


	27. I'm Coming Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm coming home, coming home, tell the world I'm coming home … sorry singing there for a minute. Okay, this chapter should wrap everything up with the exceptions of a surprise and a trail or two. Well, I have a few things up my sleeve, but they are all about to come to a close. So, hang on and let's see what happens.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Exchanging Companions

Chapter 27

I'm Coming Home

EPOV

The first of December came and it had been weeks since I had spoken to Charlie and still no word from Bella. I have been packing for months; I sent all the twins stuff to Garrett and Lexi. I even packed Kate's things and took them to her parent's house. They had indeed disowned Kate after finding out the charges against her. They also didn't want to house her belongings. I didn't know what to do with the stuff. I wasn't about to donate it because somewhere in my mind and heart, I felt like she might need some of this stuff once she got out.

I did the next best thing. I headed toward the local storage units and purchased a climate-controlled unit. I haggled with the woman at the counter for forty-five minutes about not putting a credit card on the account. I wanted to pay for five years of storage in cash, and when the manager over heard, she quickly changed her tune. I put the storage unit in Garrett's name and placed him in charge of the damn thing. His instructions where if Kate got out, she could have the keys, but no more payment. She would collect her shit and move on or have it auctioned off. It didn't matter to me which. However, if she was still in prison in five years, I would cover it until she got out.

I put the house on the market as soon as Bella and I got to Portland in August. The house sold late-November to a nice family; they had a couple of kids who would enjoy the property. I was happy to see the place go so fast. The people wanted to move in quickly; so I used the worksite trailer as my home for a couple of weeks.

Mid-December everything was done and the inspectors had given the next people on the project the green light to move. This meant my mother and her team of designers would come in and make the place the way the owner wanted. I was done and in a matter of minutes, I had my things together and was ready to get on the road.

Mom had gone ahead of me while she was waiting for the inspection to pass and fixed up the house in Seattle the way I wanted it. There were only a couple of things that were needed. I sent the majority of my stuff with her and Alice. They would have everything together and ready for when Bella was ready to move in. Emmett talked about coming to Seattle and staying at the house until Bella and I moved in. He would be closer to Rose if he did. I was taking time off before working on getting the new business off the ground. I thought about taking the rest of the school year off just to be with her everyday. I had spent three months away from her. I wasn't planning on leaving again anytime soon.

I was probably expecting a little much out of the situation. I hadn't spoken to Bella in almost two months and I didn't know if she still felt about me the way I felt about her. I wasn't entirely sure that she even wanted to see me or if her divorce with Jake had gone through.

The long drive didn't settle my mind and when I finally pulled into the police department in Forks, I still wasn't myself. I found Charlie quickly and asked him for the address to the apartment that Bella was currently residing. He said that he didn't know if she was home. She was out of winter break with school, but had a doctor's appointment today. He quickly added that she had a car now. She had gotten the money from the show and had a Black Nissan Versa. It wasn't a Volvo, but at least it had rated in the top ten safest cars to drive.

Her apartment was only a few feet from the police station. I pulled into the vacant parking spot in front of the Sporting Goods store. I got out, but couldn't force myself to get any closer to her. I worried about her rejecting me, and I had changed everything about my life for her. I stood against my car pulling at my hair trying to decide what to do, or how to get to her apartment from this side of the building.

"Excuse me, Sir," a little old woman said coming out of the Sporting Goods store.

I looked over at her and wondered if this was Mrs. Felton.

"I'm going to have to ask you to leave unless you plan on coming in and buying something. If you won't leave, I will be forced to call the chief," she said with her hand clutched around her body.

"Actually, ma'am I'm here to see Bella Black. I was told she lived in the apartment above your store. I was just waiting for her to arrive."

I didn't want to scare the old woman.

"Who are you?" she asked narrowing her eyes at me.

"Edward Cullen, ma'am," I said holding out my hand for her to shake.

"Oh my gosh! She wasn't kidding. You're just like she said; handsome and polite too."

She giggled and I couldn't help the smile that lit up my face.

"Go around back son. She's home probably taking a nap. She hasn't been fairing to well here lately. Poor dear," she said.

"Is she ill? Is something wrong with her?" I asked getting worried that something terrible had happened to Bella.

"You don't know, do you?" she asked.

"Know what?" I asked confused.

What was everyone hiding from me? First, Charlie saying that something was going on with her that caused them to fight, but he wouldn't tell me. Now, this old woman knew and wouldn't tell me either.

She reached into her pocket and produced a key.

"Here's the key to her apartment, if she's not there," she said handing the key over to me.

I looked at the key for a moment, then marched over to my car and pulled around the back of the store. I looked up to see the metal staircase that led to one door. I looked back at the key and saw the car sitting beside mine; she was home. I walked up the stairs and quietly opened the door, and allowed myself to enter her apartment.

Looking around, I noticed that the apartment only had one couch, no TV, a table and barely any appliances. I looked down on the table as I passed seeing pictures or sonograms laying there. I picked them up and saw Bella's name in the top left hand corner. I gasped, She's pregnant!

"Hello," she called.

I didn't move a muscle. I was stuck in place. I heard her muttering something about hearing things and needed to stop being so damn paranoid. I crept quietly down the hall; I peeked through the crack in her door and saw her standing there. She was in a bra and a pair of panties. She was looking at herself in the mirror. When she turned sideways, you could see the undeniable bump resting right on her hips. She stroked her stomach, and tears dripped from her face. I couldn't look any longer and needed air.

I quietly rushed from the apartment and down to my car. I felt like I had been smacked in the face with why she hadn't been talking to me. She had been pregnant when she came to do the show, and now she was separated from the man who had created a child with her. She didn't know or lied about having sex with him.

When I thought about the child being Jake's, I panicked. What if something was wrong with the baby because of what Kate and the Double Mint's had done to her? My panic made me call my dad. He would know if Bella were pregnant while he was treating her. He could tell me if something could be wrong with the baby. Why didn't Bella tell me, surly he told her?

"Hello," Carlisle answered the phone.

"Dad, was Bella pregnant when they drugged her?" I asked rushed and panicked.

"Edward, that's confidential and I can't answer that question."

"Dad, I have to know. I just saw Bella and she is very much pregnant. I have the sonogram still in my hands, and from the baby bump she's rocking, she would have had to be a month or so when they drugged her."

"She wasn't pregnant when she was drugged Edward. God, I shouldn't be giving you this information, but you said she's pregnant now?" he asked.

"Yes, very much so," I said.

"Son, do me a favor … you still have her sonogram?" he asked.

"Yes," I replied looking at the sonogram closer this time.

"What are the dates at the top?"

I read the dates off to him, not understanding a damn thing that was written at the top.

"She wasn't pregnant when she was drugged; however, the night she was drugged, you and her had sex. Do you remember that son?" he asked snickering.

"Of course, I know we did, but you know I can't remember a damn thing about that night."

"Yes, well it seems that you now have something to remind you of that night; that's the night she got pregnant. Well, according to the numbers and things you read from the top of her sonogram."

"What?"

"Congratulations son, it sounds like you are going to be a father."

I didn't say a word and sucked in a deep breath. Shit!

"Are you still there?" he asked concerned.

"Yeah, I'm still here," I said looking even closer at the picture.

"Tell me what you see in the picture," he said.

I explained everything I could see and looked at it several times before I was even able to pick out the baby, but that wasn't what made me gasp for breath again. It was the fact that once I was able to identify the first baby, the second baby was simple to see.

"Holy shit!" I exclaimed.

"What is it?" he asked concerned as if I could have noticed something other than babies in the photo.

"There are two, Dad … twins," I said smiling.

"Well, I'll be damned, double congratulations are in order. Do you want to tell your mother or should I?" he asked chuckling.

"No, we'll tell mom. I have to talk to Bella first. I haven't spoken to her in months and I don't know if she still wants me. I'm worried she has been distancing herself because of this."

"Okay, I understand when it comes to your mom, but do it soon. Allow Bella to talk Edward; she's probably concerned about this herself. She might even think you're going to think she's like Kate. Remember, she isn't anything like Kate. She's not after money, and she hasn't asked for a damn thing. Right?" he asked, I guess wanting to make sure.

"No, she hasn't. I came to be with her and snuck into her apartment. I saw the pictures on the table, and then saw her in her mirror. I didn't speak to her. I came back outside to think before I said something stupid or hurtful. I love her Dad. I didn't want to hurt her or assume anything."

"Good, okay wait by the car. When she comes out of the apartment, judge her mood. You can ask questions, but don't let her think you don't care."

"I can do that. Thanks Dad," I said before hanging up the phone.

I wiped the few tears that had slipped from my eyes and stepped out of the car. I leaned against the hood crossing my legs at the ankles and waited for Bella to emerge from her apartment.

~EC~

BPOV

November had been such a rough month that I wasn't looking forward to December. Thanksgiving with Charlie had been stressful. He still demanded that I contact Edward and tell him about the babies, but I wouldn't. So Thanksgiving was a bust. If Edward didn't come to me for Christmas, I planned on taking Charlie's gift to the station and calling it a day.

When December approached, I wished for three things, a healthy pregnancy, the return of Edward Cullen, and to have my divorced finalized.

After Jake's little outburst back in November, things had been getting better. His sessions with the psychologist must have been paying off. He was agreeing to almost everything that I wanted out of the relationship. What few things he argued about … were things I didn't care if he had or even if I got them or not. He wanted to pay me alimony, but I declined the offer, stating I didn't need it and I would be fine on my own. He also wanted me to have half his business, which once again I didn't want any part of it. He tried to give me the house too, and I wouldn't take that either. Where did he think he and the girls were going to live? He tried to up my time with the girls, which before when I filed for divorce, I would have been all for, but with the twins I was carrying, I had to tread lightly with the girls. I just felt every other weekend and once a week was good for now. We could always revisit this again. I would love to have them more. I just needed to make sure Jake wasn't tainting the water again before I wanted more. I loved the girls and wanted them more than anything, but I had to do what was right for the babies too.

I didn't tell anyone at the meeting about my pregnancy; well I told Siobhan and asked her to keep it confidential. I also told her my reasons behind not wanting the girls as much as Jake offered. One other reason was he needed to learn the things he should have known all along with taking care of his own children. He needed to learn to be responsible for them and himself. With me taking them all the time, it wouldn't benefit him or myself. Siobhan and the psychologist agreed.

On the third of December, Jake signed the divorce papers and the judge signed off on them on the tenth. So, as of December the tenth, I was a free woman all before winter break and Christmas. One wish down, two more to go.

The week my divorce was finalized was the same week that the show aired. I didn't even watch it. The money from the show came in a couple of weeks before it aired. I just didn't want to see Edward and I together on TV. My mind was hard enough to avoid, but seeing it would be something else altogether.

I noticed when the checks came in, the producers name wasn't Aro Volturi. I wondered if something had happened to make him not the one to air the show or was it some corporate move? I shrugged it off, but didn't know if I wanted someone else with the footage that Aro had gotten of Edward and me. I started to get nervous because if someone else had seen all the footage, they could show whatever they wanted. Well, it's too late to worry about it now; time to move on,

Rosalie drove me to Port A a couple of days after the checks came and cleared the bank. I had done some research on the computer at school. I knew that researching new cars wouldn't be that big of a deal and it wasn't anything personal like my email account. I found my new car. It was listed as one of the top ten safest cars for 2012 and I knew it would work for my growing family. The plus side was I didn't have to have any financing done. With the money from the show, I paid for the car in full. Rose wasn't too thrilled about my purchase, but didn't say anything. She did offer to change the oil and keep the thing tuned up; that would save me the extra cost of a mechanic. I wasn't one to refuse her help when it came to money. She wasn't working with Jake anymore, but still loved to get under the hood.

I had just finished the last day of school, and was at home getting ready for my sonogram visit were they were going to tell me about the babies sex. I was excited. I slipped into the shower and carefully washed the days grim away. I was sixteen weeks pregnant and some of the nausea had finally passed. A few smells still sent me running toward the toilet, but not as often as before.

I dried off and wrapped the towel around my growing body. I stepped into my bedroom and pushed the door slightly closed. I don't know why I did it, but it was a habit I had living with Dad for all those months. Plus, I did it with the girls and Jake.

I had just pulled my panties and bra into placed when I thought I heard someone gasp.

"Hello," I called, but no one answered.

As of lately, I thought I heard all kinds of things living in this apartment. I think I was just paranoid of living alone. I hadn't lived alone a day in my life. I always had someone with me. First, it was Mom and Dad; then just Dad. I shared dorms with girls at college, and then Jake and the girls. Never alone, and here I was pregnant and all alone in this apartment. I sat the pepper spray on the dresser and continued to get ready.

I looked into the full-length mirror, and I could almost feel Edward with me somehow. I couldn't help the tears that ran down my cheeks. I loved and missed him terribly.

I hadn't gotten enough money to fix my phone yet, and the computer was still in the shop in Port A. Just getting the virus wiped from its system was going to cost me a hundred dollars and I didn't have the extra resources to get it out.

I rubbed my stomach and said a prayer that I would find a way to make things work for me and my children.

I finished getting dressed and gathered everything I would need for the appointment. I walked out on the metal stairs and locked the door. I wasn't paying any attention, and when I stepped off the last step, his scent washed over me. I looked up and gasped.

"Edward," I whispered.

"You're here," I said almost shocked to even see him standing there up against his car. He looked so relaxed with his leg crossed at his ankles.

"You're pregnant," he said looking down at the visible baby bump I was no longer hiding from everyone. I bit my lip and nodded.

Tears streamed down my face. I was anticipating the worse from him.

"Their mine?" he asked.

"Yes," I whispered still waiting for the onslaught of emotions from him.

"How far along are you?" he asked looking me dead in the eyes.

He slides his hands down to my stomach, gently placing his hands on my bump.

"Four and a half months."

"Twins?" he asked smiling and rubbing my stomach.

"Yes," I said smiling back at him.

Things seemed to be going better than I had anticipated.

"Do you know the sex yet?"

"No."

"When do you find out?" he asked rubbing all around on my stomach still.

"Today, I was just going to my appointment."

"Can I come?" he asked begging me with his eyes.

"Yes," I said smiling broadly at him.

"I love you, angel. Don't be worried about anything. I'm here now," he said before he pulled me close. He stroked my cheek with his fingers and then leaned down to kiss my lips.

The kiss was controlled and sweet. A kiss that conveyed every emotion he was feeling in that moment. He pulled back from the kiss, but wouldn't let go of me. I laid my head on his chest listening to the beats of his heart and knew I was home again.

~EC~

Edward accompanied me to the doctor's appointment. The technician called my name and escorted us to a room in the back that was darkened.

"Pull down your pants to just below your stomach, and roll your shirt up under your bra," she instructed, getting her things together.

Edward held onto my purse and helped me climb onto the bed I was to lay on. Once in position, the technician squeezed the blue goo onto my stomach and pulled the little wand from the machine scooting everything closer to the bed.

"First baby?" she asked getting the machine running.

"Yeah," I replied watching her.

"Okay, let's get this over with," she said placing the wand on my stomach.

Automatically the machine amplified the sounds, and the babies heartbeats whooshed through the speakers.

"Good strong heartbeats. Just what we want to see," she said typing things into her computer. She moved the wand around a little more and then clicked more buttons.

I looked in the direction of Edward and saw him wiping tears from under his eyes. He didn't look at me; he stared directly at the screen, and every so often he would quickly wipe the tears away.

"I'm just taking some measurements of the twins and making sure they are on target for your due date. So, just lay back and relax."

She then started pointing out body parts and telling us what was what on baby A then moved on to baby B. It was so amazing to see the tiny little parts of them. She then explained the four chambers of the heart and they look closely at the spine to make sure everything is growing properly. She assured us that everything was perfect.

I watched Edward, wondering if he was staying because he really wanted to or if Charlie had told him. I would kill Charlie if he did, but I couldn't say that I wasn't happy Edward was here with me.

"Would you like to know the sex of the twins?" she asked looking between Edward and me.

"Yes," Edward replied immediately.

I narrowed my eyes at him; he hadn't even consulted with me. What if I didn't want to know?

"All right from what it looks like the twins are in fact fraternal that means they have their own placenta supplying their food. Hum, baby A is a girl and baby B is a …" she focused really hard on the screen and moved the wand a little deep in my stomach "… boy. Do you guys want pictures? CD?" she asked.

"Yes, I want both, in fact, can I have two copies of the CD?" he asked looking at the pictures she was handing him.

I narrowed my eyes again. I couldn't afford the CD, let alone two of them. Lord, God forbid she tells him about the 3D Ultrasounds

"You know, we offer the 3D Ultrasounds for an additional cost," she said to him.

I rolled my eyes wondering if she was reading my mind through the wand that was still on my stomach.

"What's that?" he asked pie eyed.

She pulled out the same pamphlets they had given me when I first came in for my visit. Edward's eyes light up like a Christmas tree or a kid in a candy store when he saw the details those ultrasounds would provide.

"How much?" he asked not seeing the price at the bottom. I had and trust me, there was no way I was having that done. I would settle with the traditional sonograms. At least they held a little mystery about them.

When she told him the price and pointed out the different things they could determine with them, I rolled my eyes because I knew the next words out of his mouth before he even said them.

"We want one," he said looking over at me. I would do it, but I wanted to tell him I thought it was a waste of money and time.

Before we left the office, Edward had two CDs, four pictures, and an appointment to have the 3D Ultrasound done. Hell, he even walked over to the desk, paid for everything and took care of the deductible I had with my insurance that had to be paid before I could deliver the twins. Which I thought was funny, what if it wasn't paid? Were they going to make the babies stay inside?

Edward was standing at the desk taking care of everything when I overheard some of the nurses down the desk talking.

"They were on that show," the first nurse said to the other one.

"What show?" the second nurse asked.

"You know that show were they change spouses for two weeks," the first nurse said.

"Oh, yeah … I watched that show the other night on my DVR. I love that show," the second nurse said.

"I guess they were sleeping together the whole time. How much do you want to bet that the whole drugging scene was fabricated because they had been caught by the camera having an affair?" the first nurse asked.

"Looks like something was going on there, both here together and she is clearly pregnant. I wonder who the father is?" the second nurse asked.

"Isn't she Emily's teacher?" the first nurse asked.

"I'll be damned. She sure is … boy she's setting a good example for our children. How about when she lost her temper and hit the other wife? I wanted to punch her too, but I would have remained calm, knowing it was being filmed and kids could watch that show."

I couldn't take any more of their conversation and pulled away from the desk to step closer to the doors, watching the cars go by on the street.

"Are you ready?" Edward asked rubbing my lower back.

"Yeah," I replied.

"Hold on a minute," he said walking over to the gossiping hens at the desk.

"Excuse me ladies, I couldn't help, but overhear your conversation. I wanted to interject a few things into it. We were not having sex during the filming of the show. We were drugged and just about died in the process. If you don't believe me, look up the name Kate Cullen in Portland, Oregon. You will find she is awaiting trail and so are her friends for attempted murder. The pregnancy resulted from that night and furthermore its none of your damn business what we do now. We are both divorced and happily in love. Now, put that in your pipe and smoke it."

He walked back over to me and I watched the shocked expressions on their faces.

"Edward," I scolded.

"I'm one of those nurses daughter's teacher. She could tell the school board."

"Let her," he said pissed.

He reached down and grabbed my hand, leading me out of the building and down to where we had parked.

"Have you watched the show?" he asked me.

"No, I don't have a TV at my apartment. I haven't seen Charlie in a couple of days, but he might have watched it."

"Bella, tell me what has been going on. I've tried to call you numerous times. I've emailed, texted, called, and left voicemails. Don't you want to be with me anymore?

"Of course I do … I've got to tell you what has happened, but can we do this over something to eat. I'm starving, plus I have to pee," I said doing a little dance in the middle of the sidewalk.

He chuckled, and helped me into the car. I told him where to go, and we ended up at the diner. I ran straight to the restroom.

When I came out, Charlie was sitting beside Edward talking. I didn't want to interrupt, but I needed to know how Edward knew.

"You told him, didn't you?" I asked.

"No, I didn't tell him, but I'm happy he knows now," Charlie said smiling smugly.

Edward explained everything, and I knew I had heard him and felt his presence in the house. He said he had seen the sonogram picture on the table at my apartment when he came in to surprise me, and his father confirmed that his initial suspicions were wrong.

We ordered our food and Charlie stayed to eat with us. I explained to Edward about the computer and the phone. He said that after we were done eating, we were going to Port Angeles to get a new phone and get the computer. I argued up one side and down the other, but Edward had the trump card in his pocket.

"You are not leaving your apartment or staying in it by yourself without some form of communication on you. I will not have you and my children without a way to contact your father or me."

"Humph," I said.

I couldn't argue his logic and Charlie smiled broadly. Yep, Charlie was team Edward all the way.

Edward asked Charlie if he had seen the show. Charlie blushed red and said it was the worst thing he had ever seen. According to Charlie, they allowed everything to be shown with the exception of things that were considered rated R material. They showed Kate and me fighting it out on the floor, and me kicking the different officers that tried to pull us apart.

I started crying the more he talked and Edward looked pissed. He picked up his cell phone and excused himself from the table. Charlie tried to rub my hand and calm my crying down, but he didn't have the effect that he used to. Edward walked over and slid in beside me in the booth, and wrapped his arms around me.

"When I left the show that day you went to jail, Aro promised me he would keep all that stuff out of the show. However, Aro was fired right after the last taping and the company that owns the show took all his materials. They hired a new producer. He is the one who took the footage, and put it together to be aired," Edward said rubbing circles on my hand.

"Why was Aro fired?" Charlie asked.

"I didn't know it at the time, and Bella had a good idea. But, he slept with Kate, which turned out to bite him in the ass, when she filed a complaint with the show. They investigated her claims and sure enough, they had the proof. She said he paid her to do the show, which was a lie, but effective never the less."

"My God, does that woman not have any boundaries?" I asked.

How in the hell did she pull that shit off being in jail of all things? Did she not get enough during the show? That explains why someone else's names were on the checks that I had received in the mail. I didn't bother asking questions. All I cared about was getting a car and if they cashed.

We talked at the diner up until they threatened to close around us. Charlie asked if we would come to his house for Christmas, being that he didn't tell Edward, and there was no point in being mad at him still, I agreed. I bid my father good night and left with Edward by my side.

"I want to ask if it's okay to stay with you at the apartment?" he asked as we drove.

"Where else would you stay?" I asked.

"I would rent a cabin at 'The Lodge', but I would rather be with you. I told you on your birthday, you are it for me, and I am here for good."

"Well, I guess I could let you stay with me," I said giggling.

Edward and I walked into the apartment together. We got ready for bed, and it wasn't about sex or anything like that. It was about being with the person that completed everything about you. Edward pulled me close and wrapped his arms around me, letting one hand rest on my stomach. I drifted off to sleep wrapped in his love for me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Some revelations this chapter, she's pregnant with twins, Edward's back, her divorce is final. They have a few loose ends to tie up, but we are getting one-step closer to completion. There is one more obstacle coming around the corner and it isn't Kate or Jake. I will get to Kate and Jake little slips of their existence, but nothing like it was before when the filming of the show.


	28. Merry Christmas Darling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my wonderful betas, I couldn't do the things I do without them. Beta(s): dannibags, piesmom
> 
> For those who wanted to know how Kate is celebrating her Christmas, I have included a little sample of her beautiful life behind bars. Bella worries about finding Edward something for Christmas. The news is out about the babies, and Edward gets a little frisky in this chapter. Lemon Alert!
> 
> Happy Reading!

Exchanging Companions

Chapter 28

Merry Christmas Darling

KPOV

The last few months have been hell for me. After being arrested in LA and transported all the way back to Portland, I thought for sure that my parents were going to come and bail me out. But they didn't. They would not even pay for an attorney. They disowned me. I had to go the preliminary hearing and plead 'not guilty' and ask for a public defendant. I have never been so humiliated in my life. I mean, all the charges were false. That damn chief in Forks concocted the whole thing. Nobody would listen to me though.

I hated everything about jail. They didn't even put me with Jane and Heidi. They were somewhere else and that was all I got. We had to wear these old shitty white jump suites and they watched us bathe and everything. The rooms where so damn cold at night; all you had was a scratchy old blanket. When I asked a guard about turning the heat up, he told me he couldn't because the temperature was controlled in order to keep diseases down. I cried myself to sleep that night. They wouldn't let me get up at the time I wanted to. What was wrong with sleeping in?

I was stripped of everything while in jail. I had to find out from a classified in an out-of-date newspaper that Edward had filed for divorce. That sorry son of a bitch!

Where would I go when all this was over? It would be over as soon as I went to trial and was able to tell how things really went.

~EC~

BPOV

Christmas was rapidly approaching and I hadn't gotten Edward anything. I talked him out of going to get a cell phone the night before because I was tired from running around all day and then the information shared about the show. I just couldn't tolerate being out any longer. Edward woke me the next morning with my favorite cereal and cup of coffee. Good thing he didn't know I wasn't allowed to have coffee otherwise I think he would have pulled the mug from my hands.

I got a wild feeling he was going to go caveman all over me because I was pregnant and carrying the twins. A part of me wanted that terribly, but I would have to put my foot down somewhere along the line.

We drove to Port Angeles in my car and he didn't even allow me to drive. He just wanted to see if it had the same safety features as the Volvo. We went to the computer repair store first. I asked for my laptop and when they brought it out Edward about had a heart attack.

"That's your computer?" he asked dumbfounded.

"Yes," I said asking the cashier how much for the repairs.

"How in the hell do you get on the internet with that thing?"

"The same way you do with the others," the cashier said looking at Edward like he was a dumbass.

"How much does it cost to fix this thing?" Edward asked with his eyebrows raised.

"Hum," I said stalling.

"A hundred dollars to remove the virus that she caught while surfing the internet," the cashier replied smirking like he had just out did Edward Cullen.

"Clean the programs off that thing and resell it to someone who hasn't got anything. Hell, better yet here is a hundred to keep that damn dinosaur."

Edward threw a hundred dollar bill at the cashier, reached down, grabbed my hand and led me out of the store.

"Now, you wait just one cotton picking minute here," I said coming to a complete stop at the car.

"I'll let you buy me a cell phone because I can see your logic, but you are not buying me a laptop."

"Oh, yes I am. I bought a house in Seattle, my job is in Seattle, and you're in Forks. There might be times when I have to go to Seattle, and if I can't get you on your cell phone, I could email. I want a response from you. Not to mention the fact, you can get a new laptop with just a little more money than what they wanted to fix that piece of crap you call a laptop."

"I know, but I don't have the money for those types of thing."

"Then call it a Christmas gift. I don't give a shit. We are getting you a TV today too," he said stomping toward the car.

God, he can be so infuriating.

We rode over to 'Best Buy' where Edward picked out a cell phone and placed it on his plan. It was one of those Smart phones, and when they handed the damn thing over to me, I didn't know what to do with the thing. They talked about internet, music, calling, texting, and eBooks. I didn't know what the fuck to do with it.

When he was done at the cell phone counter, he headed straight for the laptops. I pitched a fit until he finally allowed me to pick one. Yep, it was the cheapest damn thing they had, but at least he would be happy. I followed him over to the TVs, Edward talked to the sales associate, and was dead set on getting the fifty-five inch LED TV, but I had to stop him.

"You can't get that in the car," I said with my hands on my hips.

"They can deliver," he said looking at the associate.

"All the way to Forks?" I asked looking over at the associate who stopped smiling and said they couldn't.

Edward bickered with him for an hour trying to pay him everything in the world to do it, but the sales associate wouldn't budge.

"Edward, that thing will take up the whole wall. Remember, my apartment is small."

He looked at me narrowing his eyes, but then set his sights on something that would fit into the car and my apartment. Edward grumbled the whole way home about the size of the TV and the fact that I told him the cable guy wouldn't come out on a Saturday even if he offered him a million dollars. Edward was getting on my nerves and apparently not being able to constantly watch the weather channel made him a grouchy boy.

"Why are you so grouchy?" I asked because like I said he was getting on my nerves and that had never happened between us before.

"Grouchy! Ha! My problem is I'm tired; exhausted actually, I haven't slept in months because I constantly worry about you. I'm horny as hell, and you want to fight me about everything I do. I'm just trying to make things easier on you and the babies."

"The TV doesn't help me or the babies. Neither does the sonograms or anything else you buy," I huffed. Hell, now he was just plain pissing me off.

"Look, I don't want to fight. All I want to do is get back to the apartment, and hold you in my arms. I love you and I want you to have nice things. I have the means to do that, and I want to do that. Please let me do that?" he asked reaching out grabbing my hand and pulling it up to his lips.

"Horny, huh?" I asked.

"Terribly so," he said placing his hand down on my thigh.

"Maybe if you're a good boy when we get home, I will put an end to the drought you have seem to have found yourself in."

"I'd like that a lot, and being that the damage is done, I won't need anything," he said looking over at me. His crooked smile illuminated the whole damn car. The rest of the ride home, he wouldn't stop rubbing my thigh. I didn't know who was hornier than whom by the time we entered the apartment.

Edward pushed me up against the door when we got inside, and clothes were pulled off. I don't remember who pulled what, but clothes were strung all over the living room. When we were completely naked rubbing against one another at the door, Edward intertwined our hands together and led me toward the bedroom.

We walked over to my side of the bed and I lay back getting comfortable. Edward crawled up on the bed, but didn't come all the way up my body. Edward lightly pushed my legs apart and lowered his head to my swollen clit. He licked up my entire slit, and used his tongue to lap my nub. He opened his whole mouth to my sensitive area and sucked it using his lips to pull the skin away from me. He repeated his actions and added his fingers into my entrance; he slid his other hand up my torso and cupped my breast on the way up, causing them to harden from his touch. He continuously cupped my breasts until he felt the pebbled nipples. He rolled my nipples expertly between his thumb and forefinger.

"Yes," I moaned as I felt my muscles tighten in my abdomen. My orgasm was coming and with just a few more strokes from his tongue and fingers, it would be over for me. Within seconds, he pinched my nipple just as I started to cum.

"Edward," I screamed as I came all over his fingers and face.

"Just like that baby; I love to hear you scream just like that," he said kissing his way up my torso, adding extra kisses on my stomach that housed our children. I sat up as he approached my breasts.

"I love you," he whispered just as he captured my nipple in his mouth. He flicked his tongue along my peaks and sucked lightly on them. I was so lost in the sensations he was creating that I didn't noticed that I had started pushing him back. When his hands hit the mattress bracing his body, I used this position to my advantage and lowered my head toward his groin.

He was already hard and waiting on me, I lapped at the tip causing his eyes to roll back in his head. He dropped his head back closing his eyes allowing me to work. When pre-cum leaked out of his head, I was done; lifting up and moving closer to him.

He slightly rose to his knees, but sat back on his ass as I mounted him. I slowly eased down on his hardened member, and wrapped my legs around his waist. I placed my feet flat, helping me lift up and down on top of him.

"Oh, God, Bella," he moaned.

"Fucking feels so good," he groaned as I bounced on him.

He wrapped his arms around my body helping me move up and down, and once again I was close, but still need something more. Edward must have thought the same thing. He pushed me onto my back. We didn't break our connection, and the movement was so fast.

I reached out to grab the side of his ass, but just as I was about to, he raised my leg, pulling it into his arms. He pushed his leg closer to my ass and thrust into me hard and fast. It was almost like he couldn't get deep enough, fast enough, or hard enough.

"Fuck me," I screamed because he had me so wet and ready to blow at any minute.

He moved one more time placing his heels under his ass, pulling me into his body. I turned a little sideways to grab the headboard behind me, hanging on for dear life. He thrust so hard and deep rubbing the sweetest spot inside of my body. He pressed into me hard and stilled for a second, and went back to thrusting hard.

"Make me cum," I cried.

I couldn't take any more and need something to tip me over the edge. He thrust hard and stilled, rolling his hips, until I felt him empty inside of me grunting. His coming and lazy thrusts caused me to cum.

He rolled to the side of me draping his arm across my stomach and capturing my thigh between his legs. My hand slid down to his and entwined our hands together over our babies.

We didn't speak and we didn't move. We fell asleep like that and I was never so satisfied in my entire life. It felt good to have him home with me.

~EC~

The following Monday, the cable man came and hooked up the cable in my apartment. I didn't even look at the bill because Edward had forbidden me to touch or look at any bills.

When Edward learned about me not being able to drink caffeinated coffee, he hurried down to the Thriftway to buy the decaffeinated version. I liked the gesture, but hated the shit. I tried to talk him into drinking it too, but when he refused, I swapped our coffees. He didn't notice for a week or so.

He figured being his coffee tasted like shit, maybe he could stomach mine. When he brewed the pot and found the same taste that he had before, the jig was up.

"Why did you switch the coffee? You know you can't have caffeinated?"

"Because it's hard enough for me to drink the shit when I smell yours brewing every morning, and I want it. You're going to have to drink the same thing as me or we are going to have to cut it out altogether."

I still hadn't thought of the perfect gift for Edward yet, and I didn't know what to do. Edward wanted to go to Seattle on Christmas Eve; he wanted to show me the house, being that I didn't have plans with the girls. I was looking forward to seeing the house he had purchased. I had finally looked at the emails he had sent and it looked beautiful, but he said his mom did a little work on it too. I wanted to see what she had done to the place.

I thought it was a good idea being that Jake had the girls in La Push with Billy. I was invited, but with being pregnant and having Edward with me now, I didn't know how well that would go over.

~EC~

EPOV

That second night I stayed with Bella and finally got to experience entering a woman without a rubber, boy I never wanted to go back to using them again. Those damn condoms didn't allow you to feel all the things you could when you went bareback. I couldn't get enough. That night, I had to think of doing something else besides what I was doing; just trying to hold out on her. It all paid off in the end.

I sent Dad one of the CDs I had gotten during Bella sonogram. I wanted him to look over everything and make sure she didn't have any side effects from the narcotics that coursed through her system at the time she had gotten pregnant.

He called a couple of days later letting me know that everything looks great, and that he couldn't wait to see her again. Everyone wanted to see her again, and I couldn't resist, being that Christmas was right around the corner. I called Mom and told her to get everyone to Seattle for Christmas Eve; that I wasn't coming home this year. Dad had kept his word and hadn't said anything to Alice or Mom and for that I was thankful.

The week before Christmas, Bella and I worked something out to send the others in my family. But, the day before Christmas Eve, I was with Bella and she wanted to go see the house in Seattle. Bella seemed to be really worried about something and I couldn't figure it out. Maybe Alice could talk to her and find out what was weighing on her mind. Bella didn't know that she was having Christmas Eve with my family.

We packed up my car and headed toward the house, and within a couple of hours, we were parked in the driveway. The people who opened my door overshadowed the excitement of her seeing our house.

"Bella," Alice screamed from the front door.

"Alice," Bella blurted shocked to see her coming from the house.

Alice bounced off the porch and engulfed Bella in a hug. Well I wouldn't call it a hug really, it was mainly patting arms. Alice was just too big and Bella was getting a little bump on her too. It was at that moment when Alice's belly touched Bella's distended belly that Alice looked down.

"Oh, My God!" Alice squealed putting her hand over her mouth.

"You're pregnant?" Alice asked rising an eyebrow at Bella.

"Yes, Alice … very pregnant."

"How far? Because you look at least six months," Alice said looking over at me. I knew the look; it was the question of if it was Jake's.

"I'm only four months, hum … we're having twins," she said looking back at me and smiling.

"It's Edward's?" Alice asked in shock.

"Of course, it's mine," I said proudly puffing out my chest.

"Congratulation, oh I'm so excited," Alice squealed again.

"Hey, Jasper," I called as he walked up to the giggling, whispering girls.

"Hey, man! I heard congratulations are in order," he said smiling, extending his hand into a one armed hug.

"How's Alice doing? How did you get time off work?" I asked. Usually the ER wouldn't allow Jasper and Carlisle off at the same time. Carlisle and Esme were supposed to be at the house in a couple of hours to exchange gifts.

"Well, we really haven't talked here lately, but when Alice told me she was pregnant, I cut back my hours to be with her. Then, as of recently, I've thought about opening my own practice," he said shrugging.

"Wow, thought about where you plan on doing this?" I asked curious to see if they would be staying in Portland.

"Actually, I've been in Seattle for about a week now. I've been looking at different places that already have something setup. I'm trying to decide if I want my own or do I want to work with someone else. I thought about getting in with a doctor who is about ready to retire and taking over his clients."

"Seattle … really?" I asked.

"What about the Salon?"

"Yeah, I'd be willing to bet that after this week, everyone will be moving to either Seattle or Port Angeles. With Alice being seven months pregnant, she can't do much with it at the moment. She left Maria in charge, and Alice is going to branch out here," Jasper said shrugging.

"Where's Emmett? He should be here," I said looking for his Escalade.

Jasper chuckled, "He's in Washington all right, just not in Seattle. He's in Forks. They should be here in a couple of hours too."

I chuckled too … I knew where Emmett was or at least who he was with. It seemed Emmett and Rose were becoming a thing and things were getting a little more involved. It wouldn't be long before he was here too.

Alice gave Bella the tour of the house. Bella loved how open, and spacious the living room was and from the looks of the basement, we could add there if needed for when our family grew.

Jasper and Alice retired to their room for a little while; Bella and I were left to ourselves to discuss our options. I asked Bella if she wanted to live in this house. Bella wasn't ready to move to Seattle yet because of work, but she promised that when summer came, she would start looking at jobs in the area. I wanted her to not work at all, but that statement reward me with a raised eyebrow. There would be no way to make Bella stay at home; I just needed to let that soak in.

I didn't want to tell Bella what to do and I knew she was independent. But, I didn't want her to think that she had to work to support our family. That's where Jake made his mistake. It was the man's job to work and provide for his family. Jake needed to step up to the plate and make things work, and work on cars on the side. He could have built up that hobby until it grew into something more or he could have saved money to have the business he wanted. Instead, he sat back and piddled around letting Bella hold all the responsibilities. If you asked me, Jacob Black was an overgrown baby.

~EC~

I had Alice do a little recon work for me. She had called Bella about a week ago, and was randomly talking about girl crap. I had her find out what Bella thought about engagement rings and weddings. The information I got back from her was priceless. Bella didn't want an engagement ring. Instead she just wanted wedding bands, if she ever married again. She also didn't want a big traditional wedding. She told Alice she had already had that once in her life or what she considered was a traditional wedding.

I had wanted to buy Bella an engagement ring for Christmas, but being she didn't want one, I bought her a charm bracelet from Tiffany's instead. When I saw the different charms, you could put on one of those things, I was amazed. I purchased every charm I could find that made me think of her. I got her an apple because she was a teacher. I got her the love charm because I loved her so. I got her a charm that said mom. She wasn't just going to be the twins' mother, but she had also mothered all the girls. I couldn't resist when I saw the little mug with block letters on them and thought about how she likes her coffee. I got a little baby stroller for our babies growing inside of her. The final charm I purchased was the one with the letter E on it to represent me.

We walked out the door when we heard cars pull into the driveway. When Mom saw Bella, she started crying. She rushed over and caressed Bella's cheek.

"My sweet girl is back," she cooed.

Mom engulfed Bella in a warm motherly embraced and I watched as the two women that I cherished cried and whispered to one another.

"Seems the girls will be busy for a while," Dad said coming up beside me.

"She looks good Edward. Don't worry so much. You've been through this kind of stuff with Kate."

"I know, but Kate was Kate. She didn't allow me to dote on her, and it wasn't the same. I know I shouldn't feel that way, but it wasn't. I love the twins, but it still wasn't …" I didn't want to finish the sentence, but I guess I needed to "… they weren't mine."

I lowered my head. I hated feeling that way, but there was something different between Kate being pregnant and Bella. I thought at first it was because I was in love with Bella and wasn't with Kate, but then as I thought about it, as I watched the DVD of Bella's sonogram as she slept. I knew beyond any doubt that it was ultimately because the babies Bella carried were my own. I wondered if Bella would have those same feeling for Sierra and Riley when it came to the twins.

"Don't be ashamed of it Edward. I know you love Tanya and Irina and they know you love them, but I understand the mine aspect. Remember, Emmett is my biological son, but I wouldn't trade any of my children. We love you and Alice the same way we love Emmett," he said patting my back.

"Welcome to being a dad finally."

We all entered the house, and just as we had sat down, we heard another car pull into the drive. Emmett and Rose busted in through the front door before anyone could move.

"What's up people?" Emmett roared as he entered the room.

We all greeted them and gathered in the living room, and Bella looked happy, but sad.

"What's wrong?" I whispered into her ear.

"I didn't get anyone anything other than the Christmas cards. I've already mailed them out," she said with sadness on her face.

"Don't worry love. I have us covered."

We all had money and we didn't really do the whole exchanging gifts per se. We donated a small amount of money to each person's charity. I had already donated to everyone's charity, and I had some way special to say that. I went first because I was dying to tell the others our news.

"Bella and I have donated a small amount of money to each and every one of your charities. In the envelopes in front of you is the amount we donated. At this time, please open you're envelope to see how much."

Everyone opened their envelopes; some gasped, others didn't.

"So, hum you forgot my donation," my mom said looking into her envelope. I pulled the wrapped picture frame from behind my back and presented it to her.

"This is for you, Grandma," I said smiling broadly at her. She didn't even blink an eye at what I had called her. I guess that was because Alice was pregnant and about ready to pop.

I watched as she ripped the back of the package and pulled out the picture frame. Her trembling hands came up to her mouth.

"You're pregnant?" she said looking at Bella.

"Yes," Bella said, meekly pulling back her shirt to show the outline of her stomach in her clothes.

"I thought you were when I hugged you, but I knew you had been separated from Edward and just assumed you ate too much Ben and Jerry's ice cream to get over the blues. Pregnant … with twins. Oh, Carlisle this is wonderful," Esme said looking over at Carlisle with tears in her eyes.

"Isn't it a wonderful thing," he said looking at us.

"Congratulations," everyone said coming over to hug Bella and I once again.

"That's not all everyone. A couple of weeks ago, Bella had one of those 3D/4D Ultrasounds done, and I have a DVD," I said walking over to the player where I had everything setup for all of us to watch. I walked back toward Bella with the remote in my hand, and allowed her to curl into my side.

For the next forty-five minutes, I watched my children growing inside the woman I loved more than life itself. At the end of the movie, I clicked the TV off, and listened as everyone talked about how amazing it was to see the twins on TV already.

Mom yammered on about how things have changed in thirty years. When she was pregnant with Emmett, you didn't even know what you where having until you delivered. I listened as she talked about his birth. She thought he was a big baby at nine-pound and four ounces. I chuckled, and watched as Emmett smiled and pouted depending on what Mom was talking about.

After the laughter died down, I got down on one knee in front of Bella.

"I know you just got divorced, and I know that when you went on the show Exchanging Companions, you never thought your life would turn out like this. The moment you walked into my house in Portland, I was stunned and mystified that someone as beautiful as you existed in this world. You, Bella Black, are the woman I have dreamt about all my life, the woman I wanted to truly share my forever with, and the one I want my children to call Mom. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming Mrs. Edward Cullen?" I asked looking deep into her eyes.

"Yes," she whispered with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"Yes," she answered loudly letting everyone in the house know.

"Yes," she screamed as she jumped into my lap and kissed my face all over.

I presented her with her charm bracelet and explained every little charm I gave her. I fixed everything just like she wanted and placed the silver bracelet on her wrist.

"Forever," I said leaning down to kiss her lips.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All right … their getting married. Okay, so pregnant, house, married, and trouble around the corner. What do you think is lurking in the shadows? Jake? Kate? Or, someone who you wouldn't suspect? As always be kind and show some love … review. I can't get enough of them.


	29. New Beginnings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For those of your wanting to see Jake's POV about things, here it is. He finds out something that Bella was hiding. Do you think he will think they are his? Bella gives Edward her Christmas presents and they all revolve around the babies. I love Edward being excited about the babies. Bella has a few regrets about things, but all in all she is happy. Let's see where New Beginnings take our couple.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Exchanging Companions

Chapter 29

New Beginnings

JPOV

Bella didn't come to the Christmas celebration at Billy's; I was hoping she would for the girls' sake. They missed her something terrible and I did too. She was my friend first. I had damaged our relationship and I didn't know if I would ever have that kind of connection with anyone again.

I hadn't seen Leah in months. When I got home from LA, she came straight to the house wanting us to be a couple, and I was reeling from Bella being with Edward Cullen. I told her to leave and never come back. Bella, once again, had been right about that soul mate bullshit the elders where preaching about down at the council meetings. I thought I had it with Leah, but when she finally disappeared from my life, I didn't miss her nor hurt like I did over Bella. But I knew that Bella wasn't my soul mate either. I became accustomed to the life Bella and I had together. I guess I needed to stop believing the old tails or find a new venue to shop from.

A couple of months back a District Attorney from Portland came to talk to me about Kate and the time she spent here in La Push. I told them everything I knew and then some. I told them about Royce King and where he was now, and I told them about Seth Clearwater, Leah's little brother, being her driver. There was a good chance he knew more than I did. I avoided being around the house when Kate was here. The only things I did with her were what the show said I had to do.

Last month they aired the TV show, and I noticed the producers name on the credits was different from the producer we had dealt with. Apparently, something must have happened in the production crew. The show they aired painted all of us as whore hopping, domineering, and kid ignoring idiots. Even the things they showed appalled me, and when the black light illuminated rooms, you could see everything.

The main thing from here that was illuminated was the night I was caught cheating on Bella with Leah. All the rest of the time was of Kate talking to those damn girls plotting away. They even showed both Bella and Rose kicking her ass; now that was some funny shit, watching it on TV. The other illuminated scenes were of Bella and Edward. They had moments when they kissed. They talked about their lives and how they wanted them to be better. It broke my heart to see her be so honest about the things she didn't like or understand. When she told Edward she didn't love me like she should and that I was more of a friend, I knew I had to sign the papers. I was holding her back and suffocating her in the process.

I talk to the psychologist once a week. Together, we were working through the anger I had with Sarah for leaving so soon, the responsibilities I was neglecting with the kids, and the fact that I married someone just for the fact of comfort and I knew she would be there to take care of the kids, the house, and me. She wouldn't let me down; Sarah was her best friend. I had left everything about our marriage and the children resting on her shoulders, while I tried to get the garage off the ground.

The money I got for a nanny, I offered it to Sue, Leah's mom, to help me take care of the girls. She didn't really want anything to do with me since the Leah incident, but when I showed her the money, she accepted, but only for the girls sake. I knew she would make me walk the walk and I couldn't skate by like I did with Bella. I kept paying Angela to come once a week and clean the house. So, that was going well. I just had to worry about all the other things that came with being a parent.

I was sitting at the house having dinner with the girls and Billy, when Quil Ateara came over. We sat and watched the game, but the conversations turned south rather quickly.

"I saw Bella the other day coming from that baby doctor place downtown," he said looking over at me.

"Yeah, sometimes women go there that are not pregnant to get checkups. What about it?"

"I don't think she was there for a checkup man. I think she's pregnant," he said looking me right in eyes.

"What are you talking about?" I asked curiously.

"Well, she looked really big. I mean, about five or six months big. When was the last time you were with her? Didn't she bring it up in the divorce and all?"

"No," I said thinking, racking my brain. When was the last time I was with Bella? Hadn't it been two or three months prior to her going on the show? If that was the case, there would be a chance that she was pregnant with my child. I had to see Bella.

"You were getting it so much you can't remember, can you?" Quil asked while bumping my shoulder like I was a stud.

I couldn't answer him. I was stuck wondering how all this had happened. Wasn't she taking her pills, but then I remembered the pharmacy calling while she was in Portland. She hadn't picked them up before she left. How long had she been without them?

I left the girls with Billy and headed towards Forks. I had to talk to Bella about the pregnancy, if there was one. Quil might have been talking out his ass, but I needed to make sure. I pulled behind the Sporting Goods store and noticed that her vehicle was gone, but what I did noticed was the Volvo with Oregon tags parked in one of the spots.

I slammed my fist down on the steering wheel and honked the horn in the process. Shit! I didn't want to talk to Mr. Perfect; so I peeled out of the parking lot. I had to get to the bottom of this shit.

~EC~

BPOV

Finding something for Edward was hard at first, but when I got to thinking, Edward loved anything that had to do with the babies. So, I went with things I thought he would enjoy and things that would announce the fact that he was going to be a dad.

I found this really cool T-shirt that said 'Dad to Be Twins' with four little baby feet on them. I decided that when we went back to the 3D Ultrasound place during our twenty-eight week appointment, I would have a shirt made with the twin's pictures on it. I would have used the first ones, but the babies where still a little small and all their features where not present yet. All of my gifts were special and held some kind of meaning for him; something that represented our love and our children. When the babies were born, I wanted to get him a set of dog tags with our kid's names and footprints on it for him to wear. I had a wild feeling that Edward was going to be a proud dad.

Before heading to see the house that Edward bought, Alice called out of the clear blue. I hadn't talked to her since the day I was in Portland after the filming of the show.

It's not that I minded talking to Alice, but I couldn't figure out why she was calling now. My phone had been broken for so long, there is a chance that she did call and I just missed it somehow. How did she get my new number? Edward was the only answer.

When she started asking all these weird questions about marriage and how I felt about it now, I knew Edward had something up his sleeve. I was honest. I would marry Edward in a heartbeat, if he asked, but he hadn't yet. I told her I didn't want some big flashy engagement ring, which I knew Edward would buy. I was having trouble reeling him in when it came to things for the babies. Hell, the 3D Ultrasounds weren't cheap, and with his level of money, he could have them done every week and not bat an eyelash at the cost. He had gotten enough DVDs for everyone in the family. That was how I knew to get the bear; he wanted it too, but I scolded him and said 'no'. He pouted, but took what I was allowing.

I told Alice no flashing wedding either. I had already experienced the whole have your father walk you down the aisle routine and I would still allow Charlie to do so, but I was over it. When I got married again, I was having the simplest affair possible in the back yard of my house or the home we lived in.

I wasn't thinking that everyone would be at the house in Seattle, and I was shocked at first to see Alice. She had grown so big and she looked like she was ready to pop any minute. When Jasper rounded the corner and came into view, I was glad she wasn't here alone. To me that would have been scary, if something did happen.

They didn't hover like I thought they would and everyone settled for a little while waiting for the others. It wasn't long before the others arrived and gifts were exchanged. I was a little thrown back about how they work their Christmas. We always gave a little something to the people who we loved. Hell, the girls would get the most, but I have never seen something so … present less. They all seemed to be excited about the donations made to their charities.

Esme finding out about the pregnancy was exciting and then seeing the DVD from when we had our first 3D Ultrasound session made me cry. It made the gifts I was planning to give Edward even more special. I wanted to wait until no one was around to give him his things because I felt bad that I couldn't afford something for them or knew that anyone was coming to the house.

Esme talked forever after the DVD was over about how things were when she had Emmett. She scared the shit out of me a couple of times with the way she talked about the pain, and how big he was. Emmett was cute making all kinds of faces while his mother talked.

When everything had settled down, I watched as Edward slid down to one knee in front of me. He was holding a box from Tiffany's. I kind of panicked at first thinking he got me a huge engagement ring anyway.

"I know you just got divorced, and I know that when you went on the show Exchanging Companions, you never thought your life would turn out like this. The moment you walked into my house in Portland, I was stunned and mystified that someone as beautiful as you existed in this world. You, Bella Black, are the woman I have dreamt about all my life, the woman I wanted to truly share my forever with, and the one I want my children to call Mom. Would you do me the extraordinary honor of becoming Mrs. Edward Cullen?" he asked looking deep into my eyes.

"Yes," I whispered with tears streaming down my cheeks.

"Yes," I answered louder so everyone could hear that I wanted him forever.

"Yes," I screamed as I jumped into his lap kissing all over his face.

He opened the box exposing a charm bracelet. He explained each charm he had purchased and why. He even assisted me to put it around my wrist.

"Forever," he said leaning down to kiss my lips.

"For Always," I whispered back as our lips met.

The whole family jumped up to offer us another round of congratulations. My Christmas was wonderful. As Edward and I lay in bed that night, we talked about when and where.

"I don't want to get married on New Year's," I said snuggling in the nook of his arms. New Years was something he suggested and I wasn't thrilled about it. I wasn't opposed to getting married while pregnant. I didn't really care about that aspect.

"How about January?" he asked stroking my arms.

"No, I have school and the apartment doesn't have a backyard," I snickered.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" I asked looking up at him.

"I want to be attached to you and those children in every single way," he said tapping my nose with his finger.

"Well, how about spring time?" I asked.

We could ideally get married during spring break, right around Easter.

"No, that's too far off, but no. Springtime showers bring May flowers and all that. Too rainy," he stated.

I laughed, "You do realize you are living in a state that has the most rainy days in the continental US right?"

"You're wrong Portland outranks Seattle. Portland had 164 days and Seattle only has 149 days of rain. You forget your talking to the weather man," he said winking at me.

"No, you're wrong. Forks, Washington gets more perception than your state, and it also has the highest number of days with 213. There is only one place in Oregon that outranks Forks and you didn't live there," I said sitting up and narrowing my eyes at him.

"Let's just agree to disagree on this. What about July? Should be nice by then," he said rubbing his chin.

"Not long enough after having the twins."

"I thought it didn't matter if you were pregnant or not?" he questioned.

"It doesn't, but I know that taking care of babies is hard at first. Plus, we will have two not one."

"I know how hard it is to take care of twins, Bella. Kate laid on her ass after having the girls. If it wasn't for me, they wouldn't have made it."

"Sorry, I didn't mean," I whispered lowering my head.

"You have nothing to be sorry about," he said lifting my chin.

He leaned up and kissed my nose.

We debated back and forth, but eventually set on the date that we first met, August the 5th. It would be exactly one year since we had meet on the show, and it would be a good distance from when the babies were born.

~EC~

The following morning everyone parted ways. Edward and I had to be at Charlie's this afternoon; so leaving early was necessary.

When we finally pulled into Charlie's driveway, I cringed when I saw the beat up Rabbit parked in the driveway. I didn't want another scene like the day Edward had brought me home from LA. Jake and I were divorced and he should behave that way this time. I don't think Edward would tolerate his behavior this trip around, and I almost wondered if I should just ask Edward to hand me a couple hundred dollars for his bail.

"What's wrong?" Edward asked opening my door.

"Jake's here," I said motioning my head over to the rabbit.

"Really? This should be interesting," he said.

"Just hand me a couple hundred dollars. I've got a feeling you might need to be bailed out later tonight."

I held out my hand waiting and he didn't disappoint either. He handed me a thousand dollars in a matter of minutes. I was completely stunned.

"Just in case it's a large bond," he said smirking.

"It won't be that much," I mused.

Charlie walked out the door holding up his hands.

"I tried to stop him, but he wouldn't listen. The girls are still with Billy; just thought I would tell you," he said getting closer to Edward and I, while I was trying to hide ten hundred dollar bills in my bra.

"Bail," he asked snickering.

"Yeah," Edward and I replied at the same time.

"Let's hope it doesn't come to that, but I hope you understand if he presses charges, I have no choice," Charlie said looking at Edward and then me.

"I know," I whispered and Edward nodded.

"Let's get this over with," Edward said grabbing my hand and leading me to the house. It was cold out and I really wanted to get in the house before I froze to death, but didn't want to be around Jake.

We had just stepped in the house when Jake came from the kitchen. He stopped dead in his tracks.

"Why didn't you tell me you were pregnant?" he asked.

"It wasn't any of your business," I said pulling my jacket off with Edwards help. I guess he was trying to keep himself busy so he wouldn't choke the shit out of Jake.

"If that child is mine, it is my business. How far along are you?" he demanded to know.

"Well, it's still none of your business because these babies are not yours."

I walked over to the couch in the living room to have a seat. I had to pee but I knew I wouldn't be allowed to until Jake had his say about something.

"Who's the father? I want to know because when you left for Portland, you didn't pick up your birth control pills. How long have you not been taking them?"

"How in the hell did you know I didn't pick up my pills?" I asked. Had he been checking up on me?

"They called while you were gone. Now answer the question."

"She doesn't have to answer your damn questions," Edward chimed in standing off to the side of me.

"She will answer my fucking questions because if that is my child, I want partial custody," Jake yelled.

"I'll be damned," Edward said moving further in front of me.

"I can have a paternity test done now and I won't hesitate to do that," Jake threatened.

"I'll refuse and then you will have to wait, but the babies are not yours Jake," I said getting up from the couch. I couldn't hold it anymore.

"Then whose?"

"Does it fucking matter to you who as long as it's not you," Edward asked balling his fists up.

"Yes, I want to know if she was cheating on me. She looks like she further along than she should be even if she was fucking you," Jake hollered.

"I'm only going to tell you this one time and one time only …" Edward started standing close to Jake "… the babies she is carrying are mine. She got pregnant the night we were drugged. She is only four months along, and if you force her to do an amino, I will be pissed. No, let me rephrase that. She will not have it done. I will refuse your request. Do you understand the babies are not yours?" Edward said getting right in his face.

I stared from the hallway watching them face off in the middle of the living room. Charlie was off to the side watching everything unfold. Jake must have gotten the point and left. I finally walked out of the hallway where I had watched the boys argue.

The rest of the day was all right after Jake left, and Charlie enjoyed his gifts. I handed the money back to Edward. He tried to tell me to keep it, but I wouldn't. He had already given me more than enough.

We made our way to the apartment and collapsed in each other's arms.

~EC~

EPOV

When Bella presented me with my Christmas presents, I was excited and happy. I loved the shirt she had gotten me. The bear was the same one I wanted when we had the first 3D Ultrasound, and I was disappointed when she didn't allow me to have it when we left. I had entertained the thought of going back to the place and asking if they could make me one without her around. Maybe use the DVD I had purchased, but I never did. I figured I would settle with the DVD.

The first 3D session was the most exciting thing in the world to me. I was able to get an idea of what the twins would look like when they came out. However, the pictures made the twins look like little aliens. I was kind of scared of what might be coming out of Bella. I wouldn't tell Bella how many nights I had woken up after having nightmares that the babies were clawing and biting their way out of her body. I asked the technician while Bella went to the bathroom if they were okay, at which point she laughed in my face. That didn't set well, but she assured me that it was all part of the process of becoming a baby. She said if we had waited a little longer that we would get a better idea of what the twins would look like. So, of course I made another appointment. This time we would go when Bella was thirty weeks pregnant to see if they looked a little better. We could wait up until she was thirty-six weeks, but with twins, they sometimes came earlier than expected and I didn't want to wait.

The wedding date was set. I wanted to get married to her as soon as I could. I wanted to tie myself to her in every way possible, and getting married to me was the next step. It should have been babies last, but we had done it backwards. So, marriage was going to be our last step. Plus, I couldn't wait to change her name from Black to Cullen. I hated that she wouldn't go and change the damn thing back to her maiden name, but she didn't see the point. She would have to change everything; her social, her driver's license, everything. Especially, since she was going to have to change it again in nine months. So, I let it go.

I didn't want the nurses calling my children the Black babies when they discussed their care either in the hospital. They would never be a Black, even if their mother had the last name. I guess it was all a territorial thing with me. I wanted to pee all over her and the babies so no one would bother them. My idea of peeing or marking my territory would be the name change.

Jacob Black was a twit. She had told him they weren't his and it was none of his business. Didn't he hear the words coming out of her mouth? The babies were not his. She never said they were mine, but what difference did it really make. I had to set Jake straight so he would leave or I would have put my foot up his ass. I was also concerned that he was stressing Bella out and stress was the last thing she needed.

Right before Bella went back to school, after the New Year, we pulled out the baby casting kit. I wanted to have a molding of her belly as it grew and next month I wanted to do another. Bella was less than enthused with the process. She wanted the cast, but she didn't want to be uncomfortable during the process.

"I promise to try and make this as easy on you as possible," I said getting everything ready to go.

I had placed plastic on the table I was using to wet the strips and plastic on the chair she would be sitting in. I bought Bella a nice rocking recliner for her to relax in and I planned on using it to cast her stomach.

"Did you make sure the door is locked?" she asked; worried that someone was going to come in while she was sitting naked in the recliner.

"Of course," I retorted. Like I wouldn't lock the damn door and who would just barge in on us anyway.

"Okay. I'm ready," she whined.

"Here we go," I laughed.

I walked over to her beautiful naked body sitting before me. I was going to have to do everything possible not to get excited with this first aspect. Prepping her body was going to be exciting. I grabbed the Vaseline and scooped out a good helping. Looking her over before we got started, I couldn't help my first reaction. The snake in my pants was coiling up and ready to strike. We had argued back and forth for days about how to do this. She didn't want to ruin her clothes. So, I offered to buy her more. She then got pissed. I eventually told her to go naked which ruled out the clothing aspect, but it also started a whole other discussion. She didn't want her tits in the mold, which appalled me. I loved how big they had gotten since she had gotten pregnant. They were great before, but now … they were busting out everywhere. When I said so, she was pissed again and called me a pervert.

"Okay, hold still," I mumbled as I rubbed large amount of Vaseline over her chest and stomach.

I finally won the whole debate about the having her breast in the mold, and I loved it.

"I think you have enough Vaseline on them," she said looking down at her chest. I can't stop looking at the ample flesh in front of me. I licked my lips and wanted to take just one swipe at her nipple, but wouldn't now because of the Vaseline. I shook my head to get rid of the lust driven fog that had radiated through my body, and focused on the task.

I placed some plastic on her body, making sure it was smooth with no wrinkles or anything in it. Once she was good to go, I wet the plaster strips and placed them on her breasts first, and then down around and over her stomach. I made sure every inch of her stomach and breast were covered, and then I added another layer.

When I finished layering her body with the plaster, we had to wait thirty minutes for the cast to heavy and pull away from her body.

"It's starting to get warm and it feels like it's pulling away from me," she said moving around a little.

"Hold on; let me get it," I chuckled.

I walked over to her and slowly, but gently removed the cast from her body. I quickly placed wadded up newspaper into the dips in the back and sat the cast somewhere safe to dry. I was glad we didn't have the girls this weekend. Otherwise, the cast probably wouldn't have survived them.

"Edward," she purred somewhere behind me.

"Yeah, baby," I inquired leaning over the mold working on getting it set still.

"I'm all lubed up and no one to play with," she hinted.

At hearing her words, my head shot up. I spun around and looked at her. She was still standing as naked as the day she was born with a huge smile on her face. She was shinny from the Vaseline that was on her skin.

She ran her finger down her breast and swirled it around her belly button. She circled around her navel and used her fingers to travel back up her chest. Her fingers glided lightly over her now erect nipples. She didn't stop and I watched intrigued as she stood there playing with her nipples and moaning.

She looked at me; licking her plump lips. She motioned me toward her; it was almost as if I was on a conveyer belt, moving without knowing it toward her body. I was shocked and motionless as I watched the sight of her in front of me. It was the most erotic thing I had seen in all my life.

She lowered herself to her knees and looked up at me through her eyelashes.

"Strip," she instructed.

I didn't waste any time. I had a naked, lubed up, and horny woman sitting in front of my junk. It didn't take long to take off everything I had on. As I stripped down for her, I noticed her hands slip down into her folds. She didn't waste time and moaned as she fingered herself, kneeling in front of me. Fucking hot and I wanted more.

Once my pants and boxers hit the floor, I reached down for my cock and worked up a good stroking rhythm. The motion must have alerted her that something was happening in front of her face. Her eyes shot open and she watched as I stroked my hardened member.

"Fuck my tits," she purred pushing her enormous globes together in front of me. I couldn't resist and lined my body up as she straightened her body to accommodate the height issue. I slid my dick through her oiled up tits.

"Hold them tighter," I instructed, watching as she quickly pushed them closer to my erection. When they were close enough, I rocked back and thrust between them again. I pulled her hair back, holding onto it behind her head and my shaft glided between her tits.

I watched Bella the entire time; she focused her eyes on my cock that slid with ease between her mounds. I used the tips of my fingers to rise her chin up. When she was finally looking in my eyes, I leaned down to capture her lips while still rocking in and out of her tits.

I pulled back from the kiss and the feeling of sliding between her two mounds was wonderful, but it was still nothing like sliding in and out of her body. I rocked back, sliding one last time before I pulled my cock away from her breasts. I lifted her to stand. I entwined our hands before looking into her eyes.

"I want to be inside you," I whispered into her ear, as I leaned down to kiss the side of her neck. I placed a couple of open mouth kisses there before leading her over to the couch. I spun her around, helping her to sit back on the couch. She was all spread open in front of me. I moved onto the couch positioning myself between her legs, leaving one of my legs on the floor, using the other to almost kneel on the couch.

I rose her leg letting it prop itself against my chest and shoulders. I ran my hands down her leg to her sex, allowing my finger to glide around her pussy.

The moans that came from Bella encouraged me to continue.

I eased two fingers into her entrance and curled them just inside of her to massage the warm walls that encased them.

"More," she moaned and I stroked deep inside her body.

I didn't want to pull my fingers out from inside of her body, but I wanted more too. I wanted to be buried deep inside of her. I inched closer lining my aching cock up with her dripping sex, but I didn't push into her body. Instead, I used the tip to stroke up and down her slit.

"More," she moaned louder than before.

"Patience," I moaned back to her.

Rubbing up and down her body like this made me hungry for more, and I knew that it made her that way, too. But, I loved holding out on her. I stroked her damp folds a little longer before I slightly pushed the head into her, but just the tip. The teasing was driving her mad, and I wanted her frantic with want.

"More please," she begged trying to move her hips to pull more of me into her.

"Hold on, baby," I cooed to her, pulling what little bit she had slide inside of her out.

"Now," she demanded when her patience was wearing thin. If she only knew, I had been battling with myself the entire time not to take what I wanted. To consume what was spread before me. It was at that moment that I knew she wanted it just as bad as I did and by me not giving it to her, I was denying us both the pleasure.

With those thoughts in mind, I lined up again and slammed into her body, listening to the audible gasp that slipped from her lips. I couldn't fight the want to be deeply seated in the warmth of her body. I grabbed her leg and held on to it as I watched her tits bounce, and her hand slid down to play with her nub. The pants and moans coming from the both of us were exciting and encouraged me to thrust harder.

"More," she cried as the she rocked her body against mine as I thrust with everything in me.

The wild thrusting was causing me to slide out of her, and I was already having to count backward from one hundred to keep from coming when she clearly hadn't yet. I continued thinking of work and things I had to do in the morning, but used my dick and stroked her folds. I wanted her still stimulated, but allowing me enough time to pull back just a little.

When she thought I wasn't going to push back into her body, she moved and spun around to where she had her back to me.

"Lean back," she instructed backing closer to me.

I placed my elbows on the arm of the couch, but didn't allow my body to rest. She backed onto me, as I entered her from this direction; things were a little tighter. I wasn't going to complain. With my foot still on the ground, I allowed her to rock back and forth on my body, only thrusting when I felt like I had to. When I couldn't take it anymore, I used the muscles in my stomach to thrust hard into her.

"Fuck Edward, I'm …" she cried.

"Oh God!" I exclaimed as her walls clamped down around my shaft milking everything I had from my body. I collapsed on the arm of the couch completely wrung out and satisfied. Bella was still perched in my lap with me sheathed inside of her. I could still feel her body convulsing around mine. I watched as a bead of sweat rolled down her shoulders and down her back.

We didn't move or speak for a little while. When nature took its course, I slipped from her body. She leaned back against me while I wrapped her in my arms.

"I love you," I said kissing the sides of her face.

She turned her head slightly and looked at me.

"I love you, too," she said leaning over to place a kiss on my lips.


	30. Double, Double Toil and Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We have a few turn of events in this chapter, sometimes when we make decisions to do things they inadvertently effect others things. I think Bella had mentioned it somewhere else and a couple of reviews have wondered. So, here it is a turn of events; it isn't anything major just a new avenue. Let's see how they handle the surprises in this chapter.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Exchanging Companions

Chapter 30

Double, Double Toil and Trouble

BPOV

My vacation from school had been the most eventful in my life, well apart from meeting Edward and coming to terms with being pregnant. I was just happy that Edward was with me and excited about having the twins. Things were finally falling into place.

I had a couple of regrets about our time spent apart. One of those was not calling from Charlie's house phone, but I didn't want to rack up a large long distance bill. Some might argue that I could have bought a calling card at the local Thriftway, but money was extremely tight. I didn't make much as a teacher and with the cut backs as of lately, I had to furnish the majority of everything I used there. Plus, the money I did have went to pay off Jake and mine's debt during our marriage. Hell, Mrs. Felton was practically letting me live in the apartment for free. I hated it, but she just wanted someone to keep the place up. I promised to do that for her, and that's how I worked through it.

When I bought the Versa, the money that I didn't spend on the car, I used to pay my car insurance. The damn car was new; which meant that my car insurance increased, and would be killing me, if not for the extra money I pocketed on getting the car. When the four thousand dollars ran out, I didn't know what I was going to do.

Actually, I would have been better off not to take on the debt, but that was the deal Jake and I had made. I carried the debit and he kept the house. We could have tried to sell the place, but with the mortgage we took out, there was no way the place would sell for that much. Hell, I was waiting on Jake to default on the loan and need to stay with Billy.

I had to work today. Edward wasn't happy with it, but he understood. He said something about heading to Seattle and getting some interviews done for the new business. I knew I would be away for at least eight hours, so I was cool with him working. I had grown so attached to the fact that Edward was with me all the time that I wasn't about to give him up. The three months we had spent apart getting our lives settled was bad enough.

Walking into work was like walking into the twilight zone. Teachers whispered as I walked by, and people that used to be my friends went the opposite direction. Weird.

I was just settling into my classroom when Mr. Banner walked in.

"Mrs. Black," he said getting my attention.

"Would you follow me to my office?" he asked.

"Yeah, sure," I replied putting the construction paper back down on the table.

The walk back to his office was uncomfortable, which was another wild coincidence. I always had a good relationship with Mr. Banner. He was my English teacher in high school, and a couple of years ago, he was promoted to principal.

"Please have seat Mrs. Black," he said motioning toward the chair across from his desk.

"We are waiting on a couple of others before this meeting begins. Would you like something to drink?"

"No thanks," I replied.

I was getting a little concerned about what was going on here. A few minutes later Mr. Molina and Mrs. Smith walked into the room. They were the Superintendent of the district and a member of the school board.

"Mrs. Black, we called this meeting for a couple of reasons. The first, your behavior, while on a national television broadcast. Second, your recent behavior with a parent of one of your students, and lastly, your current situation," Mr. Molina said.

"What Bert is trying to say is that we are suspending you until an investigation can be conducted," Mrs. Smith said crossing her legs in front of me.

"Suspended? Why?"

"Well, your behavior on the show has raised some concern with the parents of the students you teach. They are afraid that those attitudes and acts of violence will be taught to their children," Mr. Molina replied looking me square in the eyes.

"I would never allow the children to hit one another," I replied trying to defend myself against the three of them.

"That very well might be, but Mrs. Black the act of violence in itself. The fact that you were arrested for misdemeanor battery in the State of California is not our only concerns with your position here at Forks Elementary," Mrs. Smith replied.

"What do you mean not the only thing?" I asked completely appalled by this whole thing.

"You were unfaithful to your husband and as a result, you are pregnant and divorced."

"What damn difference does that make? I teach kindergartens for crying out loud. I'm not teaching them sexual education."

"True, but the parents are afraid that if they see you cheating on your husband or in sexual situations as the ones depicted on the show that this could make the children experiment. They could think 'that Mrs. Black does it, so can we'," Mr. Molina said making the finger quotes at 'that Mrs. Black does it, so can we'.

"I can't believe this," I said.

"There will be an investigation and we require monthly drug testing," Mr. Banner said.

My eyes about popped out of my head. Are they kidding me?

"What?"

"It was suggested on the show that you have a narcotics problem by … a Mrs. Cullen. The parents are concerned that you are taking them and not watching their children, or that you would sell the drug to their kids."

Mr. Banner had to thumb through a couple of pages before he could locate Kate's name. I didn't have anything to say and it wouldn't matter at this point.

"Why suspend me? Why not just fire me? You've obviously already made up your mind about me," I said defeated.

"We think you are a wonderful teacher, and you've improved areas that needed updating. However, we have to make the parents in this school confident that you're not taking drugs, you're not a violent person, and that you're not teaching them things about life that they shouldn't know yet," Mr. Molina said.

They were planning to investigate the allegations against me and in three months, there would be a hearing to decide if I could continue to teach in Clallam County. There was a little discussion during the hearing that they could decide to strip me of my teaching license, but that depended on what they found out.

I was escorted out of the school like a common criminal. I couldn't go back to the apartment by myself. I stopped to tell Charlie about the whole situation. He cursed a blue streak, and called the whole thing a witch-hunt. According to the papers I was handed when I walked out the door, the primary complaints were the nurses from baby doctor's office. Emily Taylor's mother; she was a royal pain in the ass anyway.

Just when I was walking out of the police station, Jake walked in. I didn't want to deal with him today either, but apparently fate was kicking my ass today.

"Here," he said thrusting papers into my hands.

When I looked down, it was a petition to submit for paternity testing of my unborn children. When it rains, it fucking pours. Charlie came running when he saw Jake. I handed the pages to Charlie and left the fucking building.

Jake was hollering at me, and I didn't even fucking stop. I wanted out of this town and out of it now. Between the stupid ex-husband who couldn't understand 'they're not yours', the damn gossiping bitches in this town, or the mother fucking school board, I couldn't take anymore.

I called Edward and asked him how far to Seattle he had gotten, and if he mind if I followed behind him. I asked if we could stay at the house there. I didn't want to come back to Forks. He was concerned, but said we would talk about it later. I called Charlie and told him to tell Mrs. Felton I was sorry, but I would be moving out soon. He said he would take care of it for me.

I pulled my Versa on the Highway 101 and sped out of town. I drove all the way to Seattle without fucking stopping. I hate that fucking show, hate it!

By the time I arrived in Seattle, I was cried out and completely exhausted. Edward had said that Alice and Jasper were staying at the house while they located a place of their own. I was happy to have someone there when I arrived because Edward had yet to give me a key.

When I pulled into the driveway, I parked the car and grabbed what little bit I had with me. I had walked away from everything and didn't even have a change of clothes. Alice opened the door smiling. When she looked at me, her smile faded.

"Rough day?" she asked.

"You could say that. Alice, I don't want to talk right now. All I want to do is go to bed. Do you have something I could change into?" I asked begging her not to push or ask.

"Of course," she replied leading me into the house. She quickly produced a long t-shirt that swallowed me whole. I didn't even bother to inquire if it was hers or something of the boys that where in and out of this house. I couldn't believe that Edward had opened up our home for people to stroll in and out of all the time. However, given the fact that Alice and Jasper where looking for a place, Emmett wasn't here ninety-five percent of the time, and neither was Edward, I guess in the end it really didn't matter.

I climbed into our bed and cried myself to sleep.

~EC~

EPOV

I left right after Bella this morning and two hours later, she was already calling me. At first, I panicked thinking something was wrong with her physically. However, when she continued to talk, it sounded a lot more as if something had happened. I thought we had been doing well and things were finally falling into place for us, but it appears that fate had different plans. When she wanted to stay at the house in Seattle, I was shocked, but when she started talking about moving to Seattle permentaly, I wasn't complaining, but I had to get to the bottom of this.

I was just finishing up the last interview when Alice called to tell me that Bella had arrived at the house. Alice and Jasper were in the process of buying a house in the area. Jasper had landed a job with a doctor's office downtown, and would be taking over for when he retired in April. So, things were working out for their move too.

"Is she all right?" I asked.

"She's fine right now, but something definitely happened today. She's taking a nap. I think the stress has worn her out. Shouldn't she be at work? Something must have happened at school," Alice mused.

"I thought that too, but if Jake showed up and showed his ass at the school, she might have taken the day off to get rid of him."

"He has something to do with it too, so you could be right."

"How do you know he has something to do with it?" I asked thinking maybe he had went to the school as I had suggested.

"She called him an idiot, and wouldn't do what he wanted," she replied.

"Well, when I get there, I will get to the bottom of the problem," I reassured her.

I took care of a couple of more things around the office and put in for a couple of construction bids in the area. I was so wrapped up in taking care of business that I didn't get a chance to call Charlie. I wanted to find out if he knew what was going one with Bella. She usually told him everything going on in her life.

I pulled out my cell, fixing it so I could drive home, and talked to him at the same time. He filled me in on the school and Jake stopping by the police station with a petition for paternity on the babies Bella was carrying. He was a moron and there would be no way in hell I was allowing Bella to have an amniocentesis just to satisfy his curiosity about the paternity of the babies. He would have to wait until they were born. Hell, if we were lucky, all it would take, hopefully, would be one look and he would be able to tell they were not his.

The school was being ridiculous with their accusations and the fact that what Kate had said on the show was a reason to question her drug use was appalling. To think they would listen to the ramblings of a deranged person who had done unspeakable things to Bella in the process was disheartening. How could they judge her because of Kate?

I didn't care if she worked another day in her life. No matter the outcome, we would deal with everything as it came. I just had to get Bella to see that I didn't think she was taking advantage of me by not working. When I got out of the car and in the house, I didn't stop to talk to Alice or Jasper. I nodded at them, and went straight to Bella. Bella was still asleep when I arrived. I didn't want to bother her. She needed all the rest she could get. So I crawled into bed and wrapped my arms around her letting her know I was there. I fell asleep with her in my arms.

During the night, I felt her moving around in the bed. When she got up to go to the bathroom, I sat up leaning against the headboard. We needed to talk and if she was ready to do it now, I wanted to get it over with.

"You want to talk about why we are in Seattle tonight?" I asked as she came out of the bathroom.

"I guess we have to at some point," she said climbing back into the bed and moving her body closer to mine. She finally came to rest with her head on my chest and her body tucked closely to mine.

"I want to move to Seattle," she said after a few minutes of silence.

"Why? Not that I mind. I've wanted you to move to Seattle no sooner than I came back to you, but you never wanted to. Why the change of heart?" I asked.

"Well, it seems that I have been let go from my position at Forks Elementary, pending a hearing in three months."

"What were the grounds for the suspension?" I asked.

I knew, but I wanted to hear what she thought about the situation.

"Well, it seems that I'm drug addicted, according to your ex-wife, which they even quoted her saying so from the show. They think my actions while on the show were questionable. The nurses at the doctor's office complained that I might be corrupting their children. According to the school board, my acts of violence could be rubbing off on the kids."

She shrugged with tears streaming down her face. I wiped them away. I was pissed that they had allowed a stupid show to dictate how to treat their employees. She sobbed through telling me about Jake, and how she couldn't handle living in Forks any longer.

"You need to talk to Siobhan about his petition. See what he has the rights to demand, if anything," I said, trying to give her options and not feel like everyone was against her.

"I will and I want to ask her if she knows someone who can help me with the hearing with the school board. I need to see what my rights are in this type of situation."

"You know you don't have to work, right?" I asked.

"I know I don't have to, but I have debts, Edward. I can't just take time off and have my debts unpaid. Tomorrow, I will have to find another job, while I wait for their decision."

"What if I had a solution?"

"What's that solution going to be Edward?" she asked getting pissed.

She pulled out of my arms and moved more on her side of the bed.

"Now, hear me out before you get all up in the air about this," I said, trying to get her to have an open mind to what I was going to offer her.

She crossed her arms over her chest, and didn't look open to my words. However, I wanted her to know she had other options.

"I'm not going to tell you not to work, okay?"

"But …" she said motioning her hands for me to continue.

"I will take care of your debt …" I started, but was cut off.

"I won't let you pay my bills," she stated getting out of the bed, heading out of the room.

I ripped the covers off my body and followed her out the door. This conversation was far from over.

"If you would let me finish instead of assuming you know what I want to say," I hollered.

"I know what you are trying to do and it won't work. I will not live like Kate, and I will not take your money," she said turning around to face me.

"Look, I'm not trying to make you do anything, but I do have a solution that I think would work out best for you and the babies. You don't need the stress Bella," I pleaded with her to hear me.

I knew she was going to be difficult because she was used to doing everything on her own for so long, that she didn't want someone's money or handout.

"I would like to take care of your debt. You have two options available to you and it doesn't matter to me which one you chose. The first option is that you can stay home and raise the children, but … don't think for one minute that I'm trying to make you stay. You have a choice, remember that. The second option, I pay off your debt and you come to work with me. I need a secretary or an assistant, depending on the projects I accept. This will keep me from having to hire someone right away."

"I don't know," she said pulling at the hem of her shirt between her fingers.

"We have great benefits. If something happens and you want to go back to Forks Elementary or back to teaching at anytime, you can. However, look at you working for me as pay back for the debt. Just think about it and let me know. Did they suspend you with pay?"

"Yes, but it won't be the same as making a full check. They will dock me half a day."

"So, for three months, you will essentially be making half your monthly income?" I asked wanting her to see the benefit.

"Will you allow me to think about things and have an answer for you in a couple of days?" she asked biting her lower lip.

"Of course, you have until next Sunday," I said reaching out and pulling her body into my arms. I leaned down and kissed her forehead.

We talked for a couple of more hours and decided that Emmett and I would go to Forks to pack up her apartment. She told me to call Charlie and he would help us. She was determined she wasn't going back to the Forks anytime soon.

~EC~

"She doesn't really have that much," Emmett mused from the front door of the apartment.

"She said everything goes, but the furniture, all that is Mrs. Felton's," I said walking around picking up things and putting them in a box.

"Excuse me," a woman's voice came from behind me.

I thought it was probably Mrs. Felton, but when I looked over my shoulder, I knew instantly that the woman behind me was Bella's mother.

"Can I help you?" I asked, turning around to get a good look at the woman Bella claimed wasn't much different than Kate. She looked the part too. She was all fixed up.

"Does Bella live here?" she asked.

"Yes," I quickly replied. I didn't want her to know where Bella was until I knew what her intentions with Bella were. I looked over to Emmett who was watching me, nodded to let him know to follow my lead on anything.

"Is she here?" she asked looking around.

"She stepped out for a little bit. Is there a message I could give her?" I asked.

"No, message I'll be back later," she said leaving the apartment. I watched as her car pulled out of the parking lot. I called Charlie to tell him about Bella's mom coming to see her, but wouldn't say what she wanted.

~EC~

Charlie's POV

"Damn it!" I exclaimed after hanging up the phone with Edward. Renee must have heard about Bella doing that damn show. I searched through my contacts and located Renee's number. I had to find out what she wanted with Bella.

The phone rang twice before she picked up, "Charlie," she said excited.

"What do you want with Bella?" I asked getting straight to the point.

"I wanted to see if she had any plans with her money from that show she'd done."

"How did you know about the show? How did you know about her apartment?"

"I went to see Jake, but Sue said she lived above the Sporting Goods store in town. Who was at her apartment?"

"Friends of the family; nobody important, hum. Renee will you meet me at 'The Lodge', our cabin. I want to speak in private?" I asked and Renee quickly agreed. She knew what was coming and it killed me to do it.

This wasn't the first time Renee had blown into town looking for Bella. The last time Bella is aware of was when her grandmother left her some money, but the truth be known, Renee has been coming back off and on for years. Everytime she runs up her credit card or her husband is mad at her about something, she runs here looking for a quick fix.

I never told Renee the exact amount on my mother's life insurance policy, and I've given Renee small amounts of it just to keep her away from Bella. This was the main reason she was in town. Her game was to get to Bella before she had to meet with me. She would get some money from Bella and then come to me for more, but not any longer. It was high time I put a stop to this shit, and it was going to be for the last time.

I called Rosalie to see if she was busy and would do me a huge favor. I'd kept up with Renee and her major league husband. Not only because he was the best damn player in the league, but because of the fact I knew that she would come back. Phil Dwyer had been traded to the New York Yankees; Renee and him were living in New York. New York had a fault divorce system, which meant that if Renee was caught cheating on him during their marriage, she wouldn't get the money she wanted out of the situation.

So, Rose was going to tag along and snap pictures of us coming and going from the lodge. I called Waylon and had him hang out where he could see us; I even had Rose call and disguise her voice, telling Lauren that she was Renee, and book the room. All I needed now was the perfect pictures.

After getting everything together, I pulled into 'The Lodge', locating Renee's car quickly.

"Renee …" I said getting closer to where she stood at her car "… shall we?" I asked motioning toward the cabin. I let my hand drift down to the lower part of her back, hoping like hell Rose was somewhere getting us touching and me leading her into the room.

I did little things as we walked and even held my breath as I reached down to her ass and grabbed, making her squeal. She swatted my hand away and I leaned in closer to her ear to tell her she looked beautiful. I was playing into her to get what I wanted out of the deal, while she told me the reasons for coming to check on her little girl. I played with her hair, and kissed her shoulder.

It seems I was right about Renee all along. When she talked about hearing that a Bella Black in Forks, Washington had been on a show that switched spouses, she had to find out if it was her Bella. Like Bella was ever really hers. She knew there would be a payout at the end of the show, and wanted to see what she had gotten. She didn't have time to watch the show, which was the reason she didn't recognize Edward. She had heard she was drugged during the show, which prompted her to think that Bella needed to sue the man and his wife along with the show itself. She didn't come right out and say these things, but it was the overall meaning of everything.

"How much?" I asked, getting tired of hearing her drone on and on about the damn show.

"I don't want any money Charlie," she said giggling and swatting at my arm.

"How much Renee? I'm not stupid," I said a little harsher.

"Hundred," she said quickly.

"Thousand?" I asked. This was her standard amount she asked for at first; then I would argue with her until I got her down to twenty-five.

"Yes, I want to get a divorce from Phil and I need a little bit of money to get a house," she said looking at her nails. It was basically the same story, just a little different; this time divorce was mentioned. Usually, it was they were separating and she needed a place to live.

I talked her down to thirty, but she wouldn't budge any lower.

"This is the last time Renee," I said as I counted out the money for her.

"I promise Charlie never again," she said crossing her fingers over her heart.

"You say that everytime Renee," I reminded her.

"I mean it this time Charlie. I really am trying to get things together."

I didn't really give a shit. At one time in my life, I loved this woman, or I thought I did. That was until she stepped on my heart and left me to raise our child while she played single, rich girl with the girls in California.

"I have a stipulation," I said getting ready to hand her the money.

"I will do whatever you want Charlie," she replied quickly. All she wanted was the money, as always.

I reached into my pocket and pulled my cell phone out seeing the text messages from Rose with pictures of Renee and me entering the cabin. Good job Rose! I pulled the images on the screen.

"If you come back, I will show these to your husband," I said, turning my camera around and showing the pictures of my hand on her back.

"Those don't mean anything. We didn't do anything," she said, looking at me like she could kill me.

"See that's where you're wrong Renee," I said just as Rose sent another text. Oh, Rose was good. She had made it look like Renee's shoulder were bare while I placed my lips on them.

"You see this Renee? If they can make your shoulders bare, I wonder what else they could do?"

"You wouldn't," she said looking at me with big eyes.

"I won't as long as you stay away from Bella. Come looking for her or me again, and I will publish these in every magazine from here to Tokyo. Hell, I will even email them to your husband and all his Yankee teammates."

"Fine," she huffed, snatching the money from my hands and stormed out the door.

I hoped that Rose got a shot of her counting the money or holding the money as she walked out of the cabin. I hope that this would be the last time I saw Renee. Hell, I might even send Phil the photos of his wife here in Washington. I wonder if he would keep her from getting divorced first? But, if he divorced her and she had nothing, where would she crawl back to? I prayed it all worked out or Bella changed her name and moved out of the state.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All right guys Bella was suspended from her job as a teacher pending an investigation because of the show. Charlie took care of Renee hopefully, but no more from her. Rose did some good detective work and pulled together some shots for Charlie to us as blackmail. Yes, Charlie has the money hid somewhere in case you are wondering. Edward is looking out for Bella and Jake is a moron. As always be kind and review.


	31. Verdicts and Decisions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We will get the decision of the Clallam County Schools, and find out if Jake has a leg to stand on in regards to a paternity test. We will see if Bella takes Edward's offer to work with him. At least, three different surprises in this chapter; so let's see what happens.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Exchanging Companions

Chapter 31

Verdicts and Decisions

BPOV

~January, February, March …

The months passed and things were going well for Edward and I. I accepted his offer of paying off my debt and took the job as his secretary slash personal assistant. I loved working so close to him and getting to see what he did on a daily basis. The only thing I hated more than anything was when he had business trips, but thank goodness he would only be gone a day or two. The men he had hired made sure everything ran smoothly and all he had to do was visit every so often to make sure they were on target.

Edward was the best and supported me in every way possible. When I was suspended from the school, he rushed to Forks to pack up my apartment, and got everything to Seattle for me. I didn't have to lift a finger as long as he was around.

By the time March rolled around, I was already seven months along and as big as a house. Edward would often scold me, wanting me to take it easy and stay off my feet as often as possible. However, my pregnancy was going well and the doctor hadn't placed me on any restrictions. So I ignored him for the most part. I tried to remind myself that he was just worried about my health.

During my pregnancy, I had put on a good bit of weight, but it wasn't anything that the doctor or I was concerned about. I was carrying twins and was almost all belly. My hips had spread and different things about my body had filled out, but there was no guarantee that the things that filled out more would stay after having the twins.

I worried about the way my body was changing, but Edward always reassured me that I was beautiful and wanted. Nevertheless, I made sure to rub cocoa butter on my stomach every night and if I couldn't do it, Edward would. Even though some stretch marks appeared, Edward said they would be evidence that I carried our children in there for nine months, and he would kiss every one that reared its pink head.

When he found me in the restroom crying one day because another one had appeared, he said that if it bothered me terribly once the kids were born, I could have a tummy tuck or something to try and fix the damage they had done to me. I was my biggest critic because Edward never once noticed them. I always had to point them out and make sure to have him moisturize them as much as possible. He would always tell me they were beautiful and showed the growth that had taken place inside of me.

I could never, ever live without him again. He went above and beyond when it came to me or the girls. He would deal with Jake and pick up Riley and Sierra for me. Jake didn't like it and called to complain every so often about it, but I told him to deal with it the best he could.

While the girls were here, Edward would dote on them like they were his own children, and a beautiful friendship was started between the three of them. It warmed my heart to see everyone getting along and sharing the love that consumed the both of us on a daily basis.

Tanya and Irina came once a month and sometimes we'd have all of them at the same time. Some would call us crazy for having that many girls at one time, but Edward and I had a blast. Everyday we found new things to keep their minds occupied, and wore them out every night. I loved the thought of having a big family, and planned to add as many as I could. if the labor and delivery of the twins didn't kill me.

March also welcomed the arrival of Cynthia Mary Whitlock, who weighed a whooping nine pounds and four ounces and was twenty-one inches long. She was the cutest little thing. When Edward and I visited, I could hardly get him to go home.

"He was like this when the twins were born too. She wouldn't let him in the delivery room, but when he got a chance to get a hold of them, he wouldn't let go," Esme said walking over to me.

"He loves children, doesn't he?" I asked already knowing the answer. It was evident every time the girls where around.

"Yes, he loves them. He would have been more involved with the girls had Kate not put a stop to things. She didn't want Edward doting on them like they were his. Granted she would have taken his money for them if Garrett had never showed up. Hell, she probably would have allowed him to adopt them, and then filed for divorce," Esme mused.

"How are things with you?" she asked rubbing my stomach.

"Fine, everything is great. I had another ultrasound done just to make sure everything was going well. We have another 3D ultrasound in about a month or two."

"Have you heard from the school board yet?" she asked.

Everyone in the family knew about the hearing and had all offered to come with me to the meeting. Esme and Carlisle were still commuting from Portland to Seattle on the weekends or whenever Carlisle could get time off. When Cynthia was born, Carlisle couldn't make it; so Esme was staying with Jasper and Alice. She wanted to help them get settled in before she headed back to Portland. She was also actively looking for a home here in Seattle for them with everyone being here.

Emmett and Rose found a house a couple of miles down the road from all of us. Rose, like me, also vowed to never go back to Forks. There were just too many bad memories for either of us to stay in that one horse town.

I talked to Siobhan about Jake's request for paternity and she was able to pull some strings and get it continued, which meant that when the babies were born, I had to allow them to be tested. Edward and I both agreed, but wanted his name thrown in the hat as well. He never wanted to have to prove again to anyone that they're his children. So, both Jake and Edward were going to be tested at the same time.

I wasn't allowed representation for the hearing at the school board. However, I was allowed to find someone who would speak or testify on my behalf. This wasn't the easiest thing because people who were my friends prior to the show now snubbed their noses at me like I had done something wrong. I didn't get it. I never slept with Edward in the sense that they were thinking, and I would never had done what I did had it been someone else. Maybe they were all just jealous that I happened to find something great and did it in front of the whole world in the process.

Edward and I both refused to watch the damn show. It had already cost us enough and watching it would only bring us down further than we needed to be. Kate and the Double Mints were finally issued a court date, which was set for November. Apparently, due process meant it might take up to a year if not two to process a case. This allowed for both sides of the system to dig up enough information on everyone involved. I dreaded the day we would have to go, but thank gosh we still had time.

The day before the meeting at the school board, I'd decided that no matter the decisions they made, they could never take away the accomplishments I had gained during the process. Hell, I had been Educator of the Year for three consecutive years and had the highest averaging Kindergartens in the whole damn county. At one point, I had parents begging the school to allow their children in my class, which was one of the reasons Emily Taylor's mom pissed me off. She was one of those parents who had pushed Emily to be switched. Then when things changed, she is the first one to point fingers. Have to love backstabbers I reckon.

I talked to Edward about potentially opening a day care in the area and working with his company in the process to help the men who worked with him in childcare. He thought it was a brilliant idea and the only hurdles standing in our way were the school board, the licensing committee, and the fact that I was seven months pregnant. We decided first things first, get everything else taken care of and then sometime after Kate and the Double Mints trials, we would work on getting the daycare up and running.

I walked into the meeting with my father and Edward by my side. To help represent me was Angela Webber, the woman who cleaned Jake's house while I was gone and her fiancé, Ben Cheney, who I had known since high school. Angela and Ben were the only ones in this shitty town that would back up my character, and talk about things that happened during filming of the show.

The panel convened and after testimony from the committee on the things they had found during the investigation. I was then given a chance to speak for myself, Ben and Angela were allowed to talk about my character and how I was with children. Angela testified that while cleaning my home that she never found any illegal substances that would have suggested a drug problem and that Mrs. Cullen was currently awaiting trial for having me drugged during the taping.

Edward and Charlie both stepped in to speak, which surprised the shit out of me. Charlie had documents from the show. Benson and Stabler both provided statements, plus evidence from my hospitalization, which I had to give everyone permission to view. Edward attested to Kate's behaviors off and on camera, even though she wasn't the one getting ready to lose her job, she was the one they were basing the majority of the accusations from.

The committee took a break talking amongst them. Within a matter of minutes, they reconvened for the verdict.

"Mrs. Black," Mr. Molina said getting my attention.

"We have proven beyond a shadow of a doubt that you have not, nor currently are under the influence of any narcotics. We were also able to prove that you have never offered any of those types of substances to the children that you teach," he said looking over his glasses at me.

"We were also able to prove that give the circumstances of the show, no sexual activity was ever previewed or acted upon in the front of children, with children, or discussed with them present."

I was relieved to hear those rulings because those were the main ones that would have cost me my teaching license.

"However, we did prove that your ethical standing in the community has been tarnished because of the show. The acts of violence depicted while filming the show have placed your ethical character in question. Even though the majority of the population here in Forks states otherwise, your actions have caused us to question your ability to act responsibly if something of this nature should happen again," he said looking over to Mr. Banner

"What it boils down to Mrs. Black is … we can't have you reacting to something a child says or even his or her parents do. So, with you being a, loose cannon of sorts, it leaves us with no other choice than to let you go from your position at Forks Elementary School. You're also unable to hold a position at any school in the county of Clallam again. Your teacher's license is intact and you can find employment elsewhere."

I stood there shocked. It wasn't like I wanted my job back, but to be told that I could never work in Clallam County as a teacher stung a little. I would never be able to use Forks Elementary as a reference because of my appearance on that damn show. That damn show was always ruining something in my life. I shook the numbness away and looked on the bright side of things when it came to the show. I would have been stuck with Jake scrapping by and never had the opportunity to meet the man of my dreams, or have the wonderful babies growing inside of me.

Hating the show was a double-edged sword. If I hated it too much, I felt guilty because my life was working out for the better, but it was getting though the red tape that caused a problem. Maybe once all the tape was out of the way, I would finally be able to live the life I always wanted.

~EC~

EPOV

I never told Bella about seeing Renee. Charlie had told both Emmett and me not to breathe a word to Bella. I was okay with that, and with everything that had gone on or we were dealing with, I didn't want to cause her anymore stress or worry. I felt that knowing her mother was lurking around looking for her was just too much for her to handle.

At the first of the year, Bella agreed to come and work with me, and I was excited to have her with me all the time. She did an excellent job too, and not to mentioned, she increased the productivity of my crew. Some might wonder how she increased their productivity. There is one thing I know about the male psyche and that we are all attracted to women, well not all, but you get the drift. Now, put a bunch of workers goofing around and cutting up. Then add the element of a pretty woman and see how fast a man will start flexing his muscles and showing her what he can do. This was what I got. When she was in the room, all the men would increase their production by a hundred percent, but let her leave and it went back down to fifty. So, when I saw this with my own eyes, it became apparent that having Bella on the worksite was essential.

I know that it was piggish of me, but it worked and when she was on the job site, we got done ahead of schedule. The crews that I managed out of town that didn't have a woman around or Bella would consistently fall behind. Hell, I entertained hiring a woman for every job site just to make sure we were on schedule. I never told Bella about my findings and I would never share that information with her. The only way I might was if something happened and I needed to utilize her skills.

March brought the arrival of my niece and I was a happy uncle. The little girl stole my heart in a matter of seconds. I was a sucker for babies and that little cherub was no exception. Bella and Esme complained constantly about not being able to spend time with her, but I couldn't help it. No sooner than I would enter the room and head straight to her bassinet, she was mine, and I didn't like to share. I actually pouted when Alice had to nurse her; in fact, I fussed about her breastfeeding because I wanted to feed her.

Kate didn't allowed me to be present when the twins were born, and what little bit of time I spent with them in the beginning, I cherished and loved. But, all that was taken away when she wanted a damn nanny and from that moment on, my interactions with the girls was strictly limited. I never understood why she didn't want me close to the girls, but never questioned her. Hell, I let Kate do whatever she wanted, and dealt with everything as it came.

I was looking forward to Bella having the twins. I couldn't wait to get them in my arms and teach them everything I had wanted to teach the twins. Plus, being that there were two meant that even if Bella breastfeed, one was going to have to be bottle feed, which was exciting news to my ears.

Toward the end of March, the school board finally convened for a meeting to discuss the findings of its investigation. I knew life wasn't going to be easy for us, but every time we turned around, there seemed to be something else going on that would have to be dealt with. The school board was one of those issues. Of course, I was happy that they let her go in a way. I never wanted to see her lose her job, but this only meant she would be spending more time with me. They were also the push she needed to move away from Forks. Forks wasn't a bad town, so to speak; it was just little. It was an everyone knew your name kind of town, which was why she needed to get away.

After watching the show myself without Bella knowing, I saw what the others were thinking. The way the new people had set everything up made it look far worse than what it was in real life. The perception of her changed whether for the good or the bad. The good was that some could understand that Bella didn't need to be with Jake, and that she stepped in and took care of him and the girls. Hell, some women were ready to throttle the hell out of Jake for his actions. But, those who sympathized with her were few and far between. No, the majority didn't like her because they thought she had taken advantage of the fact that she was in another man's house, and from the beginning, she had started a relationship with me.

To tell you the truth, none of us was fairing to well in the public opinions arena. The minority didn't like Jake, but the majority felt sorry for him. Even though it was mentioned in the show that Jake had cheated on Bella, everyone chose to ignore that fact because there weren't shots shown of them kissing or behaving questionably. Some questioned if it was even real, wondering if the whole admitting to cheating was done to try to soften the opinions of his wife. When people saw Bella and me together with the baby bump she was sporting, it increased their level of compassion toward Jake.

On the other hand, public opinions of me were the same way. The minority understood my position and didn't like Kate. Hell, nobody liked Kate, but the things that the majority focused on was the fact they thought I had shacked up with another woman while still married to Kate, which didn't set well. They felt as if I should have moved on from her before beginning a relationship with Bella. The sad thing about it was that other than the few kisses or hugs we shared during the filming, there really wasn't anything going on. But, the public was aware of the fact that we had sex while being drugged. They never saw the video evidence of that night, but it didn't matter because the majority of people felt like it was a cover up of the affair we were having. If they only knew, that was the furthest thing from the truth.

In all actuality, both Jake and Kate had done far worse than Bella and I had. But, it didn't appear that way to the public. They had focused the show mainly around our interactions with one another, verses her actions filling the role of wife and mother. They didn't show the tender moments she had with the girls or the joy she had brought to their lives because she wanted to know all about them. They didn't see the spark that was made between the three of them that I saw. Actually, it pissed me off that the new producer didn't show those sides of Bella, but decided to focus on other aspects. They made her out to be a whore and I didn't like it one bit, but there wasn't anything that could be done about it either. Since Aro was gone, they had free rein on what they could show and to them it was all about ratings, not the lives they would destroy in the making.

So, when the public viewed the show they formed their own opinions, and within a matter of days, they turned that information and used it against her. The sad thing was they took away the job she dearly loved, but I wasn't going to let that keep her down. When she came to me talking about starting a daycare and helping the men and women who worked for me, I knew that that the public opinions in Forks weren't going to hold her back.

We planned to start the daycare sometime after the trials. That would give us enough time to get settled from the twins birth and to be quite honest, it would also be a closer to the chapter in our lives known as 'the show'. Actually, that would be the moment we would finally move on with our lives together and I couldn't wait.

~EC~

JPOV

I'd heard all the talk around Forks and knew that Bella had been fired from her job. They called her violent and wouldn't allow her to teach because of her outburst during the show. Hell, I couldn't blame her; if Kate had been a man, I would have leveled her ass too, but she wasn't, so Bella did the honors. What they failed to realize was that Bella wasn't really an ill tempered person. Yes, she had kicked me in the nuts on occasion, but usually I pushed her until she reacted. It was usually during her periods that she got a little mouthy and that would get on my nerves. Then, I would get a little smart with her and that would get on her nerves. Before I would even realize the words coming out of my mouth, I would have insulted her somehow, and then she would kick my junk. It would always bring me to my knees and I prayed I would never be that stupid again. However, a couple of months down the road, I would do the same damn thing all over again. You would think I would learn after a couple of times.

Bella wasn't that hard to get along with. She pretty much went along with whatever was going on. So, I didn't see why they would fire her for her behavior. The charges from LA were dropped and according to Charlie, her record was in the process of being expunged so there would never be an indication of the charges. I have seen Bella fight a total of twice in my entire life. Once was in first grade when some little boy tried to kiss her and she clocked him right in the nose. Then with Kate; so calling her violent was a shame. She was protecting her children.

I hated that everytime she turned around, the show had cost her something, and this time, it had cost her the job she loved beyond reason. I literally hated the show. It had successfully pulled the rug out from underneath me, and there was no way of fixing that. The main thing was to move forward.

I received a notice from Bella's lawyer stating that the paternity testing for the children she was carry wouldn't be performed until the children were born. I wasn't happy, but knew the risks involved with having the tests done now. So, I would wait; there wasn't anything that could be done anyway.

The girls and I had to adjust to the way life was now. They missed Bella terribly and the majority of time, I felt like I should let her have custody of them. She never asked or wanted to take them away from me, but the way they wanted her, it just seemed like maybe it was the best thing to do for them. That's what I had been thinking and when I got a call, it started looking like a better option.

At the end of March, I was in the middle of fixing Mr. Benton's old Cadillac when the phone rang. I wiped my hands and headed toward the ringing phone.

"Black's Auto," I answered.

"May I speak with Jacob Black?" the voice said on the phone.

"Speaking."

"Mr. Black, my name is Chris Carter. I produce the show 'Savage Repair'. Have you seen the show before?" he asked.

"No, don't think I have," I replied sitting back in the chair.

"We would love for you to come to LA to the next filming. We are in the need of a mechanic and I saw the work you had done from the show 'Exchanging Companions'."

"You saw the Mustang? I thought they cut all that stuff out?" I asked baffled. I didn't see the first indication that the footage from my garage had made it into the show.

"Yes, well I'm a friend of Aro Volturi and he showed me the footage that didn't get aired. Your mustang was one of the first things I noticed. Look, fly to LA; see if you would be interested in rebuilding old cars for the show."

"Okay," I said kind of dumbfounded in a way.

Chris provided me with all the information to the next filming and said he would send the ticket for me to come out and view the show. I quickly called Bella.

"Bella," I said when she answered the phone.

"Yeah," she replied.

"I was wondering if maybe you would keep the girls for two weeks in April," I asked

"I don't see why we couldn't, but aren't they still in school?" she asked.

"The first week happens to be spring break, and the second week, they can stay with Charlie or Billy, if that's possible. Maybe you could pick them up on the weekend."

"I'll have Edward pick them up," she said and I growled. I hated the fact that he was the one always picking them up. The girls had fallen in love with him too and I didn't like it one bit, but I had to deal.

"Don't," she said.

She must of heard me growl.

"I have to go to LA and see about a job," I said, quickly changing the subject. I didn't want to fight with her over Edward. We had already discussed that once before and she said it was that way or no way. So, I accepted the terms.

"Why do you need to go to LA to find a job?" she asked puzzled.

"They called and offered me a spot on 'Savage Repair'," I said quickly hoping she would miss the information.

"What? Another damn TV show? Have you not learned anything from the last show you were on?" she asked, with hatred in her voice.

"Look, I'm not made of money. Hell, I'm about ready to lose the house. I'm scraping by on the cars I get. I'm not you with a person to take care of me," I said instantly regretting the words out of my mouth. See this is something she would have kicked me in the junk for if we were around one another.

"I don't want his money, Jake and you know it. We did just fine when we were together, but you missed one important detail about our relationship. I worked two jobs … say it Jake, say I worked two fucking jobs to keep your ass up … say it."

"You worked two jobs to keep my ass up," I replied.

"That's right and now that you have nothing, you can't hang. So, I will watch the girls while you look for another job. But, in no way do I want to be involved in that show. Hell, I don't even want the girls involved. God knows Kate did enough damage and I know it's not the same thing, but I won't have them hurt by this Jake. I know I don't have any right to say, but you need to think of all your options first before you go all gung ho and take the damn job."

"I've thought about letting you have the girls," I said in a hushed tone.

She was eerily quiet.

"The girls cry for you every night. Edward and you could provide them with a better life. I'm not saying I won't visit or give up my rights to them, but they need a mother and you're the only one who has treated them as a mother should. Just think about it, talk to Edward, see what he thinks."

"We would have to document this Jake, if this is your decision," she said almost whispering, but I heard her and she was right.

"When I come back from LA, I will have a better idea of what I want to do. But, know that if that is my decision, I will sign whatever documents your lawyer presents me with. Once I have a stable job, I will offer you child support to help take care of them. I don't want you to feel like I'm trying to take advantage of your position."

"We'll discuss it more then, and I have to talk to Edward," she said.

We said our goodbyes and I was half excited about the job, but half disappointed about letting the girls go to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All right, we are getting closer to having this story done. Just a couple of more chapters and I should be ready to mark it completed. The next chapter we will see another arrival wonder who it would be. We will also find out Edward's thoughts about the 3D Ultrasounds. Thanks to the amazing words of encouragement and the wonderful response to the story. Don't forget to friend me on Facebook: Carolina Cullen 319, I post links to the story and others I have written. I also include pictures associated with the story. As always be kind and show some love!


	32. We're Having A Baby ... Babies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> All right guys we are counting them down two more chapters and this little story should be all wrapped up nice and neat. So, this chapter we will see Edward's reaction to the twins via the 3D Ultrasounds. We will learn everyone's reactions to Sierra and Riley living with Edward and Bella. We will also see the arrival of two precious little angels. Let's see what happens.
> 
> If you have never seen 3D Ultrasounds, I suggest it. I have pictures on my Facebook page if you are interested or Goggle them. You can check out a video I stumbled on while searching because I have never had one done before. backslash watch ? v = sVB0qTiq5jU Remember fan fiction doesn't show websites properly so remove the spaces.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Exchanging Companions

Chapter 32

We're Having a Baby … Babies

~April

BPOV

April brought a lot of changes to our home and that was the arrival of Sierra and Riley. During the week they stayed, everything ran just the same as they had on the weekends when Edward and I would have them, but there was a difference this time. When it came time to take the girls to Billy's for school the following week, neither of the girls wanted to go. I could have forced them to go, but my heart wouldn't let me. I felt like they had dealt with enough from the show that I couldn't make them go. Instead, I called Billy and told him I was keeping them. I also called their teacher at school. Thank God, she was one of my supporters and sent me an email of all the work the girls would be doing for the week. So, I kept the girls with me and helped them do the work their teacher required.

Everyday we would get up and head to work with Edward where we would sit in the worksite trailer doing their schoolwork. I never had a moments trouble from the girls, and I also talked to Edward about Jake talking about giving them to us. Edward didn't bat an eyelash and said he was fine with it; we just had to make sure everything was in writing. We didn't want Jake to change his mind down the road and give us trouble. He had caused enough problems with the show and the paternity test, which was a huge waste of time and money.

During the second week, we had the other 3D Ultrasound, and we took the girls along. I felt pretty confident that Jake was going to take the job in LA, and wanted to spend as much time with the girls as possible. I mean, he could take them with him to LA and I would have to limit how much I saw them unless Edward would get them for me, which I knew if I asked he would. But, there was something that seemed a little settling with them being in La Push. I knew the people they associated with and felt comfortable with them living there. I would have to keep them a little closer to me here, but LA; I would have no control over anything that happened.

When we arrived at the clinic, they were more than happy to have the girls with us and even provided us with a room that accommodated families. When the technician walked in, she dimmed the lights. She instructed all of us to watch the TV above. There on the screen, the babies came into view, and they had grown since the last time we had seen them. The technician talked to the girls and pointed out both the babies as she had done with Edward and I the last time we were here.

"I thought mommies only had one baby at a time," Riley mused watching the screen.

"Usually mommies only have one baby, but sometimes they have two like your mommy," the technician said.

I held my breath because we had never referred to me as the girl's mother. Hell, I avoided making that connection for them.

"Can mommies have more than two?" Riley asked as Sierra rolled her eyes.

"Sometimes, but it doesn't happen often," the tech replied.

"Can mommies have the same number of babies that puppies do? Dog mommies can have at least ten at one time," Riley said.

The technician laughed at Riley's questions.

"Usually to have more than two babies, it requires the help of doctors, but the largest number here in the US has been eight babies at once. I'm not aware of more than that, but like I said, it usually happens when the mommy and daddy go to see a doctor to help them get pregnant," the technician said.

I looked over at Edward, who was snickering the whole time Riley was asking questions.

When the babies started moving on the screen, Edward decided to chime in on the action.

"They've grown Bella, look at Masen. What's he doing?" Edward asked as he squinted his eyes to try to get a better look. The technician giggled, but didn't say a word.

"I don't know. I can't tell," I replied trying to get an idea of what was going on. I looked over at the technician, who was rolling on the floor with laughter, not literally, but she was laughing at us.

"What's he doing?" I asked pointing towards the screen.

She straightened herself out and looked at Edward and myself. She motioned us closer to her.

She whispered, "Masen, as you called him, is playing with his penis."

I couldn't help it and burst out laughing as Edward rolled his eyes.

"Figures …" he said smirking "… I guess they figure that out early then."

The whole session lasted forty-five minutes, but the babies didn't disappoint. We could see Meadow smile in my stomach just before the technician was done. We watched as they both yawned. It was amazing to see them behaving just as they would outside of the womb.

The girls gushed all day long about the babies and each one was given their own little pictures to put in their purses.

Jake came back the following week with his decision made. He was taking the job in LA; it was just too good to pass up, according to him. But, along with his decision came the rules of the show. He had to move to LA in order to be a part of it. So at the end of April, Jake officially handed the girls off to us. He would have visitations once a month until he was settled in LA at which point he would send for the girls every other weekend. He opted out of the once a week option my lawyer suggested stating that would be too much. I wasn't too hip to the fact that the girls would eventually travel to LA by plane and by themselves. But, Edward assured me that there were ways of getting flight attendants to keep up with them during their flight and arrivals. I wasn't so sure and knew I would worry about their safety.

~EC~

EPOV

April was an interesting month for us, and we were getting one-step closer to having the babies here with us. I almost asked to doctor if it was possible to have the twins arrive early. I think I was as ready as Bella was to get them out. She was tired a lot and it didn't take long for her to wear out when she was standing for long periods of time. I tried to get her to stop coming with me on worksites, but she wouldn't have it. So, I started carrying a walkie talkie with me to make sure I was in communication with her. I didn't like leaving her down there by herself.

When Sierra and Riley came to stay with us for two weeks, I was happy Bella wouldn't be alone down there. At least one of the girls would be able to call an ambulance if something happened.

Having the girls with us was great, and I had already gotten attached to them being around. When Bella said something about Jake wanting to give the girls to us full time, I didn't hesitate to say yes. I knew the girls needed a mother figure and Bella was it. Jake was struggling to make ends meet and was thinking of participating on the show 'Savage Repair'. When she told me that there was no way she would be okay with him involving the girls, I agreed. Hell, I didn't want on another show as long as I lived. 'Exchanging Companions' was enough for me.

My only feeling about the girls coming to live with us was that Bella get everything in writing and signed off by a judge. I didn't want Jake coming back later trying to say that Bella had taken them from him or some other kind of nonsense. I felt like he wouldn't, but I didn't want to take my chances.

The girls were to go home after the first week. They still had school, but they fussed not wanting to go. I could see the hurt in Bella's eyes as they begged her to stay. They had never done this before, but I saw it coming. Bella didn't know that everytime they left, they would cry in the backseat as I drove them home to Forks. I never told Bella because I didn't want her to be upset or stressed out. When we would get to their house in La Push, the girls would barely climb out of the car without a push and would drag their bags behind them. It was the opposite when I picked them up; they would be waiting on the porch. I would be lucky to stop the car completely before they were trying to get in.

So, Bella did just what I expect her to and called the teacher getting their work, and kept them with us for the second week. During that week, we had the second 3D Ultrasound and we took the girls with us. I wanted them to be a part of the process, in the event Jake did decide to give them to us. We were instructed to watch the screen just like the last time and I was amazed at their growth. I could see more things about the babies. I barely listened to the technician talking to the girls about the babies' growth and how it was getting closer to the time for them to be born. All I cared about was counting toes and fingers, and once I was satisfied that everything was still there, I focused on the features that you could see in the babies this time around. Masen was the name we had picked out for the boy. We chose it because it was my birth name. So, we wanted to have something from my past, along with something special. Masen had the shape of Bella's lips and when he started sucking his fingers, he looked so cute and I couldn't wait to meet him.

The technician changed the direction of the wand and showed a closer view of Meadow. Meadow was the name we had decided for our little girl because it was Bella's special place in Forks. Only she and I knew about the spot; so it seemed fitting. Meadow had the same amount of fingers and toes. When I gazed at her face, her smile illuminated the room. Her smile was the exact same as Bella's and it warmed my heart to see them, but I was growing more impatient waiting.

"I thought mommies only had one baby at a time," Riley mused watching the screen. I looked over at her as she had drawn my attention from the screen.

"Usually mommies only have one baby, but sometimes they have two like your mommy," the technician said.

I wondered if Bella noticed that the technician had called Bella Riley's mother. I mean, she was for all intensive purposes, but it was something that was never discussed amongst the group.

"Can mommies have more than two?" Riley asked as Sierra rolled her eyes. I kind of snickered at their antics. This was the typical fare around the house. Sierra always thought Riley asked stupid questions. But, Riley's questions were cute.

"Sometimes, but it doesn't happen often," the tech replied.

"Can mommies have the same number of babies that puppies do? Dog mommies can have at least ten at one time," Riley said.

The technician laughed at Riley's questions, and I could help the snicker. She had watched the dog from the neighbor's house give birth a couple of weeks ago, and I tried to explain everything to her, but apparently now she was comparing Bella to a dog.

"Usually to have more than two babies, it requires the help of doctors, but the largest number here in the US has been eight babies at once. I'm not aware of more than that, but like I said, it usually happens when the mommy and daddy go to see a doctor to help them get pregnant," the technician said.

Bella looked over at me, narrowing her eyes for me to stop encouraging her with my snickering and I quit quickly. I directed my attention back to the screen where the babies were moving inside of Bella.

"They've grown Bella, look at Masen. What's he doing?" I asked squinting to get a better idea what he was pulling at. I didn't know if it was the umbilical cord or what, but I keep trying to figure it out. When the technician giggled, I knew something was up, but didn't say a word fearing the worst.

"I don't know. I can't tell," Bella replied concentrating on the screen in front of her. She looked over at the technician, who was rolling on the floor with laughter, not literally, but she was laughing at us.

"What's he doing?" Bella asked pointing towards the screen.

The technician straightened herself out and looked at the both of us. She motioned us closer to her.

She whispered, "Masen, as you called him, is playing with his penis."

Bella busted out laughing and I rolled my eyes.

"Figures …" I said smirking "… I guess they figure that out early then."

I had never been around little boys. Hell, my life was surrounded by little girls with their pocket books, ribbons, and Barbie dolls; you know the old saying 'Sugar and spice and everything nice.' I was around men, but never little boys. So I wasn't aware that they touched themselves down there too.

Riley and Sierra talked the whole way home, at home, during dinner, and at bedtime about the babies. Bella even made sure to give them each a picture from the new ultrasound, and the movie they wanted to watch before bed was the babies DVD.

Jake made his decision when he got back from LA and it was official that the girls would be coming to live with Bella and me full time. But, before I would allow anything to take place, we had a meeting with Siobhan first. There was no way I was allowing anything to happen before a document had been signed allowing the change. Then there was the matter of Bella's guardianship; it had to be changed back.

The only thing about Jake's new job that concerned Bella was the aspect that he would be living in LA now, and the girls would be boarding a plane to go and see him. I understood Bella concerns. She worried about the girls and I would too while they were flying, but I had to have a little faith. I tried to reassure her that they would be looked after by the flight attendants, but if she still didn't trust it, either I would fly with them or I would hire someone to ride with them.

~ May

BPOV

By the time that May rolled around, the girls were completely settled into the house, and things were going great. They helped me every chance they got and I was able to get some time to put my feet up to reduce the swelling that had started in the past couple of weeks.

The doctor increased how many times I was to see him and he kept reminding me that sometimes twins came early. To me early would have been April, but seeing as it was the first of May and the twins were still inside without any indication they were coming soon, early had come and past. I was relying on them being in there until their due date, if not beyond.

On the fourth of May, I had just climbed out of the shower and was unable to see anything below my waist. It had been like that for months and with the pending hospital visit, I decided that I needed Edward to groom the area around my crotch. I hadn't seen it in months on end. I knew it was still there because both Edward and the doctor confirmed that the location hadn't changed. I wanted it to be nicely trimmed for when everybody and their brother wanted to check it out during labor.

"Are you ready?" I asked coming out of the room. The girls were off with Esme and Alice shopping, which I hated at the moment. With nothing fitting me right and not being able to stand on my feet for hours without them hurting, I couldn't go with them. Not to mention the fact that my back had been killing me all day and wouldn't ease up.

"I have everything I need," he called back to me. I wanted to make sure that he had everything he needed before I left the bathroom. Once my fat ass laid on the bed, there was no way I was getting up until he was done with me. I waddled into the bedroom and dropped the towel that just barely covered my ass. It used to cover my ass and everything else; now these little towels didn't cover shit.

I sat down on the edge of the bed that Edward had placed a towel on and positioned my leg on the rail at the bottom of the mattress.

"Does it look the same?" I asked because I hadn't seen it in a while. I wondered if it had changed any. Everything else about me had. My breast went from being a B cups to being large C cups, and my nipples changed from a rose color to a light brown. My waist definitely expanded, and now I had a dark line running down my stomach. The doctor assured me that all the changes were completely normal, but I wanted Edward's opinion.

He snickered.

"Yes, love it looks the same," he said chuckling.

"Just checking. I haven't been able to see it for a while, and I know it's still there. You and Dr. Green are positive on that. So, is everything all over the place? Are you going to need a weed eater?" I asked giggling.

~EC~

EPOV

I think Bella was losing her mind. First, she asks me if I wouldn't mind mowing her lawn. I didn't quite catch her drift and headed out to the shed. When I looked around at the yard we had, it didn't need to be mowed. So I walked back into the house. I quickly learned that she wanted me to shave her muff. I chuckled at her reference and gathered everything I would need to 'mow the lawn' so to speak.

Second was when she asked me if I needed a weed eater to take care of the overgrowth? I chuckled, but the word eater got stuck in my head. It was hard enough looking at her all spread wide before me, but add the word eater and things got extremely hard quickly.

I hurried to add a good dollop of shaving cream to her kitten and got to work.

"Don't go too fast. You might cut off something that needs to stay on," she scolded.

What the fuck was I going to cut off? Everything she had was nicely tucked behind her folds; so what was I going to cut off exactly? It wasn't like she was shaving my groin. Now that would be an area I would be concerned something might get cut off, a couple of something actually.

I worked quickly and in a matter of minutes, her pussy was all nice and bare, once again. I ran and got a warm hand towel to lie over the area and cleaned up everything that I had used in the process. Once I was satisfied that the job was complete, I sat back looking at my work. Well, I wasn't looking at my work, I was staring straight at her pussy. I licked my lips because the word eater still bounced around my brain, and the situation in my pants wasn't going away any time soon. Plus, here in a couple of days, she would give birth to the twins and sex would be cut off for six weeks. So, I decided to capitalize on the situation in front of me.

I slowly trailed my finger down her folds watching the moisture appear from my touch.

"You like that, don't you?" I asked watching her body squirm above me.

"Edward," she panted.

"You do, don't you," I cooed letting my finger slide into her opening.

I worked my finger around for a few minutes before water or something poured out of her.

"Um… Bella? Did you pee on me? Or, did you have an orgasm?" I asked.

I had read on the internet and watched enough porn to know that sometimes women were able to ejaculate like men do, but I had never seen Bella do that before.

"Owwww," she said reaching down to her stomach.

"What wrong?" I asked panicked and the mood was effectively killed.

"Edward …" I leaned up to watch her face noticing her grimace and grit her teeth together. I waited for her face to change, and when it did, I could see excitement and panic written all over her face.

"I think my water broke," she said biting her lip.

I jumped up from the bed and hurried around the room gathering her bags, the babies bag, and the little bag I packed for myself because there was no way in hell I was leaving the hospital to come home. I got everything in the car and wondered where the hell Bella was? At that moment, I remembered that she was still lying on the bed naked. I ran back into the house and found her still on the bed rolling back and forth.

"What the fuck Edward?" she screamed.

"I'm so sorry. Look on the bright side of things. At least I didn't drive to the hospital only to remember you weere here."

I scurried around the room gathering something for Bella to wear. Judging by the way she was groaning and the panting she was doing, she wouldn't be able to get herself dressed, plus she couldn't move off the bed unless I helped her. I picked up a pair of yoga pants, and a tank top that had been discarded on the floor.

"I don't want to wear that … it stinks," she said gritting her teeth once again. I watched as her face contorted in pain. I tossed the clothes in the laundry basket heading straight to her chest of drawers. I pulled out a part of sweat pants and a clean tank top.

She grumbled as I pulled the clothes onto her body, but I didn't pay her no mind. I tried to watch the time on my watch when her body would ball up on me. Her contractions were coming closer and closer together. We didn't have time to pick out something to wear. We had to go now.

I finished dressing Bella and helped her up, just as she stood up another contraction hit and she clung to my shirt panting. Once the contraction had subsided, we preceded down the stairs where another contraction hit making Bella pause once again to breathe through the pain. I reached down, and held her stomach and could feel the muscles as they began to release. When the contraction stopped, I scooped her up in my arms and carried her the rest of the way.

Once in the car, Bella breathed and panted her way through the contractions. It seemed like everything was happening quickly. Her contractions were about two minutes apart and panic set in. I didn't let up on the gas pedal and raced towards the hospital.

When we arrived, I told the nurse how far the contractions were apart and she quickly ushered us to a room. I filled out the paper work handed to me by one of the nurses and allowed them to assist Bella into the bed. They hooked up two monitors to Bella's stomach and in a matter of minutes, you could hear the swooshing sounds of the babies' heartbeats through the room.

"Oh, dear," the nurse whispered.

"What?" I asked growing even more concerned.

"Uhm, she is dilated to ten and the doctor is not even here yet. In fact, one of the babies is crowning."

The nurse slid off her gloves and quickly pulled a phone out of her pocket then stepped out the door. I sat the clipboard of papers to the side and walked to Bella's side.

"How are you feeling?" I asked.

"Fine," she said through gritted teeth, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Is there anything you want or need?" I asked grabbing her hand as another contraction hit. I looked over at the monitor just in time to see the number increase and I watched as Bella's face contorted in pain. Bella was doing wonderfully. She was using the techniques used in Lamaze class, and she wasn't screaming and hollering like I figured she would be.

When the contraction subsided, again I waited to see if Bella needed anything.

"Would you rub my back? It's been killing me all day." she said.

I climbed behind her and tried to massage the hurt away. Within minutes, the doctor walked in with all kinds of equipment being brought in. He checked Bella confirming that it was time.

During the whole delivery of our babies, Bella was strong. I couldn't imagine the pain she was in and she never screamed or was overly hateful. She did everything the doctor said, allowed me to wipe her brow, and comfort her as she brought our children into the world.

Within twenty minutes, Bella had delivered both the twins. Meadow Destiny Cullen was born first, weighing in at five pounds thirteen ounces. She was nineteen inches long. Five minutes after Meadow was born, Masen Fate Cullen was born; he weighed five pounds two ounces. He was twenty-one inches long. Dr. Greene allowed me to cut the umbilical cord on both the babies, and I watched as the nurses measured and cleaned them up.

"They're here," Bella said smiling up at me.

"I know. You did wonderfully," I said.

I leaned down to kiss her lips. Even to have just given birth to twins, she looked radiant.

"Would you like to hold your daughter?" the nurse holding Meadow asked Bella.

"Please," she responded.

The nurse gently placed Meadow in Bella's arms. I looked over at Masen. He was still being worked on by the nurses.

"Look, Edward, she has a cooper dusting of hair, just like you," Bella said, pulling the little pink bonnet off Meadow to reveal that she did have a red tint to her hair.

"Just like daddy," I wispered to Meadow.

Masen was next and he was placed in Bella's arms too. We did the same with him, but his dusting of hair was a little closer to Bella's color.

I snapped a couple of pictures and sent them off to Esme, Alice, and the others.

"I love you," I said kissing Bella lips and then leaning down to kiss both Masen and Meadow on the head.

"I love you too," she said smilingly broadly at me.

The twins were here healthy and happy, and my little family was complete for the moment. All we needed now was to put the whole Kate and the Double Mints behind us and move forward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All right guys two more chapters and this story will be complete. The next chapter will jump a little time. We see what is going on in our little family since the arrival of the twins. Plus, we hear the final verdict on Kate. As always, be kind and show some love.


	33. Here Comes the Bride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my wonderful betas, I couldn't do the things I do without them. Beta(s): dannibags, piesmom
> 
> Finally, we are near the end … I hate to see them go, but all things must come to an end sometime. We find out in this chapter if our couple finally gets the happy ending they deserve.
> 
> Happy Reading!

Exchanging Companions

Chapter 33

Here Comes the Bride

BPOV

~July

Three months had passed since the twins were born and things were going great. Both were gaining weight and progressing, as they should. Meadow's hair still had the copper tint like Edward's and she was every bit of a Daddy's girl. She was so spoiled by Edward that she refused to latch on when I tried to breastfeed her. I talked to the doctor, but his only concern was about her growth. As long as she was gaining the right amount of weight and I pumped my breast milk for her, everything would be fine. I didn't worry about the bond that Meadow and Edward had. I knew one day she would have things that only a woman could help her navigate through and her father wouldn't be able to answer those questions.

Masen wasn't much different in his preferences. He was partial to me. If he was fussy and Edward went to get him, he would cry even louder. Edward said that at first it bothered him that he was unable to get Masen to calm down, but realized that Masen was just a Mommy's boy. As long as we were in this together, all would be right in the world, according to him.

Sierra and Riley loved the twins. They would help every way possible. They often thought of the twins as their own little babies. Just like with Edward and me, the twins had a preference when it came to the girls. Masen was all about Sierra and I figured it was because she was more the mothering type, and always assisted with Riley too. She was also the boss of the family, or so she thought. Meadow, of course, paired with Riley. If Edward wasn't around to calm her, Riley could, but sometimes that just wasn't an option.

Tanya and Irina still visited us once a month. It was getting closer to their mother's trial and girls seemed to be acting out. Garrett and Lexi didn't lie to the twins when they would ask about her from time to time. It wasn't often that they asked, she was still their mother and they did love something about her. During the last couple of visits, I noticed a couple of things about the twins that I wouldn't tolerate here at the house. Yes, Sierra and Riley were both Native American's and very proud of their heritage. They should be, but Tanya and Irina saw this as an opportunity to tease and pick on them. This made me instantly think of Kate, somehow the girls had reverted to the girls I meet the first time at the house, and I didn't like it. But, I didn't say anything to Garrett or Lexi. I didn't want them to feel like I was putting my nose where it didn't need to be, but I let the twins know I would not tolerate that kind of behavior in my house. Thank God, they still looked up to me, and listened to me. Otherwise, it would have been difficult to have them here. Edward backed me up one hundred percent on the rules of the house, which warmed my heart. I was so worried that he would allow them to be mean to the girls because he was partial to them.

The paternity tests were done right after the twins were born. Edward was 99.99 percent the father of the twins, like there was ever a doubt in our minds. Jake was excluded as the father; it didn't take long for me to pick up the phone to let him know how I felt.

No, sooner than he answered, I started in on him.

"Get the papers yet?" I asked with sarcasm in my voice. I knew he had received them.

"Yeah, about that …" Jake said, but I cut him off.

"Don't you dare apologize to me. I tried to tell you, Edward tried to tell you. Hell, Dad even talked to you about it and showed you the damn video from the night at the club. He even walked you through the math of how a woman gets pregnant and you still proceeded with this. For once in your life, listen to me, I'm not always wrong, and you're not always right," I said hanging up the damn phone.

Jake didn't speak to me much anymore about things, which was good. We exchanged pleasantries when he brought the girls home, and when we would discuss their education, health, and anything that would revolve around them. But, we didn't have a bond anymore. I constantly felt like Jake had and was still taking advantage of the situation, but was determined to get the girls through it no matter what. I couldn't believe Jake would just hand the girls over to me almost without a care in the world other than what he was doing. But, I wasn't going to allow him to ruin their lives too. If it meant more sacrificing on my part, I was willing to make sure their lives were a happy one.

I didn't have time to waste on thinking of Jake and his actions. I had more important things to do and with August right around the corner; Edward and I had yet to figure out anything in regards to our wedding. We already had the date in mind, so August the 4th would be the day that we would marry one way or another.

We figured that keeping the 4th as the date to get married was fated. We had met on August the 4th the following year, and the twins were born on the 4th of May. So, why mess with what fate had dealt us?

Alice was chomping at the bit to throw some big lavish wedding, but I had told her back in December when she asked, that I didn't want that. All I wanted was something simple, just Edward and I, our families and the kids, that was it. I wasn't even planning on buying a big fancy dress. I wanted something short and simple.

Nevertheless, Alice kept insisting that Edward and I set a date. What she didn't know is that we had months ago. So, with Alice hounding us and me not wanting to tell her, Edward and I secretly planned our wedding.

We talked about having the wedding in the meadow in Forks, but the only problem was it was a two-mile hike in. I knew that would be a struggle on us with all the kids. So, we decided against it. I didn't want it at the beach; that was what Jake and I had done. Edward didn't want it at a church; that was what Kate and he had done. I would have gone to the courthouse, but Edward refused.

"Why not?" I asked getting mad. If he loved me, he would marry me anywhere.

"Look, you know I love you, but if we get married at the courthouse and don't have our family there. It won't be pretty. Mom and Alice will throw a huge fit," he said shrugging his shoulders.

"It's not about them. It about us," I yelled at him.

"Okay, let me solve this problem right now. If we haven't found a location by the time the 4th rolls around, then yes we will go to the courthouse. But, I want to find a location so everyone can come," he said leaning down to kiss my forehead.

I simmered down and decided that it was for the best. I increased my efforts to find some place to have our wedding. I was already looking for a location for my daycare that I planned to open after everything with the show was done and over with.

It was about mid July when Carlisle and Esme called to tell us that they had found a house in Seattle. They wanted Edward and I to take the tour and let them know the condition of the house. Carlisle and Esme had both been working so much that they had purchased the home just from the pictures online. They hadn't had time to get up to Seattle to take a look at it in person. Edward and I agreed considering they had told the realtor that they would be here on Saturday to look at it. So we went for them, to make sure that everything was as it said to be.

When we drove up to the house, I about fell out the car. The house was huge, but what stood out to me was the fact that it was set back from the street and the lawns were beautiful.

"This is it," I said to Edward.

He nodded his head and helped me to get the twins out of the car.

We wondered around the estate looking at different things, but everything kept coming back into my head telling me I wanted to get married here. I just had to figure out how to tell Esme and Carlisle without alerting Alice. Alice would take this place and turn it into a dreamland surely, but I wanted simple.

Once the tour was over and Edward called his parents to give them the good news. I plotted how things would go down. Carlisle and Esme were moving in quickly and would be settled by the 4th of August. At that moment, I had an epiphany … why not have a 'Welcome to Seattle' party? I would set the whole thing up and everything would be the way I wanted. Once the party was in full swing, Edward would gather everyone's attention and then a wedding would be held with friends and family, just as I wanted.

I told Edward about my idea and he was on board with the party. His jobs were to get the marriage license, hire the preacher, and call everyone that was out of town and find a photographer. I sat patiently listening to Edward sell the idea of a party to his parents, he told them we would take care of everything, the food, the tables and chairs, everything. I waited until he got off the phone to hear the verdict.

"So?" I asked tapping my foot against the hardwood floors in the kitchen.

"They bought it, so we have a place and the date," he said smiling and pulling me into his arms.

"So, what are you going to wear?" I asked.

I wanted to leave his attire up to him. I didn't want to dictate to him what to wear for our wedding. It was half his too.

"Are you going to let me see your dress?" he asked kissing down my neck.

"No, I wouldn't want to jinx the marriage," I replied breathless.

"Then I will be surprising you with my outfit," he said pulling away from me.

He walked out of the kitchen, but before he cleared the frame of the doorway, he turned around and winked in my direction. Ass!

Getting a moment from the kids was often hard with two three month olds, a ten year old and a six year old. About the only time, we found time to be with each other was late at night, if we weren't dead tired or when someone offered to keep the kids. Hell, a few times we had gone as far as having sex on the worksite, while Sierra and Riley were at school and the twins were with us, but sleeping in the travel bassinet. Our theory was, you take it when you can get it.

I couldn't figure out what I wanted to wear for my wedding dress. When I married Jake, I had worn a white summer dress on the beach. We didn't have money for me to afford a big fancy dress, and the thirty dollar dress I found worked out perfect for the beach. He wore a white shirt and khakis; we were both barefooted in the sand. We honeymooned at 'The Lodge' since we didn't have enough money to go anywhere else and no one to watch the girls for that long.

I knew that Edward would give me the money for any dress I wanted, but I didn't want that just because he could, plus I didn't see the need to spend a ton of money on a dress that would never be worn again. I also didn't want white because that ship had sailed years ago. Hell, after having twins, who would believe I was still a virgin, and the fact I was working on my second marriage. Ha!

Edward offered to watch the twins while Rose, Sierra, Riley, and I went downtown to find something that I could use. It seemed like it took forever to find anything, but once I saw the dress I knew I had to have it. It was off the shoulder with lace, pink and had that hippie retro look. I loved it. Pair the dress with a flower crown and a bunch of random wild flowers; I would have what I wanted. I went over to the shoes and instantly figured out the shoes I would wear. The light pink chucks spoke to me, and I did enjoy being comfortable.

The shopping trip turned out to be a success and I found something for all the girls to wear and a little outfit for Mason too. The total cost for my whole outfit was a hundred dollars, and the money from the show is what got everything. Thank God, Kate hadn't specified which stores the money could be spent on for my clothes. Now, I just needed a quiet moment alone to use the money she had specified for under garments and get something special for our honeymoon. I wonder if she ever thought I would be using the money for underwear with her husband in mind.

~EC~

EPOV

~August

I got the best photographer in the Seattle area, but Bella didn't need to know how much he was going to cost us in the long run. As long as the pictures turned out to her liking, she would be happy. Hell, I bet that they would be better than the photos that were taken when she married Jake.

There were a few things about my wedding to Kate that I didn't want repeated with Bella. I didn't want to wear a tuxedo and was thankful that Bella wasn't demanding one. I didn't want to get married in a church, but the beach would have been nice. I understood Bella position on not wanting it there. Kate and I had limos, wedding planners, and all kinds of things I never dreamed a wedding to have. Bella really hadn't experienced all those things and at times I felt she needed too, but she shut me down everytime I suggested them.

She wanted simple, but not like with Jake. So, with simple in mind, I planned on what I wanted to wear. When the girls went shopping and returned with big bags on their arms, I knew that Bella had found the dress she was looking for. I didn't ask to see it because I was already informed that I wouldn't be seeing it. But, I considered asking Rose the color at least, that was until I saw just a sliver of fabric peek out from underneath the bag. Pink … light pink, she hadn't went traditional at all and I knew what I wanted to do next. It was seeing that small piece of fabric that made my outfit even more perfect than before.

I got the marriage license like Bella had asked. Garrett and Lexi were bringing the girls from Portland since they would be attending the wedding also. Bella had gotten dresses for the girls to wear. So, I told Lexi they didn't have to do anything special other than attend.

I had to figure out about the honeymoon. I brought the subject up, as she lay satisfied on my chest. I had gone with Kate to Hawaii and didn't plan on taking Bella there. I knew we would make new memories of it together, but I didn't want to taint it with Kate. I could always take her to Carlisle and Esme's island in Brazil.

"Do you want to go somewhere far off?" I asked twirling a damp curl.

"No, I don't like flying and I can't leave the twins," she replied.

"So, where would you like to go for our honeymoon?" I asked.

"Doesn't really matter," she said twirling the few hairs I had on my chest.

"The Lodge?" I asked.

"No, that's where Jake and I went. I wouldn't want to go there with you in that capacity."

"We've been to 'The Lodge'."

"That was out of duress and it doesn't count. Our honeymoon would be the same as it was with Jake," she said looking up at me.

"So, tell me where," I said.

"Can we just stay home? Jake can take the girls and the twins can stay with us. I wouldn't want to be away from them anyways," she said.

"I don't mind where we go as long as we're together," I said as I tapped my finger on her nose.

She rested back onto my chest and fell asleep. It seemed that the honeymoon was already taken care of.

The fourth was upon us and it was hard to believe that Bella and I had been together for a year. Things had changed and finally I was happy with the life I was leading.

Bella and I had spent the last couple of weeks getting the house together for the party. I had constructed a little arbor for us to stand under as we said our vows. I called Pastor Webber in Forks and asked him to officiate the ceremony, at first he was reluctant until I told him I would donate a great deal to the church if he would honor my request. It was amazing how fast he caved with the mention of a couple thousand dollars.

I went to Carlisle and Esme's early per Bella's orders. She hadn't made that many rules about the wedding and what few rules she did make, they weren't hard to follow. I wasn't allowed to see her until everyone was in place. I gathered Masen's things because he was being booted out this morning, and was my responsibility.

I didn't dress at home; instead I headed to the work trailer to get ready. I placed Masen's carrier on the floor and hurried to get ready while he was still asleep from the ride over. I slipped on the white long sleeve button down shirt, a pair of blue jeans, and pulled out the pink chucks I wanted to wear to match Bella's dress.

After changing, I jumped in my car and drove to Carlisle and Esme's. A lot of people had already arrived. Charlie was already here talking to Pastor Webber and his family. I walked around greeting some and talking to others. Emmett and Rose were already here, and I watched as she ushered Tanya and Irina into the house before anyone could see them. I assumed it was to get them ready.

"Where's Bella?" Alice asked with Esme trailing behind her.

"She'll be here in a little bit. We had to come separate because of the twins," I said holding up Masen for the women to take. Esme was quick to take the lad from my arms. I knew she would get distract with Masen. Alice, on the other hand, wasn't quite fooled.

"Your cars big enough for all of you," she said narrowing her eyes at me.

"Yes, but Meadow spit up all over Bella's outfit. She rushed back into the house to clean the both of them up, telling me she would be along once they were changed and clean and the girls decided to stay with her."

I walked away from Alice, hoping the answer I had given her would buy me sometime. I wanted to call Bella, but apparently, that was out of the question; another one of those rules. I avoided Alice at all costs and was about to break the rules of calling Bella when Rose walked from the house with Tanya and Irina in tow and Sierra and Riley trailing behind.

"It's time," she said as she passed me.

I looked around to make sure that everyone that needed to be here was. I took a deep breath and walked into the middle of the crowd.

"Excuse me," I said raising my voice to get everyone's attention.

"I would like to thank all of you for coming and hope that you are having a wonderful time. But, this party isn't to celebrate the fact that Carlisle and Esme are in Seattle," I said looking over at them. I could see Bella standing in the distance and she looked beautiful, but I had to get everyone on board first.

"It's not?" Esme asked now narrowing her eyes at me.

"No, Bella and I meet this day one year ago. We've been through some ups and downs. Welcomed two beautiful children, added two girls to the family, and today we are getting married right here with our friends and family."

"What?" Alice screamed.

"Pastor Webber, are you ready?" I asked looking over at him and totally ignoring Alice's outburst.

"Yes," he said getting closer to the arbor as we had discussed. Bella walked the little cobblestone path from the house down to where we were all gathered. Charlie met her half way and led her, the rest of the way down to me.

Charlie placed her hand and mine.

"You look beautiful," I whispered.

"You don't look so bad yourself," she whispered.

It didn't take long for Pastor Webber to get the ceremony started, everyone gathered around us. Esme cried as she held Masen in her arms, Carlisle tried to comfort her while holding Meadow. Rose had passed her off to him when Bella handed her the bouquet of flowers she was holding. I turned my focus back to Bella. Her smile was out of this world. Her eyes glistened from the tears she was holding back. She was my everything. We exchanged rings and once again, I had kept things simple for us. Just simple platinum bands with a half heart on each, mine was just an outline, her's had diamonds. When you put them together, they made a complete heart. Just as we felt about each other, two halves making a whole.

After we were, announced husband and wife to the family, everyone scolded, hugged and cried. Congratulations were handed out and even Jake, who had showed up just mere minutes before the announcement, shook my hand.

The party continued into the night and when it was time to leave, Jake took Sierra and Riley. They were planning to spend the weekend in Forks with Jake's dad. Esme and Alice both offered to take the twins for the night, but Bella and I said it was okay.

We gathered everyone up and headed home for our honeymoon weekend. Bella had feed both the twins really good before heading home and with the ride, they were rocked to sleep. We gently scooped them up and easily placed them in their cribs, and tip toed out of the room. No sooner than Bella and I were out in the hallway, I scooped her into my arms and carried her into our bedroom.

I gently placed her on the bed. Tonight, I planned to worship her body with my own. I lowered my body on top of hers and placed soft gentle kisses on her lips. When I couldn't breathe from the kiss, I moved down her neck. I sucked on different placed that called to me in the moment. I allowed my hands to roam down her body feeling her curves through the dress she wore for our wedding. Bella moved her hands to my shirt pulling from my jeans. She glided her hands underneath my shirt, and stroked up and down the planes of my back. She nipped and sucked on my neck as her hand threaded through my hair anchoring my face to her neck.

I moved my hands down her body, focusing on her breasts. I used my fingers to find the nipple of her left breast and stroked through the material of her dress and bra until it stood at attention. She finally allowed my head to move; allowing me to move further south.

I pulled my body from her; leaning back to admire the mother of my children and my wife.

"I love you, Mrs. Cullen," I said rubbing my hands up and down her body pulling at her dress in the process.

"I love you, too," she replied with stars in her eyes.

I slowly glided my hand up her bare thigh to the inseam of her underwear. I circled the hem for a few minutes teasing her a little. She knew I wasn't one to leave her hanging. I gradually slipped my fingers under the material and went straight for her clit, were I rubbed her just like she wanted.

It didn't take long for Bella to wiggle around with the movements of my hands. She used her body to make my fingers slip into her.

"Yes, right there," she moaned as I curled my fingers and gently rubbed around the warm enclosure.

As her body rocked on my fingers, the urge to be inside of her grew too great. I pulled away from her body, quickly discarding everything on mine. She quickly followed, removing her dress and undergarments in a matter of seconds.

Before she could even get her back onto the mattress, I pushed her back and immediately buried my body into hers. I was in heaven inside of her and I never wanted to be without this pleasure. After having the children, she had gotten tighter, which stunned the both of us. But, she had and the way her body moved and milked my cock, it wouldn't be long before I came undone within her depths.

Just when Bella started screaming, the baby monitor alerted us that one of the twins was awake and according to the cries, it was Masen.

"Fuck!" she screamed

"I'm so close …" she panted "… don't stop."

I was on a deadline and slammed myself into her body trying to hurry up so she could go get him. Just as she screamed out her climax and I felt the convulsion through her body. I pulled out.

She jumped from the bed and pulled on the robe on the back of the door.

"You didn't finish?" she asking tying the belt around her body.

"No, so hurry up. I'm not done with you yet," I said using the voice she loved so much. I winked at her before she scurried out of the room to tend to Masen. I would've been disappointed, but I was used to stuff like this happening. I just had to make it quicker the next time.

~EC~

CPOV

After the ceremony was over, I picked the perfect moment to pull Bella to the side. There were a couple of things that we needed to discuss; I had been holding off on this long enough.

"Hey, kiddo. Can I have a minute of your time?" I asked.

She was sitting at the table with Alice and the others talking about the twins.

"Sure, hum … is it private?" she asked looking around the table.

"Yeah," I said motioning her back toward the huge house. She placed Masen in Rose's arms and walked with me. One thing about Carlisle and Esme's house, it was big enough that we could walk the whole estate and no one would ever hear our conversation.

"So, what's up?" she asked picking out a spot to sit down.

"You remember the money that was left to you from your grandmother?" I asked, hoping she didn't get too mad that I kept it, but there was no way I was going to give it away.

"You kept it, didn't you?" she asked.

She didn't show any emotions and her voice didn't rise, so maybe she wouldn't be mad about it.

"Yeah, I kept it and I want you and the twins to have it."

I always hated that she was being so stubborn about not taking the money. Hell, there were times in her relationship with Jake she could have used it. However, it would have all been spent on catering to his baby ass. If he would have known, she had the money, he would have spent the entire amount on trying to get his garage off the ground. I felt bad that I didn't give it to her so he could because it had the potential to make her life easier. But, if he spent all the money to get his business started and then still didn't make it. The money would have been thrown into the air and wouldn't have benefited her the way it would now.

I tried to give her small amounts here and there and she didn't like it, but would take them. When she picked up the second job at the diner, I begged her not to, I even told her I would help all I could, but she wouldn't have it. She said she was responsible for her own destiny and she wasn't about to take from me to make things work. So, if I was at the diner and she was working, I would slip extra money onto the tables. This was one way of having her take the money without it directly coming from me. If I noticed a customer not leaving a tip, I would wait for her to slip into the bathroom or somewhere and place ten to twenty dollars on the table. If I walked by and noticed one of her tables with a couple of dollars, I would add a five or two.

"We don't need it Dad," she said picking up a blade of grass and running it through her fingers.

"I know you don't need it, but I want you to have it. Keep it for their education. Hell, turn it into a trust for them when they get older. Take it and blow it on something nice. I don't really care, but take it. It's yours and I want the kids to have it."

"It would have to be for all the kids I have Dad. I won't give to one and not the others," she said looking at me.

She was essentially telling me she would share with Sierra and Riley. I didn't care. It was her money and she could do with it as she wanted. I just wanted her to have something to fall back on, in case. After the show, she had lost it all. Her job, her marriage, and was pregnant on top of that. I knew she wasn't paying Mrs. Felton and I knew it was because she didn't have the means to do so. The thing was she didn't have it as bad as some, but I worried. If something happened to me, she wouldn't have a home to come back to. What if she had nothing? What would she do then? So, that was the reason I finally caved and wanted her to have the money.

~Trial

EPOV

The first appearances in the case was in November, but the trail was continued until a couple of weeks after our nuptials. Thankful Bella or I didn't have to testify, but we watched the drama play out. The only thing that kept us from testifying was all the video footage from the show, and the statement from Laurent that implicated all three women in the conspiracy to inflect harm on Bella and myself.

The trial only took two days for all of them. Laurent had pled out and was already serving his time. Because of Laurent's involvement, he was charged in every aspect of the attack on Bella in the alleyway and getting the drugs for the Double Mint's. He was charged with attempted assault of a woman, aiding and abetting, and possession of narcotics, and trafficking of narcotic substances. He would only serve ten years because of his willingness to testify against the others. It's kind of funny how the system works. They use criminals against each other, then offer them less time when the give someone up. Then they don't serve the time they should. I wonder how much he would have gotten if he wouldn't have taken the deal. The Double Mint's got off on the counts of attempted murder because they never set out to actually kill either one of us. If they planned our deaths, they would have been looking at thirty years to life, or the death penalty depending on what the jury decided. Instead, they were both charged with two counts of contaminating a substance for human consumption, two counts of aggravated assault, and conspiracy to commit a crime. The Double Mint's received fifteen years each for the role they played in the whole thing. The Double Mint's didn't put up a fight and things went smoothly for them.

Kate was the one that didn't go so smoothly. Apparently, the Double Mint's had also taken a plea deal and both testified that Kate was the one who pulled the strings during the whole thing. I chuckled to myself watching the girls turn their backs on their one time leader. The funniest thing is Kate had to be told numerous times that her outburst would land her in contempt of court. But, Kate didn't listen. I guess they hadn't lowered her down far enough yet. She jumped up while Heidi was testifying and called her a lying whore. That went over real well with the judge and he tossed her out of the courtroom.

I watched as they dragged her out kicking and screaming.

"That fucking bitch! If it wasn't for you I wouldn't be here. You home wrecking whore," Kate screamed looking right at Bella as they hauled her out of there.

I pulled Bella close to my side. I looked over at her thinking she would be crying or upset by Kate words, but what astounded me was the fact she was smiling brightly. Kate wasn't able to affect her strong exterior.

Kate's little outburst did nothing, but land her in jail thirty days longer. Kate got the lightest sentence of all the people involved in the case. Her being out of town had saved her ass. If she had more of a hand in things, she would have gotten as much as the others did. But, Kate was sentenced to five years for two counts conspiracy to contaminate a substance for human consumption, and two counts of battery.

Once everything was over and the verdicts were handed down, we could finally put everything about the show behind us.

~KPOV

That stupid home wrecking goody two shoes had won, and had me put away for five fucking years. Thank God, I was only going to have to serve four of the five because they were going to put the year I have been awaiting trial as time served. I planned to ask my public defender if there was any way I could get out sooner rather than later. Possibly get parole or appeal.

Heidi and Jane were in a worse position than I was, but they deserved everything they got for lying about me. Stupid ass pieces of shit fell for Chief Swan's words and tattled about me wanting to set my husband up to cheat. That wasn't the only losers who said I had something to do with it. Laurent, that lying piece of shit, was the one who suggested it to me, and I was the one who told him what to do.

I was sitting in my cell waiting to be moved to the state prison. I didn't want to leave this jail, but apparently I wouldn't be allowed to stay my entire sentence here. The guards came to get me and ushered me into a van that was waiting to transfer me. Imagine my surprise to climb into to the van and see the two bitches who had thrown me under the bus.

The first part of the ride was silent. No one said a thing, but I couldn't sit by and not say anything to them.

"What the fuck?" I said harshly.

"I told her not to say anything…" Jane said pointing her head towards Heidi since our hands were cuffed "… after she opened her mouth and they pulled our phone records, I tried to save my own ass. At this point I don't know why you're pissed. I heard you only got five years."

"I shouldn't even be here with you skanks," I replied hatefully. I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them and that goody two shoes who had to go to the hospital.

"Yeah right, you have pulled the strings for years. Now, you've screwed us all in the process," Heidi said with gritted teeth.

"I screwed you! I think you're the one that not only screwed yourself, but Jane and me in the process with your big ass fucking mouth," I seethed.

"Fuck you, Kate. Like you have it so bad," she screamed back at me.

"That's enough ladies. You don't want us to have to restrain you further during this ride," the guard said between the little window in between them and us.

I hoped like hell they weren't putting me in the same cell as those idiots and any where they put me should be better than what I had ever see on TV. Hell, I was a star.

We pulled up at the prison and things didn't look so great from the outside, but I had never see a five star prison before and figured it might be better on the inside. I had grown accustom to the rules in jail so going to bed early and waking early didn't bother me to much anymore.

We all were ushered to the shower and once we were bathed and hair deloused, we were handed our outfits. They were the nastiest green color I had ever seen. I was also given the cheapest pair of flip-flops on the planet. Once all of us were searched and dressed, we were led to our cells.

I was pushed into the cell holding the blankets that would cover my bed, and I was lucky enough to get a cell without a mate. Plus, I wasn't stuck with the lying bitches I came in here with. I had finished making up the top bunk when another woman was pushed into my cell.

"Well, well, well … what do we have here?" she asked licking her lips. She was a big ole girl with arms the size of cannons. Hell, she was the biggest girl I had ever seen.

"Looks like the state sent me a hot piece of ass," she said walking over toward the bed and pinning me down.

Help!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: All right the last one. Kate got five years, the Double Mint's got the most because they actually done the crime. Laurent got more than Kate, but he was technically more involved in the crime than Kate. So, remember I know nothing about the legal system other than what Goggle provided. So, we've seen our couple meet, fall in love despite the circumstances, have twins, and get married. This is technically the last chapter, but I will provide you with an epilogue. Thanks for all the support and love during the writing of this story. Out of all my stories it's in the second place. Don't forget to follow and see what else I can come up with.


	34. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to my wonderful betas, I couldn't do the things I do without them. Beta(s): dannibags, piesmom
> 
> Last chapter, we catch up to our couple ten years into the future. Where do you think they are now? We will find out what happened with Aro to make him lose his job, and how everything is working out now. Let's find out …
> 
> Happy Reading!

Exchanging Companions

Chapter 34

Epilogue: Forever

~Ten Years Later

BPOV

The knocking on the door wouldn't stop. So, I quickly wiped my hands on the rag on the counter and hurried to get the door, screaming at Edward in the process.

"Why can't you open the door?" I hollered in the direction of the living room. He was probably lost in the damn weather channel again, and wouldn't move. I could almost call them a weather coma of sorts. He would tune out the whole damn house. Of course, I was accused of the same thing when I found myself lost in a new novel.

I swung the door open to see Aro Volturi standing in the doorway.

"Mrs. Cullen," he said smiling broadly at me.

"Who's at the door?" Edward asked rounding the corner to stop dead in his tracks.

"May I come in?" Aro asked looking at both Edward and myself.

"Of course," I said pushing the door open further to allow him in.

I offered Aro something to drink and wrapped up things in the kitchen. I was just cleaning up from dinner when he came knocking.

"So, tell me what has been going on with you guys since the last time I saw you?" he asked.

While Edward told him about our lives, I was lost in thought about the last ten years. It was hard to believe that Edward and I would be celebrating our ten year wedding anniversary in a matter of weeks. Things had changed so much since then, but I wouldn't have it any other way.

Jake was doing well in LA and I think he finally grew up some. The show was a success and after it had run its course on the air, he had enough notoriety to open up his own shop in LA. He finally got remarried to some gal out in California. I had only met her a handful of times and I didn't like her. In some ways, she would make you think of Kate, and that wasn't anything I wanted to be a part of. I personally think she married Jake for the popularity he had and the fact he was making good money.

Jake did right by the girls or what could potentially be considered right. He visited with the girls every month whether he came to them or had the girls come to him in LA. He paid child support for the girls. Edward and I talked about adopting them, but didn't want to take away Jake's rights.

Sierra was twenty and going to school at Berkley. Riley had just turned sixteen and would be starting her junior year in high school. Sierra had no idea what she wanted to do, which was fine. She was still young and would figure it out soon. Neither one of the girls wanted to live with Jake, nor did they like his new wife.

Tanya and Irina came to live with us when they turned fourteen because Garrett and Lexi couldn't control them. I knew it was coming years ago, but never wanted to say anything about it. It wasn't until their mother was convicted and sentence to prison time that things got increasingly worse.

When she was paroled six years ago, she hunted down Garrett and Lexi and made their lives a living hell. I was worried she would start coming after Edward and I. When we learned she found a sugar daddy and had hightailed it out of Portland for New York, I breathed a sigh of relief. She wasn't gone for good, but I felt like maybe she wouldn't bother us for a while.

After the trouble she caused with Garrett and the previous problems the twins had, it just imploded the whole damn thing. Edward and I stepped in to make things right. That was who we were, the caretakers and it was a hard habit to break.

I was the only one who could pull the true attitudes and personalities out of the twins. I knew somewhat of what they had been through, and even though their mother treated them like shit, there was always a love for her. They were now both nineteen and were on a road to recovery with Garrett and Lexi. They were both attending The University of Washington.

Masen and Meadow are both ten and still have their picks in place. Masen looks more like me with brown eyes and dark brown hair. However, he has Edward's wild locks and his body style. Edward keeps trying to get him on his side because the females still run this house. Meadow has Edward's coloring with cooper hair and green eyes. It's sometimes hard to think they are twins with how entirely different they look.

When the twins turned a year old, I opened up my daycare and catered to all the men and women that Edward employed at his companies. They weren't the only ones, but I did give them a little discount. Alice gave up the salon in Portland and came to work with me full time. She often used the daycare as her free childcare when needed. I never called her out on the fact she didn't pay to enroll her kids, but it didn't really matter because it all washed in the end.

Alice and Jasper added to their group a year after Cynthia was born. When they had Carter, Alice had some major complication and had to have a hysterectomy. It took her a while to bounce back, but I think working with the kids at the daycare helped her recover.

Emmett and Rose joined the group in tying the knot two years after Edward and I did. It wasn't much longer before they started having children. In fact, while Rose was pregnant with Henry, Emmett had forbidden her to crawl under a car or its hood. She wasn't happy about it, but understood his concerns. Edward told me he was afraid that the car would fall on top of her or something terrible would happen and brake pad dust wasn't good for us to breath. So, she allowed his antics and came to work with me at the daycare. She still helps here and there, but she doesn't like it as good as being under a car.

Carlisle and Esme still lived close and loved to have the children over. They had so many grandchildren by this point that Christmas looked like the Macy's Thanksgiving Day parade at their house. I don't know how they pull it off every year, but Christmas changed once the kids came along, no more donating to charities. Now, everything was about the children.

Charlie retired from the police force about five years ago. I begged him to; if not for his own safety, but for sake the of the kids who loved him dearly. There had been a rash of break ins and other things going on the sleepy little town of Forks, and when guns were drawn and Charlie was shot, I wanted him out. He now lived close to Edward and myself, and was around all the time helping me out with the brood that we had.

Masen and Meadow weren't the last of kids we had. Hell, every two years we were adding more. The first time it happened was an accident. I had missed taking a couple of my pills and Edward and I were very careful. But, when I had missed them, it through my whole body out of whack. I had to come off the pills for three months just to iron myself out. Three months was long enough for us to mess up and one night of hot, kids out of the house sex found me pregnant.

This time around, things were a little different. We were having twins again, but this time we had identical. Spring Love and Summer Joy were exact images of me with the exception of Edward's eyes. One thing about having identical twins was sometimes it was hard to tell them apart, but when we learned that Summer had a distinct birth mark on her neck, all bets were off. However, the teachers at school didn't know.

When she was little, it was very light and we had a very hard time seeing it, but as she got older, the lines became a little more defined. However, with her long brown hair, you couldn't see it. So, Spring came to me one day complaining about how she had gotten in trouble. According to Spring, Summer had dared her to trade places during Math class. They had put them in separate class for some odd reason, but one day, they decided to switch when the teachers weren't looking. This continued for months on end, and when Summer started passing Math, we had praised her for her accomplishments, and then Spring started passing English with flying colors. We were extremely proud, until the teachers found out about the ruse, and punished the both of them. Spring was the one who would come right out and tell the wrongs she had done while Summer tried to hide them. So, I began to wonder how many times the girls has switched places. Classes were now started by the girls proving who they were and I handed out any punishments.

When Spring and Summer turned two, we found out we were expecting again. This time it came after coming off the birth control completely. It seemed that when I got messed up on my pills, I always had twins. So, Edward and I decided to use the rhythm method. The only reason this worked was because I was so regular and I was due the same time every month. Edward was excited that he would have times when he didn't have to use a condom, and things had been working out great. Hell, we had gone two years using the method like clockwork. During the fertile phase in my cycle, we would use condoms. After the girls, we had become more aware to put one on, but putting one on works out great if it doesn't bust.

I can still remember the words that he uttered.

"Shit!" Edward panted he pulled away from my body.

"What wrong?" I asked pulling up to look at him still trying to catch my breath.

"The condom broke," he said looking scared to death.

"What the fuck do you mean 'the condom broke'?" I asked hateful as hell.

"The fucking thing broke Bella.I have nothing covering the head of my dick," he said motioning toward his groin.

"Shit! I exclaimed.

"Where's the rest of it?" I asked perplexed about how he was missing almost the whole tip.

"I don't know," he screamed with panic setting into his voice as he frantically searched the bed.

I jumped up from the bed and ran straight to the toilet where I squeezed every muscle I had trying to get rid of everything possible. There was only one place that missing condom could have been if it wasn't in bed with us; still inside of me. I tried with everything I had to get it out, but I couldn't.

I took a deep breath and walked back to the bedroom. I pulled the flashlight out of the bedside table and grabbed my teasers out of my makeup bag.

"Look and see if you can find it. If you can't find it, I have to go to the hospital."

I had heard of this happening to girls in college where the condoms had broken and they had to get them out. I wasn't about to go to the ER where my father in law worked to have to remove a condom from his daughter in law's pussy.

I laid back on the bed and spread my legs as wide as they would go while Edward felt around, used the flashlight and pulled me apart until he fished out the tip of the condom. I was relieved he had found it, but concerned that our little mess up could have resulted in a pregnancy. It wasn't that I didn't want any more. I just wanted to spread them out a little further.

When my period never arrived, I knew exactly when I got pregnant, and that was when we finally had a break in the twin's population. Sunny 'Blaze' was born two weeks earlier than anticipated and weighed in at nine pounds four ounces. Edward loved the fact of having another male in a house full of women, and I didn't mind the little guy. He was our oddball of the bunch; he had blonde hair and baby blue eyes. He looked just like Carlisle, which we both though was too funny. I never understood how we had managed to pull it off, but every family has one.

Two years after Blaze was born, Edward and I didn't mess up this time. For some crazy damn reason, it felt odd that we weren't expecting another one. I mean, every two years like clockwork, we had another little baby to cuddle and love. So, we decided to get pregnant one last time.

Slade Angel had the hardest time of all the children. He was breach and they couldn't turn him; so I had to have a C-section. He only weight five pounds and two ounces and being he was a single pregnancy, he was considered small. After Slade was born, the doctor encouraged me not to have any more children. So, I opted to have my tubes tied.

Two years after Slade was born, Edward and I didn't have the baby bug any more. Slade was always the sickest and always the one who would hurt himself at the drop of a hat. We were so busy with him and the others that adding more wasn't important anymore.

All of our children had meanings to their middle names. They weren't conventional, but they were us. Masen's was Fate because …fate had brought us together. We might not have ever crossed one another's paths had it not been for the show. Meadow's was Destiny because … our relationship was meant to be from the beginning. Spring and Summer's first names came from the fact that according to when I got pregnant, the twins were conceived on the last day of spring and the first day of summer. Spring's was Love because without love, we had nothing, and with love, we had it all. Summer's was Joy because being together had brought great pleasure and joy to all of us. Blaze's first name was Sunny because it meant being happy and together, which we were. Slade's was Angel because we were blessed to have him; and blessed to be together.

I tuned back into their conversation just in time to hear Aro utter the words I never wanted to hear again in my life.

Aro's POV

After the finally taping of the show, I left with a heavy heart. I knew what would be coming from the network owners. They would watch the footage first before any editing was done. Once that process was over, they would turn it back over to me, where I would have the final say about the show.

When they would see how Kate looked at me and acted, I knew they would call our nonexistent relationship into question. I had made Edward a promise to make sure that not everything was televised, but the network would take that control out of my hands if a relationship were proven.

I called Twilight, our competitors, and spoke with their CEO to see if they were looking for producers. Thank God, George the network's head was a dear friend and told me that when I was done with Eclipse, he would gladly take me. I told him I would give him a definite answer in a couple of weeks.

I was sitting at my desk at the network a week after turning in the show waiting for the go ahead to start editing when Nathanial walked into my office.

"We need to talk," he said walking in and sitting in a chair across from me.

"I figured as much," I said lowering my head.

"Were you involved with either Mrs. Black or Mrs. Cullen before or during filming?" he asked.

They had also seen the way I favored Bella and didn't like it either. I had never considered that one.

"I wasn't involved with either woman. Mrs. Black reminded me of Didyme, if you must know, and Mrs. Cullen is the typical spoiled brat rich girl."

Nathanial knew about my late wife. So mentioning her, he would understand that some of my attention came from that fact that I still loved and missed her.

"Mrs. Cullen said that you did have a relationship where you promised her a spot on the show. Did you save her a spot?" he asked raising his eyebrow.

"I never promised her anything and neither did I have a relationship with her," I stated.

"Well, I have proof that says otherwise," he said handing me photos from my night with Kate. Apparently, someone had pictures of us together, but the most damning were the ones she had taken, obviously, because they were self-portraits of us laying beside each other.

I had to hand it to that woman; she knew how to screw everyone over in the process, and I dreaded the day I laid with her. Within a matter of minutes, I was told to pack my office that I was fired.

I quickly called George to tell him I was taking the job, and explained why I was leaving my position at Eclipse. He wasn't exactly happy that I hadn't been honest, but he had been there that night. In addition, he knew that I had left with Kate; in fact, he had given me a high five telling me to have fun. We all knew what type of girl Kate was, and it wasn't the stab you in the back type that she turned out to be.

I had kept up with Bella and Edward during the years and was impressed that with everything that happened to them, they had made it. The last I heard, they were married and living in Seattle. Jake was forth coming with information about them all the time.

The only reason I called a friend of mine about Jake was that I knew two things about the Black's. Jake needed a job to better take care of his family, whether Bella stayed married to him or not. I also knew that Kate didn't exactly help him out when it came to giving him the money for his garage like they wanted. Plus, I had to try and make things right after seeing what the network had put together.

Jake didn't do exactly like I wanted either, which I should have anticipated. I figured he would bring the girls and the money he made would make it able for him to provide for them and get out of Bella's hair. However, even though, he allowed the girls to reside with Bella, he did pay child support. I knew he did because I watched his check every week to make sure it was covered.

I scheduled the first flight out planning to pay the couple a visit. According to the information I had received, they would be perfect.

I finally landed and headed toward their house. It was later than I wanted, but I knew they both would be home. I knocked on the door and when she opened it, she was just as beautiful as she was the day she sat across from me in that house in Portland.

Edward bounded around the corner stunned to see me of all people standing in his doorway. It didn't take long for them to allow me in and offer me something to eat and drink. I listened to Edward talk about his life for the past ten years since the show had been filmed. Bella didn't say much just sitting there, looking like she was thinking.

I told them bits and pieces of what happened and how sorry I was about not living up to my end of the bargain so to speak, and then I knew I had to ask them.

"I have this show I plan on producing. It's a family oriented show about life with multiple kids and I would love for Bella and you to be a part of that show."

"No," they both screamed at the same time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A/N: Parting is such sweet sorrow. As always be kind and show some love.

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: All right, let me know what you think. How do you think things will go? Have you ever wondered what happened once the wives swapped in those shows? I have and now we potentially find out what could happen if the conditions are right. Leave some love in the way of reviews.


End file.
